My Secret Crush - A Luke Skywalker Love Story
by bb4ever1000
Summary: Meet Abi, Abigail Juliette Colt to be exact. The independent, loyal best friend of Luke Skywalker since her first breath. When disaster strikes, Abi is whizzed off on a adventure that will certainly test all she knows about herself, and certainly bring her danger. Can she hide her crush on Luke while Sidious and Vader lurk around? Luke/OC.
1. Character Profile

Character Profile:

Full Name: Abigail Juliette Colt

Nick Name: Abi

Age: 18, one year younger than Luke

Species: Human

Hair Colour: Dark brown

Eye Colour: Blue

Home Planet: Tatooine

Parents: Rosetta Colt and Zachery Colt

Siblings: None


	2. Meeting The Droids

Chapter 1-Meeting the droids

The sun was gleaming through my bedroom window, demanding me to wake up. I groaned and turned over but sighed knowing that I was now awake. I turned back over to face my window and slowly lifted my eye lids reluctantly. Once I did I flipped my head away squinting, the sun shining into my eyes. I hopped out of bed and opened my eyes wider, adjusting my eyes to the light. I then walked to my bedroom window and looked out over to Luke's house. Luke was my best friend, we had been best friends since birth. I was secretly in love with him, though I tried to eliminate these feelings because I am certain he feels differently about me. We are best friends nothing more. As I was glancing over at Luke's house I noticed that he was outside watching the sun. As he was running his fingers through his hair I couldn't help but think how gorgeous he was. His blue eyes, tan skin and light brown hair were just perfect. Suddenly it occurred to me that I was supposed to be cleaning droids with him today. I flipped my head around to the clock on my wall, my lush brown hair flowing in time. I scanned the time and realised he was going to pick me up in 10 minutes! I scrambled around my room getting an outfit and doing my hair, I didn't notice my Mum walking into my bedroom. She watched me amused and let out a light chuckle. I finally noticed her a turned to face her, slightly blushing about my previous panic. "Morning sweetie" my Mum greeted me warmly "morning Mother" I replied, still slightly frazzled. "You look a bit panicked honey" my Mum stated kindly "well I don't have much time to get ready before Luke-" I began before my Mother cut in with a laugh "oh, that explains it" "explains what?" I questioned her confused, "it explains why your so worried, you want to look nice for Luke, after all you do like him" my Mum answered as if it was the most obvious thing in Tatooine. "No I don't" I lied, trying my best to hide my blush creeping up my neck, "alright then" Mother said innocently, "but we have invited him for breakfast so don't be prepared to leave so fast" she added. I rolled my eyes then smiled sweetly and said "alright.. But please don't embarrass me" Mother then looked at me triumphantly and said "see you do love him" but before I could deny her statement she had left my room to prepare breakfast. I sighed in defeat knowing she would never give up the subject, I then turned back to my outfit and slipped it on. I chose to wear my tight black leggings, beige tube top and short brown boots. I turned to my mirror and dresser and my eyes noticed the beautiful opal necklace and matching earrings laying there invitingly. They used to be my Mothers when she was my age, she had given them to be for my sixteenth birthday. I looked at them once again and decided to wear them as well. I put them on and then brushed my hair until it was silky smooth and straight, I then parted it and placed my brush back down on the dresser. I glanced into the mirror, I wanted to look pretty for Luke. I didn't yet feel satisfied with my look. I walked up and down my room and searched through many of my drawers, I then found my mascara and lip gloss. I sighed in relief and applied both to my face. I once again looked up into my worn mirror and nodded in satisfaction. I then swiftly made my bed and made my way into the kitchen to assist Mother with cooking. As I entered the room my Father looked up from the dining table and smiled kindly, "morning pumpkin" Father greeted me "morning Father" I replied with a soft smile, I walked across to the stove to help Mother. "How was your sleep?" Father added "it was alright, I just wish the sun wasn't so bright" I answered warmly "unfortunately honey Tatooine is known for their bright sun" my Mother said. "Here you can chop this" Mother stated as she slid several fruits onto my chopping board, and I obeyed her instructions sweetly. We heard a knock at the front door, it must be Luke. Mother looked at me with a smug grin and I rolled my sparkling blue eyes making my way to the door leaving Father to finish chopping the fruits. As I opened the door I saw Luke waiting patiently, when he noticed me he smiled ear to ear and I returned the smile. "Hey Luke" I said grinning, my stomach suddenly filled with butterflies "hey Abi" he said as his hair lightly blew in the wind, I gestured for him to come in. As we walked through the hallway he asked kindly "how was your sleep?" I answered him quickly with "my sleep was good, although the sun made that pretty hard" he chuckled cutely "ever heard of curtains?" Luke said grinning, I rolled my eyes and shoved him lightly on the shoulder. He then turned smirking and grabbed my waist, sending a tingle down my spine pulling me into a hug of tickles! I started laughing un-controllably, he knew me to well. "Luke!" I yelled trying to make him stop, I attempted to wriggle out of his grasp but I failed miserably, "Luke stop it!" I just managed to say between my endless giggles. He eventually stopped and let me go smiling in victory. Rolling my eyes I raised one eyebrow and said "you won, this time" trying to sound like an actor from a spy movie, he laughed and then silence. We both caught each other's gaze and stared into one another's eyes, the silence at first was beautiful but then we both realised the situation and suddenly the once beautiful silence became an awkward silence. A deep blush rises up my neck and onto my cheeks and he seemed embarrassed also as his cheeks had turned pink as well, i managed to speak although it came out all sorts of awkward. "Uh.. We-we should uh.. Go ea-eat um breakfast". He nodded and said "yeah.. That uh that sounds good". Then we both just awkwardly walked to the kitchen in silence. As we entered the room Mother and Father both looked up from the meal and smiled sweetly "good morning Luke" Mother said kindly "how are you son?" said Father as he came over to Luke patting him on the back, Luke smiled and politely said "good morning Rosetta and Zachery" "and I doing great" Luke added, I felt his gaze fall upon me when he said that but I refused to look back as I didn't want to make anything awkwarder, instead I just gestured towards the table saying "let's eat" with a smile. We all sat down and had a long conversation about the harvest and stuff, we would usually talk about school but that no longer happened as both Luke and I had graduated. Funnily after these thoughts Father brand up our future as in after school. "So Luke, are you still planning on going to that imperial academy to become a pilot?" Father asked, suddenly I stiffened up, I hated this subject, I didn't ever want Luke to leave me and put his life at risk. Unfortunately I knew this was his dream and I didn't want to interfere. My thoughts had zoned me out for a second but unfortunately I heard Luke's response, and it was not what I wished. "Yes I am, I was actually going to ask my Uncle Owen if I could transmit my application next semester, before the harvest, although I doubt he will allow it" Luke said disappointed, I looked up from my food at him giving him a look of hope he noticed and smiled great fully, I was glad I could give him courage, although I too don't want him to go. We eventually finished our meals and Luke and I head out to meat Owen so we can get some droids.

The Jawa's arrived and Luke, Owen and I approached them. The Jawa's began unloading droids, Luke and I had a short conversation while waiting for the Jawa's to complete unloading. Thankfully the awkwardness between Luke and I had stopped so he and I just had a good time together. "Hey that's the necklace your Mother gave you" Luke said, pointing to the opal jewellery I was wearing, I nodded "yer it is, do you like it? I'm not sure if it suits me" I asked actually quite curious for his answer, he just chuckled a smiled "of course I like it, and anything looks beautiful with you" he said cooly, my stomach suddenly leaped, I think he just said I was beautiful, or something along those lines. I blushed profusely, he suddenly did as well figuring out how his sentence sounded. Before things could become awkward Owen yelled for Luke to come over his way. Luke ran over to Owen and left me standing there, rather confused. I sighed deeply. I really thought we could have a moment, maybe a kiss, I suppose that it just won't ever happen. No matter how much I love him he will not feel the same about me. I looked over his way, Luke was talking with Owen and Luke looked fairly annoyed at something Owen was telling him. I watched as Luke's beautiful blue eyes landed onto 2 droids, one was a golden C3 unit, the other was a red R2 unit. I watched a Luke sighed, he turned back to the two droids and grumpily said "alright, come on", Luke turned around and walked towards his home with the two droids as he yelled "Abi! Come on!" I replied shouting "coming" as I said this I ran towards him, eventually catching up with his steps. By the time I reached Luke the red R2 unit blew on the top, Luke turned and kneeled down by the droid, I joined Luke at his side and noticed the problem, I yelled "Owen!" Owen quickly replied shouting "yeah?!" Luke stepped in saying "this one has a bad motivator, look". Another blue R2 unit started stepping forward and suddenly the golden C3 unit that was next to me, gestured towards the blue R2 unit and said politely "excuse me sir and miss, but that R2 unit is in prime condition and a really bargain". Luke and I exchanged a look suggesting that we ask for that one instead, I was about to call out to Owen again but Luke bet me to it, I giggled and grinned as Luke asked his uncle for the blue R2 unit. Owen asked one of the Jawa's if we could have him and the deal was closed, the C3 unit spoke again "he really is in first class condition, I've worked with him before" I nodded at the unit suggesting he shut up, though he continued "here he comes" as if it wasn't already obvious. Luke gave me a annoyed look gesturing to C3 and I chuckled, Luke smiled but then frowned "alright let's go" he said before walking to the garage. I was puzzled but quickly guessed why Luke would be mad. I jogged to catch up with him, once I did I asked "why are you mad?" Luke sighed then spoke "it's Uncle Owen, he won't let me do anything, have any freedom" "he's just doing it because he cares for you" I added "but with him like this how am I ever going to leave this desert and become a pilot?" he grumped, I shivered, the subject came up again. Luke noticed that something was troubling me and questioned me "what's wrong Abi?" I sighed softly then turned to him with a small smile "I just wish you wouldn't leave me... Your my best friend and, well I'd miss you so much" I said calmly, he also sighed, eventually he spoke "I'd miss you too, a lot, I don't know what I'd do without you, but, but this is my dream and I can't stay on this rock forever..." tears began to form in my eyes, but I tried holding back, annoyingly one escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek, Luke noticed. He stopped and turned to me, he hugged me comfortingly and kissed my forehead, giving me butterflies, he then spoke "you, Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru are the only things that make me not want to leave" I smiled, glad that I meant so much to him. Sadly the moment ended as we had to go clean up these droids.

I was sitting on a bench in Luke's garage, Luke was cleaning up the two droids his Uncle Owen bought, but all I could think about was if Luke left. My thoughts were stuck on the future, with Luke gone, what would I do with myself, I'd have no friends to hang out with, no job, no money, and living at home. I'd be miserable. I felt rather depressed thinking about it, deciding that it was putting me in a foul mood I stopped thinking about it and payed attention to Luke and the droids. The golden C3 unit was being pulled up out of a bath while Luke was chipping garbage off of the R2 units surface, the C3 unit began to speak. "I am C3PO, human cyborg relations, and this is my counter part, R2D2" "hello" said Luke, still clearly focused on someone that was jammed into R2 quite well. "Wow, looks like you've got something pretty stuck in there" I said to R2, R2 beeped a response, although I don't know what he said it sounded like he agreed. When Luke heard me he quickly looked up concerned and asked "are you ok now, you were silent for a while" I nodded and said "I'm fine, just had a lot on my mind" "you can tell me, we are best friends" Luke said innocently, I froze up for a second, no way will I tell him, I know he's my best friend but I can't be like, I was thinking about how much I'm in love with you and how I would be lost when you leave and have no life, no way am I going to tell him. I shook my head "I'd prefer not, I want to tell you but it's just between me and my head" I said apologetically with a tiny giggle about my last remark, Luke nodded understandingly and gave me a smile saying "it's alright, I was just worried about you" I blushed but then gestured for Luke to continue with his work on R2 as I went to work on 3PO. While we were doing so Luke came across a video that was put into R2D2, we all went to face it and watched with curiosity. It was of a beautiful girl with in a white dress, she had to sleek brown buns of either side of her head and a worried face expression. She began to speak "help me Obi-wan-kenobi, your my only hope". "Who is that?" Luke said curiously with a bit of excitement, I couldn't help but feel jealous that he may have a thought she was beautiful, C3 said "Princess Leia of course". Both Luke and I bounced off of our seats in surprise "the princess!" Luke exclaimed, once again my jealousy bubbled inside of me, but I tried ignoring it by asking C3PO "you know he princess?!" C3PO nodded and said "of course, R2 and I work for her" Luke's eyes looks like they were as big as saucepans and he asked C3PO yet another question "your part of the rebellion?!" C3 answered calmly, unlike Luke and I "why yes, though I am no more than a translator" I sat down on the bench again feeling a bit flustered by the situation, Luke looked at me concerned and came and sat next to me. He pulled his arm around my shoulder and spoke "are you ok?" I thought about my answer, I don't think I was, although I felt obliged not to say much so I just nodded and said "yes, just a bit surprised" Luke nodded and smiled as he got up once again and moved towards R2 "replay the message" he said but R2 beeped some words, I think he was saying what message, although I don't understand how'd he forget so quickly. C3PO looked angry and surprised at the little droid and spoke "what message? The one you were just playing!" Luke and I exchanged a look, curious to know why R2 was hiding it from us. I was just getting up to explain to R2 to show us the message but I heard Beru called down from the kitchen "Luke! Abi!" Luke shoved a tool into C3's arms and said stubbornly "see what you can do with him" as he grabbed my hand and took me upstairs, I couldn't help but blush at how our finger were in twined together the whole way upstairs and I was probably smiling like an idiot.

As Luke and I walked into the kitchen, still hand in hand, I noticed Beru by the stove. I reluctantly released his hand and walked over to her. "Hi Beru" I greeted her politely "hi Abigail" she said as she smiled warmly. I've always loved Beru, she was so incredibly kind, and she was one of the very few who knows about my love for Luke. She always tells me that he feels the same for me, though I don't believe her. "How are you honey?" asked Beru, pulling me out of my thoughts "I'm doing perfectly well, how about you" I replied sweetly "just fine darlin, now go sit down and I'll serve tea in a minute" she said, I nodded and sat down at the dining table, Luke and Owen were already sitting down. Luke and I looked at he other smiling, I looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and noticed he was nervous, suddenly I realised his troubles, he was going to ask his uncle if he can transmit his application for next semester. I sighed, I wanted to hope that Owen would say no but I knew that it would be totally unlike a best friend, I should be supportive of his dreams. Oh why am I so selfish! Beru walked around the table and served the meal, it smelt absolutely amazing. Another reason why I love her so much. "This looks fantastic" I said praising Beru's dish "thank you Abi" Beru said kindly. Luke then turned his head and gave me a worried look, I gave his a reassuring look, knowing that he was now going to ask. I slipped my hand under the table to his, when he felt my hand on his he suddenly froze up. Eventually he relaxed and I gave his smooth hand a squeeze, trying to give him some hope. I knew he was great full for me being so supportive when he gazed into my eyes, with a little twinkle. He opened his mouth and began to speak, his voice sounding rather calm "you know.. That R2 unit we bought may have been stolen" I understood Luke's tactic, he was starting a regular subject which would lead him to his question. "What makes me you say that?" Owen asked Luke curiously, "well I stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning him, he said he belonged to someone called Obi-wan-kenobi" Luke explained while he looked at his meal, chewing thoughtfully. When Luke had mentioned Obi-wan's name I noticed a strange look exchanged between Beru and Owen. I looked down to my food also, curious to know what that was all about. "I wonder if he meant old Ben..." Luke continued as he looked to his Uncle "do you know what he's talking about?" Luke finished questioningly. I turned to Owen curious for his answer but Owen just shook his head and mumbled a no. So told me Owen did know something, though was choosing to hide it from Luke. "Maybe their related" I added, attempting to support Luke's thought process, as I said this Luke gave me a thankful smile, I just nodded signalling to him no problem, though Owen denied the statement. "That wizards just a crazy old man" Owen protested, over the many years I've known Owen I knew fairly well that he didn't like Ben, although the reason has always been a mystery to Luke and I. Owen spoke once again, in a slightly annoyed tone "tomorrow I want that R2 unit taken to Anchorhead and have its memory erased, that'll be he end of it... He belongs to us now" "but what if this Obi-wan comes looking for him?" Luke asked abruptly "he won't..." interjected Beru. I gave Luke a curious look to see what this was all about though I don't think he noticed. "He died about the same time as your father" Owen explained, sounding a bit flat. I looked down sadly to my meal, I felt bad for Luke, his only family was Owen and Beru... Surprisingly Owens statement made Luke slightly jump in his seat and brightly asked "he knew my father?" "I told you to forget it sweetie" Beru said nodding cautiously at Owen. I just sat there, utterly confused about what Owen and Beru were hiding from Luke, it seemed awfully unfair that his only family wouldn't share everything with Luke. There was a short silence, I suddenly felt Luke's gaze, I knew he was now going to ask, I smiled at him, though I was frowning mentally, secretly hoping Owen would say no. Luke began "I think those two new droids are going to work out fine, in fact, uh, I was thinking about our agreement. About me staying on another season. And if these new droids work out" here I goes, I thought sadly "I want to transmit my application to the academy this year" Luke finished, trying to hide his nervous facial expression. Owen looked genuinely shocked and spoke in a surprised tone "you mean the next semester, before the harvest" I had a feeling I knew where this was going "sure, there's more than enough droids" Luke answered confidently. "Harvest is when I need you most" Owen stated innocently "its only one more season, this year I'll become enough on the harvest and be able to hire some more hands. You must understand I need you Luke..." Owen said. I sighed in relief on the inside, but attempting to be a good friend I gave Luke a sorry look though all I saw in Luke's eyes was bitterness. "But it's a whole nother year!" Luke stated "look, its only one more season" Owen said trying calm Luke. "Yeah..." Luke said as he stood up from the table staring at his feet, he then mumbled something about Biggs and Tank "where are you going?" asked Beru concerned "it looks like I'm going nowhere" Luke sighed, and then walked out. I stood up from the table as well "thank you so much for the meal" I thanked Beru and Owen before saying "I'll go talk to him" and with that I followed Luke out of the homestead.

As I went outside searching for Luke I noticed him sitting on the wall looking out over the sunset. He looked so handsome, his dreamy blue eyes and handsome hair, I just can't help but fall for him. I looked down at my feet in dismay at how he didn't feel the same for me, we were always going to be just best friends. I frowned but shook it off and walked over to Luke, sitting next to him on the ledge. I put my arms across his shoulder and gave him a small hug, using my other hand to squeeze his hand gently. He turned his head and slightly smiled, but then turned his head facing the two moons of Tatooine, Tatoo 1 and Tatoo 2. "Thanks..." He said softly. I just pulled him in closer and kissed his cheek then rubbed his back saying "it's alright" he frowned slightly and said "they just don't understand" "they only do it because they care for you" I explained kindly. He just slowly nodded and turned back to face me, he had a sweet smile on his face. He gazed into my twinkling blue eyes as I did to his, suddenly he began to lean in closer. My breath caught in my throat. Was he going to kiss me. He was getting closer. I was getting all sorts of nervous, I wanted this to happen, but I wasn't sure how to act. Suddenly I fell off the wall jerking him out of his motions. "Ow..." Was all I managed to say, Luke jumped off the wall immediately and pulled me up onto his lap "are you alright Abi?" He asked concerned. I just nodded avoiding eye contact. If I stayed like this it would put become awkward. I then mentally slapped my fore head. Idiot! I had the chance to kiss him, and, and I fell off a wall! I suddenly became extremely embarrassed. He then pulled my arm around his shoulder and stood up "let's get you to bed, your house is far to walk so you can sleep in the guest room" he said and he helped me walk towards the homestead. I couldn't help but feel awkward, but I was surprised he didn't seem to feel the same way.

As we entered the kitchen again Beru looked at me concerned. "Are you alright darling?" She asked "she fell off the wall, I said she could sleep in the guest room, Aunt Beru do you have any pyjamas for her to wear?" Luke said calmly. Beru just nodded and then spoke kindly "of course, Luke why don't you finish with those droids while I help Abi get into bed" "alright then, goodnight Abi" Luke said giving me a warm hug before going back to the garage. My arm then moved onto Berus shoulder as she guided me to the guest room. As we opened the worn wooden door and entered the homey feeling room she sat me gently onto the insanely comfortable bed as she rummaged through a closet, eventually she found some cute pink pyjamas. It consisted of a tight pink tank top and black and pink army pants. She passed them to me smiling and said "here you go sweets" "thank you Beru" I said praising her great fashion sense. She nodded sweetly but then went back searching for something else in the drawers, she picked several items of clothing and then picked a couple. She softly put the rest back and then passed me the second outfit. "For tomorrow" Beru said with a caring smile "wow, thanks" I said in awe of the cute outfit she had put together. She then brought out her first aid kit and worked on my elbow and calf and I had wounded myself when I fell off the wall. I once again mentally slapped myself at how stupid I must've looked. When Beru finished she said sweetly "goodnight" and left the room. I then stood up and brushed my brown locks into a long braid and pulled it to the side. I then dressed myself into the pyjamas Beru had given me and smiled at myself in the full length mirror standing opposite the door. I then turned out the light and crawled into the bed. My body shaped its way into the mattress and I closed my eyes, the bed was so comfortable. I thought about Luke, was he going to kiss me, did he love me, or was it just suitable fore the moment. My thoughts disappeared and I slowly drifted asleep.

Hey guys xx

Just want to let you know that I won't give up on this story and I will write in episodes 4, 5 and 6 into it as well.

Obviously I'm at the moment doing A New Hope, but you will also get to see in the story The Empire Strikes Back and Return Of The Jedi.

Anyways I want to actually say that my inspiration for this story came from a different writer on quotev, he story is called A New Hope and I suggest you read it. It is awesome!

If it takes me a while to update assume that I'm busy. I love good critism and would love some ideas for what should happen!

Hope you guys like Abi, she is a new character and I want her to have a perfect place in the story.

PS: her face claim is Alexis Bledel, if you don't know her then you should definitely watch Gilmore Girls!

Anyways I love you all, I also love Star Wars and Luke Skywalker.

Ily ~ BB


	3. Attacked By Storm Troopers

Chapter Two-Attacked By Storm Troopers:

The sun was beginning to rise over Tatooine. I squished my face into the light brown pillow in hopes that I would drift back to sleep. Unfortunately the curtains were thin and didn't cover the window that empowered the guest room. The suns rays were extremely bright at this time in the morning as they rose over the east. I held my eyes closed and rolled over to face the brown, wooden, old closet on the opposite side of the room. This way I couldn't see the sun, I slowly drifted back to sleep, still in pain after my embarrassing fall of the wall from last night. In defeat I opened my eyes, and heard the sound of running footsteps exiting the homestead and I swear I could hear C3PO's voice. I climbed out of bed reluctantly and opened the curtains. I looked out to see Luke and C3 jumping into his speeder, in confusion I watched them ride off into the sunrise. I realized R2 wasn't with them, and I guessed that he escaped. After all, he did seem like a adventurous little droid. I then decided to get up. I got out of the insanely cute pajama's that I recalled Beru choosing for me and dressed into the outfit she had left for me on the tall boy. I lay it out on the floral patterned bed and examined it in praise, Beru truly knew how to dress to impress. It consisted of a beautiful short dress, the top half white lace and the skirt of it was peach. The shoes were black pointy flats and it was accessorized with a denim vest and colden necklace. I slipped it on and undid my braided hair, letting it stay in it's wavy look. I then left the cozy room to go eat breakfast. As I entered the room I noticed Beru and Owen having a conversation, Owen was asking Beru about where Luke had gone. Beru smiled kindly as always and explained to Owen that Luke had gone with the droids to fix something. Owen nodded and then noticed me entering the room. "Good morning Abi" he said smiling "good morning" I said nodding as I sat down at the nicely dressed table. "Do you like your outfit?" asked Beru, I nodded enthusiastically and praised her sense in fashion saying "I absolutely love it", Beru smiled and left her cooking station and served me breakfast. It smelt of fresh berries and yoghurt and I smiled widely. "This looks delicious" I said, Owen nodded and began to eat the fresh meal. Both Beru and I joined him in his actions and dug into it. Beru looked at me with a concerned look, she noticed something was troubling me. "What's wrong Abigail?" she asked, Owen then looked up from his meal as well, obviously agreeing that I looked upset. I continued staring down at my meal, using my fork to play around with a juicy looking buggleberry. I thought about my answer, considering about explaining to them the whole story of how I injured myself last night, after all they do know about my crush on Luke, I suppose I could tell them… "Well you see, last night when I fell off the wall" Beru and Owen nodded "you see I fell off the wall because I was nervous, I mean it was an accident but…" Beru giggled and interjected "is this something to do with you love for Luke?" I bushed deeply and my ears became hot, I awkwardly nodded. Owen chuckled a bit as well and then added in "what made you so nervous" "well, well he tried to kiss me…. But I fell of the wall because I was so nervous, and, and now I think he only tried because it seemed like it was suitable for the moment…." I said, my voice trailing off in disappointment. But Owen and Beru started laughing, it hurt my feeling that they would laugh at me falling off the wall, I frowned miserably. "Honey, we aren't laughing at you" Beru said noticing my facial expression she then finished her sentence saying "we're laughing because you don't understand that Luke tried because he's in love with you" Owen nodded smiling but I just looked down at my meal, telling myself it wasn't true, though I wish it was. "I just don't see that" I explained sorrow fully, Beru opened her mouth to speak again but before she could we heard an extremely loud BANG! Come from the front of the homestead. We all jumped out our seats and ran to the front to see what the hassle was. I ran from corridor to corridor and then pushed the front door open in a huff, I was quickly joined by Owen and Beru. I looked up from my panting and saw on my front lawn storm troopers! I just stood there in utter shock, frozen in place, suddenly I felt and hand grab mine and pull me back into the homestead. I turned around and began sprinting realizing Owen was pulling me along, Beru beside him. I began to yell "what are they doing here?!" "I don't know!" Owen screamed as sprinted, in attempt to find safety. I heard the storm troopers entering the homestead loudly. It sounded like there were a lot of them. I was in extreme panic as the three of us sprinted from room to room. I heard running footsteps meter's behind us, I realized it was the storm troopers. My eyes began widening every time I heard a bang. I was thankful I had Owen and Beru protecting me. Beru then pulled us all into a small room, it seemed like a laundry of something, she immediately turned around and locked the door as she ushered for us to me silent. I obeyed her instructions in absolute fear. I walked towards the window and looked out at the front of the homestead, smoke billowing everywhere, I squinted my eyes and faintly noticed to figures running towards the front. I focused on the human figures and realized that it was Mother and Father! No, no, no, no! They can't come into the homestead! They could get killed! I watched in frustration as they ran through the front door, terror over took my body. Beru came up behind me giving me a hug whispered "Owen and I are going out to fight, stay right here and stay silent" tears formed in my eyes "we might not make it, but promise me one thing" she continued "tell Luke you love him, he loves you too" that was it, she and Owen then ran out the room, locking the door behind them. No way, no way was I going to stay here! I had to help. I silently ran out the cold room and sprinted down a hallway. I saw fire coming from several rooms, smoke filling my lungs. I tried not to cough as I didn't want to be noticed. I ran and found myself peering through a door way into the central area of the homestead. I saw storm troopers everywhere. I climbed out onto a balcony and scanned for Owen, Beru and my parents. I crouched down hoping not to be spotted, I examined the scene and noticed Owen! I sighed in relief seeing he was ok, he was standing behind a sculpture, luckily no storm troopers had found him. Suddenly I noticed a faint shadow come up behind him, I silently prayed it was Beru. Before I got a closer look I heard a ear shattering BANG! And then Owen fell to the ground, lifeless and covered in sand and blood. I looked down at my feat, hot tears streamed down my cheeks. They just killed him, just like that. I became angry that they would dare do that! I then noticed Beru running across the courtyard towards him, her face horrified and devastated. And the noise came again BANG! BANG! BANG! Beru then collapsed, blood streaming from her head, leg and hip. She was still moving as she curled up in pain. Not noticed by the storm troopers she limped forward into another room. I immediately evacuated my spot and ran to where she had just escaped. By the time I had reached there I sat there in terror as I watched her body alight in fire! She lay on the burning wood floor of the kitchen dead. My tears became angrier! I was furious! How could they do this! I then stood up from my hiding place in utter terror, worried my parents could be next. I heard a deafening BANG! I gasped, pleading and pleading that my parents were ok. I sprinted to the source of the bang, ignoring everything around me. I kept running, and running, and eventually found myself watching the storm troopers shoot Father in the leg! He collapsed in utter pain, but was still alive. I prayed whole fully that the storm troopers would go but instead I saw Mother, she was leaving her hiding place to aid Father. Then the noise again, somehow it was becoming louder and scarier BANG! BANG! Mother collapsed next to Father, she was shot in the hip and shoulder, she was breathing heavily. My breathing became lighter, I the stopped breathing, I didn't even realize I was holding it. I then saw a storm trooper through a small black ball. It landed right in front of Mother and Father. It then struck me, it was a bomb! My breathing began again, faster and faster. I realized I had to run! I got up and ran to Mother and Father, boiling, angry tears filled my eyes and streamed down my face "Mother! Father!" there was no reply. My breath caught in my throat, I felt Mother's pulse in agony. Nothing. I cried in utter despair, she was gone! I then turned to Father, who was breathing and struggling! "Father!" I screamed, I had to say goodbye! "Abi?" he said quietly. I nodded, more and more tears streamed down my face "you'll be alright!" I exclaimed, but I knew that it wouldn't happen "honey, go, go, it's my time, but you deserve to live, run away, promise me that" he said this as I stroked his face crying heavily, I nodded, I slowly got up to leave before he said one last thing "you, you, you- ha- have the… Po- power….." He layed down in exhaustion. I ran, ran as fast as I could, I sprinted out of the homestead. The tears still hot in my eyes, as I reached the burnt down front door I muttered a "goodbye" in complete sadness before I continued to sprint away from the homestead. I kept running and found a small hut. Sand blowing into my teary, blood shot eyes. I squinted and the stinging continued. I ran behind the hut and hunched down sobbing, weeping, crying. I then heard a ginormous explosion behind me. Mess blowing past the hut, I continued to curl up behind the hut. I then heard the storm troopers leaving the premises. After I heard them gone I turned to look back at the homestead. Smoke was billowing from every direction. The roofs were burning. I then turned back to my feet and pressed my face into my arms and knee's. I cried, and cried, the tears just steamed down my face. I ignored my painful wounds and I sat there in utter depression. They were gone. Mother. Father. Owen. Beru. All gone. All I had left of my parents, was the opal earrings. My Father bought them for my Mother, my Mother gave them to me. It was mine now, and my parents would never know if I continued to pass them down. The tears kept going, boiling in fury. I hated the empire! I wanted revenge! Those people they just killed we some of the most caring people in the galaxy! They just killed them! I looked down again, crying. The sand that was in my eyes before began to stream out along with my tears. The wounds I had gained from the attack began to stop bleeding and dry up. But the whole in my heart didn't begin to close up, they were gone, forever.

It had been almost half an hour after the attack. But I was still in my exact same position. The boiling, fury tears had stopped, though it was only because I was de-hydrated. But I didn't care. I continued to sit on the red, hot, rough, sandy ground reminiscing all the good times I had had with Beru, Owen and most of all… My parents. I remember my first day at school, I was terrified, my big blue eyes tremoured, but my parents gave me courage and a home made cupcake and tickled my stomach until I smiled. I also remember my tenth birthday, since it was double digits, I remember my parents gave me double everything! I remember myself, Luke, Owen, Beru and my parents having a relaxing dinner over the sunset to relax after we had all worked together to build a special garage for droids. I distinctively remember my high school graduation, my parents cheered for me when I was called up, the moment, yet embarrassing, made me extremely happy. I lastly remember only four days ago. My parents had invited them all for dinner, where we ate all our favourite foods and watched all our favourite movies. It was a amazing night, laughing, smiling, enjoying ourselves. I never thought that would be the last time all six of us were together. I looked down to my feet and began to feel the pains of my wounds now that I wasn't in deep thought. I cringed when I noticed the cuts, and grimaced when the hot wind blew sand onto them. I tried to get up, knowing I had to find Luke. As I bent up I fell back down. My legs were in to so much utter pain, I placed my dirty hands down on the group and used them to push me up. I managed to stand but collapsed against the wall of the hut, the metal burning hot from the suns hot rays. The heat boiling up against my light olive skin. I pushed myself off the wall and knocked my aching knee's in place, trying to hold myself up. I looked down and groaned at the outfit I was wearing, realizing it was now covered in sand, and had a slight bit of blood on the bottom. My hair was a bit of a mess, the heat had frizzed it up a bit and sand had been blown into it. I used my hand in an attempt to brush it with my now grotty fingers. I achieved somewhat success and then dusted the sand off my dress. My appearance only improved a little as I used my knuckle to scrub the blood off the hem, although that just spread it around more. I sighed in defeat, and collapsed to the ground again as my headache was only increasing. I sat there exhausted, and the heat absorbing into my brown hair, heating my head. I sat there defeated and in thirst until I heard someone shouting in the distance "Uncle Owen?! Aunt Beru?! Abi?!" I sighed happily. It was Luke. I rolled onto my knee's and tried to crawl my way out from behind the hut, once I did I saw Luke a couple of meter's away looking out onto the destroyed homestead. He looked utterly depressed, his eye's showed it. "Luke…" I said, though it came out quietly. His head immediately snapped to my direction and he ran over to me quickly yelling "Abi!", he grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap "are you alright?" he asked concerned. I just nodded, although I wasn't really "Luke… Luke I'm sorry" I managed to say. He looked puzzled and asked "why?" I just sighed, looked towards the homestead and then back at Luke. His facial expression suddenly changed, understanding what I meant. "They were great people, I wish I could've saved them," I said in a sad tone "I'm really sorry" I repeated. He nodded then spoke softly "you would've got killed to if you came in to save them…" I smiled slightly then looked down in sadness again, remembering two more amazing people who joined Owen and Beru's fate. Luke noticed the sadness in my eyes and asked me concerned "what's troubling you?" I sighed and looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and said "they weren't the only ones…" he looked at me confused with sadness in his eyes and asked "who else?" "my- my- my…." Was all I managed to say before my tears began all over again. He suddenly understood and put his arms around me and pulled me into a warm hug and then said in the most caring way "I'm so sorry Abi" I hugged him back and tried to hold my tears back. We both sighed due to our losses and Luke helped me up. He then tuned to face me and said flatly "we need to go back" "where to?" I asked Luke puzzled. He just held my hand and took me to his speeder. He picked me up and placed me into the passenger seat, this reminded me of how my Father used to be, helping me up. I began to cry again, this time the tears were softer and less hot, just simply sad tears. Luke noticed and gave me a kiss on the forehead, sending tingles down my spine, I smiled and blushed a little as he began to drive, to where ever he was taking me.

As we arrived I saw an elderly man in a brown cloak assisting C3PO and R2D2 carry dead jawa bodies and placing them in a bomb fire. Luke brought the speeder to a hold and jumped out of the vehicle, as he got out he gave me a concerned look. I just continued to stare at my feat in depression. Luke then walked to the passenger side of the speeder and gave me a warm, supporting behind hug. I turned my head as my dark brown hair blew in the hot, Tatooine wind. I smiled sweetly at him and began to climb out of the speeder, though I needed Luke's assistance. C3 noticed me and spoke in relief "mistress Abigail! Thank goodness your alright", I smiled appreciatively. Luke and I both walked towards the elderly man, he seemed as if he already knew the pain we were going through. Once we had approached the man he put his arm around Luke and I and spoke wisely "there's nothing you could've have done Luke, you to Abigail" Luke nodded but I was still confused as to who this man is, so I asked politely "who are you?". "I am Ben Kenobi" Ben answered "he's also Obi-wan-kenobi" Luke added. I stared at Ben in disbelief, this is Obi-wan? Obi-wan then pulled a sword looking thing out from his cloak and placed it in my hands. I examined the object puzzled "what is it?" I asked "your grandfathers light saber" explained Ben calmly. I had heard of light sabers before, they were a Jedi nights most powerful weapon. Though I thought the Jedi were extinct, it then occurred to me that Obi-wan was a Jedi, and most likely the last of them. I then replayed in my head his words, your grandfathers. "I didn't know my grand father" I explained, Obi-wan sighed sadly "I was his apprentice, he trained me" Obi-wan explained "wait my grand father was a Jedi?!" I exclaimed. Ben just nodded slowly, "a very powerful one to, you have that power" Ben said kindly. I have that power, like how Father said that I have I have power. Hmmm… I thought to myself. "What's wrong Abi?" Luke asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Uh- well uh- my Father… his last words... he said I have the power" I said jittery, remembering those terrible moments. "Yes, he was right, he knew you do, he was Qui-gon-jinn's son" Obi-wan said wisely, "was that his Jedi name?" I asked curiously. Ben nodded, I looked to Luke who was observing a light saber of his own. "Who's is that?" I asked Luke, becoming more and more puzzled by the second. "My Father's, he- he was also a Jedi…." Luke said, sadly. "What's wrong Luke?" I asked him as I pulled Luke into a hug. "Well- its just my Father was murdered, by a Sith lord, Darth Vader" Luke explained, hanging his head low. "I'm sorry Luke, I didn't realize that's how your Father went" I said softly rubbing Luke's back. Luke just smiled slightly at me before he turned to face Ben "I want to come with you to Alderaan" Luke said to Obi-wan. I stared at Luke in disbelief, he was going to leave me? I have no family, and no friends if he leaves. "I want to learn the ways of the force and become a Jedi like my Father" Luke continued. Tears formed in my eyes, but I tried to hold them back bravely. What would I do without him? Suddenly I felt Luke grab my hand, he then turned to me and looked into my piercing blue eyes "will you come with me?" Luke asked me confidently. I just looked into his eyes, shocked, he wasn't going to leave without me. I took one deep breath, smiled at him sweetly "of course" I said. Obi-wan smiled proudly and guided us to the speeder "we can get transport to Alderaan from Mos Eisley space port" he explained as Luke, Ben, C3, R2 and I hopped into the sandy, red vehicle and we drove off.

As we entered Mos Eisley I noticed storm troopers walking around the place, there were quite a few of them. My anger began to swell up inside me, they killed them! I wanted to scream but I held it in. I noticed four storm troopers approach us. Uh oh. They're here for the droids. The storm troopers gestured for us to stop, as we did. Once they had approached us one of them asked "how long have you had these droids?" "3 or 4 seasons" Luke answered, attempting to cover our tracks. "They're up for sale if you want them" Ben said playing along, I watched the conversation hopefully. "Let me see your identification" the storm trooper demanded. Crap. We're caught I thought to myself. "You don't need to see his identification" Obi-wan said using a hand gesture of some kind. "We don't need to see his identification" the storm trooper repeated "these aren't the droids your looking for" Obi-wan continued "these aren't the droids we're looking for" repeated the storm trooper again "he can carry on his business" said Ben "he can carry on his business" said the storm trooper "move along" finished Ben, gesturing for them to go away "move along" said the storm trooper as he and the others walked off. We continued to drive through Mos Eisley "how did you do that?" I asked Ben intrigued "the force has a great impact of those weak minded" Ben explained. Luke and I exchanged a curious look, we were both interested deeply. We arrived in front of a bar, as we entered Ben warned us that it was full of criminals, and for us to watch out and keep it on the down low. I hope with works out, I wasn't sure if we will find a pilot in such place. And we have almost no money….

The entry of the bar was full of several different species smoking pazwell. I coughed slightly as we walked past them. I noticed a band of odd looking green and orange things, though the music slightly cheered me up from my already bad day. Ben guided us to the bar, as Luke, the droids and I walked down the crumbling ramp he bartender yelled out "we don't serve their kind!" I just nodded and Luke told the droids to wait out by the speeder, since we didn't want any trouble. Luke took my hand a walked me to the bar, a blush rised up my neck and made my cheeks and ears hot. I was lucky the lighting in here was dim. Once we stood by the bar Luke went to order us some drinks as I observed the odd scenery. As I examined the room I noticed Obi-wan speaking with what looked like a wookie. Suddenly a green, monster looking thing shoved Luke in the arm "hey!" I yelled at him on instinct, I then immediately shut up scared of the thing. Luke just put his hand on mine and tried to ignore the thing. Then a more human looking thing shoved Luke as well, I was becoming worried. "He doesn't like you" the human thing said "I'm sorry" Luke said pulling me in closer, in a protective way. The human thing then shoved Luke harder and raised his voice saying "I don't like you either, you watch yourself, we're wanted men, I have the death sentence in 12 systems" "I'll be careful" Luke said calmly, I tightened my grip on his hand. The human thing then shoved both Luke's shoulders and yelled "you'll be dead!" "this little ones not worth the effort" Ben said, I sighed in relief. "Now let me get you something" Ben offered nicely turning towards the bartender. As this happened the human looking thing through Luke across the room! "Luke!" I yelled as I ran over to aid him. As I helped Luke up I heard Ben activate his light saber, and then in a swift movement, he had sliced the human things arm off. I stared in disgust and shortly after passed out. Everything went black. I was standing in a hallway of iron and lights. I heard a voice at the other end. I began to jog towards it, once I did it was a dead end. Then the room starting getting smaller. I was banging on the walls screaming for help. Suddenly the inclosing room became large room. It looked like a room in a space station. I heard the sounds of light sabers clashing by the large window in the room. I ran and the sprinted. My cold feet slamming across the metal floor. I made my way to the bottom of a short staircase, and at the top was a dark figure. In a black cape, black armor and black mask. The figure was holding a red light saber in its black gloved hand. My eyes traced over the red, beaming, light saber structure and found it clashing against a blue one. I followed the objects lines and saw a human, tanned hand holding onto it. My popping blue eyes traced up the wrist and found a muscular arm. I continued to look up and found my way to the face. I could recognize those dreamy blue eyes and light brown hair anywhere, Luke. Luke was in a light saber duel against what looked like a Sith lord! Luke was struggling "Luke! Luke!" I kept yelling, but he didn't notice me no matter how loud I was. Suddenly two figures came up behind me, I turned to see my parents "Mother! Father! Your alive!" I was so happy as I hugged them, but my arms just slipped through them like they were a ghost. I began to cry hot tears, I thought they were alive, but they were still dead! "Tell him! Before it's to late!" Mother yelled, gesturing towards Luke. "You love him, but he doesn't know!" Father added. "I can't," I yelled. My parents disappointed faces faded along with they're bodies. "No! No! Come back!" I screamed, but they were gone again. I turned back to Luke who was on the ground, struggling to defend himself. I remembered my light saber and ran up in front of Luke. The Sith then began to bring down his light saber, I activated mine and held it in a position of defense but the Sith's light saber went straight through and struck Luke in the chest! "No!" I screamed looking at the now dead Luke. Hot, angry, furious tears streamed down my face. "No!" I kept screaming. The Sith lord deactivated his light saber and left the room. I just looked at Luke crying endlessly. He was the only person I had left! I never got to tell him how I felt! "No!" I yelled. But he was gone. I cursed myself! I never got to tell him! "I'm sorry!" I yelled. I suddenly heard someone saying "Abi, Abi, Abi wake up" from the ceiling. I suddenly felt the ground shaking wildly, the floor underneath me collapsed and I fell through.

I opened my eyes slowly and found myself lying down on the ground of the cantina. I saw Luke looking over me concerned. I blinked a couple of times to insure it was real. He pulled me up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder "are you alright?" he asked concerned. Just nodded, still terrified of what I saw "it sounded like you had an awful nightmare" he added rubbing his hand over my back. He heard?! What did he hear?! All of it?! "what do you mean?" I asked worried "well you get screaming 'no' and yelled stuff like 'come back' 'Mother, Father' and 'I'm sorry'" he explained sweetly. I sighed in relief that he didn't here anything about my crush on him. "Luke it was awful" I said terror still filling my eyes "what happened? You can tell me" he said innocently. No I can't, I said in my head, this I can't tell you. "I don't really want to, I'm really sorry, it's- it's just something I can understand and know" I said, trying not to hurt his feeling. He just nodded sweetly and smiled "it's ok" he said before helping me up. "Look, I have to go over with Ben to talk with this pilot, come over if you want" he explained as he gently placed me on a chair to rest. I just nodded, still jittering from the nightmare. Luke smiled and then walked over to a table with Ben, the wookie and a man. Suddenly a girl came up beside me. "Hi" she said kindly. She had brown hair, it was straight and in a bob cut. She had dark, chocolate brown eyes, and slightly tan skin. "Hi" I replied smiling, "uh- who are you?" I asked confused as t why she was talking to a perfect stranger. "My names Holly Solo, I'm the sister of the man your friend over there is talking too" she explained, "I'm Abigail Colt, but I go by Abi" I said sweetly. This girl seemed rather friendly and nice. "So what are you doing here?" she asked "we need to get to Alderaan" I explained "ok, well I'm sure my Brother's probably making a ridiculous deal with your friends" Holly said chuckling, I smiled "why would that be" I asked "well you see he has to pay back Jabba the Hutt, he has a big price on his head" Holly answered smirking I nodded and laughed a bit myself. I noticed to storm troopers enter the cantina, they seemed to be asking the bartender some one questions. Suddenly I saw the bartender point to Ben and Luke, I turned back to face Holly. "I have to go, it was really nice meeting you, hopefully I can see you again" I said kindly waving "same here, bye" she said returning the gesture. In a blink of an eye I was pulled out of the bar by Obi-wan and Luke.

We were walking down the alley towards bay 94. We had just sold Luke's speeder and were ready to go to Alderaan. Luke and Ben were having a discussion about something though I wasn't listening. I suddenly felt leaving to Alderaan was a terrible idea, what if my nightmare did occur. I was worried that Luke was in danger, that a Sith will kill him, and I won't be able to save him. Maybe it was a sign, telling us not to go. I guess we have to go now, but if Luke is in danger, I don't want him to die not knowing how I feel, like in the nightmare. I guess- I guess I'll have to tell him at some point… Maybe. "Abi?" I heard a voice interrupt my thoughts. "Abi?" I heard again, it was Luke's voice. "Uh- yeah?" I asked stupidly "you alright, you've been silent the entire walk?" Luke asked, concerned. "Yeah I'm ok, just have a lot on my mind" I said nodding "ok then, is this bay 94?" Luke asked Ben pointing at the door to a bay, I took a closer look "yep this is the one" I said as we all entered. As we walked through to face the ship my jaw dropped, it was a piece of garbage. The shape didn't even make it look like a ship, to be honest I was expecting a whole lot more, the name 'Millennium Falcon' made it sound pretty specy. I was also expecting a lot seeing how much Holly's brother was charging us. "What a piece of junk!" exclaimed Luke "you said it" I added. Han then came out from behind a part of the ship from polishing "she'll make point five past light speed" said Han defensively "she might not look like much but she's got it where it counts kid, I've made a lot of special modifications myself, now we're in a bit of a hurry so if you get aboard ship we'll get right out of here" Han said gesturing us to go inside the ship. As we entered I saw Holly talking with the wookie, she noticed me and waved smiling, I did the same as I walked up towards her and the wookie. "Hey Abi, Abi this is Chewie, Chewie this is Abi" introduced Holly. Chewie howled a warm greeting "hi Chewie" I said. Suddenly I heard loud blasts coming from outside the ship, as soon as this happened Han was sprinting into the ship and closing the ramp shouting "Chewie get us out of here!". Chewie immediately ran off into the cockpit and was quickly accompanied by Han. Han was surprisingly a good pilot as he swiftly took off before yelling out to the rest of us "we're going into light speed!" And he wasn't kidding, he immediately went into hyperspace and I began to fly across the room. I was luckily grabbed at the waist by Luke and he brought me down onto his lap, I gazed into his eyes and smiled, as he did to me also. A blush began to rise up onto my cheeks. Luke noticed. Crap! He began to blush as well. He then picked me off his lap and placed me onto a seat awkwardly. He then took a seat next to me as we both looked out the window at Tatooine, it became smaller and smaller until we couldn't see it anymore…. "good bye" I muttered quietly. I had never left Tatooine but I was excited for a change and adventure… at least I think.

 _Hey guysss_

 _It's me xx_

 _Just want to know what you guys are thinking of the story so far?_

 _I haven't red any fan fictions where someone was actually there to experience the death of Owen and Beru so I just wanted to do something a little different. When I was writing that section I almost cried!_

 _I want to know if you guys think I should stop clinging onto the scenes in the story and just hurry the story up a bit._

 _Also hope you guys like my special parts with Abi and Luke. I want to make more of them in each chapter and I will try to. I already know what I want to happen through their relationship/friendship throughout the story so I have a direction of where their going but I still like to hear feedback and idea's!_

 _I will try to update as often as possible, it's holidays at the moment so I have the time although I won't have much time to write for the next 2 days as I'm busy._

 _But like I said I won't give up on this story and will finish it._

 _Ily ~ BB_


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys!

Sorry it's been like a week since I last updated, just wanted to let you guys know that I will be updating very soon.

In the mean time please fill those boxes and give me a review! Xx

Love you all ~ BB


	5. The Death Star

Chapter Three-The Death Star

A dark background. Nothing except pitch black. I could turn my head around but the room wouldn't look like it was moving because it was all black. Walls, ceiling, floor. I couldn't even tell if it was a room, all I knew was that it was plain raven. Suddenly a faint blue figure, seeming human, appeared slowly before me in a fading motion. My popping blue eyes immediately recognized the hologram looking figure from my visions, grandfather. Although the dead give away was that Qui-Gon had Father's eyes, which were also of my own.

"Grandfather?" I asked softly, though I needed no reassurance that it was him.

"Ah hello Abi" He answered, his blue appearance glinting.

"Grandfather why are you here?" I asked inquisitively.

"Should your own Grandfather have a reason to visit you, may he come just baring the urge to see you?" Grandfather stated, a small chuckle allowed out of his mouth.

"I just assumed since you are dead, you would form in front of me for a good reason" I said wisely.

"Well, truth be told, I do have a good reason to speak with you, aside from the urge to see you" He said, his face becoming stern, his blue eye's becomes serious.

"Is their any problems?" I ask concerned.

"No, no" He said shaking his head, a small smile escaping ruining his serious posture.

"Then what is it Grandfather? Please tell me," I pleaded inquiringly.

"Abigail, am I right that your Father told you that you have the power?" He asked, though he seemed to already know the answer. I just nodded, my sadness uprising every time I spoke of my dear parents. "Am I also correct that you have been given my light saber by Obi-Wan?" He continued.

"Yes" I answer this time, boldly. He suddenly posture's himself further upright and forms a beaming smile onto his old face.

"Then it is time, I shall train you to become a Jedi knight" Grandfather says rather proudly. Though I just stare at him for a little while, my jaw slowly dropping.

"Wow, uh, thanks, I can't wait" I stutter for words, my excitement was making it difficult to concentrate on speaking.

"Great, see you soon Abi" Grandfather says as he fades away into the pitch blackness, leaving myself and my on going thoughts to ourselves. My eyes trail the jet black scene slowly, my eye lids rising gradually and light streaming into the dark space…..

My dazzling blue eyes snap open, and lazily adjusted to the bright starlight cascading through the large window that looks over the Falcon's hanger. My momentarily small pupils scan across the room and land on the one thing that always makes me smile, Luke. He was holding his Father's radiant light blue saber tightly in his hand and deflected a blast from the silver and white remote that I noticed bobbing around Luke. As I look up my awing increases when I realize that Luke did that with the blaster shield down on a worn out looking helmet, which means he did that without having the ability to see! I suddenly, without thought process, erupt in applause for my best friend. His head suddenly snapped into my direction and grins widely.

"Your awake" he said happily, excitement through his handsome voice, obviously from his incredible Jedi exercises.

"Luke that was awesome!" I beam as I jump up and give him tight hug as he hugs me back.

"I call it luck" says Han from behind us, I roll my eyes at how rude he was, would it kill him to have any other feature than an a big ego.

"In my experience there is no such thing as luck" Obi-Wan says wisely, slightly frowning at Han's idiotic aura. Luke reluctantly breaks away from our hug, and sends me a sweet smile before he turns to Ben.

"You know I felt something, like I could almost see the remote" Luke said smiling as Obi-Wan put his arm around Luke's broad shoulder.

"Good, you've taken your first step into a larger world" says Ben as he turns to face me, me who was just standing their still watching someone else's conversation like an idiot. "Your turn Abi" Ben says gesturing for me to activate my light saber. I nod smiling and take stance and draw my light saber from out of my belt, as I activate I stare at the blazing green light of the sword in awe.

"Look's like we're coming up on Alderaan" says Han after a few beeps come from his tracking computer, he stands up and walks to the cock pit. I sigh happily that he had left.

"Now remember Abi, The force within you will show you what to do and how, all you must do is follow your feelings" says Ben as his elderly blue eyes watch my actions in interest.

"Do I have the ability to choose? Although the force does as well?" I ask as I watch the remote bobbing around mid-air, myself holding my light saber tightly and prepared.

"Yes you do, though I would often rely on the force, sometimes our choices are based on logic and predicament, the forces choices are based on truth" Obi-Wan answer's nodding. Suddenly a blast comes rapidly from the cyborg and hits me painfully on my knee, I cringe in pain but attempt to shake it off bravely.

" _Feel the force, follow your instinct,"_ says Grandfather inside my head, empowering my mind.

" _I just wasn't paying attention to it that moment,"_ I reply, a frown forming inside my brain.

" _If you feel the force then it will act for you"_ he says before disappearing and relaxing my mind.

Three more blasts shot out of the remote, and quickly like a bat out of hell. I breathed deeply and allowed the force to take over, and then in an agile move I had suddenly used my fluorescent saber to deflect all three blasts. I smiled proudly as I gazed down at my impressive Jedi weapon.

" _Good job Abi"_ says Grandfather; I can feel his smile radiate inside my mind.

"Awesome job Abi!" says Luke as he runs over to me smiling. He grabs me by my waist and lifts me up spinning. I smile widely and proudly, a tingle forming on my waist as well enjoying the soft touch of Luke's hands on me. He puts me down and I continue to smile.

"Thanks! But your way better" I say great fully, looking into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"We're both amazing" Luke says, as he pushes his fingers through his light brown hair. I lean onto my tiptoes and fix his soft hair for him, stroking my own fingers against his scalp. Once it was perfect I get down and notice how tainted red Luke's cheeks were, attempting to ignore it I smile sweetly before walking over to R2, 3PO and Chewbacca.

"So what are you guys doing?" I ask pretending to care, I was just trying to avoid any awkward situations between Luke and I. My eyes look down onto the game of dejarik they are currently in, I notice that Chewie is thrashing R2 but I am surprised knowing that R2 was probably much better at it.

"We're playing dejarik" 3PO says as if it wasn't already obvious.

"Having a bad game R2?" I ask, puzzled and needing to understand the reason for R2's sudden failure.

"Of course not! R2-D2 is specialized in all kinds of missions and strategies, he would be winning although we are allowing Chewbacca to win" 3PO says dramatically throwing his golden metal arms in the air.

"Why are you letting him win?" I ask sarcastically, I knew exactly why though it was occasionally fun to mess with the droid.

"Because he will rip our android arms off!" 3PO exclaims, I chuckle lightly, he was one funny droid.

"Ok then, I bet you'll win Chewie" I say beginning to strut away, patting Chewie's back as I pass. I walk over to Holly who I noticed had just moved to stand in the arch doorway that enters the hanger. My dirty charcoal flats clapping against the cold iron floor of the Falcon as I walk over to her. "Hey Holly" I say grinning ecstatically as I turn to face her.

"Hey!" she says smiling, showing off her pearly white teeth. I notice her outfit and observe that she's wearing a plaid T-shirt tied into a bow at the bottom, ripped skinny jeans and light brown boots. I look down onto my own outfit and realize how ridiculous I look in a bold necklace and lace. Holly obviously noticed my embarrassed look and she smirks "come on, I have an outfit for you" Holly says as she grabs my hand and pulls me down one of the cold hallways aboard the Falcon.

I once again look into the full-length mirror attached to the surface of Holly's closet, I smile at the outfit she had suggested. It was just as cute as my previous outfit just more casual and suitable for adventure.

"Don't tell me your looking at yourself again…" groaned Holly who was sitting on her flat purple bed. I smirked and took one last good look; I loved how the plain white high tops complimented my tan, and how the short, high waisted, ripped denim shorts emphasized my legs. The short white tank and my Mother's earrings were perfect tot finish the look. I then turn to face my new friend.

"I'm just admiring your fabulous taste," I giggle as I sit beside Holly on her bed.

"Yeah, yeah" she says as she pushes her curly brown locks onto her shoulder. "So fill me in please, what's the deal between you and farm boy" Holly adds eyes wide.

"What do you mean, theirs no deal" I say shaking my head, avoiding eye contact so she doesn't recognize that I'm hiding something.

"C'mon you can trust me Abi" Holly says truthfully, and I know she's right; she has this aura around her where I can immediately trust her.

"There really is no deal, we are best friends and nothing more than that. Though I do have a big crush on him" I say sighing, truth be told is that I'm in love with him but when I say it like that I feel awkward and uncomfortable.

"No way! There is a deal! A big deal! You both obviously like each other a whole lot but are oblivious idiots that can't recognize each others feelings" Holly exclaims like it should be the most obvious thing in the world, I ponder for a second that maybe it is, maybe he does like me, I mean everyone who knows us two say it. I shake off my thought process; he doesn't like me that way.

"Whatever" I say quietly before I hear some loud bangs and the ship begins to rumble. Holly and I exchange worried looks before we sprint off into the cockpit to see what's going on. Once we reached the cockpit it seems Luke and Obi-Wan had already come to see what was happening. "What's going on?!" I exclaim.

"Asteroids" Han says almost calmly, I stare in disbelief, the guy gave me a one word answer, doesn't he realize how freaked out I am right now?! "This is where Alderaan is supposed to be says on my scopes" Han adds, I roll my eyes.

"Then where is it?!" My yells becoming louder, I feel a soft touch of someone I knew very well, Luke grabbed my hand and squeezed it in hopes of calming me down. I turn and give him a worried smile.

"That's what I'm telling you kid! It's been blown away" shouts Han. My eyes turn a redder colour and I clench my fists, I hate how people call me a kid, they know I'm not one anymore, Han knows it! I un-clench my fists and take a deep breath.

"It's been destroyed, by the Galactic Empire," says Ben; although he was attempting to be calm I could sense the fear in his voice.

"That's impossible, not even an entire Imperial army could destroy something this big!" hollered Han, Chewie howled in agreement.

"Look there's a ship over there!" bellowed Holly pointing at an Imperial fighter ship shown on the scopes.

"Maybe they know what happened" Luke implied searching for hope.

"It's an Imperial fighter," I declare, jittering and trembling, attempting to hide my fear.

"Well their not going to be around long enough to tell anyone about us" Han asserted as he turned the ship to trail after the fighter.

"Look their heading for that small moon" announces Luke pointing at the light grey sphere in the distance. I sighed; I admired how he always tried to find hope in dark situations

"That's no moon," voiced Obi-Wan, his posture suddenly upright and his washy blue eyes mixed with fear and terror. "That's a space station" he stated. I gazed out upon the so-called space station, and Ben was right.

"It's to big to be a space station!" Han protested, but it was obvious that he was beginning to agree with Ob-Wan, a world first! The ship was closing in on the TIE fighter and the space station.

"I have a bad feeling about this," says Luke, his flashy blue eyes settling on the ginormous space station before us. Chewie howled in agreement as Holly and I exchange terrified looks, her chestnut brown eyes looked as if they were going to spring out of their sockets, my own blue eyes wide enough to be a saucepan.

"Turn the ship around" instructed Obi-Wan to Han, although a bossy comment, Obi-Wan said it rather kindly, the man was very caring, I quite liked him.

"I think your right" Han said upon realization that the "moon" was the space station; his disagreeing voice interchanged and became a fearful one. "Chewie lock in the reverse accelerator" ordered Han as Holly began to flick some buttons on the control panels. The ship began to rumble fiercely and we weren't turning around, a deep sick feeling formed in my stomach, not sick-sick, rather worry sick. The quaver shook me over and I lost my balance and fell hopelessly, I felt someone catch me, their soft touch pull me back to my clumsy feet. I realized it was Luke and blushed profusely, I sighed happily knowing that he would be able to see my pink tainted cheeks because of the dim lighting that was caused by the rumbling of the ship.

"Why aren't we turning around?!" I heard Holly screech as the space station was clearly pulling us in.

"I have to shut down the ship, we're not going down without a fight" Han stated bravely as he quickly flipped to switches beside Ben. The rumbling slowed down then halted, I watched as Ben leaned in to Han.

"There are alternatives to fighting," affirmed Ben, wisdom through his every word. After all he is a Jedi knight, I would expect nothing less. We all gazed out the cockpit window upon the space station; I felt Luke's hand brush against my own sending tingles up my spine, I took a deep meaningful breath and shook it off.

"I have an idea," said Holly as she grabbed my hand in a jiffy and rushed us all out of the cockpit as the Millennium Falcon was pulled into one of the hangers inside this enormous space station. Holly bolted and had me sprinting with her, the others closely following, as we passed the droids they curiously looked at us and R2 then followed, I smirked when I heard 3PO saying something about ridiculous in his usual manner. We reached the boarding area of the Falcon and opened to compartments and gestured for us to quickly get in. Ben, Holly, 3PO and Chewie all climbed into the first compartment, though 3PO needed some convincing to even enter. Han, R2, Luke and I all got into the second compartment. I was last to get in so Luke assisted me by picking me up like a princess, I let a little giggle slide out when he did so, he then softly placed me next to him and closed the compartment. Once I was in I recognized how cramped the space was, Luke's body was practically pushed up against mine. I liked being up close and personal with him at this moment, he placed his arm up against the wall behind me, I felt his body leaning in closer. My breath was catching in my throat as he did this, I froze up when I felt his hard breaths on my neck, butterflies filled my stomach and tingling spread around my body like a circus. I felt Luke's hand graze against my bare leg, I started breathing harder, and I loved his touch against my skin. I suddenly flinched when I heard the sounds of storm troopers footsteps walk over us, Luke quickly turned away, and I sighed wistfully knowing nothing would ever happen between us.

"Nobody here" said a storm trooper as I heard their footsteps exited the ship. Han immediately opened the compartment and jumped out, I went to climb out but he gestured for me to get back in. I frowned and crawled back into the tiny alcove. The compartment was closed once again, and we were placed back in pitch-blackness. There was a long, protracted silence, and I was becoming worried. I then abruptly heard several blasts come from above us, and then in a flash R2, Luke and I were snatched out of the compartment. At first I was terrified that it was the storm troopers but I was relieved to find Han and Chewie pulling us out. Han ushered for us to get against the walls and we silently did so.

"Hey! Uh can you give us a hand down there?" Luke yelled out, I giggled at his attempt of impersonating a storm trooper. Then, as planned, two storm troopers came trotting up the ramp, Han and Chewie emerged from their hiding position and took down the two storm troopers. Han and Luke scrambled into the storm troopers gear.

"Ok Luke you get out there and everyone else behind me!" Han ordered, I rolled my eyes, god I hate taking orders from idiots. Luke ran down the ramp and out the ship, the rest of us followed Han down the ramp but halted so we would be just out of sight. Luke was looking up at one of the surveillance cameras and tapped his helmet, signaling that his comlink wasn't working.

"Ok then, come on," Luke said as he began to run off to one of the control rooms. We all sprinted with him and ran down a short corridor that led to a heavy metal door, it promptly opened and Han shot the man dead, Chewie shot the next guy with his cross-bow gun. We all hurried inside the cold, iron room full of buttons and surveillance panels. Luke entered last and slammed a button that closed the heavy door. He pulled off his helmet to reveal his moist face; the sweat was probably formed because the helmet was stuffy. "You know, between your blasting and his shouting it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here!" exclaimed Luke grumpily as Han raised his bushy, brunette eyebrows.

"Bring 'em on! I prefer a straight fight than all this sneaking around" Han growled loudly. I watched as Luke came and sat beside me on a counter, I leaned onto his shoulder in sleepiness. When my head made contact on him he at first froze up, he eventually relaxed and threw his armored arm around my shoulder comfortingly. My head snapped to R2 who was making beeping sounds, I examined that he had plugged into something.

"He says he's found the main controls to the power beam that's holding the ship here, he'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor" translated 3PO, confusion over riding my system. I didn't understand much of what he was saying since I'm not extremely technical. Everyone's gaze landed on the small monitor as it presented bright green read outs.

"Beep, Beep, Beep" R2 announced to 3PO for him to translate for us to understand what was happening.

"The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in several locations a power loss at one of the terminals will allow our ship to leave" continued 3PO. I watched, as Ben's rheumy eyes examined the diagrams shynematics. He then turned to face Han, Holly, Luke and I.

"I'm afraid you kids can't help, I must go alone" announced Obi-Wan.

"Whatever you say, I've got more on this trip than I bargained for anyway," Han said without a care in the world, I rolled my eyes at how awfully rude the guy was. Ben then headed for the door. I turned and gave Han a death glare, when he noticed he just fake surrendered with an amused smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes pissed off as Luke got up from his place beside me and halted Ben at the door.

"I want to come with you," announced Luke giving Ben a meaningful look.

"You cannot, your destiny lies on a different path than mine" protested Ben "the force will be with you Luke, always, you too Abi" Ben continued as he opened the door and left the controls room. I smiled at his acknowledgment of me as Luke closed the door. Chewie moved beside Han grunting and hands on hips.

"You said it Chewie!" Han agreed "where'd ya did up that old fossil" Han remarked grinning.

"Han!" yelled Holly from across the room. Luke stormed over to Han from the door.

"Ben is a great man," Luke affirmed, myself slowly jumping off the counter beside Luke, arms crossed and frowning.

"Yeah, great at getting us into trouble" Han growled, raising his voice.

"I didn't hear you give any idea's Solo!" I scolded grumpily.

"Anything's better than hanging around here waiting for them to pick us up, though I suppose you would only stay on the side of your crush farm boy over here" Han said pointing at Luke. Colour rose onto my cheeks, half embarrassment and have anger, I glanced over to Holly to reassure that she didn't tell him. Holly shook her head innocently then stood up.

"I don't have a crush on him!" I exclaimed steam pouring out my hot red ears.

"That's right!" yelled Holly from the control panel.

"Then why are you blushing miss Colt?" Han said, satisfied with himself. I struggled to find words but came up with a good excuse.

"Cause I'm bloody furious with you mate, this ain't blush this is anger" I say pointing to my face.

"Yeah right" Han remarked crossing his arms. I reached down into my belt and grabbed my blaster. I shot a millimeter above Han's head, I pushed my blaster back into my belt and narrowed my eyes brows at Han who had now turned a little pale and was sheer silent.

"Nice shot" applauded Luke putting his arm around my shoulder. I supposed he didn't believe Han, thank god.

"I should do that more often," remarked Holly coming up beside Han smirking. Suddenly R2 began to hum several beeps to 3PO urgently.

"What is it?" I asked walking beside the droids.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure sir" C3 begins "he says he's found her and keeps repeating she's here" he finishes. I find myself extremely curious as to who she is.

"Well who? Who has he found?" asks Luke dumbstruck.

"Princess Leia" announces 3PO as if it should've been obvious. Almost everyone's eyes widen except mine. She was the one in the message, boy I hope Luke doesn't fall for her.

"The princess?!" exclaims Holly intrigued.

"She's here?!" added Luke surprised.

"Princess?" echo's Han from behind us, obviously interested in this Princess business.

"Where is she?" Luke asked becoming more and more intrigued.

"Level 5 detention block AA-23, and I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated" C3-PO says, in what I assume would be the voice of a concerned droid. I suddenly felt rather bad for the Princess, maybe she is a kind person and I'm just afraid.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Luke worriedly.

"We've got to do something" I say boldly, finally speaking up.

"What are you talking about?" Han asked as he layed down in the black leather chair. I rolled my eye's, I doubt he's this oblivious.

"Those droids belong to her!" I yell pointing at R2 and C3.

"She's the one in the message, we have to help her!" exclaims Luke stepping forward to become face to face with the scruffy pilot.

"Message?" Han begins before shaking his head grinning "now don't get any funny idea's the old man wants us to wait right here" Han says with a warning look in his chocolate brown eyes, the same as Holly's.

"Ben didn't know she was here Han!" explained Holly loudly at her brother, she seemed to be becoming angry along with the rest of us.

"R2 why don't you find a way into the detention block" I tell R2 kindly, someone had to do something more than argue. Han then propped his feet up onto one of the console's and pulled his arms behind his head, he looked as if he was chilling on one of the beaches on Naboo!

"I'm not going anywhere" he says coolly. I clenched my fists; this guy was getting on my last nerve.

"They're going to execute her! We have to do something!" hollered Luke, his voice was becoming more sharp and high pitched, and being his best friend, I know this only ever happens when he's really mad.

"You seriously just said you didn't want to wait here, but when you have the option of leaving, for a good cause might I add, you decline!" I scream, wisdom through my words but coming out in all kinds of anger.

"Marching into the detention block is not what I had in mind!" Han roared, not even budging from his sitting position.

"Han she's gonna die!" yelled Holly fiercely.

"Better her than me!" shouted Han crossing his arms. That was the final straw for me. He was rude, ignorant, egotistic and stubborn but at no point could someone stoop so low. My eyes became blood shot and I leaned forward and lifted my arm high, I brang it down with great force and slapped across the pilots tanned cheek. The noise was loud and left my hand slightly throbbing. Han looked above all surprised by my outburst, and tried to hide the painful sting he felt. He put on a brave face and didn't budge. Ugh! The man was truly stubborn!

"Wow, I didn't know you would ever do something like that Abi" Luke says, his eyes wide at me.

"Well if someone ticks me off as bad as this idiot then they have it coming" I say smirking and pointing at the bewildered Han Solo.

"Your powerful, I'll give you that, but I'm still not going" Han said, crossing his arms. He was not going to move unless someone thought of something. I noticed Holly's eye's light up, she had an idea.

"She's rich Han" Holly said, hand gesturing a big amount. I smile over at Luke, who also seemed to be.

"Rich?" Han asks innocently swiveling his chair to face his sister.

"Extremely, Han if you rescued the Princess you would get a reward of unthinkable money!" Holly continues attempting to hide her smirk, we all knew Han's weak spot.

"I'd better get this reward sis" Han said abruptly pointing his ginger at Holly.

"Of course you will" Holly said nodding, gesturing for him to get up and moving. Han slowly got up from the chair and stood beside Chewie.

"Anybody got a plan?" Han asked, hoping he wouldn't have to make one. I smirked, Luke always did, in any situation, he had a plan. I turn to face him and give him an expectant look.

"Uh…. Lets see, uh, 3PO would you hand me those binders" Luke said scanning the room searching for an idea. C3 passed the pair of shiny golden binders to Luke. "Now I'm going to put these on you," said Luke as he walked to put the binders on Chewbacca, Chewie then let out a sharp roar causing Luke to stumble a bit "ok- Ha- Han you put those on him" Luke stuttered scared, passing the binders to Han. Han went to do so as Luke went to put the binders onto me as well. Luke clamped them around my wrists loosely, the cold metal feeling foreign against my bare skin. He gave me a reassuring smile. "Holly you'll stay here and watch over the droids, we want them to stay in tact".

"What?" Holly groaned disagreeing "you guys get to adventure and I have to watch over them.." she continued moping.

"Your staying here, I want you safe" Han demanded, I smirked noticing that deep, deep, DEEP down he has a heart. Han and Luke go to grab their helmets and open the door, Chewie and I close behind them.

"Good luck" Holly says concerned as she closes the door to the control room as the rest of us walk out into the 'Death Star's' corridor in search for Princess Leia.

 _Hey guys xx_

 _Sorry I've been slow updating this one but here it is and I hope you like it!_

 _I really appreciate those who have reviewed, and want to let you know that those who do review can ask me to recommend one of their books in my story 3_

 _I know that's it's hard to get even 1 read so I want to make it easier for you._

 _Love you all ~ BB_


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note ~ Sorry! It's not an update

Hey guys

So sorry it's just a note, but bear with me!

Just want to let you know there is no face claim now, but I have created a new cover image, which will show you what Abi looks like.

I am half way through chapter 4 and will be updating as soon as possible!

Love you all ~ BB


	7. I

Chapter 4-I….

Han and Luke's armored feet clattered along the hallway, my own high-tops occasionally causing that squeaky sound. As Chewie and I were 'escorted' my turquoise-blue eyes scanned the space stations construction. I noticed that the air was sharp, too cold for my liking, and left me feeling as if I could only smell grease and blood. I was slightly un-easy as we continued to strut down the passageway. A small, charcoal cleaning droid was coming swiftly down the hall, as it's several black bristles polished the shiny black floor. Chewie let out a roar as the little droid came close to us, the droid mustered what I supposed would be a squeal for a droid such like it as it drove away hastily. I turned my neck, covered in goose bumps and gave Chewie a death stare, the pupils in my piercing eyes shrinking. Chewie displayed guilt in his brown, wookie eyes. We turned and entered a more populated corridor, of which had several officers marching down, their smug noses high. I silently scowled at how revoltingly awful these men were. The four of us made our way to in front of an elevator, chill radiating off its door onto my skin, I shivered my bare shoulders. The elevator's door slid open and revealed a couple of storm troopers; I felt slight anger rise up into my head. Every time I spot Imperial Fleet troopers it wonder if they are the ones who of which murdered my parents.

"Criminals" I muttered through clenched teeth. The storm troopers carefully wedged out, cautiously avoiding Chewie. I smirked knowing we could use the storm troopers fear against them. Luke and Han pulled Chewie and I into the elevator, an officer in a pale-grey uniform tried to join us in the elevator but Luke, being the quick thinker that he is, pointed to Chewie shaking his head. The officer than backed away and went in search for another elevator as the doors to our own sealed shut.

"This isn't going to work" grumbled Han from next to Chewie. Luke went to adjust my binders so if we needed an easy escape we were prepared; Luke then went to do the same to Chewie.

"Then why didn't you make your own plan?" I asked Han, my icy blue eyes shooting daggers. Han raised his eyebrows and opened his wide mouth to speak, but nothing came out, as he had no good response. Luke chuckled as his armored hand gently squeezed my hand before the doors of the elevator opened smoothly. Luke stood in front of me as Han went to stand in front of Chewie, all the while a detention officer in a khaki suit stepped forward towards us, I attempted to hide my revolted face as he had a foul stench of bloodshed.

"Where are you taking this…. _Thing_?" Asked the officer, his beady eyes staring at Chewie.

"Prisoner transfer from cell block 11-38" Luke stated calmly, his voice sounding more mechanic through the storm troopers armor. The officer's sunken eyes then landed on me, I gulped lightly, I wasn't always the best when put on the spot.

"And what about this one? I wouldn't suggest putting her on a level for dangerous prisoners, she looks as if she wouldn't hurt a fly, there are more suitable cell blocks intruders like herself" the officer said smirking, it pissed me off that he didn't think I could harm a thing.

"The girl is hardly harmless, took down two of our TIE fighters and 9 Imperials" Luke said, though I could here in his voice the main reason as to why he said that was because he was being defensive. I chuckled inside my head.

"I wasn't notified of either of these transfers, I'll have to clear it," said the officer stiffly, turning to a communications console. I then slipped off the binders, feeling a massive weight release off of my wrists. I smiled charmingly at the officer before I snatched the E-11 BlasTech Standard Imperial Sidearm from Luke's gloved hands.

"Goodbye boy's!" I yelled, enthusiasm over riding my voice. I shot two in a flash and Chewie broke free of his own binders thrashing them to the ground.

"Look out! He's loose!" screamed a storm trooper as they reached for their blasters. Luke and I together shot and killed the rest of them as well as the security camera's, smoke billowed throughout the room and the stench of burning flesh filled the air. I scoffed in disgust, wrinkling my nose and squinting my eyes.

"C'mon!" I yelled as I began to run down the chamber, in search for Leia's cell, Luke following closely behind me. As we were walking down against the matt-silver iron floor I heard Han's yells, sounding rather urgent.

"Guy's we're gonna have company!" he yelled. Luke and I began to scramble in search for Leia's cell. Ah… let's see, 2184, 2185, 2186, my eye's then settled upon cell block 2187, the Princess's. I pressed a square, grey button and the cell door unlocked smoothly, I ran inside the small, cold cell block as Luke followed me hurriedly. Sure enough a beautiful women with her sleek and shiny brown lock done up into two buns on either side covering her ears. She wore a long white dress and was sleeping on the heavy metal bench. Her eyes cracked open slowly and she leaned onto one arm to sit up slightly, a position used mostly in photo shoots.

"Aren't you a little short to be a storm trooper?" Leia asked Luke, who was currently fully armored. I chuckled by her recognition of Luke's height, I turned to the Princess grinning.

"Sorry you majesty, this is Luke Skywalker and I'm Abigail Colt" I said nicely, slightly shoving Luke to remove his helmet. Luke then pulled it off to reveal his sweaty complexion, his hair slightly scraggy, which I found rather attractive.

"We're here to rescue you" Luke announced cutely, I giggled slightly at him, he seemed rather flustered and not thinking about what he's saying.

"Your who?" Leia said tilting her head in confusion, squinting her chocolate brown eyes.

"We are here with Ben Kenobi and are in possession of your two droids" I stated hastily as we were taking to long. At the sound of Kenobi's name the princess jumped from her position of the iron bench.

"Ben Kenobi?! Where is he?" asked Leia distressed. I ushered her to hurry up behind me as we exited the cell into the chamber hallway, which was being filled with blasts and smoke. I noticed Han and Chewie at the cell door avoiding the blasts coming from the storm troopers at the other end of the room. Luke pulled Leia and myself to the opposite side and hiding just behind a metal frame in front of one of the doors to serve as blast fire protection.

"Can't get out that way" Han said sheepishly, I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"Good work Solo" I remarked sarcastically, dodging a blast at my knee.

"Seems you've managed to cut off our only escape route" Leia said annoyed, I chuckled, I liked her.

"Maybe you'd like to get back into your cell your highness" Han said, glaring at Leia. Luke and I exchanged looks before he went to reach for his comlink vigorously.

"C3PO! C3PO!" Luke yelled speedily.

"Yes sir?" 3PO's robotic voice coming through the other end of the comlink.

"Are there any others ways out of the cell bay? We've been cut off!" shouted Luke into the comlink as I turned to face the Princess who was behind me.

"So your Majesty, you can call me Abi," I said smiling kindly, Leia smiled back.

"Please just call me Leia, I have a feeling we're gonna be good friends" Leia said grinning, shaking my hand as a proper greeting.

"Same" I said, laugh smiling. I then turned my head quickly to see how Luke was going, before my stand out blue eyes landed back to Leia.

"You like him?" Leia asked me, though she seemed to already know the answer loud and clear. I blushed widely as I nodded slightly, turning to take a glance at my farm boy crush. His hand running through his light brown hair, shouting breathlessly into the comlink.

"A whole lot" I replied to Leia, smiling ear to ear.

"There isn't another way out" Luke said stressfully, pulling out his blaster joining Han and Chewie in their blast fire fight.

"I can't hold them off forever, now what?!" yelled Han, avoiding shots at him as he shot back successfully hitting a storm trooper.

"This is _some_ rescue" Leia said, sarcasm drenching her words. "When you came in here didn't you have a plan for getting me out?!" yelled Leia hastily.

"He's the brains sweet heart!" Han shouted gesturing to Luke, Luke smiled sheepishly, I giggled at Luke as I placed a hand on his broad shoulder.

"Well I didn't-" Luke began before Leia snatched the blaster from Luke's hands; Han's face seemed rather disapproving.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Han yelled demandingly.

"Someone has to save our skins!" Leia said shooting whole into the wall. She through the blaster back to Luke. "Into the garbage shoot fly boy!" Leia yelled before hopping in herself. I jumped in after her, landing onto a pile of garbage painfully. A sharp pain shot through my leg, I looked down reluctantly and noticed a piece of glass jammed into the back of my thigh, and I grimaced painfully before getting up. Chewie next came down the chute with a thud, howling grumpily, he clearly didn't want to come down here. "You alright?" Leia asked struggling to walk over to me, she had noticed my grimace before.

"Uhhh, kinda" I said un-wantingly, trying to hide the sharp piece of glass in my leg. I often didn't like to show myself in pain, I hid it best I could. Leia walked over beside me and noticed my wound.

"Oh my god! Abi? You should've told me" she said as she bent down to examine the wound, she cringed at it.

"Sorry…" I said softly, cringing also as I felt her slowly removing it.

"There we go", she said triumphantly as she popped it out, throwing it to the opposite side of the compacter. I turned to look at the cut and noticed blood gushing out of it, it didn't look any better than when the glass way there, though I guess now it has time to heal. I heard someone else land into the trash, I turned promptly, my straight locks flipping around, I noticed it was Luke, his blue eyes scanned the garbage compactor in revulsion, he noticed myself scowling at my leg, he made his way over to see what was wrong.

"Abi, you ok?" he asked charmingly, I watched as he climbed over the trash, his always utterly dazzling smile and dreamy blue eyes. I would always love this farm boy even if I tried not to.

"Yeah, I'm ok, got a cut but it's no problem" I say cheerfully, pointing to my leg subtly, not wanting him to feel sympathetic for me. As he got closer his eyes widened at my laceration, his shiny smile turning into a frown.

"What happened?" he asked protectively, inspecting the mark.

"Uh, you know, just piece of glass sorta wedged into my leg, but it's alright, really" I said warily.

"No it's not, look at all this blood, you don't have to be this brave all the time Abi" Luke said concerned, grabbing my hands. Although it was just holding my hands, I mean we did all it the time as we grew up. But something about it this time, it seemed more romantic then friendly. His thumb rubbing the inside of my palm, his blue sparkling looking into my own, his soft lips pulled into the most gorgeous smile. It seemed as if there was a spark, romance between us two. I had to shake off the feeling, I couldn't let him know. He'd be running for the hills, more rather another galaxy, he just didn't like me that way. I needed to be his best friend, because that was what I was, his best friend.

"Please Luke, it's ok. Now lets get outta here" I said pushing him away, I flipped my head away so I didn't have to look back at his cute complexion. I heard a blast and worried a storm trooper had found us but was relieved that it was just Luke. My relief was long lasted though as the pistol banged up and around all the masher, we all ducked out of reach so we didn't get shot.

"Magnetically sealed, blast it!" Luke concluded, his voice echoing off the walls. I heard another figure falling down the chute, and sure enough it was nerf herder Han.

"Nice of you to drop in" I remarked grinning mischievously, he returned the same grin. I gulped; he was going to get me back for that.

"Ah, but everything in your world is already nice seeing as you got your lover boy by your side" Han said grinning triumphantly. I frowned, he wouldn't let it go.

"He's not my lover boy," I said stiffly, crossing my arms, narrowing my eyes brows. "I hope you remember that last time you did this I shot and just missed, don't make me this time hit the bull's-eye" I finished, I would never do it but that is the perfect kind of threat to send shivers down Han's spine. Han just turned his head ignorantly and glared at Leia.

"A garbage chute! Really wonderful idea! What an incredible smell you've discovered!" Han remarked sarcastically. Leia just replied with a death glare. "Lets get out of here, move away from" ordered a frustrated Han. Chewie moved away from the door moaning.

"No wait!" Luke started, though it was too late. The pistol banged from one side of the masher to the other, everyone ducking into the garbage. Stains of who knows what appearing on my clothing. The fire died down on the wall beside Chewie. "Will you forget it?! I already tried that it's magnetically sealed" Luke yelled flustered.

"Put that thing away your gonna get us all killed!" Leia shouted at Han.

"Absolutely your worship, you see I had everything under control until you led us down here!" Han protested angrily. "You know it's not going to take them long until they find out what happened to us!' Han retorted.

"It could be worse" Leia said, searching for a way to make herself sound less of an idiot. As if on queue, a strange in-human noise echoed through the garbage masher. Chewie howled in terror, Leia climbed up higher onto the garbage, muck pile, Han and Luke holding their blasters at the ready. Myself, I just stood there hopelessly, doing nothing. Whatever it was I would've been an easy target.

"It's worse" Han said blankly.

"There's something alive in here" Luke said worriedly, eyes scanning the murky water.

"That's your imagination" Han said rolling his eyes. Suddenly I felt a slimy, scaly thing move past my ankle. I gulped in fear, slightly jumping as I felt the thing move past it again.

"Something jus moved passed my leg" I said terrified.

"Abi, please be careful" Luke said shivering, giving me a strong concerned look. I nodded scared. Something quickly swiveled through the water, I jumped slightly at the sight of it.

"There! Did you see that!" Luke said pointing to where the creature had just been.

"What?" asked Han, clearly oblivious to the monster thing lurking underneath us. Leia climbed onto a solid piece of garbage out of the water, becoming worried. Chewie howling as he banged against the door again. I pulled out my blaster and scanned the water along with Luke and Han. Everything was silent. I could almost here a pin drop, but not even that because it was silent. Suddenly out of the blue fat tentacle popped out of the water, wrapping itself around my legs, and yanked me under the murky and rubbish water. I dragged vigorously through the clunky, darkly tainted water, even if I attempted to open my sharp blue eyes I wouldn't be able to see anything. I heard the faint sound of screams upon the surface, though I couldn't properly hear what they were yelling as the water was thick. I recalled holding the blaster before I was ripped down here; it noticed it was still held tight in my hands. I shot, but the water had clogged up the muzzle. I let the blaster fall free of my hands, as I was also beginning to feel light headed, I was in deep need of air. I began struggling from the creatures grasp, kicking it widely, punching the hardest I ever have. Suddenly it dragged me up to the surface; I splashed the water as I slapped my arms against it in attempt of escape.

"Abi!" screamed Luke, my blurred vision from the cloggy water made it hard for me to make out where he was standing.

"Kid!" shouted Han, I was trying to grip the surface of the water, but as you can imagine, it didn't work.

"Abi!" Leia squealed frightened, Chewie began to howl.

"Shoot it!" I yelled as loud as I could, not being able to speak much more. I noticed Han's figure in the background readying his blaster, Luke's figure on the right doing it as well. Before anything else, the monster tugged me back into the deep murky water, the screams reappearing above me. I felt my body slam against a hard, iron floor, which I supposed was the floor of the garbage compactor. I then felt a sharp pain in my arm, several teeth pushing into my skin. This is when I realized I was going to die here, either from lack of oxygen or begin eaten alive. Luke would never know how I felt about him, or at least he would never hear it from me. When I die Leia will probably tell him. I hung my head low in sadness that this was it; at least I would see my parents. Suddenly a deafening screech came from all sides of the room, the noise was horrendous! The creature that had bitten me then released my waist allowing myself to scramble for the surface as it disappeared; it's long blue tentacles swishing away swiftly. I kicked my legs as had as I could and burst out to the surface, spluttering and coughing.

"Abi!" I heard Luke yell as he came over to help me up, my injured arm over his armored shoulder, he brang me out of the revolting water and placed me down on a solid piece of rubbish.

"What happened?!" screamed Leia worriedly as she ran to my side.

"I don't know, there was an ear shattering noise and then it let me go" I said softly, terror still filling my eye's. Luke grabbed my hand before he rapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug.

"I thought I lost you" he said sadly, I tightened the hug. I thought I lost him too, I loved this guy to Tatooine and back, and he made me happy.

"I thought I'd never see you again" I said breathing heavily into his neck, happy tears formed in my eyes.

"Did it hurt you?" he asked, pulling away from the hug, giving me a strongly concerned look. I knew I had to be honest.

"It kinda nipped my left arm" I said reluctantly, his eyes scanned my arm and his beautiful blue eyes landed on the terrible wound. I hadn't even had the courage to look at it, but I knew it was bad. His eyes widened in worry, Leia's as well.

"Is that-?" Leia began, her mouth twitching slightly.

"Yes, it's a bite" I said nodding, turning my head to examine the damage. I cringed, there was a fair bit of flesh removed, blood gushing out. Luke's gloved hand went to touch it lightly in surveillance, once I felt it hid the open wound I yelped in pain. He immediately retracted his hand, he helped me up, guilt filled his eyes.

"Sorry" he said, regarding to the pain he just caused.

"It's alright" I said truthfully, finally reaching my feet. The awful noise then filled the room again, the sound of screeching metal. I then noticed the iron walls moving towards us. I gasped in terror.

"The walls! Their closing in!" I screamed, knocking everyone out of their trance. Leia immediately ran to a metal pipe, the murky water splashing the bottom of her once beautiful white dress.

"Don't just stand there! Brace it with something!" Leia yelled demandingly, she attempted to lift the object but she struggled remarkably. "Help me!" shouted Leia in defeat, Han ran to assist her in lifting the large pipe. Chewie began to howl, un-helpfully. Luke and I began to scramble in search for something to brace it with. Everything they used would bend or snap, the walls continuing to close in.

"Hey wait a minute" Luke said, he pulled out his comlink. I turned back to a large metal beam, I shoved my hands underneath it and attempted to lift it. It was extremely heavy and collapsed from my aching hands.

"3PO! Come in 3PO! Where could he be?!" Luke yelled, annoyance and worry filling his words. I sighed, giggling slightly, I thought I was going to die only 5 minutes ago from that beast, now I'm probably going to die from this compactor! I looked over to Chewie who was pushing against the compactor's closing walls with all his mighty strength.

"Get on top of it!" Han commanded Leia, Leia's face full of distress and fluster.

"I'm can't!" She replied, somehow louder then Han. She was strongly struggling with her attempts to climb on top, Han gave her a little push but it was no use. I looked over to Luke who was still screaming into the comlink in utter desperation.

"Where could he be?! 3PO! 3PO! Come in 3PO!" Luke yelled once again into the small device.

"Well one things for sure, we're all gonna be a lot thinner" Han said as he pushed against the inclosing walls.

"All I've ever wanted!" I said, sarcasm drenching my words. I struggled to walk over to Luke who was stuck in the garbage trying to reach the droids. I climbed over a pole and finally got to his side.

"Get on top of it!" Han yelled to Leia from behind me.

"I'm trying!" shouted Leia annoyed. Luke's face suddenly lit up with hope, I supposed 3PO had _finally_ come through.

"3PO!" Luke exclaimed into the comlink, I joined by his side, if we were going to die, I had to tell him.

"Sir we had some problems" 3PO said from the other side of the comlink, I rolled my eyes. We needed his to listen.

"Will you shut up and listen to me! Shut down all garbage mashers on the detention level will ya? Do you copy?!" Luke basically screamed into the comlink. "Shut down all garbage mashers on the detention level!" Luke continued frantically as we were running out of time. We were all going to be dead soon enough, I had to let him know now or never. I grabbed Luke's hands and pulled him so he would turn to face me. His hair was sweaty, his face was anxious, but his eye's were always gorgeous.

"Luke?" I asked him, trying to reach eye contact. He immediately turned to look into my own blue eyes.

"Yeah?" he questioned, flustered. I took a deep breath.

"Luke I-" I began softly, but then suddenly the walls stopped. We all looked around the masher stunned for a couple of seconds before we realized what had happened. We all screamed in triumph, running to give each other a hug. I first ran to Leia whose face was overwhelmed with happiness. We embraced each other with an ecstatic hug before running to accompany the others. I next ran to Han, no matter how rude he was, he was super helpful before. I enveloped him in a hug, he returned it smiling widely. Next was Luke, suddenly, I felt slightly awkward. I was just about to tell him. If the walls had stopped 5 seconds later then they did then Luke would've known forever. I ignored the feeling and felt that I would rather celebrate with him. I ran as fast as I could through the trash and water and jumped into his arms, he lifted me high into the air and span me around. As he levered me down we embraced each other in a big hug, happy as ever.

"We're safe!" I exclaimed to him, smiling ear to ear, I noticed the same smile on his face.

"I know!" He said excitedly. I suddenly wanted to kiss him, kiss him like no tomorrow. I wanted to interlock our lips and throw my arms around his neck. I wanted to feel his finger twirl my hair behind my ear. I wanted to feel his hand on my cheek and pull me in. I wanted to rub my nose against his. But it would never happen. I sighed sadly, but attempted to hide it with a fake smile. I didn't want to ruin this happiness for anyone else. "3PO we're alright!" Luke yelled into the comlink happily, it seemed like nothing could wipe that gorgeous smile off his handsome face. I over heard Han and Luke exchange a short conversation, though I had zoned out. I was thinking how I almost died twice in 10 minutes, suddenly all this adventure since leaving Tatooine had turned from exciting to scary. And I had a feeling there would be way more coming.

" _Good job Abi"_ Grandfather said, his voice was happy, most likely because I was alright.

" _Grandfather I'm alright!"_ I replied excitedly.

" _Yes I see.."_

" _Grandfather what's wrong?"_

" _I feel that there is a problem within you, so what's wrong should be asked of you"_

" _Oh, it's just nothing"_

" _I sense something, romance?"_ Grandfather said questiongly, boy he was good.

" _Oh Grandfather there is nothing between us two!"_

" _But there is something inside of you?"_

" _Yes I feel very strongly for him"_

" _In love?"_ He asked seriously.

" _Yes"_ I replied truthfully.

" _Abi, love is sometimes danger, it could bring to the dark side of the force"_

" _But Luke is going to be a Jedi as well"_ I said defensively.

" _Darth Vader was once a Jedi, but it was his love for his wife that made him turn to the dark side"_

" _How?"_

" _You will learn one of these days"_

" _Why not now?"_

" _Because now is time for you to escape with your friends, now go, I will always be here"_

" _Ugh, alright.."_ I said grumpily before closing my mind barriers. I turned to see that they had opened the door and that Han was climbing out, followed by Chewie, Leia and Luke.

"Abi, come on" Luke said standing in the exit door way from the trash compactor. I climbed over objects that I did not wish to know what they were, I managed myself over to the door way where Luke pulled my arm so I could get up. As he tugged my arm I winced in pain, I noticed that he was pulling on the arm that the creature bit into. I then realized that the pain was not coming from my wounded arm and that it was coming from my knee and ankle. My knee was bruised badly; a cut also went right across it, blood dripping out. My ankle was twisted; luckily there was no blood.

"Ah, ah.." I said cringing, squinting my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Abi, uh, just wait a second" Luke said guiltily as he knelt down. He put one arm underneath my knee's and then tipped me so my back rested against his other arm. I noticed he was holding me like a princess, I giggled as I thought it was cute but his face was full of concern. "How did you manage to get injured so badly?" He asked me as he began to walk after the others, myself still in his welcoming arms.

"Who would know?" I asked grinning; I ignored the pain as best I could as we continued to make our way through one of the many corridors aboard the death star. Once we had arrived in a smaller passageway, which was deserted of any Imperials, Luke placed me down softly on the bleak glossy black floor.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked anxiously, observing the wounds once again. Luke's concern caught Leia's attention, she quickly scrambled over to me and cringed at the awful sores.

"How did you manage that?" she asked, half seriously and half jokingly. I smiled slightly at how she and Luke both said the same, they were strangely alike.

"Garbage just doesn't like me" I said grinning, "neither did that _thing,_ " I added. I shivered at the memory of the beast, those moments tattooed into my head.

"Could you help her while I'm changing?" He asked Leia hopefully, his exquisite blue eyes twinkled. I had to put in all the energy I had remaining to halt myself from swooning.

"Of course" Leia said kindly smiling, ushering for him to be quick. She turned to me, her deep brown eyes full of concern.

"I'm alright! Really" I lied, laughing as I said this at how worried everyone can get so easily. She laughed as well, she then looked at my hair with a slightly disgusted look appearing on her face.

"Here, turn around" she said sort of smiling, gesturing for me to turn my back to my new princess friend. I did so, trying not to injure my ankle anymore than it was. Once my back was turned I felt her fingers through my hair, her long perfect finger nails untangling the knots that had formed in my brown, mucky locks.

"A fish braid" I said smiling, understanding what she was doing. I could tell she was smiling also as I felt her tugging at several stands on my head. Eventually she had finished braiding my long, chestnut hair. I pulled it onto my shoulder softly and glanced down onto it, and it looked dazzling. I then attempting to singe out my shorts of garbage water, once I did the best I could I moved to do the same of my top. I glanced over to Leia who was doing just the same with the hem of her soft white dress. I heard a door open heavily, I held my breath and prayed it was not Imperials. I slowly turned my aching neck and sighed in relief to see it was just Han and Luke who were now out of the storm trooper's armor.

"I would like to avoid anymore female intervention if we are gonna get outta here" Han said obnoxiously, giving Leia a stare of shooting daggers. Jeez, we were just about to die and now he just treats us like crap. I death glared at him, my eyes piercing.

"Well let's get moving" Luke suggested, leaning down to lift me up again. I gushed at what a gentlemen he is, my thoughts were interrupted when Chewbacca growled and ran to the other side of the room in fear.

"Where are you going?" Han asked Chewie, his eyebrows knit in confusion. But as Han, the idiot we all know he is, pulled out his blaster and shot into the hallway. I frowned at him, rolling my eyes annoyance.

"Now wait, they'll here!" Leia castigated, though she was too late. She raised her hazel eyes to the grey ceiling as if she was in deep thought. I presumed her thought had something to do with slapping the crap out of Han, I turned and gave her a knowing look from Luke's tepid arms. She pulled her face into a smirk before she looked back to the pilot who was now walking over to his wimpy, wookie friend.

"Come here, ya big coward!" laughed Han, Chewie shook his head, Han's face turned serious. His recently smiley face turned into a miffed frown. "Chewie, come here" Han demanded as Chewie shook his head again, ashamed.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from, but from now on you listen to me" Leia said to Han, stepping forward so she could be face to face with him. I snickered at Han's stunned expression; Leia then turned to me in triumph and began sashaying off. I idolized what she just did, smirking at Han who still hadn't managed to say a word.

"Look your worshipfulness, I only take orders from one person, _me"_ Han spat grumpily. I crossed my arms and nodded at Luke to ever me down, Luke nodded, though he had his protests, I stood on one leg which was not injured and placed my hand on Luke's broad shoulder as I limped towards Han. I took my place beside Leia, a stare of shooting daggers.

"It's a wonder how your still alive" I said smirking, Leia snickered at my comment and gave me a applauding look. Luke then assisted me as I tried to limp away, Leia following me.

"Will someone get this big walking carpet outta my way?" Leia demanded, breathing in annoyance as she shooed Chewie. I frowned in dis pleasure; I understand her rudeness towards the nerf header but I thought Chewie was all right. Han's face was purely speechless as he watched Leia flounced away, her elegant feet pounding against the polished floor in pique. I waddled over to her side as brisk as I could, though I needed Luke's assistance.

"Turn it down a notch, Chewie isn't that bad" I muttered to Leia, my pleading blue eyes stared into her dignified brown.

"Yeah… your right" she breathed, glancing back at the scruffy pilot and his wookie co-pilot.

"No reward is worth this" Han frowned, gesturing towards the princess un-happily; oblivious to the short conversation Leia and I had previously shared. We then rushed to the viewing deck, myself still leaning onto Luke aching in severe pain. Every 15 seconds Luke would ask if I was all right, a perturbed look filled his striking eyes. I would only nod, trying not to pull my face into a cringe as I was in an attempt to be courageous and strong. "There she is" Han announced proudly as we found ourselves looking upon the Millennium Falcon from a look out passageway, Luke pulled out his com link.

"C3PO? Holly? Do you copy?" Luke said into the device calmly.

"For the moment" reported 3PO, Holly's voice then appeared over the comlink as well, I was glad to hear her voice.

"We're in the main hanger across from the Falcon" Holly added clearly.

"We're right above you, stand by" Luke said before putting the comlink back into the socket in his black leather belt. Leia then put her delicate hand on Han's arm, her eyebrows knit in thought, her chocolate eyes wide.

"You came in that thing? Your braver then I thought" Leia said, her voice rising as she continued the sentence. Han's eye's slightly glinted, you could tell it had boosted his ego, though the insult then kicked in as well.

"Nice" Han said sarcastically, giving Leia a fake smile. "Come on" Han demanded standing up from his previously crouched position. He turned and led us around a corner, stumbling into the path of 6 or so storm troopers. I froze in terror, I know what these Imperial fools can do, I watched it in agony.

"It's them! Blast them!" ordered one of the storm troopers, pointing at the group with his gloved finger. I felt Luke's arms slip underneath me, lifting me up.

"Get back to the ship!" ordered Han, his voice thundering down the passage. He and Chewie then ran down the passage after the storm troopers, Leia running after them rapidly. I watched as the 3 sprinted bravely after the storm troopers, though I doubted it was a great idea.

"Well he certaintly has courage" I admitted truthfully, looking up at Luke.

"Yeah, but what good will it do if he gets himself killed" Luke said rolling his eyes at the pilot. I suddenly worried, Leia, she had followed, she could get killed, Leia, should we go follow them, they might need help. I said repeatedly through my head, my eyes overwhelmed with worry. Luke noticed my hesitations to leave, he sighed, a laugh escaped from it. "She'll be fine, she seems to have pretty good self control" Luke comforted; another chuckle escaped his soft lips.

"You're probably right, c'mon lets go" I said, a Luke began furiously running, myself still in his muscly arms. Muted alarms began to go off down the hanger deck. Luke fired his blaster hastily with his left arm, his right arm struggling to hold me by itself. Regardless Luke continued to rush down a narrow hallway, several storm troopers hot on our tail. Luke's running was slowing down because of the extra weight, his right arm trembling while his left still clutching onto his blaster tight. Blasts echoed through the passageway violently, smoke and sparks filled the atmosphere, the smell of crashed bullets whiffed up my delicate nose. I noticed the storm troopers gaining on us, worry overwhelming my system. We couldn't escape; it was either Luke and I or just I. I understood what I had to do immediately. "Luke" I said, it came out quietly, as quiet as a whisper.

"Yeah?" asked Luke, who was still attempting to escape the Imperials. His head looked back and forward, he shot from his blaster occasionally.

"Put me down" I demanded softly, I felt scared as I said so, but it was what I had to do. Luke's eyebrows knit in confusion as if I was crazy.

"What?" he asked me bewildered; the storm troopers were getting closer.

"Put me down Skywalker!" I yelled, he needed to let me go now or never.

"But-" Luke began, I put my finger on his smooth lips to stop him. I looked into his tremouring blue eyes and spoke softly.

"Luke, we will both get captured if you continue to struggle holding onto my weight" I started "you have to run now Luke, there is no use trying to carry me" I continued, his before tremouring blue eyes now filled with liquid, he held it back bravely. "I promise, I will get away from them" I lied, I had no idea how to escape them, I had no plan, but I had no intentions on letting Luke be captured.

"C'mon, we might still find safety" Luke suggested hopefully, though his eyes knew this to be false.

"Luke, put me down" I said for the last time, my piercing blue eyes ordering him to listen. He looked down to his feet in heartache, his gorgeous blue eyes looked gloomy. He softly placed me down on the iron, silver matt floor, looking at me miserably. He then turned away to go, reluctantly. The storm troopers running footsteps clattered against the floor of the narrow sub hallway, Luke began to pick up his pace before it turned into a run. "Luke run!" I screamed to him, my voice echoed off the walls. Luke then began to sprint away; he quickly turned his handsome head to look at me, worriedly. His blue eyes looked into mine in anguish.

"Be safe!" he yelled, before turning to run again and before I could even reply he had disappeared around a corner. Tears suddenly formed into my eyes, I closed my eyelids softly in sadness, clutching my grubby hands together, interlocking my fingers. My long brown braid fell onto my back, goose bumps formed onto my bare neck.

"You too" I muttered through my breath as I hesitantly opened my eyes to see several storm troopers crowd around me, their armor rattling terrifyingly. One with a green shoulder pad clutched his gloved hand around my wounded arm tightly, jerking me up. I winced in ultimate pain; a cry escaped my wincing mouth. I closed my eyes for a long second in extreme torture, I clenched my teeth together in agony, I whispered through my teeth,

"Oh god".

 _Hey!_

 _So I finally updated this chapter_ _I know it's been a while but it's quite longer then my previous chapter._

 _Anyway I hope you like the story so far and the new cover image!_

 _I've decided that I want at least 3 reviews before I update my next chapter so fill those boxes people._

 _Thank you so much for reading the story so far and advice is always appreciated, most of all used._

 _Keep reading ~ BB_


	8. 1 more review!

Hey guys!

I was wondering if you wanted me to interchange pov's between Luke and Abi, so you could understand what's going on in Luke's head. Please give me your opinions! I'll decide upon how many of you want yes and how many want no.

I only need 1 more review before I update my next chapter so fill that box! ~ BB


	9. A Natural

Chapter 5-A Natural

The storm troopers escorted me threw a populated passageway, several officers passed us barely glancing at me and when they did they scowled at me with disgust. I staggered hopelessly, infinite pain continuously shot through my leg. I yelped occasionally as I was trying to be courageous, though the pain was so severe my goal was basically impossible. Every now and then I could feel the storm trooper's finger poke into my wound, of which is where the beast had bitten me. I winced each time my foot placed onto the shiny black floor, my twisted ankle throbbing in ultimate pain. But although I was going through this, the only thought that appeared in my sore head was Luke. Was he safe? Was all that I would ask myself. I took an inhaled sharply as I felt the storm troopers touch wedge into my bite, the soreness was indescribable. I prayed silently that Luke would come bolting around the corner and take out all these Imperials, and set me free, though I knew better that there was no chance. I sighed deeply, my throat horse, knee's feeling as though they would at any moment rip apart. Suddenly I collapsed. My feet fell from underneath me violently. I felt my throbbing head bash against the freezing floor, my knee slammed against it achingly. Then darkness. Obscurity. Blackout. All I saw was pitch-black, much like one of my visions I've had recently. Suddenly an overwhelmingly powerful voice rang through my head, and I immediately recognized it.

" _Abi"_ Grandfather's voice echoed throughout the vision.

" _Grandfather?"_ I asked curiously, I could've been quite possibly hallucinating, after all I had blacked out. I heard his chuckle ring through my head, and after that I needed no reassurance that it was him.

" _Abi, you can escape these Imperials"_ Qui-Gon said confidently and sternly.

" _Impossible"_ was all I replied with, I had no chance in the state that I was at.

" _The force can accomplish the impossible"_ stated Grandfather.

" _Grandfather, have you seen my wounds?"_ I asked dramatically, recalling the cuts and sores I had gained from my encounters throughout this rescue.

" _Indeed I have"_ he replied, though no concern was signaled throughout these words.

" _I have no chance, I can barely walk"_ I declared.

" _A Jedi uses the force in these instances"_ he proclaimed wisely.

" _But I am not a Jedi, I am simply a padawan, a learner"_ I explained truthfully.

" _But in order to become one you must accomplish obstacles and training exercises"_ Qui-Gon said.

" _But this is simply real life, not an exercise, if I fail it's most likely I die"_ I admitted, sadly.

" _Ah but I doubt you will fail"_ he said.

" _Grandfather how am I supposed to do it?"_ I inquired worriedly.

" _The force Abi, the force"_ Grandfather said before his voice faded out of my mind, allowing me to awaken. I snapped my blue eyes open, my sight slowly adjusted to the white bright lights that lit up the passageway aboard the death star. I noticed storm troopers crowded around me, constant kicks hit my injured knee powerfully. I cringed, but ignored it bravely; the force and confidence filled my spirit. Suddenly I felt armored, cold hands wrap around my ankles and wrists. I winced at the feeling of a storm trooper tightening their grip around my twisted ankle. I understood that I would have to wait until we entered a deserted passageway before I attacked my captives. I felt my body be lifted up off the icy cold polished floor and into mid air, the center of my body slumping as my arms and legs are lifted onto 4 storm troopers shoulders. I struggled to turn my neck since my chin was pressed up right against my chest. Eventually I abled myself to look over at the scenery of which we were passing. I was relieved to see that we had exited the crowded hallway we were in recently and that we were now in a narrow sub passageway, which was empty of any other Imperials aside from the 4 that were transporting me to what ever doom I they had planned for my fate. I closed my eyes lightly and took a deep breath, to assure myself I would be all right. I then slowly opened my eyes and exhaled sharply before I kicked out of the grasp of the storm troopers, back flipping behind them swiftly. I ignored the throbbing pain coming from my ankle and knee and snatched my light saber out of my belt; I then pressed my thumb onto the small red button on my saber and activated the sword, it's blazing green light shone exquisitely. The storm troopers quickly snapped out of their surprise and pulled out their blasters hurriedly.

"Get her!" ordered the storm trooper from the back, his voice echoing off the walls of the passage. Immediately the trooper's began to fire several blasts my way but I rapidly deflected each shot, one of the blasts smashing back into it's owner, the trooper that was hit collapsed dramatically on the floor lifeless.

"It's a Jedi!" exclaimed another storm trooper terrified. I was bewildered that they assumed I was a Jedi, and then pulled my soft pink lips into a smirk. If they were so terrified of me then I could scare them away.

"That's right!" I yelled, attempting to make my voice sound as empowering as possible. "Let me go, or die" I threatened them, my piercing blue eyes shooting daggers at the 3 storm troopers left. They fell silent for a couple of seconds, as if in deep thought. The one at the back then shook his head in hesitation before crossing his arms at me, his armor clattered when they made contact.

"No! You will die!" he exclaimed, pointing his gloved finger at me in triumph. The 2 troopers' in front of him then began to blast their guns once again. I used my saber as blast fire protection as I made my way closer to the attacking Imperials. I flashed my light saber around, it's astounding green light zapping from side to side. Once I had reached the closest trooper I brang my saber down, moving it across the storm troopers waist. The storm trooper then collapsed to the ground in two, it's feet and legs falling in front of its detached chest and head. I grimaced at how disgusting the scenario looked, but quickly snapped into action once again. I force jumped to face the next trooper, who looked at me terrified, his armor clacking as the man inside of it trembled. I raised my saber behind my back and then pushed it forward, it's bright green light stabbing right through the trooper's chest. I turned to the last trooper in triumph, though the Imperial continued blasting at me to no avail. Smoke billowed off the narrow walls of the passage, sparks flew everywhere from the missed shots of the trooper's that had damaged the construction instead. The smell of burning flesh whiffed up my nose, causing me to scrunch mine up in disgust. The Imperial continued to blast fire but I ricochet each shot, sending the pistols billowing into the ceiling dangerously. I decided it wasn't safe for me to voyage any closer to the figure, so I threw my saber. My thought process wasn't straight, I hadn't even pondered the option for very long, but it threw it. The saber hurled towards the trooper like a boomerang, spinning violently towards the Imperials side. Sure enough the saber sliced through the troopers neck and landed smack bang on the frigid iron ground, it's metal construction clang as it made contact with the floor. The troopers armored head then collapsed, letting the body fall from under it's feet dead. I watched in victory, my icy blue eyes scanning the scenario.

"No, you die" I reassured the now lifeless storm troopers. Suddenly the pain of my wounds kicked in again, the force had ignored it before, now I had to. I limped slowly out of the passageway in search of the Falcon, where, my friends were supposed to be. I waddled through an isolated corridor that had a turned to a populated corridor; admirals and Imperial storm troopers marched down the passage smugly. Rows of troopers walks in unison together, their armored feet clacking along the polished, dusk floor. I watched from my hiding position as they passed by, deserting the before crowded passage. I swiftly made my way across the corridor and wedged myself behind a freezing metal doorframe so I wouldn't be seen by any incoming Imperials. I looked out the tunnel's glass window that I was pressed up against and noticed that it looked out upon the hanger of which contained the Millennium Falcon! I focused my gaze to a sub hanger that looked over the ship and was relieved to see Han, Chewbacca and Leia. Suddenly the fact that Luke wasn't visible sunk in and worry gripped my heart. Was he all right? Was he all right? Was he all right? Was all that was going through my head. My brows narrowed and I bit my soft pink lip, my eyes darted around the room in concern as if he would be waiting there safely, but it knew it was a fat chance. My face slackened, my eyebrows then furrowed, my worry escalated within me. He had to be all right, he had to be. I assured myself that he was all right repeatedly, my glassy blue eyes glued to the sub hanger that had my friends waiting for myself and Luke's arrival. That made me sick, my stomach took a leap and flipped. What if Luke had gone back for me but got captured instead, or worse. Suddenly another figure appeared beside Leia, I blinked a couple of times to assure myself I wasn't imagining things. I looked out beyond the sub hanger and sighed in pure relief to see Luke was ok. I clutched my heart in happiness that my risk before was worth it, that Luke had escaped. I focused my gaze on his handsome face only to see his gorgeous blue eyes full of sadness, down cast, shadowed, forlorn. There was a clear unmistakable frown, which possessed his face. The others looked relieved to see him, but their grins quickly swapped into confused pouts. Leia's brows furrowed while Han's knit together. At first I was puzzled as to why they all had these pinched faces, but then it occurred to me, I wasn't there, I wasn't with Luke, they had no idea that I was ok. I noticed the 3 having a short conversation, quite explicit, and several questions and yells. I watched as Han pulled his face into a smirk and waved his hand down as if to say "screw her" or "doesn't matter". I watched in amazement as Luke threw a powerful punch at Han's smirking face, my jaw dropped to the ground in astonishment, Luke would never do that. Luke wouldn't dare. But he did. I gushed slightly at the thought of it being me, the reason Luke punched Han. I focused my gaze back on the three to see Han's purely stunned face, as if Luke had wiped the smirk off of it.

"I'm all right" I whispered under my breath, my sore blue eyes still glued to my friends.

" _Speak to him"_ I heard Grandfather's voice empower my brain.

" _I can not, he is to far"_ I answered, the pain in my knee escalating, aching terribly.

" _But he is not, he is only a mind away"_ he added. I knit my eyebrows together in confusion.

" _What do you mean?"_ I asked, my brain swirling as if it was a hurricane, trying to understand his statements.

" _Speak to him like this, search for his mind"_ Qui-Gon explained, though it wasn't fully clear. I then closed my eye lids slowly in hopes to clear my mind, I then searched for Luke's. The feeling of searching for another's brain was strange, I felt myself pass several other's. Storm trooper's, officers, droids and even Leia. Once I felt myself come across Luke I silently meditated, suddenly I felt a force wave come over me and I realized I had entered Luke's mind.

" _Luke?"_ I asked, my soft voice hopefully entering Luke's head. I felt a shake, a tremor, but it wasn't me, it was Luke.

" _Abi?"_ Luke questioned, his voice full of surprise and fear, as if he thought I was dead.

" _Luke its me, don't worry I'm ok"_ I explained, hoping that he would no longer worry. I felt his smile fill my mind, his shiny white teeth gleaming.

" _How did you get away? Your so badly injured"_ Luke inquired. I giggled at how quickly he had begun to ask questions, he had always been like that, inquisitive and concerned. I loved that about him.

" _The force"_ I answered, like it would answer all his questions. There was silence for a moment, not awkward, just silence.

" _I'm glad your ok"_ Luke admitted, his smile shone once again through my head. " _Where are you? Where can I come get you?"_ Luke investigated, determination drenched his words. I thought about it for a moment, where was I? And how was he supposed to get me without being spotted? I pondered for a little while longer, oblivious to how long the wait was becoming for Luke. " _Abi?"_ Luke asked, reassuring himself that I was still there. This knocked me out of my thoughts, I understood now what I would do.

" _Luke I'm in a passageway that look's over the hanger that has the Falcon, I can see you but I'm not on your level, I'm about 2 stories above. But don't worry I have an idea. Also tell Chewie that when he hears someone yell his name that he needs to look for an idiotic Jedi Padawan jumping out of a passage"_ I explained to Luke, I could sense his confused expression but I ignored it. I removed my light saber from my belt and activated it, revealing it's solid green bream, stretching out from it's metal rod. I held the saber in position and pushed it through a spot on the glass lookout. From there I then kept the sword in the glass but pulled it round in a circle motion, creating a whole in the window large enough for myself to climb through. I watched cautiously as the circular piece of glass fell from the passage and smashed into oblivion once it made contact with the grey concrete floor. As I climbed into the hall I winced in severe pain as my knee bent, blood began streaming from it once again, my ankle throbbing still. I carefully place my next foot, it's high top shoe material stained terribly from the garbage masher, onto the thin ledge I had managed. I tried not to look down onto how high up I was, knowing if I fell doom was certain. I took a deep breath, worry clutched my heart, making it beat harder and faster.

"Chewie!" I yelled, as loud as I possibly could. Of course I didn't want to attract attention by the Imperials but I most certaintly wanted him to hear before I fell. I noticed all heads turn, many not knowing where to look. I felt Luke's gaze full upon me, his smile still hone through my mind. I smiled myself, whenever he was happy it was happy, I suppose that's what happens when you fall in love. I watched as Luke grabbed Chewie's shoulder roughly and pointed to me, Chewie howled in relief and ran towards my direction. His large, furry feet thumped against the ground, his hairy wookie face pulled into a smile. Once he had made his way underneath me I released the window, my feet jumping from it's position. I felt my finger graze against the glass, a deep slice went into it. The feeling though wasn't painful, though I knew it would feel more like it if I looked to it's damage. As I was falling I hurriedly leaned back, so once I had made contact with the wookie I would land in a comfortable position. I closed my eyes the last few meters, terrified goose bumps formed upon my arms. I put my trust into Chewie and felt my body collapse into his furry arms. I felt his body bend down for a moment when I had landed onto him, but he shortly stood up properly and howled to ask if I was all right. "I'm all right Chewie, thank you" I thanked Chewie opening my eyes slowly to see my friends running to me concerned.

"Abi!" exclaimed Leia, her dazzling brown eyes wide in worry. Luke was swiftly beside her, his face possessed a un mistakable smile. He ran to me and lifted me from Chewie's arms, placing me gently on the ground.

"I thought you were surely dead before" Luke said softly, his beautiful blue eyes shadowed in sadness. I just pulled him into a hug, my un-injured hand through his hair. I felt him tighten the hug, his comforting arms wrapped around my waist. I pulled my head from it's position from sitting on his shoulder and looked into his dreamy eyes, his arms still around me.

"I'm ok" I said grinning ear to ear, he smiled also. His eyes suddenly trailed down from my own, they eventually landed onto my lips. My breath caught in my throat. My arms and legs trembled. I suddenly felt fidgety. It then all stopped at once, because Luke had turned away. I didn't understand quite. What was that?! I pouted slightly, sadness filled my tired eyes. I shouldn't ever let myself get excited every time a moment like that comes by. Disappointment still filled my heart, no matter how much I convince myself we will never be I always feel like it could happen. I sighed deeply, before staggering after the rest of them. I felt two arms come up beside me, I froze slightly, my breathing paused. I looked down to recognize the elegant hands of Leia and continued to limp behind Han and Luke.

"He does love you" Leia whispered through her breath, trying to avoid letting Luke hear. I rolled my eyes in defeat and annoyance.

"Everyone says that, but it's not true, did you see that, it's just one of the many disappointing moments. He will never love me like that" I stated, my voice sounding miffed.

"He's just scared" Leia explained hopefully. I sighed, he was scared?! I hadn't ever had my first kiss! I was far more terrified then he would be! I recall his first kiss, I remember watching it, I remember how much it bothered me, it was that day I realized my feelings for Luke. He's had 1 or 2 girl friends as well, and I had to watch it, I had to be the supportive best friend that gave him advice on how to flirt with them. I have never wanted to think more about the happenings between him and other girls. They all can't keep their hands off of him, I don't blame them he is incredibly handsome but he is no toy. I was always glad that he wouldn't take advantage of that, that he wouldn't act that way. I shook the thoughts out of my head angrily, I had no chance.

"He doesn't like me like that" I stated for what felt as if it was the thousandth time, which is most likely was. Sadness filled my words; it became more and more depressing each time I said it.

"You're wrong" Leia answered confidently before the conversation ended in silence. She assisted me to in front of the ship, where Holly and the droids had just entered. I stumbled to Holly who I enveloped in a big hug, I smiled onto her happily.

"Did you almost die?" she asked sarcastically, though my answer was truthful.

"Yes" I said, my eyes serious before I heard a familiar sound coming from the opposite side of the hanger. I listened harder and recognized that it was the sound of humming light sabers. My head immediately snapped the sounds direction to see Obi-Wan and _Darth Vader_ in a light saber duel, Obi-Wans blue light bashing against Darth's red one.

"Ben?" asked Luke turning to see what had captured the attention of the retreating storm troopers. I joined by his side, a sick feeling formed in my stomach. Luke's voice seemed to capture Ben's attention, who then turned to look at Luke and myself, slightly smiling. I watched worriedly as Ben closed his eyes and lifted his saber out of defense position. My eyes widened, and I began to feel light headed. Vader then raised his blazing red saber and brang it down onto Obi-Wan, slicing him in half. "NO!" screamed Luke, taking the trooper's attention from the duel and onto Luke. A pit formed in my stomach, as if it went to infinity. I felt as if it wasn't real, as if it wasn't happening, but it had. I hadn't known the man well, or for long, but it felt as if it had been forever. I focused my thoughts and broke out of my trance to see blasts pour our way, and to see Luke's utterly depressed face. He had started to make his way to where Ben had been but I grabbed his wrist tightly, knowing it wouldn't be safe.

"Luke, there is nothing you can do! It's too late!" I exclaimed at him, though I wish I could've saved him also. Luke looked at me with this troubled face before he nodded and went to run back to the Falcon's ramp, as we ran I pulled my own blaster out firing at the on coming trooper's.

"Blast the doors rose!" yelled Han, at first I was totally confused as to who he was yelling at, but it then occurred to me that he had made me a nickname. I ignored how stupid that was and used my blaster to shut the blast doors. As I did this I sprinted up the ramp of the Millennium Falcon and aboard the ship, closely followed by Han. Han raced to the cockpit while I stood flustered in the arch door way to the main hold where Leia, Luke, Holly and the droids were waiting for lift off. I felt the ship reversing backwards away from the hanger and turning around, speeding away from the death star. Though we just successfully completed the mission all in the main hold is silent as we remember the hero that fell in the process.

 _Hey everybody!_

 _So that concludes chapter 5 'A Natural'._

 _Thank you so much for putting in those 3 reviews those who did, I always really appreciate it._

 _Anyway I have been pondering for a while whether I should have Abi_ _ **and**_ _Luke pov's or if it should be Abi's the whole time. I've decided that the first answer I get will be what happens so if you want your way I suggest that you type quickly!_

 _I'm so glad you guys are loving the story and I promise to update quickly, though I warn you that my school holidays are coming to a close (1 week more) and when they do come back I will be much slower at updating. I will try my best though._

 _Also so sorry that this chapter is much shorter then my previous ones, i know that short chapters are annoying and that you guys want to read something more detailed and longer so once again i'm sorry and this won't happen again!_

 _Love you guys ~ BB_


	10. Skyron

_Hey everybody! Just want to shout out to Storylover2036, you are awesome! Also a shout out to my bestie Sace who is AMAZING and helping finalize each chapter._

 _Ok back to the story ~ BB_

Chapter six-Skyron

 **Abi's pov:**

We were on Tatooine. Tatoo 1 and 2 shone brightly into my clear blue eyes. The red hot sand sank in between my toes, my bare feet rubbed satisfyingly into it's substance. I wore a long white dress, a big gold neckline, and a tight waist. The dress blew in the Tatooine wind, my long straight brown hair blowing also. I saw his figure emerge from the sunset revealing his handsome complexion. He wore black pants and tank top, covered by a grey leather jacket. His feet were bare also, the sand splashed over his ankle. His light brown hair blew in the wind, just like mine. His blue eyes could've made me melt right there and then. He gave me his always-charming smile, reaching his hand out to grab mine. I took it elegantly, my smile only widened when I felt how soft and warm his hands were. He pulled me in closer, pushing our two foreheads together romantically. He rubbed his nose against mine, and I returned the favor. I felt his broad arms wrap around me, his right hand ran through my hair repeatedly. I brang my arms around his neck, using one hand to stroke his tanned, soft cheek. We stood there looking into each others eyes, our arms wrapped tighter around each other as we both closed our eyes softly and pulled in slowly. I felt the tip of my nose touch his and his soft lips just slightly touch mine….

My stunned blue eyes snapped open. I noticed myself breathing heavily, my heart pounding a million miles a second. It then came to me. It was all a dream. I sighed sadly at how it was most likely a sign that no matter how close we get, IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN. I groaned miserably as I observed my surroundings. I noticed I was seated on a familiar bed, purple quilt and flat, I then recognized it as Holly's. I looked up to see two faces I knew all to well.

"Are you ok?" asked Leia, concern drenched her words. I knitted my brows in confusion, why wouldn't I be? I felt a warmth over my shoulders and saw a light brown shawl over my back.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my head, which I had noticed had a throbbing pain.

"When we made the jump into light speed you flew across the room and hit your head, you fell unconscious" explained Holly, a sweet smile planted on her face. Every thing became to come back to me, then I remembered Obi-Wan, Luke must be so depressed.

"Where's Luke?" I inquired, worried about my best friends well being. If I couldn't be his true love I was going to be a hella good best friend. Holly and Leia exchanged concerned looks and for a moment I worried if he was injured or captured. "What's wrong?" I questioned furrowing my eyebrows, squinting my eyes, "Is he hurt?" I continued, worry gripped my heart tightly.

"He's fine" Leia assured me, relief released me, I let go of the breath I didn't notice I was holding.

"He's just a bit upset" added Holly, sympathy edged her words. Her chocolate brown eyes blinked a couple of times slowly as if it was to comfort me, as she softly nodded her head.

"How upset, should I go speak to him?" I asked, edging off of the beds warm spot I was sitting on.

"Maybe it could help;" stated Leia, though it sounded more like a question. And at that I jumped up from my place and strutted out of the bedroom, ignoring the harsh pains I felt jolting up my leg each time I placed my foot on the ground. I passed through the main corridor, past the crew quarters, through the portside corridor and finally into the main hold. Once entered I feast my eyes upon him. He sat absently on the beige sofa, slumping face first on the Aztec table. His long finger trailed over the red line dolefully. His face looked slightly haunted, dark. I had never really seen him like this, not even when Beru and Owen died. His eyes looked pained, his face looked thoughtful yet sullen. The only thing I thought to do was comfort him, not speak, just comfort. I too was grieving but I felt and knew that he was in a dark more depressed state. I brang the soft shawl off of my shoulder and held it gently in my hand as I strode suttely over to Luke's side. I saw his often-radiant eyes down cast, miserable. I brang the shawl comfortably over his slumped shoulders and wrapped it across his chest. I then slowly took a seat next to him on the sofa, not wanting to capture much of his attention, I wanted to allow him to feel sorrowful as that's all one wants when their loved ones pass. I ducked my head underneath his arm and gently rested my head on his warm chest, allowing a single tear to fall down my cheek.

 **Luke's pov:**

I felt a warm material being placed over my shoulders; it was only then that I realized I was cold. I honestly hadn't been observing much, I had been in deep thought and grievance for the whole flight and I was feeling to sullen to speak to anyone or even ask for anything. I just traced my finger along the red line painted onto the table I was leaning onto. I saw a figure in the corner of my grave blue eyes slowly seat themselves on the sofa beside me. I immediately recognized their vanilla scent, regardless of their injuries, Abi. I recalled her knocking out earlier and I was relieved to see she was all right. I felt her gaze upon me, I enjoyed her presence all the time, even when I was in misery, she seemed to make me happy without even trying. I had always wondered why this was, I understand she was my best friend, but even best friends don't make me feel this way. I felt drawn to her, if we were once separated we would find each other again. Forever I have pondered if I felt something for her, romance wise, but I doubt she feels specially for me. I recall when I tried to kiss her on Tatooine when we were up on he wall, and she fell, I remember in the smuggling compartments when we were basically pressed against each other, and she flinched. It's as if she's making excuses to stay in the friend-zone, or if the galaxy is simply implying we aren't meant to be. I felt her soft face press against my chest gently, it warmed me, allowing me to slightly smile. I watched as a tear trickled down her cheek gracefully, and this is when I realized I wasn't the only one grieving. I felt myself scowl in my head at my selfishness, at how I thought I was the only troubled one, that I deserved all sympathy. Leia lost her home planet today, her family and friends destroyed along with it. Abi lost her parents, and I understand she was grieving over Obi-Wan as well. I sighed at the thought of Ben, I hadn't told anyone, but when he was killed I felt as though I heard his voice telling me to run. The whole scenario sounded ridiculous in my head so I chose not to speak about it with anyone else or they might think I'm crazy.

"I can't believe he's gone…" I breathed, shaking my head lightly in disbelief. I heard R2 beeping sadly in the background as I felt Abi 's head slowly lift off my chest to my dismay, I loved her comforting ways. My displeasure was short lasted as she placed her hands onto my chest, where her head once was. A tingle shot up my spine at the satisfying feeling of her touch, her beautiful blue eyes looked right into mine sympathetically.

"There was nothing you could've done;" she told me, her eyes twinkling in the Falcon's main hold lights, white and bright. I just down cast my eyes as I heard footsteps run into the room, the clacking sound of boots allowed me to recognize it as Han's.

"Come on buddy we're not out of this yet;" proclaimed Han, as he ran to climb into one of the gun turrets. "HOLLY FLY THE SHIP!" exclaimed Han to his sister, wherever she was, I remember her and Leia taking Abi into one of the bedrooms. I jumped out from my place on the sofa, leaving Abi sitting there, watching me as I climbed into the other gun turret. "You in kid?" said Han into the ships communication link. I took my seat and grabbed onto the aimer.

"Yeah" I replied, tightening my grip on the aimer.

"Good, stay sharp" ordered Han, as if it wasn't all ready clear to do so.

"Here they come" I heard one of the girls voices appear over the com link which I recognized as Leia's. I heard the TIE fighters drawing in; their engines sound echoing through the ship. I spun in my turret seat, trying to follow the fighters.

"They're coming to fast!" I yelled annoyed, I was struggling at shooting them. The ship rumbled as the TIE's began shooting back at us, the power flashed as one made an accurate hit. It didn't help that they were so small and the Falcon was a wider target.

"We've lost the lateral controls!" yelled Holly through the link, her voice drenched in frustration.

"Don't worry, she'll hold together;" Han said "you hear me baby? Hold together!" ordered Han to his ship. I slightly worried at his un certainty. I traced after the fighters, eyes sharp and open. "Ha-ha!" exclaimed Han as he blast a TIE into pieces. I stayed focused on a fighter and pressed down on the buttons underneath my thumbs, the blast the exploded the TIE fighter. Excitement overwhelmed me, satisfaction filled my spirit. I swiveled around in my chair to face Han.

"I GOT HIM!" I yelled excitedly, Han turned his chair as well, giving me thumbs up.

"Good kid, now don't get cocky" Han congratulated me. I understood that it was a bit of an over reaction so I turned my seat around once again and focused back on the surrounding TIE's.

"There's still two more of them out there!" exclaimed Abi, her voice booming over the com link. I smiled ear to ear at the sound of her beautiful voice, graceful and attractive. I continued aiming, waiting for the perfect opportunity to fire. Once a fighter appeared on my scopes I immediately shot and it destroyed into oblivion, specs of broken debris and flesh flew past my turret window. Seconds after Han took out the other one, I sighed in pure relief to finish that battle. I then grinned triumphantly at our success and yelled into the com link.

"We did it!" I heard Leia's loud yells from the cockpit repeating my exact words. I climbed out of the gun turret and walked into the main hold happily to see Abi untangling 3PO from several wires, the droid, as usual, was acting overally dramatic. I chuckled at the golden droids situation, which caught Abi's attention.

"Luke! You did awesome" she yelled running up to me and giving me a happy hug. I returned it excitedly and pulled her in closer. As I tugged on her I felt her flinch and she collapsed to the floor of the Falcon, her soft pink lips allowed a cry to flow out of her mouth, her dazzling blue eyes clenched. Her long, black eye lashes caught tears in them, her squinting eyes opened to reveal clear liquid streaming out of them. I understood that I must've hurt one of her wounds and I immediately knelt to the floor worriedly.

"Sorry, what did I hurt?" I asked apologetically. I felt absolutely terrible and embarrassed; I didn't know how to react. Her pearl-shaped tears rolled out of her luminous eyes, she grabbed my hands tightly and squeezed it in pain.

"It's all right" she assured me, cringing. I was very sure she was lying, all her life she had tried to be brave and ignore the pain, she didn't want sympathy and she was never selfish. I knew I shouldn't feel this way for her, but it was almost impossible, I found it crazy how she didn't have a boyfriend. Back on Tatooine several guys wanted her but she pushed them away, don't get me wrong I wasn't displeased about it but was surprised and confused as to why she does. Though one of these days she will get a boyfriend, marry and have a child and I will have to live with it, no matter how hard. "Really" she added as she took a deep breath and allowed me to take her hand and assist her getting up. I pulled her gently off the ground and held her still for a few seconds before she could walk again.

"I'm sorry" I said sheepishly, looking down at my feet embarrassed. She used her fingers to tilt my chin up so I could face her, I allowed it.

"It's all right" she assured me, smiling kindly. I nodded smiling as well, as she then turned to continue untangling 3PO. I smirked at her, not arrogantly or rudely, but praisingly. As always, she put others first.

"Oh thank you Mistress Abi! I thought I was going to die!" exaggerated 3PO, throwing his now untangled, gold, shiny arms in the air. Abi and I both chuckled at him, Abi turning her head to face me once again, smiling widely, her gleaming white teeth showed as he defined lips were pulled into a grin.

"Looks like you bought quite the dramatic droid" she said giggling, I just smiled and nodded.

"Seems like it" I replied, observing any damage that was caused on the droid. Stupidly I then waltzed out of the room and made my way to the cockpit, like she was going to admire my walk or something. I mentally slapped my head at my stupidity and entered the entry to the cockpit, only to walk into a grumpy Leia.

"Your friend is quite the mercenary, I wonder if he really cares about anything, or anyone" stated Leia, scowling at Han, before she stormed out of the cockpit. I turned to watch her leave in the doorway.

"I care!" I exclaimed before shaking my head and taking a seat in one of the pilot seats where Holly was sitting earlier that day. I stared out into the vast-blankness of space, it showed nothing but infinite darkness, and only blinking stars filled it.

"What do you think of her Han?" I asked the smuggler, referring to Abi. He scowled grumpily.

"Which one? The sassy one or the rude one?" Han replied, angrily. I frowned, Abi had neither of those traits….. well, in most cases.

"Abi's not like that" I muttered, just loud enough for Han's ears only.

"Ohhhh the sassy one, rose" Han concluded, leaving me tilting my head in confusion.

"Rose?" I asked, slightly chuckling at the nickname he had given her.

"Yeah, pretty but prickly" explained Han smirking. I froze when he said _pretty,_ I felt uncomfortable. I often felt like this when I thought someone else would make a move on her, that she might choose him. Han noticed my flinch and smirked. "Ah, so you like her" stated Han, grinning mischievously. I rolled my eyes, must he make me admit it?

"Isn't it obvious by now" I murmured through my teeth. Han just layed his feet on the ship controls in relaxation for a moment.

"She's quite spirited though, if you don't take her I think a smuggler and a-" Han began before I became angry with the idea and cut him off.

"No!" I said, louder then I hoped it would be "no" I finished. I saw Han smirk in the corner of my eye, probably finding my jealousy amusing. I sighed and watched as the Falcon orbited a red planet, it looked a bit like Tatooine, though Tatooine was a bit whiter and had a bolder pattern, this planet was mostly orange and looked very smooth, as in not very bold pattern wise; plain I could say. Once orbited we flew up to Yavin 4, one of the moons that surrounds Yavin. Yavin 4 was blue on the outer rim, green throughout the rest, and several white shapes appeared on top of it, which I knew to be clouds. The Millennium Falcon landed in a hanger, which belonged to the Rebel Alliance. The outer part of it was covered in moss and vines, mist beyond there. We landed softly on the stone and concrete floor and Han opened the boarding ramp.

 **Abi's pov:**

I exited the main hold as we landed in the hanger which was full of X-wings and Y-wings, scattered with a couple of rebels in orange suits or vests. As I passed through the main corridor I recalled my wounds and was pleased to find the pain fading away, I glanced down to my ankle, which had been my main problem earlier and grimaced at the swollen mess that was there. I shook my head as if it would shake away the injury but knew it was a fat chance. I made my way to the boarding ramp where Leia and Holly were standing, talking. I joined by their side, eager to join the conversation.

"Hey" I greeted them, taking place next to Leia, her brown, sleek buns perfection. Holly and her both gave me cheery smiles, Holly's hazel brown eyes smiling.

"Hey, your wounds ok?" asked Leia, her pale complexion pinched, not of sadness but of worry, concern.

"Actually yes, I can't really feel the pain anymore" I announced truthfully, Holly nodded.

"That's good" Holly added, the boarding ramp doors opened to reveal an elderly man, I knew he was the commander of rebel forces, beside him was a man. The man had dark brown hair, the same style as Han's just a slight bit shorter. He had slightly olive skin, not pale but not tan. And he had stunning blue eyes, much like mine. Willard (the commander) rushed up to Leia and enveloped her in a big hug. He and the rest of the rebels seemed very pleased to see her.

"It's good to see you commander" Leia stated, her red lips pulled into a genuine smile, her chocolate brown eyes then landed on the man who seemed to have the exact same smile plastered on his face. "Skyron! How good it is to see you too" she exclaimed, giving him a hug also. Skyron?

"Your safe, when we heard what happened to Alderaan we feared the worst" announced the Commander, at that moment I saw Leia's face in a state I hadn't yet seen it in, sorrow. The moment was short lived though as she shook it off in attempt to be courageous.

"We don't have time for our sorrows, Commander, you must use the information in this R2 unit to plan the attack. It's our only hope" Leia said, _our only hope_ , I recalled her referring to Obi-Wan the same way. I sighed at the remembrance of the once great hero who could've had much more success if he continued living. Willard then walked off, though _Skyron_ stayed.

"Hello, I believe Princess Leia here hasn't formerly introduced me to her new friends" Skyron said grinning, observing as Luke, Han, Chewie and the droids made their way behind myself and the girls.

"Of course, Skyron this is Luke, Han, Chewbacca, Holly and Abi" Leia announced, gesturing towards us one by one. "You already know the droids, everybody this is Skyron, one of my close friends back on Alderaan, he's a pilot here now" Leia introduced, I observed Skyron, there was something about him…

"If you excuse me but I must head to a meeting involving the attack plans" Leia said as she waved before wandering off to where Willard had just gone moments before.

"Ok, now that that's settled, Holly Chewie, come help me fix the ship" ordered Han arrogantly. I watched as Holly rolled her eyes, Chewie growling before obeying his pilots command.

"We can do that" Skyron said, though it sounded more like permission to do so.

"No way, I deal with my ship, keep your rebel hands off of her!" Han yelled, sounding like the Falcon was his daughter. I laughed slightly as Luke took my side sternly.

"So where are you from, Skyron?" I asked the pilot, who seemed to look the age of 22, though I could be wrong. His smile slightly faded at the sound of my sentence, but he still answered.

"I'm not sure, I grew up in an orphanage on Castell. The Gossams there were mostly merchants and smugglers, pretty much everyone else were human slaves" Skyron began, I felt bad for ever asking, it all sounded terrible. "One day I was bought by the Rebellion, they were looking for new pilots and thought I was very good" continued Skyron, his smile lightened on his face once again. "The only thing I know is that my last name is Colt," I froze at the sound of _my_ last name, I felt Luke do the same. Colt, Colt, Colt, how? "I'm not sure who my family is, the archives and hollows don't reveal relatives here" Skyron finished, though I wasn't really listening. Colt, Colt, Colt, he was a Colt, was he a cousin? I had no memory of any cousins or siblings.

"Uh, so you're a Colt?" I asked, wondering if maybe they're were other Colt's that weren't my relatives.

"Yeah, you know them?" he asked hopefully. Yes I did indeed. Well, I _knew_ them.

"Yeah… uh, I'm a Colt" I answered, only to see his furrowed eyebrows. I thought harder, I had no aunts or uncles, well that I knew of, and I only knew of my grandparents, so that meant… I gasped, happy tears formed in the corners of my eyes.

"Your, my brother" I concluded, my voice breaking, not un happily, joyfully, just crying at the same time. I noticed a few tears forming in his eyes to, he must've been so glad to finally have a family, like how I'm so glad I have some as well.

"Did you ever know of me? Who are my parents?" Skyron began, questions beginning to pop up. I tensed at the word _parents,_ it's not who are the parents, it's who were the parents. I felt Luke's hand on my shoulder, reminding me of how he comforted me when my parents died only less then 24 hours ago. Skyron must've noticed my dismay, a frown possessed his face.

"They're dead, aren't they" Skyron said, though he knew the answer already.

"Yes, they are, but I'm sure they would've been so pleased to see their son again" I said, confidence and bravery overtook my spirit. It was no time for grieving.

"Abi? May I ask about your wounds, as my newly discovered sister I feel the need to know why the hell you look like that" Skyron said, a chuckle whispered out of his lips as he said so. I laughed a little myself before I nodded my head.

"I didn't get injured, but they're fine, really" I explained, half-truth, half lie. I felt Luke shaking his head in disapproval.

"No, that's not true, I want you treated to" Luke demanded, giving me a concerned look.

"Yes Abi, I think Luke is right" Skyron added, agreeing with my best friend.

"Whatever, I'll go find a med" I said before strutting off, shortly turning around to see Luke and Skyron getting on exceptionally well talking about piloting. I smirked at how quickly the two became friends before yelling back at them sarcastically,

"Call me when you've finalized the wedding date!"

I watched, chuckling, as Luke and Skyron laughed as well before turning to walk away, C3PO and R2D2 following closely behind them. I turned around to see an over weight man in a white coat. He had several freckles and pale skin, as well as red curly hair. He grabbed my hands and began pulling me, I allowed him for a few seconds, tilting my head in confusion before struggling out of his grasp.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked the man, jumping away from him angrily.

"I'm a medic, and you need med, so I'm taking you to the medication room. Need anymore information miss?" he asked me scowling. I frowned at him grumpily, crossing my arms. I rolled my eyes dramatically, and I thought Han was arrogant, someone needed to teach this guy some manners.

"Yes actually, when was the last time you could see your whole body in the mirror?" I asked smirking, I didn't often like being rude but sometimes someone deserves the treatment if they are this arrogant. He first frowned but grinned mischievously; he seemed to be up for an argument.

"The last time you got a boyfriend" he replied, I smirked on the outside, but on the inside I was breaking down. He was correct sort of, I hadn't had a boyfriend in 9 years, and that boyfriend lasted only 3 months. I shook it off, I was not going to just swallow my pride and leave this conversation ended, I was going to win.

"If you don't shut your mouth the next thing that is coming out of it is your teeth!" I shout back, threatening the medic. The man just snorted as if losing his teeth wouldn't even hurt, which we both knew was _highly_ unlikely.

"Don't even try it! You'll never be the man your mother is!" he yelled, crossing his batwing arms and smirking, his bright green eyes, much like the colour of my light saber, widened as if to say 'pull a better one then that, I dare you'. As much as the insult hurt, knowing my mother isn't even alive, I glared back at him, daggers shooting from my icy blue eyes. My mind raced with many witty things to say, I actually struggled in picking the best one.

"My Mother wasn't a man you retard! Seems like your ashamed to be the child of yours" I shot back, squinting my eyes enough to scare the man with my death stare. He stuttered for a moment, I could tell he was struggling now. When he seemed like he had no more wittiness he pulled a defeated face, as if it wasn't over or he was saying that he's to cool to stay any longer. He sucked in his fat lower lip and raised his bushy, ginger eye brows before turning around and walking away, slowly enough that he was convinced he still obtained his pride. I smirked before sashaying off in search for a kinder medic, as I promised Luke and Skyron.

I then sashayed triumphantly to the elevator banks and pressed the silver button to take me to level 3. My stomach leaped as I went up, I hated the feeling of going up, it made me feel light headed, which was also my problem with air travel, when we leave gravity. I took a deep breath and waited for the heavy, metal lift doors to slide open, once they did so smoothly, I exited the elevator in search for the operating room. I found myself in front of the white tiled room, it felt cold, no cheerfulness was shown other then the flowers, purple and yellow, sitting in a small white vase on a desk. A medical droid was scrambling over its desk, it's maroon colour flashing from one side to the other. It's mechanical, yellow eyes showed no emotion, which, of course, made sense seeing as it's a droid.

I strolled into the Operating room, un noticed my the droid, regardless of sounds of my dirty high tops stepping across the shiny white floor. I turned up my goose bump covered neck to observe the room surrounding me. I shook my head as I looked to notice nothing over then white. White walls, white ceiling, white floor. It was the kind of white that made new snow look grey, the type of white that sears into your retinas and makes you temporarily blind. I continued to survey the room and noticed the white furniture, so white, only white, so blank that I chose to not sit in it as it hurt my eyes. I looked up to see several bright white lights, the type you need sunglasses to avoid the streaming rays. It was as bright at Tatoo 1, if not brighter. I squinted forcefully, the lighting hurting my glassy blue eyes. I silently prayed they had created dark blinds for that kind of bright light.

I continued to no avail blinking away the searing illumination hoping it wouldn't blind me as I made my way to the desk, on it perched a golden bell, a nice break from white. I tapped the bell once, waiting for a medic to assist my wounds, Luke would be _very_ unhappy if I returned not treated to. No one had come to my aid yet and I grew impatient, tapping the bell three more times at the speed of light. After a short wait a green medic droid came from inside an office, it's silver mechanic eyes stared at me as I came to the desk, floating across the tiled floor.

"Can I help you?" asked the droid innocently. I felt like growling but instead I took a deep breath before fake smiling at the oblivious med.

"Actually yes, I'm wounded and need assistance, can I be treated to immediately?" I asked, beginning to wonder if I should've just stayed with the arrogant medic from earlier.

"Of course, right this way miss" the droid instructed, guiding me to an operation table, once again white everything. "Please lye down on the bed" it asked politely, using her green android arms to gesture towards the white clothed bed. I nodded before slowly climbing onto it's flat, cold surface.

"Now what?" I asked impatiently, I had been this way since waiting at the desk.

"I will now get you a surgical droid to aid you, it won't be a minute" it answered, it's emotionless droid voice echoed off the walls. The droid then exited the room, and as she said she returned with a 2-1B surgical droid, it's grey complexion sunk in with the blankness of the white walls.

"You can go now 3-6Y, I can handle it from here" stated 2-1B, it's cold metal hands rummaging through several tools. 3-6Y nodded, exiting the surgical room, the see through doors closing silently. "So what has happened here?" asked 2-1B, his white eyes scanning the several injuries I had caused myself in the past 3 hours.

"Uh.. lets see, a twisted ankle, glass stabbed into my thigh, glass slicing my finger, bruised and bloody knee and a dianoga bite in my arm, anything else I missed?" I asked sarcastically, slightly cringing at the memory of how I got each of those things. I supposed the droid would've too if he had the ability too.

"I see… hm, I think I will give you these tablets so you can sleep through most of the surgery as it will be a very painful process" announced the droid, _nothing could be more painful then how I received them,_ I thought to myself as 2-1B gave me the tablets and a glass of water. I placed the tablets on my pink tongue and poured some water into my mouth. I swallowed hard, hoping to be able to get all the tablets down in one shot. I succeeded with a large gulp before I felt myself falling a slight bit dizzy, my now tired blue eyes slowly released it's lids allowing my eyes to shut in sleep. My mind dragged itself into the oblivion of sleep….

 **Luke' pov:**

We were all gathered in a large room, Leia was standing with a couple of highly ranked officers at the far right corner of the room. Star pilots and navigators sat in seats facing a screen, myself amongst them, Abi's _brother_ Skyron on my right, Wedge Antilles on my left. The Solo siblings stood at the back with Chewbacca, as the droids stood behind me. General Dan Dodonna stood at the front of the room beside the big screen, which displayed a diagram of the Death Star. I shivered at the memory of the awful construction, how the whole place had given me a cold, doomful feeling. Everyone intently listened to Dodonna's speech about the death star attack plan.

"The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a fire power greater then half the star fleet, it's defenses are designed over direct large scale assault, a small one man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense" Dodonna explained, pacing from side to side of the large screen. This reminded me of Abi, how when she becomes flustered or puzzled, she would pace from side to side in deep thought while speaking those thoughts with me. Lately she'd been having deep thoughts but when I had asked for her to tell me she would say sorry, no. I hid my disappointment best I could when she had excluded me for the first time from her tornado of a mind.

"Pardon me for asking, but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?" asked Gold Leader.

"Well, the empire doesn't expect a small one man fighter to be of any threat, or they'd have a tighter defense. An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station" declared Dodonna. R2 then moved to stand beside an R8 unit, whilst making several beeping noises.

"The approach will not be easy, you are required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point. The target area is only two meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port, right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which will destroy the station" Dodonna concluded, erupting audience into murmurs of disbelief.

"That's impossible, even for a computer" scoffed Wedge, standing up from beside me.

"It's not impossible, I used to bull's-eye womp rats in my T-sixteen back home. They're not much bigger then two meters" I interjected. I smiled, reminiscing the many times I'd done so, Abi watching in awe. She would run up to me applauding and give me a hug, she would never know how happy she makes me. It was that exact moment I fell upon the utter truth, I loved her. It wasn't a life long crush, it was love. I love her. I would defend her with my life even if the odds were insurmountable. I will comfort her in the difficult and painful times. I will dance and rejoice with her when times are good. I will never betray her, never give up on her.

"Man your ships! And may the force me with you!" Dodonna finished, as she said so every one rose from their seats and left to short ceilinged room eagerly, excited yet afraid of the upcoming battle. I was the only pilot left sitting in my plastic chair, thinking of Abi. It was true, I loved her, in a way I hadn't ever allowed myself to. All those times in the past 2 days that I attempted to kiss her, romance her, that it was done because I was in love with my best friend. God. What was I meant to do now? How do I act around her? All I knew was not to tell her, she was far to important to me to just allow her to run to a far away system to get away from her best friend who just randomly says they were in love with her. I sighed sadly, why must I have to come to this realization? Now I will gave to be mindful about my outfit choice, my wording, even the way I look at her. I groaned at how much I was already struggling and I had only come to this conclusion minutes before. I must've not noticed Leia staying behind because I felt her warm hand land on my shoulder comfortingly.

"What's wrong, Luke?" she asked kindly, strolling in front of me. I looked up to her face to see her hazel brown eyes staring at me concerned, a look I often gave Abi whenever she was in pain.

"Uh- Uh- Well- Uh- You see…" I stuttered, attempting to find the right words. I watched Leia's serious expression pull into a smirk, as if she understood my failure sentence.

"Abi?" she asked me, as if it was the most obvious thing in the galaxy. It couldn't be that plain clear that I felt this way for her.

"Uh- kinda….. yeah" I replied, sheepishly. My blush seared through my cheeks and for a minute I thought my face was on fire.

"Just go speak with her" Leia stated, her red defined lips tightened as she widened her smile.

"It's not that simple" I began, flustered. "She doesn't like me in the way that I wished she always would" I continued, finding myself in a depressed state. My down cast blue eyes looked across the room in search for something that would calm myself, distract my thoughts. I found nothing that would catch my attention so I just stared blankly at a beige wall, not a mark upon it.

"Luke, she does love you" announced Leia, her warming voice rang through my head. No she doesn't.

"Has she told you that?" I asked her, hope accidentally stained my words. She stuttered for a moment, as if Abi had told Leia so. I shook off the thought thurrely, I was just imagining things.

"See, so how would you know?" I added, slightly upset that I even thought their was a possibility Abi would think of me in that way. I sighed before getting up from the white chair and turning for the door. "If you excuse me, I need to go" I said, looking to my shoulder, not wanting to fully look at Leia's expression, hoping I didn't hurt her feelings. I strolled out of the meeting room and head for the elevator banks, it was time for the battle of Yavin.

 **Abi's pov:**

As I rouse from a heavy slumber I am first aware of the coolness of the air and it's loamy fragrance. The bed was flat, reminding me of Holly's purple bed aboard the Falcon. My clothes feel light on my dry skin, feeling slightly foreign on my treated flesh. I half wonder if I'm still dreaming as I sit up to take in the shafts of light that burst from the bright white lights inside the surgery room. I now was certain I was not dreaming, I recalled those lights from only half an hour ago. Now I'm awake, perhaps more fully awake than I've ever been. The area's of which I had been treated too ached in pain, slightly burning from the tools that I presume that were used against it.

I slowly sat up, looking down in observation of the mends 2-1B had worked on. I recognized my knee bandaged, the white fabric wrapped around it tightly. I saw my before throbbing ankle also bandaged, though in another technique I had seen once before. I believe it was used so I can still walk on it without pain, though it would be difficult. I looked to my finger, which had been fully healed, allowing it's perfect look to shimmer in the searing lights. I surveyed my thigh, which was also bandaged where the glass had been wedged in. I studied my where the bite in my arm once was, to see it had been filled with new flesh, giving my arm the good as new, cliché look, much like my finger.

I observed 2-1B floating across the room, scavenging through drawers, of course white, with cold silver handles. I watched curiously as I climbed off the flat bed, my high tops thumped once made contact with the tiles.

"Am I free to go?" I asked 2-1B, my drained voice echoing off each wall. The droid continued to work around, not bothering to turn to observe me, my healing process.

"Of course" 2-1B answered, I sighed lightly and headed for the double doors, pushing through them swiftly and smoothly. I noticed my wounds were no longer painful, and I supposed I had been does with painkillers, which was also a good explanation for why I was walking wonky, like if I had to much alcohol.

"I trust you were treated to well?" questioned 3-6Y, her green robotic form appearing from the desk. I nodded and pulled out a large yawn, I was presumably still wearing off the tablets I was given to make me sleep.

"I'm good now" I replied kindly, suddenly I realized something, the attack! It was supposed to commence any time soon! I suddenly sprinted out the operation room, bolting through corridors and into the elevator banks. I pressed the silver down button, I then pushed it 3 more times hurriedly. It hadn't yet opened. I groaned in frustration before sprinting from the elevator banks to the stair case. I jumped furiously down the steps, skipping 5 at a time. I felt my breath hardening and increasing with speed. My high tops kissed the steps one by one. I felt sweat roll down my skin in thick salty drops and I could feel my heart throbbing inside my moist chest. My skin felt as if it was roasting. I found my way upon level one, I then quickly sprinted down the corridor and entered the hanger. I looked around, my blue eyes smiling, they hadn't left yet.

"Abi!" I heard someone yell, at first I hoped it was Luke but when I turned I was still pleased to see Holly.

"Holly!" I yelled back in happiness, walking across the plain concrete to her place. Though when I saw her in front of the Millennium Falcon which was being packed I tilted my head and knitted my eye brows in confusion. "What's going on?" I asked her, my voice slightly cracking.

"I don't want to, but this idiot over here is making us go" she announced, sadness and disappointment drenched her words. I frowned, the moment Han gets his reward he runs for the hills, doesn't he realize what's going to happen?!

"I'm not an idiot, just smart" added Han, walking past Holly and I holding onto a crate full of money, placing it inside the ship.

"Your not either, just selfish" I conclude, not even bothering to give him a death stare. I was becoming best friends with Holly and fond of Chewie, but he was thinking of himself and taking them away. Han didn't reply and continued packing, which I honestly preferred over him making ridiculous excuses.

"I'm sorry Abi" said Holly, her deep brown eyes down cast. I sighed deeply, this was good bye. I walked over to her and embraced her in a tight hug, I could here her sniff, I had to fight off the urge to cry with all my energy.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see each other again" I assured her, though I was very doubtful. I felt a few tears swell up into my eyes, I closed my eyes and pulled out of the hug.

"Yeah, well bye" she said sadly before turning to aboard the Falcon, her mournfulness radiated off of her. I then turned to Chewie who was slumped on a crate, moaning dismally.

"Take care of yourself Chewie" I said, somber rubbed into my sentence. Chewie looked up sort of brightly and pulled me into a large hug, his Wookie furry arms wrapped around me tightly. I giggled slightly before pulling out and waving wistfully before walking away.

"Wait Abi" I heard Han call from behind me, I felt at first he had changed his mind but the harder I thought about it the more it made the thought sound more and more ridiculous. I turned around to face his down cast eyes.

"Take care of yourself, and uh, good luck with the rebellion" he wished, I just sighed before turning around, whilst doing so I replied saying,

"You know for one moment I thought you'd changed, I'm not even going to get mad though, instead I'll just think the lowest of people I thought the highest of" I replied before walking away in search for Luke. As I walked across the cold concrete floor I saw Leia in the distance, which sort of lifted my spirit, or best it could. I began to speed walk until I was face to face with her.

"Hey, are your wounds ok now?" she asked me whilst observing the injuries that I had treated to, she smiled satisfied.

"Yes they're good, hey uh, do you know where Luke and Skyron are?" I asked her dumbly, her smiling expression suddenly became a puzzled frown, her eye brows furrowed.

"I thought you liked Luke" she stated, obviously un aware that Skyron was my brother.

"Oh" I laughed, "I do like him, Skyron is my newly discovered brother" I added, not wanting to beat the bush. Her jaw basically dropped to the ground.

"Brother?" she asked me surprised, I nodded smiling before repeating my question.

"So they are where?" I asked.

"Of course, uh they are down another 30 meters, they're X-Wings are beside each other so it won't be hard to find them both" she answered before walking off down the hanger, her walk effortlessly perfect. I wouldn't blame Luke for liking her. I sighed whilst following Leia's directions, tracing my footsteps across a yellow painted line on the floor like a younger child would do. I looked up to see Skyron climbing into his X-Wing, his helmet in his large hand, a tight grip on it as if it was his _own_ child.

"Skyron!" I yelled, trying to capture his attention. His head immediately snapped my direction, a ear to ear smile possessed his face. He jumped down from his position and enveloped me in a goodbye hug.

"Abi, I thought I was going to go without you saying goodbye" he said happily, clearly glad that wasn't the case.

"I want you to stay safe out there, you're my only family left so I expect you to come back _un harmed"_ I emphasized my last word before pulling out from the hug.

"I will come back, I promise" he assured me before climbing into his X-Wing again and pulling his helmet on. I waved goodbye, a fake smile plastered on my face, I honestly wasn't sure if he would be all right, worry gripped onto my heart tightly. I turned around to see Biggs! I became excited and ran over to him excitedly.

"Biggs?!" I asked, a big dopey smile shone across my face. He turned around to see me and the same smile appeared on him too.

"Abi!" he exclaimed before throwing me into a big hug, picking me up and spinning me before levering me onto the hangers floor gently. "What are you doing here?! What about Tatooine?" he asked, still excited as ever.

"I'm here with Luke, we rescued the Princess and brought her back here, and now we're part of the Rebellion!" I answered, He grinned cheekily.

"Have you told him yet?" he asked smirking, Biggs was one of the _very_ few people I've told about Luke. I shook my head grumpily.

"I think he has a crush on Princess Leia so I don't want to ruin anything" I replied, only to him laughing continuously.

"He only likes you" he managed to say between chuckles, he calmed himself down and completed his sentence "he's obviously loved you his whole life, I know he wouldn't just drop that over a Princess".

"I doubt it" I replied before pulling him into one last hug. "Be safe out there" I instructed him before pulling away sadly, I had a sickening feeling he wouldn't come back.

"I will, now go give your lover boy a hug before he goes" he told me sternly, laughing as well before he climbed into his X-Wing. I walked over to the ship I knew to be Luke's, and sure enough a handsome farm boy was sitting just outside of it frowning. I walked around the X-Wing and tapped his shoulder, he flinched and immediately stood up and turned surprised, once realizing it was me his face possessed a un mistakable smile.

"Hi Abi…" he acknowledged me, though I sensed something was wrong.

"What's troubling you?" I asked him, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Oh nothing" he replied, waving it off. I turned my gaze to the ground in sadness.

"Be safe" I told him, my voice soft and quiet. I felt tears slip from my now liquid blue eyes, I took a deep breath and began to walk away, he clearly wasn't really wanting to speak with me.

"Good luck" I wished him before continuing to stroll away dismally. I felt his soft, warm hand grab onto mine and tugging me back to him.

"Wait Abi" he said, turning me around to look into his dreamy blue eyes, which were also welled with tears. In response I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him into a meaningful hug, I cried into his chest.

"Come back, I- I can't live without you Luke" I told him, my head still buried into him. I felt his smile radiate off of him, his teeth probably sparkling, much like his eyes.

"I will come back to you, Abi, actually- I uh" Luke stuttered, I looked up to face, tilting my head.

"You?" I asked him confusedly. He just shook his head and tightened the hug.

"Nothing" he replied, he then kissed my forehead. His lips were warm and soft, it felt bliss against my skin. I smiled before walking away, my tears fell from my eyes, pearl shaped drops rolled down my cheek from my long eyelashes.

 _Please come back…_

 **Luke's pov:**

I watched as Abi walked away, her perfect figure strutting towards when Leia had left moments before. I mentally slapped myself for almost telling her about my feelings. I shook it off and climbed up my ladder to enter the X-Wing, I felt already comfortable in it's brown material pilot seat, as if I was always meant to be here. I smiled satisfied and place my helmet upon my head, as I traced my fingers over its dents and scratches I could tell it'd had already seen a lot of action. One by one all leaders and their wings exited the hanger, the red team last. I was the final ship to leave the hanger, which, for some strange reason, gave me a sense of hope and assurance. All teams flew above Yavin 4's endless forest, infinite mist swept throughout it. It's plush greenness grew thick as I flew further and further away, as I entered deep space it reminded me of how it felt when Abi and I had left Tatooine, Yavin 4 became smaller and smaller.

My X-Wing felt as if it were a speck, which compared to space, it probably was. I looked through my window and feast my eyes upon the ginormous station known as the Death Star. It's grey spherical figure made it appear as a moon, though it wasn't, it was armored, it was dangerous. I knew coming here was a suicide mission, but it was for the greater good, and I had to succeed, for Abi's life.

"All wings report in" instructed Red Leader, this was it.

"Red Ten standing by"

"Red Seven standing by" I heard Biggs voice over the com link, I found it comforting to have him with me. Biggs had always been one of closest friends from Tatooine and was also one of Abi's.

"Red Three standing by"

"Red Six standing by" Skyron's voice came over the com. I had been immensely surprised to discover of Abi's brother, though they did look alike and had similar personalities.

"Red Nine standing by"

"Red Two standing by"

"Red Eleven standing by"

"Red Five standing by" I announced calmly, checking my fighter controls ready for combat.

"Lock S-foils into attack position" ordered Red Leader, I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the battle we are going into. "We're passing through the magnetic field, hold tight!" added Red Leader. I focused on approaching the Death Star, adjusting my controls. "Switch you deflectors on, double front", Red Leaders instructions boomed through my head set, it reminded me of when Abi contacted me through my mind. I was more then relieved, I was ecstatic, I had thought I'd lost her, and it had scared me infinitely. I shook by head to no avail, I should be focused right now, my thoughts should not be trailing off onto Abi, though how I wish I could have her beside me, cuddling me, just having the vanilla smell that radiated off of her. Eventually I pushed her out of my mind and was pulled out of my trance by the sound of Wedge's voice.

"Look at the size of that thing!" he exclaimed, his voice mixed with fear and amazement. He was right, it was large, very large, extremely large, and it would be hard to destroy it, but I had faith in myself and the wings.

"Cut the chatter Red Two" Red Leader's stern words rang through my head, I nodded in agreement and focused back upon the Death Stars ginormous structure. "Accelerate to attack speed, this is it boys!"

As we moved closer the tremendous Imperial base was fully revealed, making me and the other fighters feel very small. I took a deep breath and pushed the lever to take me into attack speed.

 **Abi's pov:**

The teams had just been ordered to go into attack speed, and the battle was about to begin. My hand was gripping tightly on the screening boards edge, I had to continuously assure myself of Luke's safety, as well as Skyron's and Biggs. Luke had always been a fantastic pilot back on Tatooine, the best of the best, but was it going to be good enough against that?! I wasn't sure. Leia stood beside me, the same worried expression slathered her face.

"Red Leader, this is Gold Leader" I heard Gold Leaders voice echo through the Massassi outpost war room.

"I copy Gold Leader"

"We're starting for the target shaft now" I held my breath, if this went well Luke's life wouldn't go far at risk. A terrified look welled my blue eyes, Leia must've noticed as she grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly, I supposed we were both frightened.

"We're in position. I'm going to cut across the axis and try to draw their fire" announced Red Leader. 3PO 's shiny golden figure made it's way beside me.

"Heavy fire boss! Twenty-degree's" Red Two's voice exclaimed over the war room speaker system.

"I see it, stay low" Red Leaders voice came from the speaker. I watch the screen as the X-wings continued their attack course on the Death Star, everything was mostly going to plan. I watched as Luke's X-wing nosedived, as he started his attack on the monstrous fortress.

"This is Red Five, I'm going in!" exclaimed Luke over the intercom, I tightened my grip on Leia's hand, my breathing pace fastened and I could hear my heart cheating in my ears. I watched intensely as Luke's X-wing raced toward the Death Star, he shot several times creating a huge fireball on the surface. Fear filled my eyes when I realized Luke wouldn't be able to pull out in time to avoid the fireball.

"Luke, pull up!" Biggs voice filled with concern. I watched in pure relief as Luke's ship emerged from the fireball, but the screen presented that Luke's ship was damaged. R2's information streamed on one side of the screen announcing that the leading edges of Luke's X-wing wings were slightly burnt.

"I go a little cooked but I'm ok" Luke answered, I nodded to reassure myself that Luke wouldn't get himself into more trouble.

"Luke, let me know when you're going in" demanded Red Leader. I watched as several shots came from the deflection tower worriedly.

"I'm going in now" Luke announced, my intense blue eyes widened and looked out upon the screen, fear, anxiety, panic and worry presented themselves upon my face. Leia's face looked also very brooding.

"Careful Luke, there is lot's of fire directing itself from the right side of the deflection tower" Skyron's voice echoed through the war room, it was comforting to hear the sound of my brother's voice, I hadn't known him long but I knew we'd have a life long connection.

"I'm on it" answered Luke calmly. I watched his X-wing hurl several shots at the super structure of the Death Star. I smiled in proudness of the success of Luke's run, and I could feel his smile, radiating through my mind. Next I watched Biggs X-wing fly past several radar homes, antennae, and gun tower, his structure low across the surface. I watched as Leia and I were surrounded by generals and aides, I began pacing nervously along with the rest of them. It hadn't occurred to me that if this mission failed Yavin 4 would be destroyed, myself along with it. An officer working over a screen spoke into his head set.

"Squad leaders, we've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters coming your way" the control officer said.

"My scope's negative. I don't see anything" Luke reported back. I rolled my blue eyes frustratingly, I watched the enemy fighters on the screen approach our rebel's.

"Keep up your visual scanning. With all this jamming, they'll be on top of you before your scope can pick them up" Red Leader demanded, I watched the screen anxiously. I watched a TIE tailing Biggs, my worry escalated inside of me.

"Biggs you've picked one up, watch it!" Red Leader yelled into his com.

"I can't see it! Where is he?!" Biggs asked, his X-wing pulled off the surface of the Death Star, the screen presented a TIE following. "He's on me tight, can't shake him… I can't shake him" Biggs's voice was rising, his pitch as well.

"C'mon Luke, where are you when we need it?" I asked the screen worriedly, someone needed to save Biggs.

"Hang on Biggs, I'm coming in" Luke's voice rang from the speaker's. I rolled my eyes when Leia gave me this _you should've known_ look.

"I stand corrected" I gave in as I watched as Luke chased the Imperial fighter. The TIE dove for the surface as Luke gained on him, his pace picked up incredibly. I watched as a shot from Luke's X-wing blasted the TIE ship and exploded it into a mass of flames.

"I got him!" exclaimed Luke into the com, reminding me of when he had used the gun turret aboard the Falcon to take down his first TIE. I was saddened at how I'd never see that piece of junk again, neither Holly, Chewie or even Han.

"Pull in! Luke.., Pull in!" Biggs shouts boomed over the speaker. I took a deep breath at the feeling of utter most worry clutching my heart.

"Watch your back Luke!" Red Two exclaimed as well. I watched horrified as a TIE fighter began to tail Luke, I broke my hand from Leia's began pacing away from the screen in fear that I would lose him. "Watch your back! Fighter's above you, coming in!" I closed my eyes worriedly and took several deep breaths. 3PO came to face me, his yellow robotic eyes glowed.

"May I ask what's wrong mistress Abi?" he asked, tilting his android head. I felt my heart pounding harder in worry for Luke's safety.

"I'm just very worried, Luke means a lot to me and I want to be assured that he will be ok" I answered, but before 3PO could reply I heard Luke's voice over the war room speakers.

"I'm hit, but not bad". I raced to the screen to observe the damage and noticed that the top of Luke's X-wing had been blasted and was worried to see smoke pouring out of R2. "R2, see what you can do with it. Hang on back there".

"Red Six can you see Red Five?" Red Leader asked, I froze petrified, I had to continuously assure myself Luke was alright, Luke was alright.

"There's a heavy fire zone on this side. Red Five, where are you?" Red Ten answered. I watched Luke's X-wing peel away from the Death Star surface, followed by a TIE!

"I can't shake him!" Luke exclaimed, I felt my knee's wobbling in fear, my breathing fastened and made my heart hurt. I couldn't stop myself from worrying about him, he was everything to me.

"I'm on him, Luke! Hold on" Red Two moved his X-wing rapidly and tailed the TIE that was after Luke.

"Blast it! Wedge where are you?" Luke asked _Wedge_ frantically. I began to worry myself more, though I was sure Wedge would be able to save Luke. Another X-wing approached and he and Wedge together exploded the TIE into pieces. I sighed deeply, relief overwhelmed me.

"Thanks, Wedge" Luke said breathlessly over the speaker.

"Good shooting Wedge!" Biggs praised Wedge.

"Red Leader…" Gold Leaders voice sounded anxious. I watched his ship start down the long trenches at the Death Star surface pole "this is Gold Leader, we're starting our attack run" Gold Leader announced, I gripped onto the surface of the table. Three Y-wings dove toward the Death Star from the infinite vastness of space, joining Gold Leader. More grouped nervously around the screen, please make this work.

"I copy, Gold Leader. Move into position" Red Leader said.

"The exhaust post is marked and locked in!" Gold Leader announced, firing shots, which were returned by the Death Star. "Switch power to front deflector screens" Gold Leader ordered over the com. "How many guns do you think, Gold Five" Gold Leader asked.

"I'd say about twenty guns. Some on the surface, some on the towers" replied Gold Five.

"Death Star will be in range in five minutes" The Massassi intercom voice said. I took a deep breath worriedly and fixed my gaze back onto the screen, releasing my grip on the table.

"C'mon Luke…" I murmured through my lips.

"Switching to targeting computer" Gold Leader said, shots battered the Rebel hip.

"Computer's locked in, getting a signal" reported Gold Two. "The guns, they've stopped!" exclaimed Gold Two, unsure of the situation.

"Stabilize your read deflectors. Watch for enemy fighter" Gold Five said. I watched the screen anxiously and spotted three Imperial fighters tailing behind. I felt strange suddenly, as if something was aboard one of those ships, a cold presence, a force sensitive presence. Though it felt like more, a presence of a Sith Lord, the Sith that killed Obi-Wan! _Darth Vader._

"They're coming in! Three marks at two ten" Gold Leader announced. Suddenly a blast came hurling at Gold Two, Gold Two's Y-wing then exploded into pieces. I watched the screen in terror, horrified, that's what happens. What if that happened to Luke?!

"I can't maneuver!" Gold Leader exclaimed panicked.

"Stay on target" Gold Five said calmly.

"We're too close!" Gold Leader protested.

"Stay on target!" Gold Five repeated, his calm voice shocked me, I was surprised anyone could stay calm in such a situation.

"Loosen up!" Gold Leader yelled, his panicked state escalating. Gold Leader's ship was then hit by a blast from a TIE ship behind and exploded. I watched fearful of how that occurrence just might happen to Biggs, Skyron or Luke. I would hate my life and myself deeply if I lost them all in this battle just like that. Gold Five moved in on the exhaust port.

"Gold Five to Red Leader" Gold Five spoke into him com. "Lost Tiree, lost Dutch" Gold Five continued. It hurt, although I never met them, it hurt. They risked their lives for me, their lives for Leia, their lives to all of Yavin 4.

"I copy, Gold Five" Red Leader said.

"They came from behind" Gold five added. Suddenly an engine exploded on Gold Five's Y-wing, which blazed the ship out of control. He spun toward his death, and exploded when making contact with the surface of the Death Star. I shook my head in sadness, my blue eyes down cast, this is what happens.

"Death Star will be in range in three minutes" a voice boomed over the speaker. I gulped and turned my gaze back onto the screen. _C'mon Luke….._

 **Luke's pov:**

"Red Group, this is Red Leader" Red Leader's voice rang through my headset, "Rendezvous at mark six point one" he continued.

"This is Red Two. Flying toward you" Biggs voice came through next.

"Red Three standing by"

"Red Leader, this is Base One. Keep half your out of range for the next run" Dodonna said. I felt comforted to know that Abi was with Dodonna, she was with Leia and all those Technicians and Generals. I have to remember that we have to succeed or Abi, Leia and everyone on Yavin 4 will be obliterated.

"Copy, Base One. Luke, take Red Two and Three. Hold up here and wait for my signal, to start your run" Red Leader replied, I gulped knowing I would have to do a run and it wasn't safe. I nodded and flew above the Death Star's surface in formation with Biggs and Wedge. I peered out of my cockpit window and watched two X-wings fall to the Death Star's surface, as well as Red Leader, they then entered the exhaust port.

"This is it!" exclaimed Red Leader, shots streaked at him and the following X-wings.

"We should be able to see it by now" Red Ten said after awhile, obviously frustrated and panicked by the oncoming blasts pointed at them.

"Keep your eyes open for those fighters!" Red Leader ordered, his voice boomed in my head set. I felt worried for their safety, it was extremely dangerous and spelled impending doom for almost everyone. We saw what it did to Gold's run and I wasn't prepared to watch it all occur again.

"There' too much interference!" Red Ten protested, it felt an awful lot like Gold Leader's panicked state earlier. I prayed Red Ten shared a different fate to him. "Red Five, can you see them from where you are?" Red Ten asked me, I looked intensely down upon the Death Star surface below me.

"No sign of any… wait!" I answered, spotting three Imperial fighters approaching them hastily. "Coming in point three five" I reported watching worriedly.

"I see them" Red Ten said.

"I'm in range" Red Leader announced, I watched his X-wing move up the Death Star trench. "Hold them off for a few seconds". I watched anxiously as the three TIE's moved in formation across the Death Star surface and through the trench. "Almost there" announced Red Leader, the TIE's were gaining though and I feared it wouldn't work. A stream of blasts cam from the middle TIE and exploded a X-wing into oblivion. All that was left in the run was Red Leader and Red Ten.

"Red Leader their lose, their right behind me" Red Ten's panicked voice rang through my head set. I breathed deeply to calm myself, to assure myself that we would succeed and have victory, but I found myself doubtful.

"Almost there" repeated Red Leader, if we could have a couple more seconds and it was an accurate shot we would be victorious. I prayed silently that it would work, it had to.

"I can't hold them!" exclaimed Red Ten, his voice was becoming more and more terrified and panicked. I watched the TIE's gaining on him viciously and knew Red Ten was doomed. Suddenly blasts came cascading from a wingman TIE and exploded Red Ten and his X-wing into pieces, debris flew everywhere. Red Leader then sent two blasts from his X-wing and a large fireball was formed, Red Leader just managed to fly above it out of harms way.

"It's away!" exclaimed Red Leader passionately.

"Is it a hit?!" Skyron asked through the com excitedly, I also became overwhelmed but was dismal to see it had missed.

"Negative, negative" ordered Red Leader disappointed "it didn't go in" he frowned, sounding crestfallen "just a blast on the surface". I then caught glimpse of a TIE trailing after Red Leader.

"Red Leader we're right above you, turn to point… 0 5, we'll cover for you" I announced, changing my controls.

"Stay there, I just lost my starboard engine" announced Red Leader. "You set up for your attack run" he ordered before several blasts came from the tailing TIE exploding Red Leader's control system sending him blazing off into the surface of the Death Star. I watched Red Leader and his X-wing explode, Red Leader's screams all at once silenced when made contact with the Death Star. I looked out my cockpit window sadly before looking back to my control's understanding it was now or never.

"Ok Wedge lets close this up, we're going in, we're going in full throttle, that'll keep those fighters off our back" I ordered, pretty proud of myself for now taking charge.

"Right with you boss" Wedge's voice rang through my headset. I smiled slightly at the word _boss,_ I suppose it made me feel important. Myself and Wedge nosedived in for the surface of the Death Star.

"Luke at that speed we won't be able to pull out in time" protested Wedge worriedly. I understood his point but we had no other choice if we wish to destroy this monstrous fortress.

"It'll just be like biggers canyon back home" I explained, turning a nob for one of my controls. Then Wedge, Biggs and I flew into the trench in formation, several green blasts shot our way, missing each time.

"Just stay back far enough to cover you" demanded Biggs calmly. I nodded in response and adjusted some controls for the upcoming task.

"My scope shows the power, but I can't see the exhaust port" Wedge said, frustrated. "You sure the computer can hit it?" he asked needing assurance. I wasn't sure though, but it was the only strategy we had, the only chance for saving Yavin 4 and all it's occupants. Fire came streaming from the deflector tower, sending me into panic that it would hit Biggs or Wedge.

"Watch yourself! Three speed full throttle" I exclaimed into my com link.

"But what about that tower?" asked Wedge worriedly.

"You worry about those fighter, I'll worry about the tower" I told him, not wanting him to lose focus on avoiding being blasted into pieces. Several shots came my way, I dodged them all but realized my next problem.

"R2, that stabilizers broken lose again, see if you can lock it down" I asked R2, frustrated but coping. I could here R2 beeping in response, knowing he was on it.

"Fighters, coming in point three" said Wedge, his voice sounding determined through my headset. I pressed my lips together in concentration and looked out down the trench. "I'm hit! I can't stay with you" Wedge's voice still sounding calm. I didn't want to lose him as well, not as well as everyone else.

"Get clear Wedge, you can't do anymore good back there" I instructed him, I wanted his assistance but his life was far more important.

"Sorry" replied Wedge, I watched in my rear view Wedge's X-wing pull out of the trench.

"Hurry Luke, they're coming in much faster this time" said Biggs worriedly, his voice was becoming speedily. I looked out my cockpit window to see what the action was back there and was relieved that everything was going well.

"R2 try and increase the power" I asked R2, managing several controls, we were running out of time and had three TIE's gaining, I was terrified we wouldn't succeed but I had to have faith.

"Hurry up Luke" Biggs voice came through my headset again, I continued to focus when I heard a far more urgent sound come through that terrified me extremely. "WAIT!" Biggs cried before it went silent. I knew what had happened but didn't want to see it, I fought it and looked out my cockpit window to see Biggs and his X-wing blown into pieces. _I guess those stories will have to wait…_ I said immensely but knew it was no time for grieving, I knew I was the only hope for the lives of the rebellion. I could hear R2's beeps from outside the ship, it was the only comforting noise I had to hear. Not the sounds of explosions or screams, he sound of someone I knew who would watch out for me.

I continued to adjust controls and then pulled out my targeting computer, as I looked through it I noticed the TIE's behind me gaining rapidly, I had a slim chance of surviving but I had to try. As I continued to approach the exhaust port I heard a familiar voice come through my head, a voice I knew wasn't coming from the headset.

" _Use the force Luke"_ Obi-Wans voice rang around. I felt surprised, it was the second time he'd done this, I looked around the cockpit as if he'd be waiting there to help me win this battle but knew very well it was a fat chance. I shook it off and looked back into my targeting computer, but his voice returned.

" _Let go Luke"_ he told me, his voice was full of wisdom and reassurance. I sighed but pulled away from the targeting computer for a moment puzzled.

" _Luke, trust me"_ Obi-Wan added, and suddenly I knew what to do. I pressed one of my buttons, which turned off my targeting computer. I had to use the force.

"Luke you switched off your targeting computer, what's wrong?" asked an officer from the rebel base. I knew they would be doubtful of my strategy but all at once I knew that the force would win this battle for me, I knew it.

"Nothing. I'm all right," I announced confidently. I could picture Abi's face, she'd have her dazzling blue eyes wide and her often-beautiful smile would instead be an adorable pout. I knew it was the worst time to be thinking of her but I found it impossible not too. I focused back on my task and noticed in my rear view the TIE fighters gaining rapidly, a hasty green blast came from one of the ships and blasted the top of my X-wing, R2 had been hit badly and smoke billowed from him dangerously. I kept going and was becoming more and more terrified that the Death Star would at any moment destroy Yavin 4.

Suddenly a blast came down from above and destroyed a wingman of the TIE fighters tailing me.

"Yeehoo!" yelled a voice through the comlink, which I knew to be Han's. I was so excited to hear his voice, I took a deep breath and focused back on the upcoming exhaust port. I watched in my rearview as the other wingman flew into the middle ships wing and sent the middle TIE flying into space whilst the wingman went flying into the wall of the trench, exploding into a million pieces of debris.

"Your all clear kid, now lets blow this thing and go home!" Han's voice came through again. I allowed an ecstatic smile pass through my lips before I pressed down on my gun buttons and sent two blasts hurling into the exhaust port. I exhaled breathlessly before flying away, I didn't turn around to se if I succeeded I just flew away from the enormous fortress as fast as possible, with Wedge, the Millennium Falcon and Skyron. As we flew away a ginormous white light came upon us and a deafening explosive sound rang in my ears. It took me a moment to understand what had happened but then it came to me. I had just destroyed the dreaded Death Star.

 _Hey all!_

 _I haven't updated in over a week... but am happy to say that this WAS definitely worth it. The chapter is 12842 words long and I put as much as I could give into it._

 _I really hope you guys didn't doubt that I would update and I would love to repeat that I will finish what I started, this story will finish head strong._

 _Anyway love you all and please keep reading the story, tell who ever you'd think will like it about it, because it would mean the world!_

 _Stay loyal readers ~ BB_


	11. WARNING:

Hey guys!

So sorry that I didn't warn you about this….

I'm BACK AT SCHOOl, so there will be longer waits for an update but as I said I won't give up.

Please bare with me!

Love you all ~ BB


	12. Meeting Antilles

Chapter 7-Meeting Antilles

 **Abi's pov:**

I ran through the corridors in complete and utter excitement, Luke had just destroyed the Death Star! He had survived a suicide mission, exploded the most terrifying weapon in the galaxy and he's _my_ best friend. At that moment I didn't care that he didn't love me in the way I wished he would, all I cared about was congratulating him. He was a hero. As I came sprinting from the elevator banks I entered the hanger to see 4 ships entering, Red Two's X-wing, Skyron's X-wing, Luke's X-wing and the Millennium Falcon! When I had heard Han's voice over the intercom during the battle I was probably happier then I expected to be. I felt Leia's elegant hand grab mine and pulled me through the crowd, her beautiful white dress swept across the dirty concrete. As we came closer to the boarded ships I saw Luke climbing out of his X-wing, his helmet off to present his gorgeous face. I couldn't help but become nervous, I shouldn't be but I couldn't stop myself. I found him the most attractive man in the galaxy, also the most heroic and caring. He felt so superior compared to me, I felt like I needed permission to even speak with him. I immediately ignored this when his dreamy blue eyes met with mine. His already large grin only grew and his teeth gleamed in the light, I smiled also, maybe wider then I ever had.

"Luke!" I yelled from meters away, pushing through the crowd and into his arms. He lifted me up by my waist and span me around, his eyes never leaving mine. As he levered me down I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I pressed my face into his chest and let a happy tear roll down my cheek.

"Abi" he said breathlessly, never releasing our hug. "I was terrified, I didn't think I could save you, I didn't-" Luke began but I pressed my index finger against him warm, soft lips to shut him up.

"But you did it, you saved me, you saved everyone, _you,_ were incredible" I told him, staring intensely into his blue eyes before tightening our hug once more before releasing it.

"Thanks" he said, smiling sheepishly. I giggled before I felt two large hands tickling both sides of my rib cage. I wriggled and laughed uncontrollably before turning around to see Skyron, allowing my smile to only widen.

"Skyron!" I exclaimed to his laugh, pulled him into another big bear hug, I guess I was all for it today. Eventually I released him and he just gave me un mistakable smile before turning to Luke.

"You did awesome out there Luke, I would expect you'd be getting a promotion" Skyron praised, shaking Luke's hand. I just continued to smile widely, my blue eyes sparkling in the bright lights that lit the hanger. I suddenly saw two familiar faces pop up from behind Luke and envelope me in a big hug.

"Holly, Han!" I exclaimed at the sight of my two new friends, Leia shortly appeared beside them.

"I knew you'd come back, I just knew it!" Luke yelled at Han and Holly grinning like never before.

"I knew there was more to you then money" Leia said at almost the exact same time, grinning widely.

"You guys just couldn't keep away from trouble!" I laughed as we all locked arms and walked away laughing, smiling, celebrating. 12 feet trotted along the grotty floor as the crowd made a pathway so we could all leave efficiently. We laughed and smiled like never before, as if nothing could bring us down from the cloud nine we had reached. My spirit was so high it would go to infinity and beyond, my mouth hurt so much from the grin that was plastered on my face that i couldn't remove. My teeth aligned, a crease underneath my eyes, and a sparkle glinted in my blue eyes. I would've skipped i was so joyful but i would've looked strange. I had my armed linked with Leia's, her inner elbow connected with my. As we all exit the hanger I felt my sweating hand be grabbed by another, it was large, slightly hairy and probably as sweaty as my own. The hand then pulled me away from the group, at first I was surprised, but when I looked up I saw a fairly handsome face that I recognized as Red Two's, though I'd only seen it in the batted helmet he wore for the mission. As my intense blue eyes met with his chocolate brown he had jerked me towards him, and then suddenly his lips were on mine. His lips felt moist, soft, slightly sweaty so the taste of salt slightly lingered in my mouth. His cheek felt smooth mostly, but at times prickly as he had a shaved beard. I hadn't frozen up when Wedge had kissed me, I hadn't stopped breathing, and I hadn't even realized it was my first. When the realization came upon me I opened my striking blue eyes that I hadn't even known I closed. My eyes were wide with surprise and I felt my thoughts mix into a tornado. It was my first kiss, I barely know the person, and it's not with the man I always wished it would be, but for some strange reason this didn't bother me. I closed my eyes again and pressed my hand against his sweaty neck and continued the kiss. I suddenly pushed away slowly, both my hands on his chest, I looked up to his face to see a un mistakable smile spread across him.

"Hi" he said charmingly, giving me a small nod. I blushed slightly as my blue eyes searched the room for a place I could look at instead of his eyes.

"Hey.." I replied awkwardly, my eyes struggling to find a place to lie upon. I gave up and looked back at his handsome face, he truly was quite cute.

"Wedge Antilles" he said, his dazzling smile still possessed his face. I couldn't help but let my eyes linger on his lips, as if they gave me life, gave me everything. I silently scowled at myself for being so vulnerable. I gave Wedge a smile, unable to hide my blush. I didn't like him, I liked Luke, more than the world, but I couldn't stop myself. I knew that Luke and I would never happen so why was I trying to stop myself, I one day need to find love and not make myself miserable that it isn't Luke.

"Abi Colt" I greeted him, a charming smile rose onto my face.

"I couldn't help but notice you before, your absolutely beautiful, has anyone told you that" he replied smiling genuinely. My cheeks only tainted themselves more, no one had actually told me that straightly in a _long_ time. Who cares if it sounded cheesy, it was romantic and threw me head over heels. I giggled and twirled a loose stand behind my ear flirtatiously.

"You flatter me Antilles" I tell him gushing, he truly was.

"Anyone ever also told you you're a fantastic kisser" he added, his chocolate brown eyes wide with amazement. I giggled and blushed, looking down to my feet, not wanting to tell him it was my first kiss. Suddenly I felt another hand grab mine, not Wedge's, I traced my eyes up the arm to see Skyron, with a most unhappy expression on his face.

"Who's this?" he asked me outraged, a frown possessing his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a boyfriend" Wedge said panicked, probably terrified by the angry look that was swept over Skyron's face. I widened my worried eyes in awkwardness before interrupting.

"Ugh, actually, Wedge, this.. this is my brother, Skyron also known as Red Six" I explained calmly, though I was a bit jittery. The expression on Wedge's face became far more terrified, I gulped in worry. My face pinched, my blue eyes glassy.

"Uh-, hi…. You are a great pilot" Wedge said, trying to change Skyron's heart. His attempt failed though, as Skyron harshly released my throbbing hand and grabbed the collar of Wedge's orange pilot suit. He yanked Wedge forward and threw his other arm into the air, smashing down on Wedge's face. WHAM! The sound that was made when Skyron's fist made contact with Wedge's cheek could've been heard from Tatooine. I cringed, the pain Wedge must've been feeling would've been in describable.

"Skyron!" I yelled at my brother, enraged by his outburst on the cute pilot. His furious expression faded and his intense blue eyes filled with guilt. He shook his head in disbelief of himself before looking down to be apologetically.

"I'm- I'm sorry sis, look.. it- it's just that, I- I feel the need to protect you when a guy gets his hands on you, it's instinct, I- uh.. guess this is what it feels like to be a brother" he told me, his apologetic blue eyes sparkled. I looked down to my feet, noticing my bandage slightly grubby, I looked back up at his, wanting to forgive him.

"Honestly Skyron, it's fine. I don't know him to well but he seemed to like me… I understand that you feel that way but I need to be able to find love without you scaring them off" I explained to Skyron, forgiving him for his mistake. I have always been for second chances, some people say it's like given someone an extra bullet to shoot me again, but I see it as way to help someone become a better person. It's worked on many people in the past and I feel confident that everyone deserves another chance at becoming a kinder being. A smile swept across Skyron's face, his dimples deepened, his laugh line creased.

"Thanks Abi" he thanked me, pulled me into a comforting hug. Next thing I knew Skyron was assisting Wedge off the ground he had punched him into moments before. Wedge's cheek presented a bright sizzling red mark, and I couldn't even imagine the sting that would've been blazing upon him. Although Skyron had just beat him up, Wedge thanked him kindly, Skyron then apologized to no avail, feeling terrible for his actions.

"I'm gonna go, see you later Abi" Skyron told me, walking down the corridor and around the corner to his room. I turned my dazzling blue eyes upon Wedge and he smiled, once again, charmingly. His pearly white teeth aligned, his soft lips stretched as is smile was so wide, so sweet.

"Sorry about my brother, he's just a tad protective" I began, feeling as awful as Skyron was "but it won't happen again!" I added, my eyes widening. He chuckled and kissed my fore head, a sense of warmth circled my system, but it wasn't love, it was just comfort. As this happened I could hear footsteps clack against the floor before they stopped in their tracks.

"Oh, hey Luke" Wedge's voice reflected through my head, the same name repeating itself, it's meaning to me enormous. _Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke… wait, LUKE?!_ Once I had eventually come upon the realization that Luke was right there my head snapped to him, I felt cold not having the warmth of Wedge's chest pressed up against my face. Once my anxious blue eyes layed upon him, his face almost looked pained, absent. He showed no signs of his usual gorgeous smile, instead it was blank, of a frown or grin.

"Luke!" I said, louder then I had wanted, higher pitched as well "uhhh, w- whats up?" I asked dumbly, pressing my lips together tightly until it hurt.

He shook his head, as if it shook away the trance he'd fallen into. "Oh, uh, uh…. Abi, could you come with me?, I-, I want your help for preparing for the ceremony" Luke stated, at first stuttering, as if he forgot what he had planned, though he grew confident as the sentence trailed on. I nodded abruptly before turning to Wedge who looked beatific from before, his smile just seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushes through me.

"Well, see you at the celebrations Wedge" I told him, pulling my soft pink lips into a gleaming white smile, my teeth perfectly aligned.

"See you then" Wedge replied, still as joyful as before. As I began to walk way with Luke, I watched as Wedge winked at me cutely, his chocolate brown eyes looked cheeky. I giggled flirtatiously before I felt yet _another_ hand grab mine, though this time I knew the touch all to well, even though I hadn't seen, the same tingle shot up my spine. The hand tugged me along the corridor and found it's way to an empty hallway, basically deserted other then the few room doors that occupied it's walls.

"Why were you kissing Wedge?!" Luke questioned me viciously. The crease from under my eyes from my smile disappeared and instead appeared a frown. What was he so upset about, does he not want me to have a life!

"He kissed me! And because I need a love life! He seemed to _really_ like me, and I though why not!' I exclaimed at Luke, narrowing my eyes angrily.

"Why not! Why not? _Jesus_ Abi, you can't kiss a guy cause you think why not!" Luke shot back. I felt bad for referencing Wedge like that, but I was under pressure and needed something to say, and that's what came out.

"So what are you implying Luke?! That boys are toys to me!" I screamed, hurting badly that he thought I was like that.

"Your right, your too busy kissing Wedge to mess with other guys!" Luke shouted furiously. I grew angry, my often bright blue eyes were dark.

"What the hell is your problem Luke?!" I yelled back, my voice louder then our previous screams, I was enraged, hurt, and sad. Luke and I had never had a fight, not like this, we had always been so easy, now something had changed, but I didn't know what. Luke's frown faded and his eyes turned down cast, he tilted his head down and looked away from me dismally. I crossed my arms impatiently, and bit down my bottom lip grumpily.

" _So?"_ I asked, raising my defined eye-brows expectantly. His eyes were sorrowful but stayed away from me, my boiling fury faded and left a pit in my stomach, not worry, not shyness, but sadness. I was a deep hole without Luke, he was my everything, I needed him, I needed him by my side through thick and thin, I needed to resolve this fight, but I was to stubborn to swallow my pride and give in.

"I don't know" Luke replied blankly, before strolling away, still looking to the grey tiles that filled the floor. Once Luke had left I felt myself crawl down into a hunch, I placed myself onto the freezing floor tiles harshly, jolting a pain up my back. I ignored it miserably and scrunched my knee's up to my chin, I then buried my face into my knee's and allowed the tears to release. I blinked briny tears from bloodshot eyes, my thick lashes stuck together in clumps as if I'd been swimming. The tears made wet tracks down my face and dripped from my wobbling chin. Clear watery snot streaked from my flaring nostrils down my tan moistened skin to my open quivering lips. I clenched my eyes shut and let the last few tears rolls down my cheek before I opened my eyes once again and wiped my face to clear all the watery liquids that had lay against my skin. I climbed off the ground reluctantly and walked to my room dismally, ignoring anyone who had noticed me. As I found my room and opened to brown, timber door and violently smashed it shut, I scrawled across my soft white bed and kicked off my shoes to relax my aching feet. I spread one arm out and snatched the comfy white pillow from the top of my bed and brang it underneath my face. I buried my face into it satisfyingly and allowed my tears to fall once again…..

 _Hello!_

 _So yeah… it's short. And I'm really sorry! It's just I wanted this one to be short and sharp, so I hope it's good enough to be worth it._

 _Just want to ask if you guys want a short filler chapter of the day the rebellion evacuates Yavin 4 and go to Hoth?_

 _I really want to but thought I should ask for your opinions, you're my readers I want you happy_

 _I've noticed many people growing lazy of reviewing and would like to point out that you have a couple of days until my next chapter is updated so that gives you PLENTY of time to fill that box!_

 _I don't want to pick on you or pressure you to but when you do review it just feeds my fingers to write, plus it improves my story._

 _Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying, please say if you are. I am really enjoying writing for you and hope to have my next chapter updated soon, if not please bare with me, even if it's been a week don't doubt me because I WILL update._

 _~ BB_


	13. New Face Of Abi

I'm SOOOOO sorry!

So yes, I once again changed Abi's face, but this was the _very_ last time.

She is now in the cover image and this time has a face claim 'Allison Miller'.

Ok now I will get back to writing chapter 8 so you guys can read it in days to come!

~ BB


	14. Celebration!

Chapter 8-Celebration!

 **Abi's pov:**

I stood beside 3PO, a bit behind Leia. I wore a long strapless white dress with gold swirls around my waist. All my hair was braided neatly together and rested on my shoulder, my hair tie covered by a triangle diamond that glinted in the light. I had two large pearls pierced into my ears, and wore white heels, which somehow, were already hurting my feet. But I still felt absolutely beautiful. The bandages had been removed yesterday and several different dressings had been applied, syrums as well. After 4 draining hours of being applied to I have been fully healed! Yes, even my twisted ankle! I was so glad when the process was complete I was bouncing around the walls of my head, unfortunately I wasn't actually allowed to do that outside of mind because I wasn't supposed to do much physical activity for a 24 hour period. Luke and I had barely talked in three days, three days! I wanted to believe that it would all go away, the argument, the awkwardness, I wish I could make my feelings vamoose, so he and I could be regular best friends, but I couldn't.

Suddenly the sounds of chorusing trumpets bellowed through the hall and then the large doors at the far end of the room slid open smoothly to reveal 4 anxiously waiting pupils who all presented the widest smiles. I wanted to ignore the tension between Luke and I but it was almost impossible, the awkwardness practically radiated off of both of us the moment we saw each other. Today all I wanted was celebration though, our previous days were for arguments and grieving, today was to congratulate our heroes. Troops lined the passage and split creating a pathway for Holly, Han, Chewie and Luke to walk through. Once they reached the end, my friends mounted each step, the troops turned to face them in awe of their heroicness. I beamed a proud smile when catching eye contact with Holly and Han, and the look in their eyes filled with great fullness. Once I had caught Luke's gaze I just pressed my lips together hardly in confusion and awkwardness.

Leia stepped forward gracefully, regarding Han, Holly, Luke and Chewbacca before nodding slightly to the commander beside her who passed her the first medal of valor. Han bowed his head as Leia placed it on him, once Han had lifted his head he gave Leia a wink. I restrained a groan at how he had no pride, simply idiotic. Leia then placed a medal around Holly's neck, she presented the biggest smile I'd seen almost ever and lifted her head. Leia lastly put the medal of valor onto Luke, Chewie would receive one later as it wasn't proper for a Princess to present a medal for a Wookie in public. Luke's smile was perfect, charming, and beautiful. As he bowed his head Leia gently placed it around his neck and then left it resting upon him. Luke lifted his head to reveal a dreamy twinkle in him blue eyes. A chorus of beeps echoed from behind me, I turned abruptly to see a fully repaired R2 shuffling into the crowd, Luke chuckled cutely. The four of them then all turned to face the Alliance, Chewie howling in show, the applause roared throughout the crowd and I grinned widely,

This is where I belong.

 **Luke's pov:**

I sat exhausted on my bunk, collapsing onto my back. I had just received my medal of valor and I needed to prepare for the celebrations which commenced in half and hour. I hadn't a clue what I had to do to prepare, new outfit? Organize with friends? I had no idea! This is when I needed Abi, I wanted her assistance, she would've had the best advice, but I had argued with her and now we're on odd terms. I had hated myself for snapping at her like that; she didn't deserve it, I just was jealous because she was kissing _him,_ not _me._ I threw a shoe harshly as I was frustrated and groaned grumpily when it hit a white lamp, the light collapsed to the ground and smashed, sending the room into darkness. I got up and switched my ceiling lights on to reveal a yellow light shining through the small space. I kicked the wall and fell back onto my bed. The clacking sound of Han's boots thumped against the ramp way to my room and his figure appeared around the corner and walked before me.

"Well kid, your not gonna look very handsome for rose sitting here throwing pillows at walls" Han stated smirking, I groaned once again and lifted my back off the mattress.

"She won't forgive me" I told him glumly, I didn't know it, but I was in a state where you a certain of yourself, making yourself feel worse.

"Sure she will" Han began confidently, "she forgave her brother for punching the guy who was kissing her" Han finished.

"Skyron punched him?!" I exclaimed surprised. Han nodded as if it should've been the most obvious thing in the world, maybe Abi would forgive me, and she'd always been for second chances.

"Now are you gonna get changed kid? Or am I going to have to pick an outfit for you like some girl" Han told me sarcastically.

"Fine I'll get changed, out now" I said pointing to the door, beckoning for him to leave. He got up and strolled out the room triumphantly and closed the door loudly behind him. I reluctantly climbed off the bed and scavenged through the old wooden closet and hurriedly selected a few items. I stripped of my tank and rack pants and felt a chilly breeze up my bare back. I pulled my beige, brownish pants on and black leather boots. I added a black and grey T-shirt and decided that was all. I walked out my room, locking the door behind me, and then passing through the hallways. As I walked through several populated hallways I would constantly be halted by congratulating people, several officers and rebels praising and thanking me. I would've thought I'd enjoy all the attention and praise of the alliance but I wasn't as much, sure the first few times it was amazing, now it had become a routine. I made my way in front of two tall black doors, the corridor was deserted and silent but I knew it'd be the opposite on the other side of this wall. I pushed through the doors and captured the whole scene. Different coloured lights everywhere that are dancing across the floor and ceiling. An open bar and tables and seats surrounding the left side of the room, in the middle was a blinking light dance floor flooding with members of the alliance. On the far right was a dawning black stage with a band covering its floor space. A woman in a sequined black dress stood at the front singing whilst the rest of the members were hidden behind her playing drums, guitar and several more instruments. My blue eyes scanned the bar expecting a drunken Han to be seated with my friends, laughing until he cries. I continued to search and was relieved to have my eyes fall upon him. I walked over to my friend who seemed not quite at the state of drunk but definitely making it's way.

"How many drinks?" I asked him expectantly, _5.. 7.. 3.._

"6" Han told sloppily, Chewie huffing from beside him.

"I know Chewie, Han you should cut it down" I told him wisely, he really should. Holly then appeared beside him, crossing her arms frowning.

"Han! I told you not to drink to much tonight, we're supposed to be celebrating" she yelled at him, I watched amused at how they treated each other like he was her son and he was her father. It was _very_ confusing.

"I'm not drunk so it doesn't matter, now where's the highnessness and rose?" Han asked, turning his head to see if they were close, I did the same hoping to see Abi. Sure enough she and Leia were on the dance floor, laughing and chatting to no avail.

"Uh… would you, excuse me a second-" I said beginning to walk away. I wanted to hang out with Abi again, only three days and I am struggling. As I walked across the iron floor I couldn't even here my footsteps, no ones for that matter, the music and talking was so loud I found it hard to even think straight. I reached Leia and Abi relieved, though they hadn't yet noticed me.

"Oh hi Luke" Leia acknowledged me cheerfully. Abi immediately looked up and her gorgeous blue eyes met mine, her beautiful smile fading as she pressed her lips together tightly, the same as she did to me during the ceremony.

"Hey, awesome party" I said loudly in hopes that my words could be heard. It looked as if Abi was suppressing a smile whilst Leia was beaming one.

"Thank you, where's Holly?" she asked joyfully, her eyes scanning the hall.

"Over by the bar with the drunk guy and the Wookie" I directed her, pointing to where Han, Holly and Chewie were speaking. She giggled and then nodded before walking away. Crap. She left Abi and I _alone_ together, this is going to be awkward.

"Sooooo" she began, her intense blue eyes wandering the room.

"You look nice" I told her blankly, the same of which she wore at the ceremony. Though nice was an understatement, she looked undeniably gorgeous! She pulled her pink lips into a smile, a smile that could melt Hoth.

"Thanks" she said, her blue eyes twinkling, "you too" she added, observing my outfit.

"It's a bit casual compared to you but it had to do" I replied shrugging. She looked to her feet and up again, her smile fading in the process. She bit her bottom lips awkwardly as her eyes scanned the room.

"So! Uh… do you wanna get a drink" I asked her hopefully, she knit her eyebrows in thought before she replied.

"Maybe later, I've just got to, uh. Go find that person.. the one with brown hair and green eyes.. uh yeah, so.. see you later" and that was it, she walked off to wherever she was going. I shook my head in disappointment and my blue eyes fell down cast, I walked back to the rest of my friends glumly and collapsed next to Han on the red couch he was seated on, I suddenly wasn't up for celebrating.

"It'll be better after a few drinks" Han told me, passing alcohol my way, I took it without thought process, not once looking up.

 **Abi's pov:**

As I walked away from Luke I continuously mentally slapped myself. _That person. The one with green eyes and brown hair._ Seriously?! I just ditched Luke, for no one. I should've gone, that way we could've talked things out a bit, I wasn't ready to forgive him but certaintly wanted to still hang out with him. As I walked through a group of drunken rebels one had grabbed my wrist tightly and held me close to him. I scrunched my nose in disgust of the smell of alcohol that whiffed up my nose.

"I'll pay a lot of money for you.." the average looking man said, seducing me. I scowled angrily, what the hell?!

"I'm not for sale" I told him sternly, he didn't seem to care. It must've caught the attention of his friends because I felt a few more hands grabbing me, one tugged me toward them and began kissing my neck viciously.

"Stop it" I told him, gulping. He didn't. I began to kick and struggle but he held me still, more hands found their way onto me, caressing me.

"Stop it!" I demanded, but they continued to no avail. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, slowly opening my eyes.

"You will leave me alone" I told the surrounding rebels. I was immediately released.

"You will walk away" I instructed, they then strolled off obediently. I sighed and walked away hurriedly myself, that had never happened to me, and I didn't like it. Those are the times I want Skyron there to watch out for me. As I walked off I decided I'd go to the bar to hang out with my friends, they were the most reliable to not treat me in such a way. I saw them all laughing and talking on couches, drinking and smiling. I grinned as well and walked over to where they were.

"Hey guys" I said cheerily, Luke immediately looked up from his drink, maybe grinning more then I'd seen him grinning before.

"Oh hey!" Holly replied smiling, I took a seat on the purple couch beside Leia.

"Ok I got one!" Han said raising his glass triumphantly. "So Holly was what? 12, and she was with me. I was inside smuggling some equipment and she was eating her yoghurt outside. A stray Akk Dog accompanied Holly so she pat it, then this guy came over to her and said 'well aren't you beautiful' and Holly had blushed and was stupid and all. She actually like combed her fingers through his hair, which completely creeped him out" Han said, all of us except Holly broke into laughter, "so she thanked him but then he said 'I was talking about the Akk' and she was soooooo red, anyway then I came out and the door smashed into her back and her yoghurt spilt all over him" I continued to laugh, so hard it hurt, "and Holly, being the idiot she is, began to lick it off of his shoulder" laugh tears began to spill from my eyes. "He immediately ran away" Han finished. We all erupted in laughter; even Holly couldn't even suppress a giggle. I was practically rolling off my chair.

"My turn!" I shouted. "So Luke got his first girlfriend" I began, part of me thought this story was funny, the other part, well each time I told it, it hurt. Everyone silenced in anticipation, "Luke wanted to kiss her but never had kissed before so I had to teach him" I began, everyone's jaws dropped other then Luke, probably thinking that I taught him by kissing _him,_ but it wasn't anything like that, though I wish it had been. "So one morning I brought my doll over for Luke to kiss" I continued, Luke's eyes began to widen, as if to say 'your not seriously gonna say that' oh but I was. "When I gave it to him I told him to kiss it like how they do in movies, and he was confident that he knew" I had to restrain my laugh so I could actually tell the story, "so when Luke kissed it he basically licked my entire dolls face!" everyone burst into laughter, even Luke, though he was tainted badly red.

"Well about that phase you went through, when you took everything seriously and followed everyone's instructions" Luke began, I felt myself growing pale, he betta not. "So there was this really mean girl in Abi's year in school that was bullying Abi and Abi was all 'back off' and the mean girl told her 'bite me', and then Abi literally bit her!" Luke finished, everyone spewed into shrieks of laughter. I bit back my laugh; I didn't want to laugh at _myself._ Holly's face then lit up, hopefully with an embarrassing story of Han.

"What about that time when Han had a crush on that girl Xania!" Holly exclaimed, tilting back and fourth in her seat. Everyone was sitting forward anxiously waiting for a story, "spill, spill, spill, spill" we all chanted, our voices rising each time we repeated the word. Holly beamed wildly and began. "So Xania was into sport, especially hand ball, Han and my younger cousin who was 2 at the time had made a hand ball and left it in the Falcon once, this was the day Han had convinced Xania to check out his ship" I watched Holly's lips excitedly, waiting for the beans. I quickly glanced at Luke, he had a beautiful smile plastered on his handsome face, and his eyes were wide, and dreamy. Suddenly his head turned and his blue eyes met with my own, and the whole world stopped. His eyes were a perfect spring sky, his mind clear and his smile warmer than the gentle sun. The booming noise that had been shattering my eardrums silenced, the dizziness from the alcohol whished away, the aching pain from my feet faded. All I could see was him and no one else, we were in clouds. He was walking towards me, his smile melting me, his gorgeous blue eyes twinkled. He was next to me now, his soft hand on my cheek. What was happening? It was all in slow motion. Now he was leaning down and suddenly his lips were on mine. What I had always wanted, but somehow it felt wrong, like it wasn't real, like it wasn't meant to be. His lips were hard, not soft, his lips were bitter, not sweet, his lips were cold, not warm, and I suddenly didn't want his kiss. All of a sudden the world came back into play, the soreness in my feet from the high heels was killing me again. My vision blurred again, and the music thumped in my ears again. Everyone except Luke and I were erupting in laughter, but the eye contact between Luke and I was held, our eyes piercing each other, as if we had experienced the same thing.

"Hey guys, I, I think I'm gonna go dance…" I announced, reluctantly pushing myself off the warm cozy couch I had been seated on. My heels clopped against the shiny floor of the hall, my eyes hurt of tiredness. I didn't want to be here anymore, I felt sick, tired, and was in the mood for grieving. I frowned deeply and stood alone, and cold in the middle of the dance floor as many couples danced to a slow love song, and it would've normally made me gush in awe, but now it made me bitter. Swiftly I felt a hand in lock with mine, their fingers in twined with my own. I looked up glumly to see a familiar face, Antilles.

"Ahhh so you thought you could escape me" Wedge said cheerily, I summoned a grin, though it felt fake.

"Ah yeah" I replied, looking around the hall as if I would find something that would improve my mood.

"Whats wrong?" he asked me concerned, grabbing my hands tightly in attempt to catch my gaze. I refused eye contact grumpily, my stomach was in knots, I was in no mood for romance.

"Miss Colt, you are undeniably beautiful, brave as a Jedi, sweet as sugar and loved by everyone, how on earth could you feel so miserable that you won't allow a real smile?" Wedge asked me kindly, and someway, somehow, I grinned, a real one, teeth aligned and glinting, he had made me happy.

"Ahh there we go" he said smirking before pulling me into a warm hug, pressing his chin onto my shoulder.

"Thanks Wedge" I told him great fully, he had made me feel better when I thought I couldn't. The hug was comforting; there was something so warm, something that felt right, smelt right. She let her body sag, her muscles became loose. He gave her the respect of an equal but cradled her like a cherished child. In that embrace she felt her worries loose their keen sting and her optimism raise its head from the dirt. For a moment we would've fit in with the other couples dancing around us, but we weren't a couple, I didn't love him, I loved one person and no matter what I knew I couldn't hold it back, I was truly and utterly in love with Luke. And as much as Wedge's embrace warmed me, it felt wrong, like I shouldn't be hugging him. I pushed away hesitantly; I felt a mind war arise into my mind. _Why am I being like this? He was being so kind but I was_ turning _him down for a man that didn't even love me. He doesn't deserve to be treated this way…. But I just don't love him! Why should I have to choose him?_ My eye brows knit together in confusion and I frowned puzzled. Eventually my sad blue eyes met with him concerned brown, I wiped the frown off my face, though didn't smile.

"Thanks Wedge, I- I think I'm just going to go back to my room, I'm not feeling well" I told him before walking off, my knee's aching and the soles of my feet jolting with pain. Ok, no more high heels. As I reached my hand out to grab the silver handle that opened the door to outside of the hall I felt someone stop me.

"And where do you think your going?" Luke asked, I froze un wantingly, I was not in the mood to talk to him.

"To my room" I replied icily, I had no will to be so cold to Luke, but the words just came tumbling out of my throbbing lips. He raised an eyebrow, slightly frowning, before his frown faded.

"Then may I escort you?" he questioned me. I forgot what we were talking about all of a sudden, my eyes just looked over him dreamily. His exquisite blue eyes were dazzling in this light, his cheek bone suddenly became even more handsome then I had noticed it before, and his smooth hair was slightly sweaty, giving the ends a even _more_ attractive look. I continued to look at him sappily before he spoke again.

"Hello? Anybody home?" he inquired, shaking his hand in front of my face, smirking. I snapped out of my trance and felt a deep blush rise up my neck and tainting my cheeks, my ears grew hot.

"Oh- uh- uh…. Your question was?" I asked him dumbly, I felt ridiculous and embarrassed, and was lucky the lighting in here was dim enough for him not to see the redness of my face.

"I _said_ may I escort you?" he answered opening the door gentlemanly and allowing me to leave to crowded hall.

"Uh… I guess" I replied whilst entering the brightly lighted passage, the floor was a plush grey carpet and the walls were beige. The lights in the ceiling were white and shone deeply into my eyes, reminding me of the lights in the medication ward.

"Good" Luke added, walking behind me smiling cheerily. The rest of the walk was silence, awkward, cold silence. I could feel his gaze on me but I refused to return it, I wasn't comfortable with Luke for the first time ever. As we approached my door I noticed the joyful grin he had plastered across his face before had disappeared and been replaced with an un happy frown. He looked confused.

"Abi" he said as I opened my door quietly. I turned around to face him reluctantly.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Could we forget the whole fight?" I felt my breathing stop, and my stomach flipped. I wasn't sure, why should it be forgotten? He wasn't reasonable and yelled at me, I wasn't sure if I could forget it, and I truly wanted to. I shook my head sadly and my blue eyes fell down cast.

"I don't know Luke…" I answered dismally; "I don't know" I finished before entering my dark room and closing the door behind me, not wanting a reply from Luke. I stood still, my ear pressed up against the door, patiently waiting for Luke to leave. Eventually his footsteps faded and I pushed away, allowing the tears to stream from my face. _Why?_

I crawled onto my bed and kicked my heels off viscously, before ripping the hail ties from my head, allowing my hair to fall down comfortably. As I pressed my face into my pillow miserably my hair stuck to my wet face. I groaned impatiently and pulled the quilt covers over my shivering body and began to cry, properly. My tears were loud and echoed slightly, though I didn't have a care in the world. I sat up, pearl shaped tears clinging to my long eyelashes, before falling down my cheek. I looked around my room for my pajama's though when I didn't spot them I assumed they were being washed. I groaned, pouting like a little child before smashing my back down back to my mattress. As I went down the back of my head banged harshly on the head of my bed and sent a throbbing headache into me, added onto the migraine I was already experiencing. Eventually I ignored it and allowed one last tear to roll down my soaked cheek before shutting my heavy eyelids and falling into the oblivion that was sleep….

 _Hello everybody!_

 _That concludes Chapter 8 of MSC, the next chapter will not be part of the movie script, it will be about the day the Rebellion evacuates Yavin 4 and go to Hoth._

 _I just want to shout out to Sace (the wonderful editor of MSC and my best friend), it was her birthday today and I want to say ILY!_

 _I suppose you guys have taken note of Abi's new face claim, and it will be the last time I ever change it._

 _Yeehoo I have finally completed A New Hope though and will be continuing form here._

 _I've decided if you guys want another chapter I want 3 reviews! Not a lot to ask, it doesn't have to be in depth and it only takes 30 seconds of your time so please fill that box, IT NEEDS FILLING._

 _You guys are fantastic and I can't wait to continue the story for you ~ BB_


	15. Evacuations

Chapter 9-Evacuation's

 **(5 days after the ceremony) Abi's pov:**

I ran around my room frantically, tossing items into bags hastily. The sounds of alarms rang through my ears, loud and nauseating. After I had swiftly packed my bag I snatched it from my bed and threw it over my shoulder, the strap slicing into my skin. I winced in pain; a sting throbbed from the new wound. I attempted to ignore it as I smashed through my door and ran for the docking bay. The evacuation sirens were becoming less of the noise that was shattering my ear drums, it was now the horrible sounds of blast fire and screaming. We had planned on evacuating formally tomorrow but when the Imperials intruded our base today we had to arrange new plans. Basically they are trying to destroy us and we have to get out of here, now. As I ran from the elevator banks the stench of blood and smoke whiffed up my nose, I coughed through the smoke and found my way to the docking bay. The room was swarmed of leaving ships and worried rebels running around frantically who are at the same time trying to defend us. I pulled the blaster from my belt and began shooting at the storm trooper's who were invading the bay. I accurately shot several blasts, defeating many Imperials, though I knew it wouldn't be enough, I needed to leave as soon as possible. Eventually I stuck my blaster back into my belt and ran for the guard rooms, my feet smashed against the floor each step. As I entered the room I noticed Han and Leia yelling furiously at each other, honestly when would they learn their feelings for one another. I continued to run over to the hastily,

"Escape now argue later" I told them sternly before greeting Commander Willard.

"Commander which ship will I be boarded in?" I asked hurriedly, Willard quickly searched his sheet and traced his finger to find my name.

"Millennium Falcon, piloted by Captain Solo" announced the Commander, I suppressed a groan, restraining my rolling blue eyes.

"Other passengers?" I inquired hoping for Leia or Holly. Luke and I hadn't talked in 5 days, 5 _whole_ days. It was ripping away pieces of my heart one by one, the pain of not even speaking with him hurt so much I hadn't barely wanted to talk to anyone lately, I supposed it was time for me to get used to it, after all, I didn't think Luke and I would ever be the same again…

"Miss Holly Solo, Princess Leia Organa and Commander Skywalker" announced Commander, _Skywalker_ was the only name I had tuned in on, we would have to face each other again, after _that_ night. I gulped worriedly,

"Thank you Commander" I told Willard great fully before strolling off to Han and Leia who had finally stopped arguing, a miracle.

"Looks like I'm on a ship with you two, Luke and Holly as well" I explained to the two, Leia's face lit up.

"Sounds good, Solo is your ship ready?" Leia asked Han eagerly. Han smirked smugly, oh no,

"You seem pretty excited about being on the same ship as me" Han remarked obnoxiously, I shook my head at Han, signaling him to stop, but he continued.

"Princess, I already spend most my day with you, I can't give you anymore time with you dream man" he finished, I suppressed a growl, really Han? Leia pulled a _yeah right_ look, most likely restraining her own roars.

"Captain Solo, there are several other pupils on that ship, what exactly makes you believe _you_ are the reason I'm happy with my placing?" Leia said, Han went to speak but then Leia added one last wit, "honestly I'm surprised you even have room for anyone else on your ship judging by the size of you head".

I couldn't stop myself from chuckling, oh she was good. Leia then strutted off to the door of the guard room, anxiously waiting to evacuate herself.

"You had it coming" I told Han shrugging when he gave me a _can you believe that chic_ look. I mustered a giggle before joining Leia's side, we both looked to the battle occurring in the docking bay in silence. Every few minutes a rebel would be killed, and each time I prayed that it wouldn't be Luke.

 **Luke's pov:**

I stood in the docking bay behind a bench, beside a few other rebels. We were all blasting the intruding Imperials. The battle was surprisingly soothing me of frustration I had recently been experiencing. For the past 5 days I've been lost, Abi didn't know if she would forget the fight, I had been sure se would've forgiven me but it seemed impossible now. It was hard, very hard, I was _so_ deeply in love with Abi and I didn't want jealousy to destroy our friendship. Even if she didn't love me in the way that I did for her, I just wanted to see her happy. I accurately shot down 2 storm trooper's, I rejoiced silently and continued my attack. Every few minutes the horrid sound of a rebel dying would be heard, we were all risking our lives though we don't always realize that not everyone is lucky.

"Commander Skywalker, this is Base 2, come in Commander Skywalker?" an officers voice came over my com link.

"Yes Base 2?" I asked anxiously, trying to multi task speaking with the officers whilst attacking Imperials.

"Report back to Guard Room, Commander Skywalker do you copy?" the voice came over again. _Guard Room_ I repeated to myself, not wanting to forget.

"I copy Base 2" I reported before backing away from the battle suttely, not wanting to be seen as an easy target by the intruders. I quickly sprinted to the Guard Room to see Abi and Leia looking out the doorway anxiously, _Abi._ How does she manage to look so beautiful each time I see her? She had her luscious brown hair effortlessly lying softly on her shoulder and back, she was wearing a simple brown long sleeved top with a V-neck, black pants and brown flats. Her utterly gorgeous blue eyes grazed over the battle in the docking bay, fear and worry whelled inside them, her soft pink lips flopped in a pout. Suddenly when her gaze fixed on me she flinched before suddenly walking back inside the guard room, away from me. _Will it always be like this from now on?_

"Abi where are you-" Leia began turning to look for Abi before noticing my appearance. "Oh… Hey Luke" she said cheerily, beaming a wide smile before rushing inside the room after the mysteriously disappearing Abi, though it really was no mystery, I knew it was because of me, she was avoiding me because of our fight, and I honestly had no idea how to make it up to her…..

"Ah Luke" Han announced my arrival relieved, as I walked through the metal doorway to enter the swarmed room of officers and rebels. I walked to his side silently, attempting to take in the whole scene,

" _BANG!"_

" _ARGHHHHH!"_

Han and I winced, yet another Rebel, just gone.

"That woulda been painful" Han said, his deep brown eyes still squinted. I nodded, I hadn't yet said a word, as if my mouth couldn't open.

"You seem rather quiet kid" Han examined, smirking as if he knew why, being him, he probably did. Suddenly my throat opened and my lips released each other, giving me the ability to speak.

"She's avoiding me Han, not speaking to me, not encountering me" I explained glumly, staring at my spec of dirt on my shoes. Suddenly I felt something bang into my side, warm and smooth, I jumped slightly and looked to see a beautiful figure, one I seemed to fall in love with each time I saw her…

"Oh, Abi".

 **Abi's pov:**

As I walked with Leia and Holly, my laughs un controllable I felt one foot fall under the other before collapsing into someone's warm, clothed arms. I recognized the feel immediately and looked up awkwardly to see none other then Skywalker, his always dazzling eyes meeting with mine.

"Oh, Abi" he seemed surprised, I was too, my heart was thumping out of my tight chest. I had been avoiding him, I admit it, but I was just in a confused state, wanting time.

"Hi" I greeted him stunned, my forehead wrinkled and my eye brows knit, I wasn't confused, just in a…. _out of sorts_ behavior. He raised him eye brows,

"Hi? We're doing well, first time in _5_ days" he explained, annoyance was slightly tainting his words, I suddenly felt no longer surprised, more guilt. My stomach tied in knots my throat clogged with no other substance then air.

"Sorry…." I apologized, my eyes traced across the walls, floor, and ceiling, anxiously hoping for a reason to walk away from this.

"Why haven't you spoken to me, why avoid me?" Luke asked expectantly, _because I need to hide that I'm bloody in love with you!_

"Again, I'm sorry, just….. uh- busy" I lied blankly, of course he saw through it.

"And with what, lying down all day?" he asked, it was beginning to hurt, why was he interrogating me? Hadn't we just had an argument,

"Luke, please. No more fights" I demanded kindly, his handsome face slowly softened. It was this moment I noticed we were still holding hands, my petite hands fitting perfectly in his large, it felt like serendipity, as if it was meant to be. Surprisingly when I had noticed, I hadn't jerked out of his grasp, instead I stayed settled in it. His eyes suddenly noticed the action as well, but stayed still. It seemed as if forever we had been standing there, hand in hand, eyes locked on eyes. I stared into his, piercing his gaze, my eyes were soft yet looking deeply into his. I could see a whirlwind of confusion, mixed feelings-

"Commander Skywalker?" an officers voice from beside me suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts. Luke and I immediately released each other and stared at the officer dumbly.

"Uh- yep, yep?" Luke asked him, finally processing his name.

"We need your assistance in finalizing the escape route" the officer announced, his wispy grey hair shook in the breeze coming from the air vent above us. I shivered, finally realizing the cold, a set of goose bumps trickled down my arms and back.

"Of course" Luke agreed, following the elder officer to a station which was crowded by a few highly ranked pupils, including Leia. I felt a warm touch on my arm which I knew to be Holly's,

"C'mon, lets board the ship" she suggested tagging behind Han and Chewie who were already on their way.

"Ok" I said following up a ramp which led to the Millennium Falcon, we had chosen to have the ship in a different location to most of the others since it would be a safer escape and board. The passage flooded with portraits of members of the old Jedi Council, each had a name underneath in gold print. The first was a image of a dark man with large eyes and a bald head. He looked slightly elderly and wore a brown tunic, his name was printed underneath _Mace Windu._ I continued fascinated, the next portrait was of a masked being, it wore a brown cloak like Obi-Wan had, underneath it was labeled _Plo Koon._

My footsteps continued to clatter on the iron ramp that continued to lead through the passage, the next image was of a green figure. It had a small body and large pointy ears, wrinkles forged across it's face and placed on top of it's head was invisible wispy white hair. Underneath it was a larger gold plate then the other portraits that proclaimed the creature as _Grand Master Yoda._ He sounded very important. The next person startled me, I watched surprisingly, _Obi-Wan?_ The portrait portrayed a man with a brown dollop, beard and moustache. He wore a white tunic covered by a brown cloak, and sure enough, the printed name said _Obi-wan kenobi._ I felt awful, Obi-wan, he was once such a great warrior, and it hurt terribly when I continuously recall his death, becoming more painful each time I remember.

The last portrait placed on the wall was of a handsome boy, with stunning blue eyes and slightly long, brown hair. He had a scar right on his eye-brow, and his face displayed silent anger. There was something about him that reminded me of Luke, similar features perhaps. I observed the nameplate underneath and my curious blue eyes widened in realization, _Anakin Skywalker._ This must've been Luke's father before Vader murdered him. I shuddered at the memory of the awful beast as I continued to stroll down the ramp and found myself in the main corridor of the Millennium Falcon. A cold chill ran down my back, reminding me of the coldness of air travel. Han began to pick up his pace and began to run to the cockpit, followed by Chewie. Next thing I knew Holly was dragging me behind her, and we were all in the cockpit, looking through the battered window into the wilderness of the Yavin4 jungle.

"Captain Solo, come in" Commander Willard's voice was heard over Han's com.

"I copy" he replied, smirking at us all, proud of how professional he sounded. I rolled my eyes and Chewie huffed, hands on hips.

"Commander Skywalker and Princess Leia are on they're way, your ship will be the first to leave the fleet" Willard addressed, Han nodded, whilst I panicked. Luke was going to be here any second now, and I was in a state of confusion, what had that been before?

"Alright, we'll be at Base N in 0700 hours" Han told the Commander, staring into deep space as he said so.

"May the force be with you" Willard finished.

"May the force be with you" Han repeated to the Commander before turning his comlink off, leaning back in his pilot seat arrogantly. We all gave him annoyed looks, crossed arms and silent groans.

"What?" Han asked loudly, "I _did_ sound pretty cool, am I wrong?" Han spoke, acting as if he knew the answer was yes.

"NO" Holly and I told him in unison, Chewie moaned a 'no' in response as well. The sound of high speed footsteps entered the Falcon and I knew immediately that it was Luke and Leia. They're drained and exhausted figures then popped up in the cold metal doorway of the cockpit.

"Do you have the droids?" Holly asked, regarding 3PO and R2.

"Yes, now lets get outta here" Leia instructed Han, fumbling her way into the main hold, followed by Holly. I stood there on the bumpy iron floor of the cockpit, eyes locked on Luke, it seemed he was _trying_ to not notice my figure, standing right before him. His blue eyes zapped from different features on the walls, but at no point was his gaze on me. I suppressed a sigh before strolling out of the cockpit exasperated. I stormed through the cockpit access corridor and into the main hold, breathing heavily. 3PO and R2 were seated at the dejarik table and Leia and Holly were standing by the coordinates panel, I rushed over to them in a huff.

"What's wrong with you?" Holly asked concerned, observing my nature.

"He was avoiding even looking at me" I told them fiercely, patting my feet on the ground energetically.

"He's just shy" Leia reassured me, I shook my head in disagreement.

"No, I don't think so" I replied, bobbing my head up and down, suddenly not being able to hold still.

"We'll see, I'm gonna go help in the cockpit" Holly told us before walking back into the main corridor. Once Holly had disappeared around the corner Leia and I collapsed on the floor of the main hold, its grey slates were freezing yet the goose bumps didn't graze across my skin. We sat there silenced for a short time, but eventually we gave into our storming thoughts and began to spill,

"Abi, do you believe in true love?" Leia asked, looking at me curiously, as if I was the best person to ask.

"Why? Are you?" I questioned her, wondering if she had _finally_ noticed her feelings for Solo.

"Maybe, I'm not sure…." Leia replied, her eye-brows were furrowed in thought, obviously wondering if she was or not.

"Abi, what do you think of love?" Leia added, looking at me inquisitively. I pondered the thought for a moment, what _did_ I think of love.

"Love is when someone still cares for you on your darkest days and through thick and thin, love is when someone loves you when you don't even love yourself" I explained to her, my heart ripping into shreds, I don't think I'll ever find that….

Leia nodded understandingly before waltzing up and out of the main hold, softly thanking me before vanishing. I sat there, crouched in a small ball on the floor, the pain of needing to cry tearing me up but not being able to. I sat there, cranky, devastated. A sting jolted through the throbbing wound on my shoulder . Eventually my dry eyes welled up with water and tears began to trickle down my cheek, rolling over my pink lips, the taste of salt lingered on my tongue. I close my eyes and almost immediately fell asleep, the oblivion of dreams overwhelming my mind…..

I was seated on a familiar bed, strange, I looked around the room, recognizing the closet, dresser and door. I looked around the room, my blue eyes scanning the every object in the bedroom, I knew each item very well. _Home._ I blinked a few times hastily, tracing my hand through a crease in the quilt. The sound of clattering pots and pans echoed in the background, _someone was home, who?_ I rolled off the memorably soft bed and strolled out the door, my blazing green light saber held stiffly in my hand. As I began to tiptoe down the hallway the frightening noise of the doorbell froze me, I attempted to restrain a jump. I quietly walked back to the old, large, front wooden door and opened it. _What is happening?!_

"Hey Abi" Luke said cheerily at the sight of me, I furrowed my eyebrows and wrinkled my forehead. Suddenly he kissed my cheek! Ugh…

"Hi….." I replied, deep in thought, Luke allowed himself in and closed the door behind him.

"So what have your folks made for breakfast?" Luke asked, _WHAT,_ I frowned un mistakenly.

"Luke, you know they're dead!" I shouted at him furiously, why was he making a joke out of their passing?

"What?! When?!" Luke exclaimed, as if it was new news.

"What's all the screaming for?" it was my Mother's voice…

"Mother?" I asked, my lingering voice echoed off the walls.

"Yes, I'm in the kitchen" she replied, it was all I needed to hear. I began to run, jog, sprint to the kitchen and once I did I was overally rejoiced by the sight of Mother and Father! I engaged both of them in one of the biggest hugs I've ever included myself in,

"Good morning to you too" Father said, slightly confused by my previous action.

"Ah my lovely future son in law!" Mother exclaimed at the sight of Luke, _wait, what?!_

"We aren't yet engaged Rosetta" Luke informed my Mum, _yet?_

"Soon enough Luke you will be proposing to my darling daughter, tell us your not" Father said, I just stood there, utterly and completely confused.

"One day soon" Luke answered, smiling sheepishly, _is he being serious or is this a joke_?!

"You two are the perfect couple, when you two began dating, my happiness escalated" Mother announced, _Luke and I are dating?!_

"Ooh! Ah Abi, we have some big news" Father began, I silently thought it was a baby,

"You got it!" Mother squealed, jumping up and down excitedly _, got what?!_

"Abi you are Senator of Tatooine!" Father rejoiced, _I'm the what of the what now?_

"Abi I'm so proud of you!" Luke exclaimed, everyone was beaming an enormous smile, including me, everything was perfect. I had my parents, I was with Luke, I was a Senator and doing something big with my life. As we all celebrated my success I felt myself tripping over Father's large feet, I closed my eyes and felt as if I was falling in slow motion. Eventually my forehead smashed against the beige kitchen tiles on the floor, and a jolting pain swept me into darkness.

I slowly and reluctantly opened my tired blue eyes to notice my face drenched in tears, several strands of my hair stuck to my face. I flipped them off and grumbled quietly,

"The perfect life is impossible"

I climbed off the ground, a sore pain in my buttocks from sitting on the hard, cold floor. I walked over to the large window overlooking the main hold, a bright white light cascading into the darkly lit room. I looked through it to see snow and ice everywhere, and knew immediately where we were.

"Thank the maker we're here!" rejoiced 3PO, his golden, shiny figure glinting with his every move. Silently I walked from my spot beside the window and strolled down the boarding ramp.

I stepped into the hardened snow, which dampened my foot, close to freezing it. An icy cold breeze encircled me, whipping my long brown hair viscously. Sets of goose bumps vacated every spot on my skin and my intense blue eyes began to ache by the freezing chill searing into them. I coughed, my throat coarse suddenly, my lungs filled of icy air, I took one last look of the new base dismaly,

Hoth.

 _Helloooo everbody!_

 _How are we all doing?_

 _I'm very excited to know that I did end up scoring the 3 reviews I was after in only 2 days, so this chapter is your reward._

 _If you have ANY questions about the story, Abi or anything to do with it in general I will answer._

 _This chapter is marking the beginning of Empire Strikes Back!, I'm very excited about the plot line for this section of the story, and I have the feeling many of you will love it as well._

 _In the meantime please fill that review box, remembering you do not need an account to be abled to, they give me confidence and feed my fingers to write._

 _~ BB_


	16. Hoth

Chapter 10-Hoth

 **Abi's pov:**

For 3 years now, Hoth had been my humble home, more rather icy, depressing home. It lacked all the qualities a home should employ, comfort and warmth. I had grown up, I couldn't even be allowed to forget it, I would be constantly reminded by my Grandfather, friends, fellow rebels. I admit I had grown wiser, agile, physically; after all I was now 21. Master jinn, Grandfather has been training me for this long period as well, I was aware I still had a far lot of training awaiting me, though I had progressed significantly.

" _A Jedi should be abled to sense the presence of another force sensitive, the wave of acknowledgment should run through your blood vessels if one is powerful enough, focused"_ Master jinn bellowed, my frown deepened, creasing into my delicate face.

" _Master, Luke is the only other I sense the force sensitivity in, you can not imply that there are others, I would've felt it,"_ I told him, the force sensitive have become very rare, I had always heard tales of how all the Jedi were killed, though I have never really known the truth, and it irritated me highly.

" _You are powerful, young one, but not powerful enough, yet, to sense others force sensitive who could be present in far away systems"_ Master replied wisely, I had grown used to calling him Master over Grandfather, it fitted comfortably in my mouth, rolling off my tongue more suitably then Grandfather, a name I had only used rarely 3 years ago.

The talk of Luke from before suddenly urged me to ask the one question, the one I had buried deep into my soul, it always though was lingering in my mind.

" _Master, do tell me, is Skywalker the chosen one, am I simply the decoy, the back up if he fails to succeed in bringing balance to the force?"_ I finally asked, the burning question suddenly levered off my shoulders, the relief of knowing I wouldn't have to stress over asking of it's answer had vanished.

Master had been silent for a little while, obviously pondering his answer…

" _True, young Skywalker is the chosen one, his journey though, should not be tainted by your knowledge. Abigail, your talent is remarkable, and your ways of the force are immaculate. Your definition though is not the back up, rather a guide, a partner. You are to assist Luke through crisis, his side you shouldn't leave… I understand of a falling out though?"_ Master answered, ending his speech with the one statement I wish everyone wouldn't remind me of.

" _Yes, contact hasn't been kept for the past 3 years, our paths rarely cross, and when they do it would never been in depth or for long"_ I admitted to my grandfather, Luke and I hadn't spoken in the last month, my often excuse would be I was busy…. Of course I was still in love with him, my heart was ablaze for him, but I couldn't bare to see or speak with him, I would only ever interact with him in my dreams.

" _Hmmmm, this situation is difficult"_ Master thought to me, I suppressed a groan, if only everyone knew how difficult it was, I would awaken in tears from crying from the previous night, Luke meant the universe to me, to not be with him was breaking my heart, but I knew deep down it was best.

" _I will spend more thought on it, now you can go dear Abi"_ Master dismissed me from my session.

" _Thank you Master, may the force be with you"_ I thanked him,

" _And you"_ Master finished before I closed my mind barriers.

Slowly and brightly I opened my dazzling blue eyes to see the dull room I called my own. It had been 4 hours of meditation, I had often liked to spend lots of time meditating on long flights, though it rarely occurs, since our safety is mostly ensured here at rebel base. The softness of my mattress and quilt was the only quality that I felt comfortably with, it was the one trait in our refuge that reminded me of happiness and warmth, how one day, _one day,_ there will be peace and unity, no longer this devastating war and instead joyfulness in where we wish to be, from the sunny nature of Naboo to the exciting life of Coruscant.

I felt safe on my warm bed, but knew I couldn't avoid getting off.

As I strangled myself off it's sheets I landed my two feet softly on the cold, grey carpet, that lined the floor of my room. As I strolled across the floor I stood before my desk, all that occupied it's presence was a metal rod, a small red button lying on it, my light saber. I force-picked it up, it's figure landing in my elegant hand, I tightened my grip on it and activated the sword, it's radiant green light shot from it's base.

I began to swing the weapon gracefully, since the Battle of Yavin, I have been trained in the light saber combat form of Ataru. My movements felt natural as I fought against my imaginary opponent. The skill I have acquired is exemplary, yet seems as if it's never enough.

After what seemed forever I grew bored, sick of the same routine every day for 3 years. When I had left Tatooine all those years ago, I was convinced that I would discover an exciting life, action and adventure. But the most excitement I have here is when we stop feasting on leek soup and begin chicken!

I restrained a loud groan as I kicked the wall gently before exiting my room, not bothering to lock the large white door behind me, knowing nothing would ever happen.

The halls of the Base were often deserted, as there was never much activity around, but it seemed today they were fairly populated.

I earned looks of approval as I passed several other rebels, I was wearing a green long sleeved top, black vest, black pants and black ankle boots. My hair was pulled into a neat back bun, three braids passed over my head and joined into the bun, giving it a elegant effect. My light saber was seated securely in my holster, where I would always leave it whenever I left my room.

I entered the Command Center, swarmed of quiet officers and highly ranked pupils, staring at screens intently. Leia was moving across the room anxiously, her feet not halting themselves. I smiled genuinely, she seemed to cheer me up even before we could interact.

"Abi!" she shifted her head, noticing my figure, her beaming smile un mistakable.

"Hey Leia" I replied joining her side, a look of concern whelmed my stunning blue eyes.

She looked worried, and upset, her braiding, lush brown hair, sat on top of her bobbing head.

"Well… it's just Han.." she answered, and I knew immediately they had argued, somehow over the years, the fights between the two had become more and more un bearable for Leia. She would never admit her feelings, but I sensed them inside of her.

"What happened?" I asked clutching the top part of her arm, giving it a comforting squeeze before releasing her.

"Well, we argued, and he's-" Leia began, I watched her mouth curiously, "leaving…" she finished, her deep brown eyes fell down cast.

"Oh.. Leia" I replied, my heart felt drained as well, Han had become a best friend to me over this long time, the thought of him leaving… stung.

"He'd have to return to Mos Eisley at some point, he would be hunted down by Bounty Hunters and killed if he didn't" I admitted, her eyes filled with understanding, but her face fell in the same dismal position as it had been.

"I guess… ugh, there's also one more thing" she added, I looked inquiringly into her eyes.

"What? What is it?" I questioned worriedly, she sighed painfully,

"Luke's missing" she stated, I froze, what does she mean.. _missing._

"What do you mean?!" I exclaimed, scared. My eyes grew glassy and my face pinched.

"Well he hasn't reported back yet, and no one knows his where abouts" she explained, her tone attempting to sound as calm as possible, un like my own.

"Well ask Han! He was on duty with Luke last, he should know!" I yelled, my heart clutched with extreme fear of Luke's safety.

"I would, but he shut down his communications" she told me, I frowned,

"Then we could get 3PO to find him" I suggested, she jumped at the idea, storming across the Center to the shiny, golden droid standing by a control panel.

"3PO, can you find Han, I need you to deliver a message" she stated to the perplexed robot.

"And what could this message be?" 3PO inquired,

"We need to know where Luke is, does he know?" I told him, gesturing for the droid to report to this immediately. He hurried off and out of the Command Center, I turned to Leia, a _extremely_ worried expression occupied my face, my heart beat out of my chest.

"You should go with him…" she told me, I nodded, she was right, _I had_ to find Luke. I turned and followed the droid, speeding up my pace to fall in line with 3PO's steps.

"Oh my! Mistress Abi, you startled me" 3PO mustered in his android voice, I suppressed a chuckle, boy I loved this droid and his dramatic nature.

"My apologies 3PO" I apologized, "I'm coming with" I reported, staring blankly in front of me, wondering where the hell Luke could be.

"Oh, sounds marvelous" 3PO replied truthfully, I smiled slightly, my pink lips twisted upright. As we made our way fiercely through the corridors my grin only grew when I noticed my brother speaking with his fellow star pilots.

"Skyron!" I yelled to catch his attention, I waved with both arms widely before he turned to see me, his grin also plastered on his face. He excused himself from his friends before trotting over to me before engaging me in a joyful embracement.

"How is my dear sister today?" he asked, levering me down, falling into step with 3PO and I.

"Not at my best, Luke's missing" I reported, worry clutched my heart tightly, almost forcing me to gasp for the air I somehow was missing.

"Oh no! are you going to look for him now?" he asked curiously, I shook my head slightly,

"No, we're looking for Han to ask where he is first" I answered, taking a deep breath to calm myself.

"May I join?" he asked enthusiastically. I smiled widely, always-great full for his cheery personality.

"Please do" I agreed before noticing a familiar ship, the Millennium Falcon, somehow that piece of junk had become a meaningful memory to me, and it's suddenly the only ship I want to fly in. Sure enough a flustered Han was yelling at a Wookie planted on a roof, whilst and exasperated Holly sat glumly on the edge of a crate, elbow on knee, chin in palm.

"Hey Holl" I acknowledged Holly, joining her side by the crate, followed by Skyron and 3PO.

"Oh hi Abi" she replied, shifting her head to notice me, I could sense excitement when she noticed Skyron beside me. Holly has been falling for Skyron ever since he returned from the Battle of Yavin, and even if I asked Skyron what he thought of her, he would shut me out of that aspect of his life, obviously the way he feels is a _big_ secret.

"oh, Skyron…. Hi" she greeted Skyron nervously, I mentally face palmed, _could you do any worse Holly?_

"Hey Holly, what's the matter?" he asked her concerned, I watched him sit beside Holly on the crate, the two engaged in conversation. I watched aweing, they were truly adorable, I just wish they would become a thing before anything bad happens. I tuned out of their chatting ways and turned to see 3PO walking to over where an exasperated Han was, shouting annoyed at Chewie, who perched on the roof of the Falcon, fiddling with tools, sparks and smoke billowed from his position. I closely tagged behind 3PO,

"What do you have to take this apart now! I'm trying to get us out of here and you just-" Han was interrupted by 3PO, I caught Han's gaze but refused eye contact, I could feel his gaze shifting guiltily.

"Excuse me sir?" 3PO asked for Han's attention.

"Put it back together right now!" Han finished shouting a Chewie furiously,

"What do you want?" Han replied to 3PO crankily and hastily. I watched him glaring, what was his issue?

"Well it's Princess Leia sir. She's trying to get you-" 3PO began,

"I turned it off!" Han scowled angrily, he seemed fuming, "I don't want to talk to her" Han finished lividly, I suppressed a growl,

"Han where's Luke?" I asked him grumpily, only wishing for an answer.

"I don't know Rose" Han replied swiftly, slight anger and annoyance flickered in his hazel orbs,

"No one does" interjected 3PO unwarily.

"What do you mean no one does?" Han asked, regarding myself mostly, without waiting for an answer he span around and caught a officer.

"Officer!" Han said, "Do you know where Commander Skywalker is?"

"Haven't seen him, it's possible he came through the south entrance" the officer reported, I felt livid myself, the worry was building up inside of me,

"Officer why don't you go check" I instructed him, my heart thumping loudly in my ears. He nodded and hurried off, 3PO and R2 then disappeared away to the hangers door while I decided to approach Han, my concern for Luke suddenly forcing my fury which I was in attempt to contain.

"Solo, what's your problem, I know your _in love_ with Leia" I exaggerated the in love part a slight bit, just to get on his nerves, "but how she reacts to your departure is no way for you to ignore her, it's making more problems out of one small one" I told him wisely, crossing my arms stiffly. I could see his shame welling in brown eyes,

"I don't really wanna talk about it right now" Han replied, I took note, _but I'll make you later._

"Miss, Commander Skywalker hasn't come through the south entrance, it's possible he didn't check in" the officer reported back to me, I shook my head disagreeing, that's much unlike Luke.

"Unlikely" replied Han, the same words, as I would've said, "are the speeder's ready?" Han asked, beginning to walk towards the hanger door, I followed rapidly, much faster then Han and the officer. I had always been the fastest with everything; I suppose it pays off in some circumstances.

"No sir, we're having a bit of trouble with them" he answered, I caught glimpse of Tauntauns just a few meters away, my brain worked fast.

"We can go on Tauntauns" I suggested throwing a thick coat over myself, slipping some warm boots onto my feet, replacing the scrawny black ones. I finally added a fluffy beanie and some goggles, once my attire suited the outside weather I climbed onto the nearest Tauntuan, Han climbed on behind me.

"The temperature is dropping to fast!" protested the officer, I shook my head, I didn't care.

"Does this face make you think I give a crap" I told him,

"Your Tauntaun will freeze before you reach him!" tried the officer one last time,

"Then we'll see you in hell!" shot back Han, I bit back a smirk, reminding myself of how I was pissed off at Han right now. I kicked the Tauntauns side and we left Echo Base, and I only prayed that Luke was safe.

 **Luke's pov:**

We stood in the midst of a foggy jungle, and she looked beautiful as ever. She was wearing a elegant dark red gown, it was loose, and several layers hung over her knee's. The top of it was tight and had golden swirls across it and the straps hung effortlessly off her shoulders. She was wearing black heels, lined with a golden rim and her hair lay on her back, curly and long, mixed together into a gorgeous hairdo, small diamonds hid among the luscious hair's surface.

She stepped forward gracefully, and my heart began to increase it's beats.

"Hey" she acknowledged my presence, it was one word, one word alone, and it made me excited to be with her.

"What has happened to us?" she asked sadly, her beyond incredible blue orbs fell downcast, I sighed.

"I don't know" I replied dismally, she shook her head miserably before her lush pink lips twisted upright, I'd forgotten how much I loved her.

"Kiss me Skywalker" she instructed, I couldn't refuse, I pulled her close to me and clashed our lips together passionately. It felt right, like it should always be this way. I wrapped my arms around her waist, tightly, pulling her even closer until I could feel her body pressed against my own. I felt her arms pulling around my neck, running her fingers through my hair. Her fingertips felt bliss on my scalp, her touch sent me to a state of joy I couldn't even describe.

When the paradise came to an end, we had pulled away from each other's grasp. A chill ran up my spine, even though the surrounding forest was misty and humid. I noticed her beyond incredible eyes fall down cast, and she scratched one elbow dismally.

"What's wrong?" I asked her concerned, stepping forward to wrap my arms around her again, before she backed away.

"Luke…. Why are we like this? We were so close now we're so far… somehow the only way we can speak is like this, and it's just your dream…" she told me, misery drenched her words. I could feel the impact of truth hit me, it was a dream.

"Abi? In reality, do you love me, or is this just my dreamy thoughts?" I asked her, expecting a no but wishing whole fully for a yes.

She was silent for a moment, she blushed profusely, I didn't know how to take it.

"I've tried to hide it Luke, for so long.." she replied, my heart began to pick up it's pace and I stopped breathing for a second, was that a _yes?_

"Wait. You _do?"_ I questioned, completely startled by her response.

She nodded softly and cutely, I felt dumbstruck.

"You must tell her Luke, before it's to late" she instructed me, I stepped one step closer to her before her gorgeous figure faded into the fog of the rainforest…

I awoke breathing heavily, sweat occupied my neck. At first I hadn't even noticed I was upside down until I realized my arms hanging beside my head. My vision was dizzy from all the blood rushing to my head, and slightly blocked by what I could tell was the warm liquid of blood running down my face. Frost sprinkled my mouth and eye brows and I rolled my blue eyes to snap them back into action.

The horrific sound of a monster echoed around me and I finally noticed a large beastly wampa munching on what I presumed was my Tauntaun from earlier. I had lost all track of time, and closed my sore eyes, attempting to recall what had occurred.

 _Large white claw. Roars. Pitch-black._

I opened my eyes once again to see the ugly beasts mouth smothered in blood, his hands layered with the same substance.

I looked up to my feet to see them frozen into ice in the ceiling of the freezing ice cove. I reached up to see if I could pull my feet from the icy rock, but quickly dangled down again in complete and utter exhaustion.

I began to send my brain into a whirling tornado of thoughts, and then decided I'd need my light saber if I wished to escape this large terror. I reached for my belt but hissed crankily when I felt it's metal rod not there.

My eyes snapped everywhere and were relieved to see it stuck in a snow pile close to me. I reached for it, but it was too far. I began to swing, but it was no use. I then took a deep breath, closed my eyes slowly and peacefully and reached my hand out. I silently meditated, trying to reach an empty mind. I could feel the force pulling the light saber too me, but it was working slowly, due to my weakness. I could hear the sound of the wampa's thumping footsteps approach and I worked harder and faster.

I began to worry if I would die, right here, right now, before I felt the comforting lethal weapon held safely in my clutches. I immediately snapped up and sliced my feet from the ice and felt my body collapse hard onto the stale snow. I shot up to see the monstrous beast roaring at me, wailing his arms viciously. Before he could harm me any more I activated my light saber and sliced it's large furry arm clean off.

The wampa cried louder, in severe pain, as I sprinted from the dangerous alcove, occasionally turning around to check if it was close behind.

I left the ice cave and entered the blizzard of Hoth, snow and ice everywhere, warmth absolutely nowhere. As I ran through the knee-deep snow I could feel myself tiring, and before I knew it I had collapsed in the snow, breathing deeply and hastily.

My face fell into the frozen ground and I right then wanted to fall to sleep, but knew it couldn't be safe. Suddenly from out of the blue and familiar voice rang through my aching head,

" _Luke"_ Obi-wans voice echoed, I looked up in true confusion. " _Luke!"_ he repeated more sternly. I lifted my chin onto the snow and saw a faint image of the dead Jedi, his basic brown robe threw over him.

"Ben? _"_ I asked obliviously, needing reassurance that I wasn't hallucinating.

" _You will go to the Dagobah system"_ he ordered, his wise voice felt comforting for me.

"Dagobah system _"_ I repeated, my eyes reluctantly held open.

" _There you will learn from Yoda, the Jedi master who instructed me"_ he told me, I was shocked to know there were more Jedi out there. The closest I knew of the Jedi was Abi and I, but we were only learners.

I watched painfully, and agonized as I saw Ben's figure fade into the icy snow that blurred my vision.

"Ben!" I cried before I heard a high pitched squeal of what may have been a Tauntaun, before all went black.

 **Abi's pov:**

I guided the Tauntaun threw the icy Hoth blizzard, it's furry figure layered with frost, myself as well. Han clung on the back, constantly asking if I wanted him to ride, each time I repeated no.

The worry that beated my heart was only becoming worse, and a deep pit was in my stomach.

Threw the storming snow I swear I could see a dark figure laying in the ice bed, but I wasn't sure..

"Luke!" exclaimed Han, jumping from the Tauntaun hastily, scrambling through the snow.

I adjusted my eyes on the still figure and it suddenly came to me.

"LUKE!" I screaming, far louder then Han.

I threw myself off the Tauntaun, my body leaped across into the snow, embracing my legs in it's harsh coldness. I ran to Luke, possibly faster then I had ever before. I somehow had reached him before Han, I kneeled and flipped Luke's body onto my lap, tears streamed from my liquid blue eyes, freezing onto my face.

I stroked Luke's cheek and breathed, a basic sequence so I didn't have a heart attack. Han joined by my side, beginning to check Luke's pulse.

"C'mon Luke, you'll be fine" I told him, though it was really to me, to reassure myself of Luke's well being.

The sounds of screams came from our Tauntaun, wailing and groaning. I shifted my head to it's direction and watched as it fell over in the snowy wind, twitching before it settled, becoming lifeless.

My head flipped back to the unconscious Luke only to see Han dragging Luke by his clothed feet to the dead Tauntaun.

"Wha-?" I asked, but decided not to, just thinking it'd be best for Han to do his thing. I assisted Han carrying Luke, but he shook me off before we reached the dead carcass. Han immediately snatched Luke's light saber, setting me off.

"And what do you think your doing?!" I shouted, Han activated the lethl weapon, revealing it's blazing blue beam.

"Rose, I know what I'm doing" he told me, seeming sure of himself. I looked at him with furrowed eye brows, my scared blue eyes saying _you sure?_

All of a sudden Han had sliced the Tauntauns stomach open, revealing it's disgusting intestines and guts. I became dizzy and sick, but tried my best to focus on Luke's safety.

"This might smell bad kid" Han told Luke, as I helped him push Luke's body into the carcass for warmth. A _absolutely_ disgusting stench whiffed up my delicate nose, making me want to puke. The fragrance mixed of diarrhea and off milk, I scowled and took a deep breath.

"Now what?" I questioned Han, he nodded confidently.

"Now we build a shelter" he ordered, and we both climbed off the deep snow, beginning to construct our safety.

 **(6 hours later)**

The white sun had rose upon Hoth, revealing the ice constructions I hadn't been abled to see last night. Han was lying fast asleep on a thin red blanket, his beastly snores could've been heard on Tatooine!

Myself on the other hand hadn't slept at all, I had just watched Luke, every minute checking his pulse. Throughout the night, for some strange reason Luke would groan the words _Dagobah system_ and _Ben_.

I had wondered what it meant, hmm…

I leaned forward and kissed Luke's chilly cheek gently, the non wounded one. Luke's other cheek had been badly scratched, and looked far worse then it probably was.

"Morning Luke" I told him, knowing there'd be no reply.

As I sat back up I fixed my brown locks, which were all over the place! I wiped the sleep from the corners of my blue eyes and stretched my arms high as I could, opening my mouth widely, escaping a large yawn.

I noticed Han fidgeting before he awoke, his brown orbs glowing with shear tiredness.

"Morning Rose" Han greeted me, rubbing his face in his hands.

"Morning" I replied warmly, squeezing my eyes a few times to make sure I stayed awake.

"Any sleep?" he asked, damn him for knowing me so well.

"No" I answered sternly, he shook his head, slightly grinning as he went to check Luke's pulse.

"He's fine" I told Han surely, "I already checked" I finished to Han's smirk as he went to sick back down.

"They should be here soon" Han told me, I had forgotten we needed to return to Echo Base. As if on queue a muffled voice came through,

"Commander Skywalker, do you copy?"

I looked around wearily, scavenging for the com link hopelessly.

"This is Rogue 2, this is Rogue 2" Rogue 2 reported, I sighed relieved to find Han's com link buried under a piece of shelter.

"Captain Solo, Miss Colt" he continued, I was about to speak before Han bet me to it.

"Well good morning! How nice of you to finally drop by!" Han said sarcastically, I grinned amusedly, and heard a fuzzy laugh come through the com.

Han and I exchanged joyful looks before we both squinted into the bright sun, waving to Rogue 2 as he flew above us.

We're alive, well at least for now…

 _Hello everybody_

 _Luke know's! What is he going to do about it? I'm typing so fast I'm so excited to continue._

 _So this is officially the beginning of Empire Strikes Back!_

 _Thank you everyone for those reviews, glad I didn't even have to make you ;)_

 _Your all so supportive and I don't know what I'd do without you!_

 _Will be starting Chapter 11 ASAP, so bare with me, it might sometimes take me a little while, but it gets done, and pretty quickly compared to other writers._

 _Stay tuned for the next chapter of MSC!_

 _~ BB_


	17. Answers

So this is just a clarification for some questions I've received from readers!

Firstly is about Qui-gon jinn, and how he came to have a granddaughter.

Qui-gon met the grand mother on Bespin, her name was Claire Warb. As we all know the Jedi code requests no attachments, so instead the 2 became close friends, but with feelings. After Qui-gon encountered a dangerous mission he and Claire.. ugh… succumbed to their feelings (we all know what I mean). She shortly became pregnant and gave birth to Zachery (Abi's dad) and his sister Zara. Claire was 1 year later attacked and killed, and Qui-gon had no choice but to send his children to different homes for safety.

One thing led to another and here he is now, grandfather of the one and only Abi Colt.

Also another question that was asked was about those 3 years. In the actual movie script Empire Strikes Back was set 3 years later so I am just playing with that, it is not my own little made up thing. Those 3 years were on Hoth.

If there are any more questions **please** ask me, I want everything to make sense so you can enjoy this story even more!

~BB


	18. Kiss And Run

Chapter 11-Kiss And Run

 **Luke's pov:**

All that I could possibly think of was Abi's love for me, I repeatedly questioned myself if it was true, that the one thing I've always wanted, has come true.

I had been told quite firmly that I must stay seated in the recovery ward, much to my dismay. I was crowded around by my friends, my comrade, Leia, Han, Chewie, _Abi,_ Holly, 3PO and R2.

Abi and Holly were chatting away, while Han and Leia argued, nothing new. Chewie was grunting at they're usual behavior as the droids sat silently beside me.

I honestly hadn't said much at all, as there were too many thoughts running through my brain. I had to remember to leave, to go to Dagobah hopefully to be trained in the Jedi ways by Yoda.

Holly, Han, Chewie, and Abi had all quickly left to check on a surveillance issue, and promised they'd be back soon. Leia was pacing the room joyfully, beaming a bright smile revealing how glad she was of my recovery.

"Master Luke sir! It's just so grand to see you fully functional again" 3PO exclaimed, I mumbled my gratitude as Leia restrained a chuckle, this was some droid.

The sound of several footsteps approached the recovery room, and 4 figures swarmed in.

"How ya feeling kid?" Han asked me grinning, I noticed Leia stiffen as Holly and Abi took her side, Chewie moving beside R2.

"You don't so bad to me!" Han added cheerfully.

"That doctor seemed to think the utter opposite" Abi chimed in, I silenced for a moment, what was I supposed to do now that I knew? Abi strolled across the icy white room and sat on the recovery bed beside me.

"But are you really feeling ok? I do hope you'll be fine, I don't want you to injure yourself any more from now on" she demanded, I chuckled lightly, she delivered a kind, gorgeous smile to me, and if I was standing up, I would've fell weak in the knee's.

"I'm fine, thanks to you two" I replied pointing to Abi and Han. I don't know what would've happened if they didn't find me, but I presume something to do with ultimate doom.

"That's twice you now owe me" Han told me grinning, holding up two fingers. I mustered a chuckle. "Well, your worship, looks like you've managed to keep me around a little longer" Han stated, turning to face Leia.

Abi, Holly and I all exchanged pained face's by Han's comment.

"I had nothing to do with it, general Wright thinks it's not safe for any ships to leave the system until we've got the energy shield up" Leia replied, looking at him indifferently. Han smirked as Abi tried to catch his attention, shaking her head to no avail, motioning him to stop.

"That's a good story, I just think you can't bare to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight" Han mused.

"I don't know where you get your delusions laser-brain" Leia replied wittily, earning a grin from both Abi and Holly. Chewie roared in laughter as I suppressed a laugh myself, Han turned to Chewie with a dumb struck look wiping across his face.

"Laugh it up fuzz ball" Han began, walking behind Leia, draping an arm over her shoulder. "You didn't see us alone in the south passage, she expressed her true feelings for me" Han finished.

I has to restrain a laugh, as Abi threw her arms into the air in exasperation.

"You stuck up… half-witted…. Scruffy looking…. Nerf header!" Leia shouted back, riled up.

"I must've hit her pretty close to the mark kid, getting her all riled up like that" Han stated, turning to me. I rolled my eyes as Leia approached my side.

"You don't know much about women do you?" Leia asked, I was about to laugh when her hands grabbed my face and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

 _What. The. Hell._

 **Abi's pov:**

"You don't know much about women do you?" Leia asked Luke, I was about to yell in agreement before her hands had clasped Luke's face and kissed him. Kissed him!

I just sat there, eyes wide, staring at what could've been my worst nightmare.

The kiss lasted a little while, but I didn't witness the end, I had just stormed out the room, slamming the door behind me.

My feet slammed across the icy corridor floor, my fast paced walk speeded up into a jog, becoming a sprint.

I didn't want to cry right now so I hit the tears back into my liquid blue eyes.

Officers watched me curiously, but I ignored them fiercely, my legs becoming sore from the fast sprint I was in, but I just wanted to get there soon.

After what felt like infinity I found the silent passage, white ceiling, white walls, white floor. I slowed my pace to a calm and collected walk, which I knew would vanish the moment I sat down. The door was large and made of patterned glass, rippled so the inside couldn't been seen. The handle was a plain metal stick, when my hands made contact with freezing item a new set of goose bumps employed my arms and back. I shivered as I opened the door, shutting it tightly behind me, not wishing to be disturbed.

As I turned around to set my dazzling blue eyes on the open, large meditation room, they fell onto a silent figure, cross-legged and eyes closed peacefully. I could tell my storming presence awoke them, as they're head shifted to face me, revealing they're deep green eyes. It was a women, looking in her 40's. Her dark green eyes were her stand out feature, dazzling and manipulative. She had amber red hair that looped into a bun, and her face lined with some, but few wrinkles. Her skin was pale and her cheeks were freckled. She wore a plain white outfit, with a green necklace which complimented her eyes, I noticed the necklace had a symbol. I studied it intently and recognized it as the symbol of the rebel alliance.

"Troubled are you young one?" she asked softly, I shook my head, taking a seat on the grey slate facing her.

"Then why do I sense that you are?" she questioned, slight smug tainted her words. I smiled faintly,

"Just love" I replied, glumly, feeling tears rise up into my eyes.

She nodded, "if you wish to, you can tell me".

"I don't even know your name" I told her sternly, wiping my eyes, wanting to show courage.

"Felicity, Felicity Yawt" she answered,

"Abigail Colt" I addressed my own name. We sat there silenced for a little while, my thoughts wandering back to what had happened before I cam here.

Tears began to stream down my cheeks, and I couldn't stop them. Felicity noticed, and patted my back gently.

"Abigail, I understand what has troubled you, I also sense you are a force user, and if I am not mistaken, one should not feel this way if in training to become a Jedi Knight" she read me, I felt un mistakenly shocked at how she could know this so easily. I then thought of what she said, and realized she was right, _I shouldn't feel this way._

"I should leave" I concluded, and she nodded, I was going to leave for another system, and was going to make my feelings for Luke vanish.

"I wish you luck A-" Felicity began before a blast came into the room, shattering the window, smashing into Felicity's head. I watched her death in utter surprise and agony, I bent down to touch her head, blood smeared across my fingers. I lifted them away despairingly, blood dripped from my fingers. It almost didn't feel real, as if it was all fake, but I knew that it wasn't.

I began to sprint from the meditation room worriedly, smashing through the corridors frightened. I knew I had to reach the Command Center and tell Leia, even if I didn't want to speak to her.

The hallways were mostly empty, but I knew in a matter of minutes that wouldn't be the case.

My feet skidded across the cold concrete, my sprint catching the attention of several officers and star pilots. I earned looks of bitter confusion as I passed them, entering a populated passageway.

Several people crowded the hallway, I pushed through all of them, I heard scowls and un impressed shouts echoing from behind me, _they'll thank me later._

Finally I entered the Command Center, my appearance triggered the attention of each pupil in the room.

"We're under attack! Signal the alarms!" I exclaimed, catching eye contact with Leia, I looked away immediately, but she walked over anyway, as officers began shouting into head pieces, the evacuation alarms began to blast from the speakers, signaling the rebels to prepare for battle.

Leia reached my side, her chocolate brown eyes welled with guilt. "Abi… I'm so, so sorry" she apologized, genuinely.

"I just wanted to beat Han, be triumphant, and forgot about how you felt for Luke" she explained, stuttering nervously.

"I'm so, so, so, so so sorry" she finished truthfully, and I knew it wasn't fake, I didn't really want to forgive her, but she deserved mercy.

"Leia, it's alright" I forgave her, her dismal brown eyes suddenly alight into bright happy ones.

"Thank you Abi" she praised me, before drawing her eyes to the blood dripping from my fingers.

"What happened?!" she exclaimed, worrying that I had injured myself. I shuddered, reminiscing the awful scene that had played in front of me, _poor Felicity._

"A women was killed" was all I managed to muster before recalling that I had to leave.

"Leia I must go" I told her sternly, earning a look of true puzzle.

"What do you mean?" she asked frazzled by all the events occurring around us.

"I need to go to another system for a while" I explained, the hurt of leaving all I had hurt sorrowfully, but I knew it had to be done.

"Oh god!" she replied, I looked at her startled by her response.

"Han and Holly, then Luke and now you!" she finished in a huff.

"Wait. We're _all_ leaving?" I asked bitterly confused by the situation.

"Yep" she answered, arms folded crossly, before her face softened.

"Sorry, it's just your all I had left…" she replied, I could see a tear form in her eye, but watched as she bravely batted it back.

"Oh Leia, I'm sorry" I apologized truthfully, allowing myself to hug her lightly before pulling away courageously.

"We need to begin a battle" I told her, saluting he gracious Princess.

She chuckled, nodding with a beautiful grin plastered on her face, "Good luck, may the force be with you" she wished me.

"And with you" I answered, nodding genuinely before pouncing off quickly to my room, needing to quickly change from my cute trendy outfit, to something more battle worthy.

The corridors were suddenly far more crowded, a humidity formed amongst the air, and a loud siren rang through each person's head. I swiveled my way through the crowd, not wishing to cause a hussle again.

I eventually made my way to the door and I slammed through it, to see a pitch-black room. I switched on a light to reveal a dim white light across the room. I flew open the closet and snatched the most suitable outfit immediately. I stripped of my current outfit and slipped on my new one, consisting of thick skinny jeggings, with a fun texture to them. I also wore brown combat boots and a white V-neck tank top. I covered the top with a thick brown jumper with a fauz fur hood. I quickly slipped a matching beanie on and threw my loose brown hair into a simple ponytail before sprinting from my room to the briefing arena.

As I pounded threw the hallways I checked to see if my light saber was still held stiffly in my belt, and was glad to know my only weapon was safe and sound.

The briefing room was swarmed with star pilots, commanders and commissioners. I squeezed through squadron's, the reds, the yellows….

"Abi?"

I shot my head upwards to see my dear brother before me, a grin widened across my worried face.

"Hey Skyron" I greeted him warmly, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"Where are you off to?" he asked

"Leia. I think she will be with Willard" I explained, the crease under my eyes from the smile I had once possessed faded, I twisted my defined pink lips the opposite direction into a glum frown.

"What's wrong?" he asked me bluntly, raising his thick brown eye brows questiongly.

"Skyron I'm leaving for a little while" I told him scarcely, I could feel a tear trickle down my cheek, reminding me I didn't _want_ to go, but should in order to make my un wanted feelings for Luke disappear.

His stunning blue eyes fell down cast in sadness, his smile fading into a frown that was similar to mine.

"Oh…" was all he managed to muster, I could sense his misery radiating off of him.

"I don't want to, and hopefully it won't be for long" I told him, hope sounded more as a question then a statement right now.

"It's alright Abi, just please stay safe" he asked of me, pulling me into a caring hug, tightening his grip on me.

I closed my blue eyes shut, allowing a few tears to roll down my cheek. I buried my face into his chest, and held back a cry of sadness bravely.

Unfortunately we had to pull away, I didn't want to say anything, my voice would just appear broken up.

I leant forward and kissed him bristly cheek softly, before walking off into the crowd once again. As I pushed through the people I wiped the on going tears from my face and shook I all off, a sudden rush of energy entered my spirit.

As I picked up my walking pace I noticed a flash of white in the corner of my eye, needing no reassurance I turned that way and approached Leia's figure.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked her, falling into step with her. She seemed slightly startled by my sudden appearance, but she bat it off diplomatically.

"Whatever needs to be done" she told me calmly, I began to question her

"Wha-" I began before she stopped in her tracks and held both my hands gently.

"You are a talented soldier, and I know you have a skill none other then you and Luke can master. Please go into that battle and do what you feel is necessary"

"But Leia-"

"I know you can do anything, good luck, and may the force be with you" she told me, I nodded understandingly, and began to run for the hanger doors.

"May the force be with you!" I shouted back at her as I found the large iron doors slid open, revealing several troops embarking out into the icy cold, x and y-wings flying past them. I began to speed up into a jog and fell into the front of the soldiers and began to lead them into the white world which we know as Hoth.

 **Luke's pov:**

My mind was overwhelmed of Abi, she had stormed out, and I couldn't have done anything.

I was stunned and only wished to be with her again, and to convince for her to forgive me, if she is mad, which she probably was.

"The first transport s away" an announcer's voice echoed through the hanger, the surrounding pupils cheered in accomplishment. I turned and walked on, heading for my snow speeder.

Dack, my gunner, was waiting eagerly for him. Dack had brown hair, brown eyes and was a very adventurous teen. He was much younger then me, but I suppose I was around his age when I had gone into the Battle of Yavin. He seemed rather glad to notice my presence and together we climbed into the snow speeder.

"Feeling alright sir?" he asked me, concerning my encounter with the Wampa. I shuffled at the word sir, I had heard it so many times, yet it had become so new and strange to me. I enjoyed it, it made me feel special, something I had never felt on Tatooine.

"Just like new Dack, how about you?" I replied calmly.

"Right now I feel I could take on the whole Empire myself" Dack responded, strapping himself in, I smiled at that.

"I know what you mean" I said, also strapping myself into the pilot's seat.

I fiddled with a few controls before speaking to my com link.

"Echo station Five-Seven. We're on our way" I told them, relaying information.

My fleet of snow speeders raced across the field at full throttle,

"All right boys, keep it tight now" I said into my com.

"Luke, I have no approach vector. I'm not set" Dack's voice came from behind me.

"Steady Dack. Attack pattern delta. Go now!" I replied firmly. Cannons that were mounted on top of the ice-walker heads fired at the snow speeders.

"Alright, I'm coming in" I reported, "Hobbie, you still with me?" I asked into the com.

The speeders roared forward onto the Walker's at their cannons fired at us, we fired back viciously.

As the speeders separated and took fire onto the Walker's, each blast just dissipated and caused no harm on the monstrous machines. I watched the impregnable war vehicle in exasperation, it grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

"That amour's to strong for blasters" I reported, just on the horizon another Walker passed my cockpit window. I gave in and banked, preparing to begin another run.

"Rouge group, use your harpoons and tow cables. Go for the legs. It might be our only chance of stopping them" I said in the comlink. I then averted my attention to Dack at the gunner's controls.

"All right, stand by, Dack"

"Luke, we've got a malfunction in fire control. I'll have to cut in the auxiliary" Dack said, hinting his sentence with slight fear.

"Just hang on. Hang on, Dack. Get ready to fire the tow cable" I said.

I swung my speeder around and headed toward an oncoming walker. Blast fire and debris filled the air and created a dangerous course for my craft.

 **Abi's pov:**

From the ice trench I watched the battle scene agonizingly. Suddenly a row of explosions circled the snow speeders, I noticed Luke's ship sustain a heavy volley of fire. I sighed relieved but reminded myself that there was going to be no feelings for Luke.

I gulped as the walkers were growing closer, and I knew I must act fast. I began to sprint my fastest into the battle field, keeping my appearance suttle so the Walker's wouldn't notice me. The sound of an explosion caught my attention and I looked up to see a speeder erupt into a ball of flames above me.

The debris fell down and I attempted to quickly shuffle out it's way, but failed slightly when a piece of glass sliced across my skin. The pain wasn't severe, but I knew it would look remarkably terrible. The cut ran from the top of my left shoulder all the way down my back and left leg.

I breathed deeply and had to push past it for now, but the harsh chill still pained my new wound.

I continued my sprint and found my way underneath one of the large, terrifying walkers. I looked up to it's body and threw my grappling hook up in hopes for it to grasp onto something. I was relieved when it did and I rose up the rope, step two. I reached for my saber and activated it's radiant green beam, I used it as a knife and sliced through the access port. The heavy iron fell to the snow in a beat as I climbed through the small hole, needing all my upper body strength. My suttle appearance wasn't recognized by any of the Imperials aboard, who all were by the cockpit window, watching they current victory smugly.

I noticed through the window the power generators and gulped, worried that we might not succeed. Just as I was about to attack I noticed a hologram of Darth Vader appear in front of them on a control panel screen.

"Yes Lord Vader. I've reached the main power generator. The shield will be down in moments. You may start your landing" General Veers reported, his voice filled with pride of his accomplishment.

I scowled as Darth Vader's hologram faded. Now was my chance.

I activated my light saber and pulled it into defense position, it's humming sound caught the attention of Veers and his pilot.

"I hope your stay in Hell will go very terribly" I told them before slashing my saber at them, deflecting blasts with the green light. I struck the saber through General and his comrade effectively, sending all their lifeless bodies to the floor. I gulped, remembering Master saying that Jedi's do not kill, they only use their skill for defense and peace.

" _I'm sorry Master"_ I apologized to Master for not following his teachings.

" _Mistakes are made, but you must be wise Abi, or it could lead you to the dark side"_ he replied, slight sorrow impacted his words. I nodded before returning my focus to the current battle. I lashed my light saber at the control panel, sending sparks into the air, I knew I wouldn't have long to escape so in ran for to roof panel. I lifted it's top and pulled myself up through it, perching myself on the roof.

I waddled carefully across the walker but was caught off guard when a Walker beside me exploded after collapsing to the ground. I focused back on my steps and got out the way of the canon, making sure I wouldn't be hit. I watched the scene worriedly, and noticed I was far to high up to jump.

" _Wedge?"_ I searched for Rouge three's mind,

" _Abi?"_ he seemed extremely stunned, I suppressed a giggle.

" _Could you please come pick me up? I on top of a exploding walker"_ I explained, this time I think he restrained a laugh.

" _Sure thing, be there any second"_ he responded, and sure enough his ship appeared before me. I quickly climbed on top of it as I flew away, I climbed into the ship for safety and took seat in a tiny spot beside Wedge, steering out of his way.

"Thanks Wedge" I praised him gratefully as I watched the Walker explode, I grinned triumphantly.

"You did well" he said, regarding my attack.

"Why thank you, now would you please take me back to Echo Base?" I asked of him politely.

"Of course" he answered as his ship set off for the power generator's, I sat there thoughtfully, where was I actually going to leave to.

 **Luke's pov:**

I glanced over to see Rouge Two on my left, his ship shuddering as flak burst by him.

"Rouge Two, are you all right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm with you Rouge Leader" he replied, being called _Leader_ gave me a sense of confidence, yet extra pressure for succeeding and guiding my squadron to a safe victory.

"We'll set the harpoon. I'll cover for you" I told Rouge sternly.

We raced toward the giant walkers, "coming around" announced Rouge Two.

"Watch that cross fire, boys" I warned them, noticing heavy blast fire coming from the massive war machine.

"Set for position three" Zev said into him com.

"Stay tight and low" I instructed warily, watching anxiously before Zev's snow speeder was hit by a laser bolt and the cockpit erupted in a ball of flames. Smoke billowed from the ship, which hurtled towards the looming walker. Upon collision Rouge Two exploded along with him gunner and ship.

I worked the controls of my ship desperately, until the speeder rocked from a huge explosion.

Ultimate fear crossed my face, my cockpit spewed with smoke and electrical sparks.

"Hobbie, I've been hit!" I yelled panicked into my com link. The speeder flew violently into the snow bank, burying some parts of the ship in ice. I quickly climbed out of the speeder before noticing the looming walker approaching my wreck. _Light saber._ I shot back into the ship and scavenged for my light saber, finding under piles of debris. I snatched it and hopped out the walker just in time to see my snow speeder and Dack get crushed by it's enormous metal foot.

I watched as another walker foot rose and moved over me, I looked up at the under belly, running underneath. I fired my harpoon at the underside of the huge walker, the magnetic head and cable attached firmly to the iron hull. I then attached the cable drum to my belt buckle, and began being pulled up the string, dangling underneath the machine.

I reached a small hatch, I activated my light saber and sliced the solid hatch. Next I took a landmine from around my cold neck ad threw it inside the Imperial machine. I then un clicked the harpoon, sending me crashing into the snowy ground of the battle field.

A thrashing headache shot through my poor head and I watched semi-consciously as a giant leg passed, only just missing me. I waiting expectantly as the walker exploded, flak and debris spewed from it's inside. The machine slammed dead, and I watched triumphantly.

Xxx

On the ice slope, myself and two other pilots watched as the Millennium Falcon flew over us, I waved at the ship, which was very close to the ground before it disappeared into space.

I sighed, assuming Abi would've been aboard, I turned and then trudged to my X-wing fighter….

"Luke!"

 **Abi's pov:**

I watched from my X-wing as the Millennium Falcon vanished into the icy sky of Hoth, waving fare well. As the ship had emerged I noticed three pilots also watching it's departure, Luke.

"Luke!" I basically screamed, wanting to bid him a goodbye.

His head had snapped to my direction absolutely stunned.

"Abi?" He asked, as if he was surprised.

I ignored it and ran over to him, attempting to hide the dismal look in my blue eyes.

"Good job out there" I praised his work, he was a great leader.

"Yeah thanks" he said, scratching his neck, suddenly, I had a feeling he didn't want to talk to me. I mean why now, three years have passed and only now am I trying.

Some tears welled in my eyes, but I bat them back bravely. Slight anger flared inside of me, but it was drenched in sadness mostly.

"Yeah well, I'm going for a while, so see you, be safe" I told him sternly, tears began to drip from long black eye lashes.

"What why?" asked Luke confused. I just shook my head, my lip trembled in misery, and more tears fell.

"Because I have to! But don't make it like I'm the villain here, you weren't even going to bother saying goodbye to me! I know your leaving as well!" I began to cry shout, emotions whizzed through my head.

He stood there silently, his often dazzling blue eyes were dismal and down cast.

"What I thought" I told him sadly.

"Well I have to go, so bye" I said harshly, turning around miserably, beginning to trudge off. Suddenly the touch of a warm arm around surrounded my waist and pulled me into them tightly. I had my eyes open wide to see Luke's face, gently wiping the tears from my face with him warm and comforting thumb.

"Abi I'm so sorry" he apologized, and all I did was gently close my eyes.

He bent back my head across his arm and kissed my soft pink lips, softly at first, and then with a swift gradation of intensity that made me cling to him as the only solid thing in a dizzy swaying world. His insistent mouth was parting my shaking lips, sending wild tremors along my nerves, evoking from my sensations I had never known I was capable of feeling. And before a swimming giddiness spun me round and round, I knew that she was kissing him back.

I was kissing him, I was kissing Luke, the boy I have crushed on since forever, had kissed me and now I was kissing him back passionately.

I pressed my lips back against him intensely, and threw my arms around him neck. His lips felt bliss on mine, and the kiss was perfect. It wasn't a childish peck, nor was it sticking each others tongue's down one another's throats. It was perfect. The kiss felt long awaited, and all I wanted was for it to never end, it had been my dream for years, and the happiness I felt from it coming true was beyond describable.

Eventually I ran out of air and tilted my head forward, breathing heavily, sensationally. I felt him lips kiss my forehead, I pulled my arms from around his neck and paced them on him warm chest, his heavy heart beat could be felt and I grinned joyfully by it.

"Abi?" Luke whispered. I looked up into his blue eyes, they had never been dull, always bright and stunning, but right now, they were even better, they were incredible. They swirled with different shades of blue and sparkled dreamily into mine.

"Yes" I whispered back, a few joyful tears rolled down my cheek.

"I love you" he admitted. I froze, taken aback, increasing happiness rose up into my heart, the widest smile I've ever shone appeared on my face.

"I love you too", it was all needed to be said before we embraced each other in one last kiss, shorter then the last, but just as ecstatic.

As we pulled away a cold realization swept over me, and I felt it radiating off of Luke as well.

"We can't" I saddened, pushing away reluctantly.

"After we kill the Empire" he suggested, moving closer.

"Then we must separate for a little bit" I explained, freezing us both.

It took him a while before he nodded hesitantly, in reluctant agreement.

"Your right" he admitted, stepping in to give me a kiss.

"No" I began to his disappointed face, "it must start now" I explained, dismally. The silence came over once again, a strange sense sensibility washed over my miserable mood.

"Bye Luke" I fare welled, my.. I don't know what. I walked off, slowly to my X-wing.

"Bye" he replied, I couldn't turn around, not even look back, if I did I would've broken up, cried, and given up on the Jedi ways. No, I knew I must stay strong until the Empire dies, but until then, we must be friends, and I had to live with that.

R7 was seated in his cubbyhole, and chirped a greeting as I climbed into the spacecraft.

Once I was seated in the cockpit, I looked out the battered window to see Luke's X-wing disappearing into the icy world of Hoth. I placed my hands on the controls, taking a deep, sad, breath. I shook my head and prepared for takeoff.

"R5 get ready for takeoff!" I shouted to the droid.

The canopy over my X-wing lowered and snapped shut, and my fighter, wings closed, sped from the icy planet, before disappearing into the stars.

My X-wing flew in space slowly as I sat thought fully, wondering of my destination. But honestly, the main factor going through my mind was Luke, and how I knew, what I have always wished for, had come true.

 _Hello!_

 _Finally, Lukbi are a thing… well when the Empire dies._

 _I know this has been LONG awaited, and Sace continuously is nagging me to finally get them to actually kiss._

 _This is the beginning of a very cute couple, so stay tuned!_

 _~ BB_


	19. Meeting Maisha

Chapter 12-Meeting Maisha

 _You know that twisted feeling in your gut, from sadness and confusion? Yeah, that's what I have._ I had been sitting in my pilot seat aboard my batted X-wing for sometime now, not once have I properly thought of the whereabouts of my next destination. My feet throbbed of pins and needles, and my thighs flinched, searching for activity.

I continued to sit there, my thoughts not once yet leaving Luke… _He kissed me…. He loves me….. We can't be.. Yet._ My blue eyes were becoming wary, and were ever so slowly shutting their lids. They were jolted open by the sound of Master's empowering voice.

" _You must go to Tatooine"_ his instruction boomed through my ears.

" _Why?"_ I asked, utterly confused, and whole fully resistant of the idea of returning to my old home.

" _You will follow my guidance Abigail"_ he said sternly, I straightened up, worried what'd happen if I refused. I fiddled with the controls and set my route for Tatooine.

"R7! We're going to Tatooine!" I shouted to the droid, perched on the back. A chorus of beeps spluttered from behind me.

"I know, I know, it's not ideal. Just please get us there" I apologized to the unhappy droid. R7 mustered a few more angry beeps before settling on his orders.

I turned back to the cockpit window, shuffling to comfort myself in the seat.

" _Master, may I know why we are going to Tatooine?"_ I asked my elderly grandfather. I heard a humble chuckle,

" _You will learn if you follow what I say"_ he told me, much to my dismay, it was not a helpful answer. I sighed in slight annoyance and grabbed hold my controls, my black leather gloves tightened around it's handle and I jabbed my foot forward, sending my X-wing into full throttle towards the desert planet.

XXX

As the rugged ship approached the hot red planet, I couldn't help my sigh, remembering all that had happened to me here. After all, it was my _home._

" _Where to from here?"_ I questioned master, sending my ship hastily into the planets atmosphere, the vision of the ground grew closer and closer.

" _Mos Eisley space port"_ he told me, I directed my course to the destination un wantingly. Mos Eisley was not an ideal place to be, swarmed of smugglers, gangsters and druggies.

My buffeted ship landed softly on the harsh sand, the rough substance blew around vigorously in the air, sweeping dried rubbish and dead plants above the X-wing. I switched the power socket down and gazed down to my belt, ensuring that my blaster and light saber were safely with me. When I saw they were both there, I grinned, patting the belt as if it were a pet, and opened the exit pod. The exit pod was simply a hole in the ceiling of my X-wing, and by the touch of the evacuation button, the lid of it slid open and I lifted myself out of the chilly cockpit and into the achingly hot atmosphere of my home planet.

For a moment I perched on top of the ship, my squinted blue eyes searched the premises, not for danger, but for memory. I forced myself to halt the reminiscing and instead hopped of the roof, my brown combat boots colliding with the hot sand.

"I'll be back!" I shouted back to R7, who was singing several protesting beeps. I flipped my body back around to face the town of Mos Eisley, and began to walk. Each step I took a flush of pain came over me, not physical but mental. Flooding memories were returning to my head, but I batted them off best I could. The painfully bright rays from the two suns came searing through my pupils, and I held my hand in front of them to prevent blindness. The short white buildings came closer, and eventually I had approached the space port. I looked into the crowd of on coming creatures I didn't know existed, and few humans, most likely slaves, scavenging around the violent chaos.

" _Now where, Master?"_ I asked the grey haired man questioningly, where could he possibly want me to go to, especially here.

" _Watto's work shed"_ was all that I was told my him, I shook my head annoyed but knew I'd receive no follow up information from my grandfather, and understood he wanted me to learn for myself. I crossed my arms crankily and pushed my way through the crowded lane ways in search of this, _Watto._ I was constantly wondering why on earth I was on this mission, why the heck Master sent me to such a place….

As I scrambled through the masses of people and creatures I heard a deafening scream, ear shattering and agonizing. On instinct I began to sprint the sounds source, no thought put into it, just knowing I had to do something. I had an advantage above the others around me, I was a Jedi, maybe not knight, but Jedi, and I had a power un like regular troops, I had the force. My surroundings scowled at me as I shoved past them in search for the recent screech.

As the crowd eventually made a path my blue eyes fell upon a beastly looking creature, it looked slightly human like, except with a large ugly nose and rotten looking teeth. He was entirely bald with a deep scar from him bruised chin across his skull and down his blotchy neck. His piercing green eyes were lying upon a young twi'lek, I could only see it's back so it's gender was a mystery. The twi'leks skin was of a light lavender, a rare colour to see on it's species. The young one was lying breathlessly on the harsh sand, attempting to scramble backwards, but failing dismally as it's eyes were stuck on the beastly monster. I could see the figure trembling in pure fear and worry clutched my heart for the poor thing, even though the name or even gender was un known to me.

I immediately snatched the saber from my leather belt and clutched it tightly in my elegant hand, pressing my thumb down onto the small red button. With a click a humming sound cascaded from metal rod and a blazing green beam appeared from it's figure, catching the attention of the entire crowd.

The young twi'leks attention drew to me, turning it's had ever so slightly, allowing me to recognize the lavender figure as a female. She had tremouring grey eyes, agonizing worry radiated from them, I gave her a humble and comforting smile hoping to release her fear.

I shifted my eyes to the bewildered beast and scowled at him, "let her go" I instructed, giving him the chance to back down before anyone else gets hurt.

The beast frowned, and slowly faded into an evil cackle, loud and fierce. As his mouth was wide open in laughter I could see flames coming from his throat fiercely. I gulped, knowing I was in for some danger.

The monstrous figure began to bellow some words from another language, which I was abled to decipher. _No, the young girl is mine! Don't test me in a fight! You'll surely die!_

I held back all the fear that was creeping up inside of me and directed my saber, prepared for combat. The beast seamed to get the hint and ran forward, fire spitting from his mouth. I restrained a squeal and back flipped further back, dodging the violent flames.

There was a short pause in the battle, us both breathing heavily as the crowd around us erupted in applause and cries, and it didn't take logic to know that most of them were already gambling on which of us was going to win the fight. The beast seemed rather pleased with all the attention and lost slight concentration. _This is my chance._

I flew forward and slashed my light sword at the creature's arm, he seemed most un pleased by my sudden attack and fire poured from him mouth. I released a pained scream when feeling a harsh burn at my neck, I continued my strike and severed the creatures wailing buffed arm. The beast cried in agony as the arm fell to the ground, the crowd again erupted in yells and protests. I smirked at their un happiness that I succeeded in the combat but knew I shouldn't be wasting time.

I rushed over to the twi'lek, her eyes whirled of mixed emotions. I smiled genuinely at her and helped her off the ground.

"What's your name?" I asked her kindly, this time she returned the grin.

"Maisha miss" she reported gladly, I suppressed a giggle and began to lead her through the crowd, knowing I still had a mission.

"Nice to meet you Maisha, I'm Abi" I replied, shoving creatures out the way, but I barely needed to, they were all keeping their distance from the girl who took a beasts arm.

"Nice to meet you to" she added, I grinned widely, somehow I felt an instant connection with Maisha, and was instantly happy to be around her.

XXX

I was seated patiently at a medical table, nothing like Hoth's, much more cluttered, much more realistic. It was outside so I still had a good view of the roaring chaos back out in the streets.

I grimaced, restraining a cry when feeling a touch on the burns employing my neck.

"Almost done" Larissa assured me. Larissa was the nurse here, and one of the _very_ few humans we had around Mos Eisley. I had known her well when I grew up so I came straight here after the battle. Larissa was fairly beautiful, she was currently in her late thirties, yet somehow she looked around my age. She had incredibly curly brown hair and tanned skin. She had thin red lips but gorgeous large brown eyes. Maisha was sitting in a chair opposite me, kicking her feat as young tweens her age do. On the walk I had discovered quite a bit about her.

Maisha was an orphan for starters, her parents had been slaughtered by sand people when she was 2, leaving Maisha to fend for herself. She had refused to be taken my an orphanage because she was convinced she would never receive freedom. She apparently had always been craving adventure, still does. She's currently 9 and quite cute, and a typical behavior for a child her age.

To relieve my concentration from the wounds I try and read Maisha's soul, something I rarely do but I was eager to discover more about the young twi'lek. I had felt a surge of power radiating off of her the moment we met and was intensely curious. I closed my eyes lightly and felt myself beginning to read Maisha. There was so much to her as I could sense through the process, but something halted my search, a strong pull, something like…

"The force" I blurted out, snapping my eyes back open to see Maisha's very stunned and puzzled face. I felt embarrassment creep over me, and felt no other option but to explain.

"Maisha your strong in the force" I told her, she still seemed confused, right, she didn't know what the force was.

"The force?" she replied inquiringly.

"It's an energy field created by all living things, it surrounds and penetrates us, binds the galaxy together. The Force is what gives Jedi's their power" I explained to the curious youngling.

"Are you strong with it miss?" she asked, I restrained a chuckle coming from the oblivious girl and instead presented a kind grin.

"Yes, that's why I'm a Jedi. And you could be too" I told her, but honestly not knowing how she would. Luke and I were the only Jedi's left, and neither of us were knights; we didn't have the ability to train her. Plus Master wouldn't be abled to either; he only can form his presence to me and once Obi-wan.

My answer seemed to brighten the twi'leks grey eyes. "I can be a Jedi?" she asked, somehow needing reassurance.

"Well with a master, unfortunately there is no one capable of that t the moment" I explained sorrowfully, feeling guilty for getting Maisha so excited for nothing, yet she seemed just as pleased.

"That's alright, I'll just wait" she told me, I grinned genuinely at the enthusiastic girl before another surge of pain stung across my neck.

"Done with that" Larissa completed work on my neck, I sighed in relief. I swiveled my chair to face her.

"Thanks Larry" I praised her with the nickname I had granted her many years ago.

"Oh no we're not done, your hair" she pointed to my tinged brown locks, I had completely forgotten! I rolled my eyes and swiveled my chair back around.

"Ok…. But be quick" I instructed her, craning my neck for another procedure.

XXX

I sat on the thin bed uncomfortably, the room was stuffy and gritty, but I couldn't complain. Larissa had given Maisha and I free accommodation for the night, I had accepted the offer joyfully, but was un aware that the room would be shared, and, well, this. I didn't want to be un appreciative though, which I wasn't, I was sincerely grateful for her generosity.

I draw my fingers along my wounded neck, the pain had gone, but only because I was on pain killers. I could feel the skin slightly bubbly, and when I had looked in the mirror earlier, the damage wasn't pretty. The skin was all pink and red, and the top skin was bubbled and burned. I was lucky it hadn't gotten my face.

As I traced my fingers away I still couldn't get used to how my long hair wasn't there. The fire had tinged half my hair so now my locks were straight, and in a bob cut. I guess I had to be appreciative that it wasn't _all_ of my hair.

The room was dark and silent, other then the faint sound of Maisha sleeping soundly. I hadn't been able to sleep, my mind was too scattered to focus or release my thoughts. I eventually gave up and pounced from my perched position on the bed, and strolled out of the house. The property was shared by Larissa and her husband Troy, it actually reminded me a lot of _my_ old house, but I tried my best for it to not get to me.

As I turned the corner it revealed a blazing red and orange light coming from Tatoo 1 and 2. Sunset. Something I had missed dearly from this rock, the sunsets.

I recall one evening when I was depressed, very upset, after a day at school. When I was a tween I would often go to watched the sunset, to relieve all emotions and just relax. That evening I couldn't, I couldn't relieve all those mixed emotions. I had just cried blankly under the rays of the setting suns, but then Mother and Father came. They had sat next to me, without a word, and just embraced me in a hug, a hug I have never forgotten, a hug I would always receive from them. Because it was _theirs_. They had cheered me up and we had together slept under the blinking stars, the sky had looked upon us and granted each of us a kiss of the cheek, I loved my parents so much.

Once I had escaped my reminiscing I noticed my face drenched and tears, my bottom lips trembling of cries. _I missed them._ I wish my parents were still here, I wish they hadn't been killed, and I wish I could kill their murderers. I knew I couldn't though, because it was against the Jedi code, I knew all to well from Master that anger and hate lead to the dark side of the force.

As my gaze continued to lye upon the sunset I could almost see myself and my parents playing among the scene, but it was impossible…. I wiped my face as more tears trickled down my face before a voice, a voice I knew, echoed in my ear.

" _I miss you…"_

Luke. Oh Luke. I miss you too, why can't we be? I wish you were next to me right now, I wish I was lying in your arms.

" _We'll be together one day"_

And that was it, his voice faded away again. I had to assure myself he was right, I mean we were both only gone for a short while. I clutched my hands together in comfort before waltzing back to the house, misery, sadness, hurt, I just wish we were together…

 _Hey guys._

 _SO, SO, SO, SO, SOOOOOO sorry that it took me so long to update!_

 _And yes I know it's short, and I have no excuse but hopefully it can be made up for because the next chapter will come sooner._

 _I feel so awful because it took a while AND is short but hopefully I can make up for it._

 _The next chapter actually I basically finished so I would like 4 reviews! I know it's a lot to ask of but they make me super happy and want to write faster and better for you guys._

 _If you have absolutely ANY questions please mention them in your review._

 _Please keep reading the story, I have a lot to write and it will be great, I promise you._

 _You guys are fantastic, remember those 4 reviews!~ BB_


	20. AN

Hello all!

So I've just recently updated and forgot to mention some more news….

A new cover image is underway!

Yes I know I've had like 4 or 5 but this one will be permanent (I think)

I managed to hire a professional! Jks, a friend of mine who's super talented offered to create one for me so I accepted. The deadline is about a week and I promise it'll be stunning.

That's all for now, love you guys! ~ BB


	21. Quick note :P

Hello all!

If you guys wanted to see what stories I have planned to write in the future please check out my profile page :D, just press on my name 'bb4ever1000' and it should show up!

I have mentioned on that page you can ask me **any** questions based on those stories, and I will be happy to answer them, even if you simply want the blurb (which I have created for each one).

It would be great if you guys had a look so you know what's in for you (lots of stories).

You all are the best and I wish I could be writing all the time, but there is school although I am trying very hard to squeeze my writing into my busy homework schedule.

Anyone noticed the new book cover for My Secret Crush? Please thoughts would be appreciated in a review 3

~ BB


	22. Temptations Of The Dark Side

_Hello all._

 _Just want to say how much I APPRECIATE your support, your all incredible people and each review I get from you makes me just so much happier!_

 _My family is actually having MANY issues at the moment so I lean onto this story to cheer me up, which definitely works._

 _Anyway I'll let you read the story, so without further a do, lets begin…._

Chapter 13-Temptations Of The Dark Side

Larissa waltzed from her position of hovering over the kitchen bench and served Maisha and I a cold bowl of an un-appetizing watery looking tomato soup, but I politely accepted it, suppressing a giggle when Maisha attempts to restrain her own scrunched up nose as she receives her bowl.

"Thanks Larry" I praised Larissa again for her generosity on my trip, especially for her kindness towards Maisha, who I was wondering what I'd do with after the mission, after all she had no where to go, but where would she go with me?!

"No problem" Larissa nodded sweetly, taking a seat on the wonky plastic chair at the table, politely beginning to feast on our… _unappetizing_ breakfast.

After the meal had been devoured unwillingly, Maisha and I set off for Watto's work shed, which I had been instructed to go to yesterday by Master.

The streets of Mos Eisley were probably as chaotic as yesterday, I could see hidden gangs down dark, dingy ally's and slaves attempting to sell passers cigarettes.

"Where are we going Miss Abi" asks Maisha, I feel the same kicking into my white sandals, rubbing harshly into my toes.

"I'm not entirely sure" I begin, tapping and twirling one the braids out of the multitudes it was in. "I believe Watto's work shed…. Do you know where this is Maisha?" I ask the young twi'lek as she cups her chin in her small lavender hand thoughtfully.

"Possibly, I might have a good idea where, follow me" she instructs, taking the lead and guiding me through a huddle of gangsters, one I which I feel caressing me as I pass. I shift my head back to the gangster of who dared to do such and I give him a deadly stare before turning back to watch my path.

Eventually we come across a battered wood shed, a ugly appearing creature, who also seems rather small, sat in front swatting flies as they buzz in his ears.

"Excuse me?" Maisha requests the creature's attention, the hideous things head snaps towards her, Maisha clears her throat and speaks.

"Are you Watto?" she questions, suddenly the creature bursts into speech, but in Huttese, which I just was lucky enough to be fluent in.

" _Yes I am Watto! Who are yeus anyway?"_ Watto replies hastily.

" _My apologies, Watto, we are of no importance, we were just in search for your work shed. Do you grant us permission to enter?"_ I ask, attempting to sound as diplomatic as possible. I didn't appear diplomatic though, my long lavender dress brushed against to sand and by white shawl wrapped across my shoulders.

" _Yes I grant you permission, get outta my way now!"_ Watto requests, I didn't have to be told twice. I threw my hand onto Maisha's shoulder and guided her safely inside the work shed.

The dusty room was packed of dangling equipment and machines. A work desk centered the small space, planks of wood lay against it's mainframe. But suddenly, out of the blue, a gust of incredibly powerful wind sweeps in and knocks me off my feat. Without warning I feel myself collapse onto the rough, sandy floor and an _enormously_ painful jolt shoots through my head and then all turns black.

 _What the hell?_

I was in the same room, I was still standing on the mistreated floor of Watto's work shed, but it was emptier, and Maisha wasn't there, instead, two others.

An adorable young boy was seated on the work desk, and it seemed he was polishing a piece of equipment. A beautiful young girl was standing across from him, her long brown hair done beautifully, for a slave of course. She seemed to be scanning the room, just as I was, she appeared brave, she appeared strong.

There was a feature of the young boy that reminded me of Luke, the stunning blue eyes maybe, or the hair…

"Are you an angel?" the little boy asked, how cute, the girls head turned to him startled, it was either due to his question or breaking the ice.

"What?" she questioned, as she smiled so beautifully and genuinely, a smile only I could wish to posses.

"An angel, I hear the deep space pilots talk about them, their the most _beautiful_ creatures in the universe" he says as the girl approaches him ever so slowly, a subtle marveled expression plastered her gentle face. "They live on the moons of Yago I think" the boy finished with a shrug, what an adorable little boy.

"You're a funny little boy" the girl replied grinning, she looked young, but not his age, possibly 14….

The sound of a high pitched ooh ah echoed from my right, along with clattering items against the floor. I shifted my head the sounds way to see a clumsy gungan tripping around the hallway, where an elderly man walked through, wait.

"Master?" I asked the man who appeared to be my grandfather, but he didn't hear me.

"My lady, Jar Jar" he signaled the pretty girl and gungan behind him as Master left the work shed.

The girl behind to back away, the lovely smile still swept her face.

"I'm glad to have met you Anakin" she acknowledged the young boys charm as she left,

"I was glad to meet you to" he cried back to her before she disappeared.

 _What?_

I was now suddenly in a castle of some sort, I didn't know what to make it out of, a docking bay perhaps. My main focus lay upon Master and a younger man facing a beastly creature, a face of black and red, bright yellow eyes, horns out the top of his head.

The man wore a black cloak, and Master and the other man removed theirs. _Obi-wan?..._ It couldn't be….. Maybe.

Suddenly the battle begun, flips and strikes was about all I could see, humming light sabers echoed through the room, also the sounds of the sabers clashing against one another.

Blurs of green, blue and red waved in my face the battle intensified. A strike hit Master's ankle lightly and he fell agonized as Obi-wan and the Sith continued the battle taking it from the bay and into a infinitely large grey room, beams of blue and white lights lit the room as Master approached the battle again.

Somehow the Sith was exceeding in the battle, his double sided red light saber clashed against the struggling two Jedi's. Wait. They had cornered the Sith, at the edge of a balcony, and with a good hit, the dark warrior would go down.

Obi-wan struck first only for the Sith to back flip across the canopy and aboard another passage across the never ending drop beneath, only scattered by few other passages.

Both Obi-wan and Master flipped across the canopy as well, continuing to strike at the appearing invincible Sith, but I knew, no one could be that.

As I followed the battle, several large beams of light blinded my vision, as I edged out the way I continued to observe the fight in fascination.

My trance immediately snapped away when the Sith kicked the unexpecting Obi-wan off the ledge, sending him plummeting to his doom.

I scream and scramble to the edge of the ledge, sighing in pure relief to see Obi-wan climbing from another passage. What did I think anyway? I had met Obi-wan _years_ after this, he couldn't have come back to life if he died.

Suddenly another figure fell from the balcony, the Sith, shortly followed by Master who jumped down after him.

As I watched the Sith and Master duel Obi-wan had force jumped from his lower place and began running after them.

The duel had reached the force field walls and the Sith and Master were closed off from each other, Obi-wan continued to sprint his fastest after them but was also blocked off.

The Sith paced his space, eyeing his prey in preparation, while Master kneeled in meditation. Obi-wan waited frustrated and impatiently for the walls to open, which they shortly did.

Master pounced from his position on the iron grid floor and continued the battle intensely as Obi-wan continued to bolt down the hall, only to be blocked off _again._

Obi-wan watched the duel anxiously as Master and the Sith continued to break out in full power, before suddenly, the Sith had struck his saber lightning through Master. The pain boiled inside of me but the cry I heard wasn't from me, but from Obi-wan.

Master collapsed to the floor and I ran to accompany his side, he may not see me, nor hear me, but I want to be with him.

The sorrow within me allows a single tear, _was this why I never met him? How my Grandmother never saw him again?_ A throttle of anger swirled within me like a washing machine and I turned to see a blue and red saber clashing against one another.

Before all else could be said the whole scene vanished, black, once again.

" _Master?"_

I call for my Grandfather, all I want is to hear him, it's as if I had actually been there at the time, experienced his death in reality.

" _Don't pity me dear Abi"_

" _Master, what happened after? Did the Sith die?"_

" _Darth Maul, did perish, at the hand of my padawan, Obi-wan kenobi. The rest you shall see"_

" _When?"_ I ask, though I receive no answer, and instead, appear in a new place.

It was outside, among a beautiful landscape, standing upon a beautiful paved balcony. Jasmine flowers twirled around posts of white wood, and a warm breeze blew my long brown braids across my face. It wasn't just my hair that was flying around though, another women, with curlier brown hair.

A ever so gorgeous sunset seeped from behind light green leaves of large tree's. As my gaze trails across the remarkable scene my eyes catch C3PO and R2, what were they doing here? And why was 3PO rusty? Wait maybe not rusty, just not golden? His normal shiny gold.

It seemed they were spectating a wedding of some sort, as I intensely observe the bride and groom I recognize them. It was the girl and boy from Watto's work shed, except, grown up.

And _that_ boy, could be none other then Luke's dead father, Anakin Skywalker. So was this Luke's mother, I had never even known her name.

The priest evolves from the scene, allowing Anakin and his bride to cherish their oh so wonderful moment. Their hands clasp around each others, I recognize one of Anakin's is metal, I force myself to restrain a shiver of worry and surprise.

The two fall to together into a kiss, a kiss of true love, a kiss of compassion, a kiss of beauty. I wonder if that was how Luke and I looked when we had kissed…. No, if I think of Luke I'll miss him, I can't, it's not allowed.

But then the beauty of the kiss vanishes, the whole scene disappears, and it all speeds up. I catch a glimpse of Anakin again, a brunette women lay in his arms lifelessly, scars, bloods and bruises covered her body and I knew right away it was the sand people at Tatooine.

Next I watch Anakin slaughtering all the sand people outside, wait, _but Jedi's shouldn't do that._

Before anything else I appear in an office of some sort, looking upon the night life of Coruscant, and Anakin's there, with an elderly man in a purple cloak. As they speak a sense of realization washes over me, the girl Anakin had called an angel and married was names Padme Amidala and was Senator of Naboo, she was also pregnant, with….. _twins?_ They are in the midst of a war, a clone war, and, wait, it couldn't be, Anakin, Darth Vader? It wasn't making sense.

The calming aura of the Coruscant office vanished and replaced itself on Mustafar, Mustafar?! I could feel the heat radiating from the volcanoes, the sweat was immediately picking up across my neck and forehead, and perspiration already slathered my hands.

It was all moving quickly, yet clearly at the same time, a blur of images stood before my eyes, Anakin and Padme embraced then somehow fought, he choked the air from her lungs, and, he and Obi-wan dueled.

As I followed the catastrophic events I felt myself stumbling, terrified, overwhelmed. Wait. It couldn't have happened, Obi-wan severed all Anakin's limbs. Tears picked up in my tremouring blue eyes, it wasn't making sense, no it did! But I didn't understand. I couldn't explain even if I wished, it hurt, it overwhelmed, I just couldn't reach it.

I watched as Anakin, who was burnt to extreme limits, was placed into a suit, a suit I was familiar with. The black cape, helmet, body suit, the wheezy breathing behind the mask, he had become my worst fear, what I would have never believed as Luke's father, Darth Vader.

But if he was Darth Vader, then how did Luke's father die?!

As I pieced the puzzle together, I came upon a realization, one I which I never had, Luke's father was still out there alive, and he was after Luke, but not to give him a good slap on the back as Father and Son, but to destroy him, slaughter him by the hand of his red light saber I remember him using against Obi-wan.

The next scene was in a hospital bed, in fact, it was special, because it belonged to Padme, and she was giving birth.

Obi-wan was beside her, encouraging her to push, and after agonizing screams and hot tears, two babies were delivered.

As Obi-wan presented the first baby to Padme, she named him Luke. Luke. Oh god, Luke. He was only just a baby and I loved him, loved him with all my heart. How was I doing this? Trying to escape the love trance I fell under around him, it followed me everywhere! I just can't hold myself back, everything about him I've fell for, everything he does, I'm head over heels for.

Obi-wan presented the second infant, of whom she name…. _Leia? LEIA?!_

Oh god! Leia is Luke's twin sister! My heart thumps from my chest, I didn't believe it! Oh my god!

My attention pans to Padme, who's breathing heavily, panting, she forces a smile, it was genuine, but hurt, she was in severe pain, she didn't want to live.

Her eyes ever so slowly closed, and the moment the lids snapped shut, I had immediately been transported to different scenery, but it was very different from the previous.

It was a large room, high ceiling, wide space, tall staircase. The room was made up of depressing and nauseating reds and blacks, the room sent a cold chill up my spine, signaling me the dark side shadowed this area.

I notice a dark figure at the top of the staircase, back turned so I couldn't see its face. I would've panicked guessing it was Darth Vader, but it wasn't, he had a more severe suit, whilst this figure dressed in a black cloak.

"Abigail…" the voice was a females, she hissed as she announced my name. I was in mild shock, of all the visions I've had today, none of the people in them were able to see or hear me, but this one did.

"Who are you?"

My slightly shaken voice rolled off my tongue and echoed off the escalating walls.

"My name" she begins, slowly turning around dramatically. I suppress a groan from all this suspension, why can't people just get things over and done with?

An unwanted gasp escapes past my pink lips, the women, she- she-, she had _my_ face. But instead my blue eyes were replaced with yellow, bright eyes. And my serene facial expression was replaced with one full of anger, and hatred.

"Is Darth Livious" she completed.

As Sith?! _A Sith?_ I can't possibly be a Sith.

"I'm not a Sith" I state sternly, it was a trick perhaps, one I would not fall into, never in my life.

"Oh, but you are" she smirked evilly. I was used to Han's smug smirks, but those were arrogance, this, _this_ was pure evil.

"NO, this it what _you_ are"

She cackled at that, I saw no humor in what I just stated though.

"Don't you understand? _I'm you in the future"_

I shiver at this, a painful gulp goes through my throat and I run out of air. I quiver as I search for oxygen, but the pain of her sentence makes it difficult.

"I-" I pause for a second longer, finally reaching my breath again, "I couldn't".

"You are so, _so,_ very wrong" she replies, rumbling in laughter. Before I can speak I hear voices bellowing from farther behind me, and suddenly I've moved.

I'm in the same moment, same room, same time, but through the sight of Darth Livious. I feel my hands activating the blazing red light saber she had hidden underneath her cloak, and I see familiar figures sprinting our way.

Han, Holly, Leia, Chewie, and… _Luke._ They were all holding blasters and Luke had a tight grip on his deactivated light saber.

" _No!"_ I cry, but the voice that is heard is mine, but not what I'd say.

"Old friends, here to turn me back?"

"Well that would be good. What's with all the storm troopers in the front entrance you tried to kill us?!" Han remarked. _I had storm troopers? To kill my best friends?_

"Well I would prefer for them to do the dirty work over me" Darth Livious replies, well, I suppose me, ugh the whole think was torturing me.

"Abi"

His voice, ohhhh his voice, Luke. He had stepped in, to speak to me.

"Why are you doing this? Come back, come back to our home, to our children, to me".

 _Our home?! Children?!_

"Never" I snapped. _Why not?, I couldn't control my mouth, Darth Livious was, I was just the spectator._

I see the severe pain in his blue eyes, they are hurt, they are sorrowful, they are not his, he had always possessed beautiful blue eyes, bright, cheerful, not these dark ones.

A tears trickles down his cheek. _Luke, I'm sorry. I don't know what to do, it's all her, it's not me who's telling you this… I love you!_

"Now, if you don't mind, my storm troopers _obviously_ didn't do their job so I'll just have to kill you all". _WHAT?!_

And without a moment passing I had sliced away half of Holly's body!

"NO!" screams Han, agonized. Chewie howls in heartache, and Leia and Luke look in pure shock and ultimate sorrow.

"ABI HOW COULD YOU?!" Han yells at me, _I don't know…._ I reply, hurting just as much as them.

Wait. Han was pulling out his blaster, he's firing at me! Never in my life did I believe I would severe the life of someone I loved so much, and neither did I think I'd ever have someone I love so much trying to severe my own!

I was deflecting each blast with the red beam of my light saber, though on the inside, me, I would've allowed him to take my life, I didn't deserve to live, killing Holly.

Suddenly one of the blasts I deflect hits Han right in his stomach. He collapses, and dies.

" _No! Stop it!"_ I cry to Darth Livious, but it wasn't working.

"HAN!" cries Leia, who kneels beside Han's dead body. Without warning I had sliced away Leia's head!

" _No!"_ I continue to scream, what was I doing?!

"Leia! Abi you need to stop!" Luke yells at me as Chewie continues to howl in sorrow. Suddenly Chewie growled at me, storming my way angrily. I am frightened on the inside, but Darth Livious just strikes her saber right through Chewie's chest, sending him thumping to the metal grid floor lifelessly.

" _Darth Livious stop!"_ I had to keep trying, all that was left was Luke, and never, never ever, would I allow myself to kill him.

I was walking Luke's way, he was stumbling backwards, activating his.. _green light saber? When was this?_

"Abi.. please. Where is the girl I love? Why is she killing all of her closest friends? Abi, please, where are you" Luke chants his way into my heart, but not to Darth Livious's.

"My name isn't Abi anymore, it's Darth Livious, and I am killing you all because you betrayed me!" And without anymore time, I had struck.

" _NO!"_ I cry, the pain was so awful I couldn't breath, I felt numb, pale, feint. I was to late though, Luke clutched his chest before colliding with the metal grid floor with a thump…. _dead._

" _NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!"_

Then it returns to pitch blackness, infuriating anger bubbles beneath me as I scream and screech.

" _No! Abi stop!"_ Masters voice rang in my ears.

" _Fight it!"_

" _Control yourself and you won't turn!"_

" _Power past it's temptations!"_

Masters voice can barely be heard over my anger, the hatred was squealing in my ears almost deafening me.

I was turning to the dark side, I had to fight it! No I had to stop myself! Our else what I saw would….

The screams continue and the dark side of the force whistles, escalating its noise by miles!

" _Abi you can beat it!"_

 _I could beat it, I would never be turned!_

My heart races 1 million miles per hour as I put my heart and soul, sweat and tears, into fighting the urge to succumb to the dark side.

I was to weak though, my physical strength was no match, but I knew, right then, that I needed three things to defeat the temptation,

Physical strength, mental strength, and… The Force.

I pushed harder then I ever had before, the force was rumbling inside of me, radiating so boldly and harshly I was shaking.

I was screaming, hot tears poured from my eyes. The pain was in describable, but I had to push through, if I gave up… I would join the dark side.

Trickles of perspiration run down my face and drip from my chin, I fight, fight harder then I ever have, before suddenly, the surge stops. A bright white light cascades upon my sight and all disappears.

I awaken in a gasp, my throat is tight and coarse and a bashing headache occupies my brain. But I was alive. And I was on the light side.

" _Abi"_ It was Master, he sounded stricter then usual and I worried he was enraged that I would ever possibly cross with the dark side.

I tremor before replying, my voice broken up slightly _"ugh- yes?..."_

" _I'm very impressed"_ he begins, impressed? Hm, before I can interrupt he continues. _"Abi, very few of the previous Jedi have powered through that without dying or turning to the dark side, but somehow, you beat it"._

" _With all due respect it almost killed me"_ I interject, I couldn't be more upset with myself, I didn't understand why he was so truly proud of me.

" _But it didn't, that's what counts. On account of you skill within the Force. Which, is why, I am granting you Jedi Knighthood"_

Did I hear him correctly, or was it just the dark side clouding my hearing? _Knighthood?_ I couldn't possibly.

" _Master? I you being serious?"_ I needed total reassurance before I go bizarrely excited and make a fool of myself, only to discover he was joking.

" _Yes, I am, and you shall no longer call me Master as no longer are you my Padawan now that you are a Jedi Knight. I also ask of you to train Maisha Ray to as well become a Jedi"_ Master announces, well, _Grandfather_ I should say. The shock had faded, only excitement circled through my system, I bubbled of cheerfulness and happiness, an un mistakable smile spread across my lips, my pearly whites perfectly aligned and glinting in whatever light source lit the medical ward room I sat in.

" _Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_ I praise un controllably, I was given such a blessing to become a Jedi Knight _and_ Master!

His humble chuckle echoes off my mind barriers and I myself restrain a giggle, _"your very welcome Abi, now you should head off, remember, I'm always here"._

I lock my mind barriers and focus my gaze around me, another medical bead, I seemed to find myself in them regularly, I attracted danger to easily.

The bed was thin, more rather couch, and it was very battered and worn. The medical ward was very small, almost a cavern, and extremely stuffy. I notice a tiny grey window perched open allowing the foul stench of smokers waft up my delicate nose.

I had already had quite enough of this room and I been in there, well, been awake in there, for only a short few seconds.

As I reach myself off the bed I recognize a throbbing headache, knocking me slightly off balance, I forced myself to hold still though the struggle was severe.

I pat the tips of my fingers over my head a feel a wound of some sort, it ran under my hair, from the middle of my head to a few center meters above my left eye brow.

I scan the room for an object I could look into to decipher what the wound could be, but with no luck, I waltz out the medical room into the sitting room.

"ABI!" squealed Maisha, immediately noticing my appearance, she bolts and envelopes me in a sincere and excited hug.

"I was worried!" she cried, rubbing her light lavender face into my tight stomach. The fabric of my dress crinkled into her forehead and I grin genuinely, if I had to have a padawan, I'm glad it was her.

I place my two hands on each of her shoulders and bend down so I can speak to her face to face. A look of fear bubbles in her grey eyes and I brush the palm of my hand on her cheek.

"Maisha Ray, you will be a Jedi Knight" I tell her sternly, a look of astonishment washes over her face.

"But you said there was no one to train me" she groaned miserably, I suppressed a smirk, now cupping her chin in my hand, catching her gaze.

"Oh but there is" I tell her cheerfully, hiding the excitement best I could.

Her bulging grey eyes widen to the size of saucepans, "who?".

I widen my smile, and without a word she knows the answer.

"You shall call me, Master Abi", the pride within me is escalating, the name Master sounded so special directed to me and I knew I would love having Maisha as my dear padawan.

"Of course, Master Abi" she replies with a significant bow. I giggle and take her small hand, directing the two of us away from Mos Eisley and to my X-Wing.

"Is this your ship Master?" she questions the buffeted space transportation.

"For the moment" I reply, I certaintly prefer the Falcon, not many people appreciate the way Han and I do.

I pop the scratched glass lid of the ship open and climb into it's cockpit gently, assisting my new padawan along the way. We strap ourselves in and I secure the X-Wing, fiddling with controls to ensure the flight is to be safe, after all, I want to take care of Maisha more then myself.

"Master, mind me if I ask, but do you know where we are going?" Maisha asks from the back, an edge of worry and suspicion hints the sentence, the chuckle I suppress is still read.

"Yes indeed, my young padawan, and you will see where soon enough" I tell her, the happiness fully radiates off her and I can basically hear the force whistling around her, the excitement burns across the ship and I take off.

"R7! Set the route for Xania!"

 _So I know it's not my best chapter, my use of descriptive words is basically no were in the chapters content and I feel so awful! I was giving it my all though, I just don't understand why it wasn't as normal._

 _Well anyway there is chapter 13 for ya and 14 will be on the way soon enough._

 _I am aware you guys all prefer the alternative pov's between Luke and Abi so it will return that way the moment Abi and Maisha land on Xania._

 _SO glad Abi has a padawan, and I've basically fallen in love with Maisha, she's such a cute little girl and you will be seeing plenty more of her in this story and 2 others XD._

 _If you guys want any confirmation about the reasons and why Abi was granted Jedi Knighthood like that please ask in a review. (I did do a bit of research in that area so I do know that it's possible to be granted Jedi knighthood in that way.)_

 _You guys are so fantastic and I am so excited to write for you guys, school works loading up but I will not let it interfere with my story :D_

 _Love you all! PLEASEEEE REVIEW! ~ BB_


	23. Explanation

So I have received a question about what exactly happened throughout the previous chapter.

Qui-gon jinn had sent Abi to Mos Eisley, Watto's work shed, so she could learn the tragedy of Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader. He wanted to teach her about the no attachments rule and why she must be cautious. How she enters the vision is by that strong gust of wind which is the force and then she hits her head on a piece of equipment (which is how she got the wound later).

He hadn't planned the last part of Abi's vision with Darth Livious. After what happened in that part Abi had become enraged, you know anger hate, (which we know leads to the dark side), and it begins pulling her to the dark side, Abi has to fight the temptations away and Qui-gon is yelling for her to beat it as well.

THIS is what grants her Jedi Knighthood, because I have previously researched into this type of events in Star Wars and it informs me that many other Jedi's have gone through this and either turned to the dark side or died whilst trying to fight it.

When Abi succeeds Qui-gon had already decided Abi was ready to be a Jedi Knight and he had felt the instant connection between Maisha and Abi which is why he asked her to train Maisha.

I know the chapter was a bit confusing and if I didn't clarify enough for you please ask for some more explanation.

~ BB


	24. Xania

Chapter 14-Xania

 _I'm so, SO, SOOOO sorry that it took so fucking long to update_

 _I have been crazy busy this week and then we lost wifi! I feel so awful._

 _I will try to let this never ever happen again, ok then, well, enjoy this chapter :D_

 **Luke's pov:**

 _In all her glory Abi slept beside me, snuggled under my arm adorably, how could she be so beautiful when asleep? The movement of her chest pressed against mine, and my breath caught in my throat, just the movement of her breathing made me anxious._

 _I stroked my long fingers through her luscious brown hair, my fingertips just brushing her scalp. Her nose twitched cutely and I smiled, a smile only a man so in love could present. I gently kissed Abi's forehead, a warm sensation blossomed upon my lips._

 _Her eyelids suddenly flickered and lifted, allowing me to see her the magnificence of her blue eyes. A kind smile spread across her pink lips, the lips I wish I could kiss 24/7, an angelic twinkle appeared in her right eye._

" _Abi…" I almost whispered, her beauty and aura captivated me, sent me into a trance I couldn't escape._

" _Oh Luke" she said so genuinely, she removed her hand from underneath the quilts and she stroked my cheek, the warmth of her hand sent a smile to my lips._

" _When will be see each other again?" she asked, a devastated frown sloped across her face, the look of dismay washed over her eyes._

 _I sighed so glumly I could here my breath crying in sadness "one day soon, I promise we will be together again" I swore, so intently, I loved Abi to Tatooine and back, I would never let her go._

 _She sighed as well, her beautiful blue orbs fell down cast "I wish I could be so sure as you Luke" oh how I loved how she said my name, how the L rolled off her tongue, how when she silenced the name was then lingering in my mouth._

 _I just tucked her further under my arm as she cuddled closer to me, pure bliss overcomes me and I grin in ultimate happiness, this was all I wanted. And every so slowly my eyelids relaxed, drifting me back to….._

I awake suddenly, panting, conflicted, sweating. And I fade into the reality that my dream wasn't real.

 **Abi's pov:**

Xania. A base belonging to the Galactic Empire. It was known for it's pouring rain but nothing prepared me for the immaculate storm that lay outside the X-wing Maisha and I were cuddled into.

Chorus's of hail and ice cold rain thrashed against the cockpit's window, making the sound of drums and tambourines.

"Master Abi?" Maisha whispered warmly into my ear as we huddled together in attempt to sustain heat.

I swallow a breath before exhaling sharply due to the cold before speaking "yes?, my very young apprentice".

"Should we evacuate the ship yet?" Maisha questioned. I briefly pondered the prospect, true it would be rather rash but the imperial's might notice the appearance of the X-wing and possibly could investigate, I nod in agreement eventually.

"I think so" I reply, stretching from my hidden cubby hole and reaching for a small circular green button, and as I lightly tap it, the roof of the X-wing lifts away and I take Maisha by her small lavender hand and sweep the two of us out of the battered ship and into the furious storm.

The downpour drenches my attire and hair, water drips from my upper lip, and splats when colliding with the freezing concrete floor.

I lead Maisha behind me as we both attempt to hide our heads from the rain under the shawls we both wore.

An empowering large black door stood before us, becoming our entryway inside the several buildings at the Imperial base.

Maisha immediately leans forward to open the door for our arrival before I grab her hand and gently pushing it away.

"There will be much security seeing as this would be the grand entrance, I suggest we take a subtle approach to entering" I explain, turning left and beginning to walk across the concrete plain, eventually reaching a ledge. Maisha hurries after me, her feet kick into the rain, plashing the ice-cold liquid everywhere.

I look down over the ledge, a shiver runs up my spine, but not from the cold, but from the drop. It almost looks infinite, a never ending drop screaming this is your doom. I gulp painfully and begin to walk across the ledge, trying to keep my body as close to the walls as possible.

I'm doing fairly well until my black leather boot slips on the ledge and I collapse to my knee's. My breathing hardens and sharpens and my defined eye-brows raise in terror. I was ever so slowly slipping off the ledge, and if not dealt with rightly, I would plummet to my doom.

"Master!" Maisha cries from further back, and I was glad to see her not on the ledge yet, as now I've discovered it's danger.

I nod in reassurance to my new apprentice, before looking down to my obstacle thoughtfully, pressure sweating across my forehead.

I scan my nearby premises, in search for an escape from my nearly impossible situation. And in a short glimpse I notice a stick of iron, melted into a shape of a lightning bolt. It rises above the ledge and appears firmly attached to the dark grey wall.

With a great deal of caution I swallow a breath and stretch my arm out, I be careful to be slow and steady, holding myself as well I can on the slippery ledge whilst still being able to reach for the iron rod.

As my arm reaches further and further out it stops, unable to lengthen anymore, leaving me dangling my arm in front of me worthlessly, without the ability to grasp my only chance of safety.

I gulp a deep breath and my stomach ties in knots, the air in my lungs vanishes and leaves me gasping in thin air. With all my mighty will I shuffle forwards, my clothed knee's dampen to an even higher extent as the slide cautiously forward. Halting I reach my arm out once again, the angst trembles from my shoulder to my fingertips.

A silent gasp escapes my chattering lips when my hand manages to grasp the iron rod, which I discover to me _quite_ sharp. I curse quietly to myself, wishing I could release the slicing stick, but if I did, I would fall, so I fight through it. I throw my other hand up to wrap it around the rod. My breathing fades into pants and huffs of exhaustion and worry, but I slowly pull myself up, using all my upper body strength to lift me away from my plummeting doom.

The sharpness of the metal slices further into my palm as I tighten my grip around it, growing closer and closer to safety. I can feel Maisha's worried gaze upon me, the angst wraps around her heart and squeezes it. And this tells me our Master padawan relationship was destined, that it was fate, because this connection is only felt between those who are meant to rely upon each other, and I know now Maisha will never turn her back on me nor will I do to her.

My grasp releases and becomes a push as I rise to my feet on the ledge, making sure to rest one foot on the metal rod to steady my stance. As I straighten my bent knee's I realize I was safe, that I had saved myself from death, that I live another day. Somehow this feeling wasn't shocking or overwhelming, it was another day in my life, always brushing with death, but I suppose a life other than this would have no fun, if this is considered fun in another's perspective.

I begin to emerge back to Maisha, tracing my path from before backwards. And when I finally escape myself from the dangerous ledge I collapse to my knee's in pure relief and pain. Fear is an element that leads to the dark side, a feeling I had once always experienced, but now, I ignore fear, because it doesn't do anything but sabotage your fate.

"Oh Master I thought you were doomed!" exclaimed Maisha who bobs down beside me, her grey eye's swirling of mixed emotions.

"But I'm alright, that's all that matters" I tell her sternly, falling onto my arse, allowing myself to examine the gnashes in my palm from the metal rod. Bright red blood poured from the wounds and purple bruises line around them cuts.

Maisha's large child eyes widen mortified "it's fine" I assure her. It wasn't a lie I suppose, the gnashes were in fact painless but I guess that's only due to how numb my hands are from the freezing cold.

Maisha only replies with a faint nod, clutching my back and attempting to lift me from the ground, and I allow her to believe she had been able to rise me from the concrete, though I had stood up myself.

"We'll have to go through this door seeing as the ledge isn't an option, but I suggest we enter un noticed" I speak, sere essence warms my icy voice as I embark the door.

I look down to my wounded hands and examine the floods of blood flowing from them. With mild hesitation I rip at the bottom of my white long sleeved top, tearing away the bottom, revealing half of my stomach. I rip the white cloth in half and wrap the separate sheets around my cuts to act as a bandage for the time being.

Once I finish treating to my wounds embarrassment flushes over me, I had never been one to reveal my stomach, it was rash of me, but here I was, revealing my belly button and all. Father wouldn't have been most impressed. I stood there in the rain for a moment, shivering in my cropped long sleeved white shirt, skinny black leggings and black leather ankle boots. My hair is tied up into a side Dutch braid, revealing my neck to the chilly wind, employing my skin in goose bumps.

Eventually I stride towards the door, closely followed by my shadowing padawan. I push the escalatingly large door minorly open and myself and Maisha peer inside. 4 storm troopers stand in the foyer, arms crossed, their white armor glints in the white light that for see's the room.

I close the door again and turn to Maisha, who looks very astraught and confused.

I customize my height to hers and place both my bandaged hands on her raised shoulders "here's what we'll do".

 _I'm evil, I know I know_

 _Is it because it took me forever to update, or because the chapters short, or is it the cliff hanger ending? Either way I know you guys probably hate me right now._

 _And even though you guys despise me I have to say, I LOVE YOU!_

 _Your all staying loyal to the story and some reviewing, and some of you even checked out my new fan fiction!_

 _I can't begin to describe how much joy you bring to my life._

 _Anyway I'll try to stay more up to date, you guys don't deserve this treatment_

 _Remember those reviews because they are what_ _ **really**_ _makes me write, without those reviews I'm down in the dumps so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_

 _I love you all ~ Bianca the stuck up half witted scruffy looking nerf hearder_


	25. Fatal

Chapter 15-Fatal

 _I know it took a while to update, so sorry about that. I haven't had access to my devices for a few days so I've been writing chapters into my book, and so I had to copy that all down onto my computer so I could publish. I understand there should be no excuses for being slow though, so anyway here's your long awaited chapter!_

 _Enjoy :D_

 **Abi's pov:**

My devised plan was simple, easily memorized by Maisha and I. But although it's simplicity was immaculate, with poor execution it would result much the opposite of easy.

I hadn't originally wished for Maisha to be the one escalating the roof, but I would rather that then her completely bringing the attention to her by just waltzing through the grand entrance.

Abseiling wasn't my strong suit, so it wasn't _all awful_ that Maisha was ascending up the empowering tall grey wall outside of the main entry way. The down pour was no better, in fact it was most likely worse, heavier, more dangerous.

Eventually Maisha reached the top, nodding towards me, signaling by cue. I replied with a simple nod before striding forward. Approaching the door I had released my short brown hair from the failed attempt of a Dutch braid and just allowed it to sit loosely, the rain sticking my hair smoothly to my scalp.

As I placed my hand, trembling of coldness, on the large silver handle that opened the door I gulped. The air suddenly thinned within my lungs and I attempted to release my breath in pain. A sudden image of Luke flashed before my eyes.

 _Luke._

The thought of him sent me to a state of grief, _when would I ever see him again?_ He was every part of me, without him I'm lost, the only thing that keeps me going now is the knowledge that he's waiting for me one day. The Empire will be dead, freedom restored to the galaxy, we just had to be patient.

And with that I edged the heavy door wide open, revealing my innocent figure before the 4 guarding troopers. The door slid shut behind me, the sound of it slamming shut shuddered down my spine. I swallowed a deep breath and locked my blue eyes on the guards icily.

"Who are you?" asked one trooper, who strides confidently towards me, crossing their arms arrogantly.

"I'm here for Grand Admiral Thawn" I announce, I suppressed how chagrined I feel currently, how humiliated I'm about to become.

"An appointment?" questions the Imperial, underneath his face mask he'd probably appear dour judging by how he speaks so sternly. I can feel the embarrassment screaming upon my cheeks, the heat bubbling on my ears.

"You could say that" I reply, I express a fake coy expression, also mixed petulantly. The troopers appear slack-jawed as I wink cheekily at them, oh how shamed I feel under my acted face.

"Uh- um- well…" the storm trooper stutters blinkingly. I allow a fake flirtatious giggle to escape my puckered pink lips.

I bite my bottom lip, _my lord how I disgusted with myself._ "May you four gentlemen please retrieve the Admiral for me?".

And with no more then another cheeky wink all four 'troopers were outta there, a excited spring in their step as they all vanished from the Grand Entrance. I made sure to be swift after this, gently closing my eyes, reaching my soul and rummaging within myself for the Force. There it was. The golden beam within myself, pulling towards it, and with that, it was grasped, allowing me to Force signal Maisha with our Master-Padawan bond that it was clear for her to emerge.

With that the humming noise of my light saber appeared, and it sparked to life, slicing through the grey ceiling. The heavy concrete plummeted to the ground beside me, a powerful gust of wind sweeping across my legs. Without a moment wasted Maisha was down beside me, chucking my light saber into my hand, the metal rod fitting my hand perfectly, the comfort of having it their assured me all would be right with the universe…. One day.

"C'mon Maisha, we're not done here" I muster, attempting to keep my voice from echoing down the freezing halls, signaling for someone to com and arrest us, though I do wonder that the concrete slab falling down was loud enough.

Maisha nods swiftly and together we bolt down hallway after hallway, a colder, dark presence could be felt within us both, and we knew that Vader was here. His presence sickened me, both spiritually and physically, I knew very well that whenever I became in a close premises of the Sith Lord the dark side shadowed my light and I had to put all my strength and power into ignoring it. My face grew bilious and brooding, much like Maisha. I knew she was all so new to this so I wanted to make it as easy and comforting as I could, attempt to ease away wan on her face.

The corridors grew more and more populated as we passed through, un noticed by the smug Imperials. The crowds were escalating rapidly and I was hopeless to not realize the gap we had to pass. We had crossed a dead end on our path, the icy cold iron wall shadowed my blue eyes, darkening them with fear of being recognized.

But I had to muster a brave and confident face, a leadership role, so I could lead by example, for my young padawan, for Maisha.

"We'll try and cross un-noticed, but if we're spotted… follow me" I quietly instruct the 9-year-old twi'lek.

"But Master if they capture us-"

"All will be alright" I attempt to assure her, though I couldn't be so sure myself "may be a wasted mission but we'll be fine" I tell her placing my hand gently in her jittering shoulder "ok?"

"Ok" she replied, determination drenched her words, fear escaping those large eyes of hers.

Anticipation gurgles within me, anxiousness thumps my heart from my ribcage. _I sure hope this works._

 **Luke's pov:**

I rouse from my heavy slumber, every part of me cries in pain demanding me to hold my place-to not leave the comfort of my X-wing for yet another day of training. I stretch, pain lances through my shoulders and my exhausted yawn transfers jaggedly to a wince.

The fragrance of cold metal and plastene scrounges my nose and I moan tiredly, hiding my face in my arm in prayer for more sleep. But I know I had to get up.

I throw my arms away, slamming them in clenched fists. My face aches, and when I open my eyelids the blue eyes underneath screech in pain.

The morning's quiet, the faint noise of birds chirping and the leaves in the canopy whistling is all I can hear.

Eventually I sit up, arching my back as I land my forehead in my grotty hands.

 _Abi._

All I can think of is Abi, whenever my mind goes blank, she occupies it.

 _God I miss you._

I notice the comlink sitting pleadingly on the X-wings control panel. I twitch, hesitating whether to comm her or not. To late.

I snatch the small object, the crispy chill of the metal jerking me fully awake. My thumb rubs across the comlink until it finds the small button, pressing it down the familiar buzz is heard.

"Abi? Abi you there?"

 **Abi's pov**

The thump of my heart can be heard in my petite ears, I think everyone else should surely be able to hear it to. My knee's quake continuously as Maisha and I continue to weave through the crows un-noticed. We are almost ther-

"Abi? Abi you there?"

 _Luke._

 _Oh my god Luke!_

The silent crowd turns swiftly to stare straight at me and Maisha. _Oh my god Luke._

Maisha's eyes widen and water with fear, and I just freeze still, cemented in place, though inside I couldn't be less composed.

I think everyone in the halls taken by surprise, Admirals in grey suits stare in shock, storm troopers watch blankly, Maisha and I stunned…. _Mortified._

Finally my heart begins racing, the painful contractions within my lungs start up and my throat opens, allowing me to speak.

"Run!" I bark to Maisha, beginning to sprint in the direction we had been wishing to reach before.

"Get them!" orders a 'trooper. The clatter of their armored feet running terrifies me. I noticed an elevator not far away, basically screaming rescue. I hoped Maisha had noticed it as well as I pick up my _already_ speedy pace for this lift.

"Master!" screeched Maisha without warning. My head immediately turns to see her being tugged away by 'troopers.

My throat closes in memory of when that had been me. 3 years ago I had been dragged through endless corridors aboard the Death Star, I had cried for Luke…

Thinking wasn't bothered with as I call my light saber to my hand, clicking that red button to activate its luminous green beam of light.

"Let her go!" I order, my voice stern, my icy glare stares them down. And if looks could kill, they'd all be dead and Maisha and I would be out of here.

The Imperial's surrounding me snorted, rippling in thunderous laughter.

"We're not scared of you, Jedi!" blurted the storm trooper wo held Maisha in his grip firmly.

With that, I force jumped forward slashing my sword dangerously at them. Blasts fired at me, my 'saber barely deflecting each bolt. Suddenly a flash of pain strikes me, sending me crashing to the iron grid floor, my face colliding painfully with the ground, I wrap my arm around my hip suppressing my screeches.

I can hear voices of laughter and worry but it all is a blur, my eyelids barely holding open. Tears catch in my long black eye lashes and drizzle across my cheek. The thumping pain in my head terrifies me and the taste of metal and blood tangs the back of my tongue. The air within me vanishes and I gasp, cries escape past my chapped lips. The world around me silences and everything fades all together into pitch

Black.

 _Again, so, so, so sorry for the wait but I really hope it's all worth it._

 _It's all becoming really slow in the writing process cause school is quite busy, my schedule alone._

 _Anyway I've actually already finished my next chapter and have a proposal for you all…_

 _I want 8 reviews before I update._

 _Yes, 8! And I don't care if all reviews are from the same person on different chapters, I want 8 MEANINGFUL reviews._

 _It's a bit greedy but I really hope it happens, love you all sooo much! ~ BB_


	26. Plans Of Escape

Chapter 16-Plans Of Escape

 **Luke's pov:**

I had given up, Abi obviously wasn't free to talk right now, that's fine…. Well except for the fact that it doesn't fix my craving for her. To have her beautiful eyes looking into mine, to have her warm lips meeting mine, to have her huddled beside me….

NO

If I allowed myself to want to be with her so much then I would be leaving, skipping my training and never becoming a Jedi Knight.

Yoda's home had such a low ceiling, my head banging against it at every moment. He must've noticed the conflict within me because I felt his wooden walking stick shoving my knee.

I snapped from my thoughts, though the image of Abi lingered in my vision, the taste of her sweet lips blossomed on my own, the vanilla fragrance she gave off…. I was doing it again!

"Tension, I fell" Yoda's elderly, wise voice interrupted me, great fullness welled within the whirlwind of emotions in my blue eyes.

I pressed my lips together and nodded slightly.

"Love?" he asked bitterly, _why? Was love forbidden or something?_

"Perhaps, why? What's wrong with it?" I had always been one of curiosity and questions " _you are such an inquiring little boy"_ I recall Aunt Beru telling me when I was young. My throat closed as her and Uncle Owen's faces appeared before my eyes, then vanished, just like that.

"Hmmmm" Yoda mustered, wobbling towards his miniature dining table, devouring his breakfast.

"What?" I question abruptly, impatience circling throughout me. "What aren't you telling me? I try again. Yes, Yoda was wise… but also _severely_ annoying.

"Matters not, young Skywalker. Training, we shall begin" the elder green creature hobbled to his door, opening it's creaky hinges, revealing the mucky swamp of Dagobah. Reminding me Abi was millions and millions of miles away, or worse, in another galaxy.

 **Abi's pov:**

I couldn't be sure where I was, how I felt. My entire figure felt numb of cold isolation, my eyelids to heavily weighted to lift, to allow my tired blue eyes to see.

I knew I was on the ground. The grotty, crisp concrete floor allowed the cold to creep underneath my clothes and cover my trembling body with goose bumps.

The throb in my hip was almost unrecognizable, the pain that I felt there couldn't barely compare to the ache within my entire self.

My migraine was so severe, so _very_ severe. It almost prevented my breathing, and all that was keeping me alive was the very prospect of returning to Luke.

I wasn't sure how to compute my lungs to work properly, to order my brain to start rolling with idea's to escape this mess, to explain to my nerves that I need to bloody get up and move!

The occasional rattling of chains would be heard, and foot steps tracing up and down the detention block would fill the gap. I remembered everything, but forgot how to fix it all.

I needed to save Maisha, and I needed to get out of here.

My exhaustion levels were at an escalating level, if I bothered to get up I would shortly collapse in pants and sweat.

I had to try again though.

I used all my might, to build all my strength, from my previous attempts I've learnt what would work and what wouldn't. I knew I couldn't stand, I knew I couldn't kneel, I had to crawl with basically my entire body flat on the floor. It was the only tactic that didn't drain the life of me.

 _Here we go_.

I inhaled and exhaled in sharpness, pain, cold, it was all I felt, like a thousand knives slicing at my lungs.

I shuffled across the floor and to the grotty, oil slicked bars. I rattled them once again, shouting, gasping, and screaming. I couldn't give up on her, nor Luke.

"LET ME OUT! SOMEBODY PLEASE!"

Once again, un-surprisingly, no response. Expected. My oxygen was thinning and I knew I had not long before I would rest again, to regain my strength, just so I could try again. It was like being at the top of a mountain, unable to grasp true air, and suddenly, you feel light headed. The dizziness was coming normal now, I've felt to many times to care. This time it came on harder, hit like a wrecking ball, and I could feel my vision going wonky. The life within my blue eyes had been drained almost entirely, leaving that one, minor flicker of hope in the pupil.

That's why I was still going.

"Somebody" it was anything but a scream, I could barely muster a whisper, "help-". My gasp for breath ended my sentence there, my cry for help there. My eyelids were closing again, and in a while, I would up, attempting to grasp what was impossible.

I couldn't cry for Luke, my mind was to weak to communicate to his mind, and obviously calling for help in this detention block was doing me no good. But I had no other options. I had been stripped of my blaster, light saber, com link. But I had to keep trying.

"Somebody!" the word alone confiscated my voice, my allowance of breath, "please…."

With that I collapsed once again, my forehead slamming against the floor. Sleep came to easy, and sometimes I wanted it to go away just so I could keep trying.

I fell into the oblivion easily, but the darkness of my dreams lasted all not that long, before a vision overcame me.

Chewie was roaring in ultimate rage. A storm trooper grabbed at him and the wookie wailed his arms sending the man flying, the sound of his armor clattering in the pit could barely be heard over Chewbacca's barks of displeasure. More guards came on but Chewie just tossed them away like a child with dolls.

Han was yelling to calm his co-pilot, Leia and Holly were just staring, unable to move.

 _What is happening?_

"Chewie, there'll be another time! Holly, the Princess, you have to take care of them. D'you hear me?" Han continued.

They were in a dark chamber, buttery gold light bathed the scene making it oh so more surreal.

Chewbacca blinked at Han, in understanding and disagreement. I looked around the dank, noticing a familiar figure standing off to the side like some feral creature. _Lando. Lando Calrissian._ How I remember him. My first and _only_ boyfriend. We had only been together 3 months…. He'd grown, looked the same yet different. What was _he_ doing here?

The room swamped of guards, techs, bounty hunters and…

 _Darth Vader._

The chamber stenched of liquid carbonite, a mixture of bloodshed and graves also another fragrance permeating upon my cold nose.

More guards countered Chewie, cuffing him, Chewie remained silent… calmer.

Holly enveloped Han in a passionate hug, tears were streaming down her face. "Be careful" he told her, but she could only reply with a nod. The Solo siblings detached.

Han and Leia were staring at each other, and in one swift move, drew together like magnets, embracing each other in a kiss of fear and hope, ashes and fire, love and despair.

 _Did I miss anything here? Probably._

Two 'troopers jerked Han from Leia's enveloping embracement, shoving him to stand on a lift plate of some kind.

"I love you!" Lei cried her unbidden words. _Yep, definitely missed_ _something._

Han just nodded at her bravely "I know".

The Ugnaught techs moved in, un bounding Han's hands. They were no more than half my height I noticed. Hans gaze wondered across the retreating techs and then fixed on Leia.

The lift plate began to sink.

My pulse began racing. _What's happening? What's happening?!_ I was growing sweaty but my invisible figure didn't show it.

He continued being lowered into the pit, holding eyes contact with Leia.. until a cloud of freezing vapor boiled up and blocked my view.

"HAN!" Holly screeched in time with Chewie's yells. Leia stared, as did I. Rage, grief, helplessness.

 _Han!_

I awoke abruptly, my heart leaping from my chest beating a million miles a second. I was dampened in perspiration, boiling in fury. The air in the room was stale.

 _A bad dream, that's all._

No. It was a vision. A mortifying vision I knew would come true. When? Is the question.

I felt the emotions well, felt them threaten to erupt in flooding tears.

But I would not cry. Abigail Juliette Colt. Member of the Rebel Alliance. Jedi Knight. Master. Granddaughter of Jedi Master Qui-gon jinn, and best friend of the Empire's most feared enemy Luke Skywalker.

And even though the Rebellion is disbanded, I'm the only Jedi Knight, I don't know where my Padawan is, my Grandfather's dead and I don't know where my best friend is…. I will not cry. I am who I am and that strengthens me.

I notice I'm in restraints, clung to a board, prepared for interrogation. And there, lying on another board opposite me, is Maisha.

A sigh of relief passed by my chapped lips, she was alright. Maisha was in restless slumber, tossing and turning, until she roused from her sleep, eventually noticing my figure.

"Master!" she cried excitedly, her grey eyes now full of life and hope.

"Shhhh" I attempt to silence her, if now was our chance to escape, we couldn't waste that chance.

"Yes Master"

"Listen to me Maisha, we need to get outta here, fast. Follow my lead and keep subtle" I instruct calmly.

"Yes Master".

The silence held, I sat patiently waiting for our moment to arise. Maisha seemed almost opposite, she was bobbing impatiently, wanting to embark an adventure. Something else I'd need to teach her….. patience is key.

Suddenly, footsteps approached the interrogation room.

I jerked upright, panicked, my wrists still refused to move. The restraints sharp and cold dug into my skin. I bit, feeling an odd coldness on her tongue, that was when the door opened and slammed shut, causing both Maisha and I jump a little with the only slack we had.

"Rebel scum" spat the officer, the smug smirk on his face caused me to scowl.

"Imperial twerps are no better officer" I retorted. The brunette officer shot forwards, staring me down icily, though I just returned the death glare.

"This is an interrogation miss, do you understand that?" he asked.

"Sir I'm no idiot"

"Then answer my questions. Are you familiar with Luke Skywalker?" The man said crankily seating himself into the chair opposite to both Maisha and I.

"Yes sir, he's my colleague"

"What's his current location?" I stayed silent. "TELL ME." He repeated sternly.

"I'm not sure" I replied slowly and truthfully.

"Yes you do! Tell me!" the officer grew angry quickly. I felt coldness envelope me, but no darkness came.

"Sir I truly am not sure!"

The officer suddenly snapped, breaking the cuffs and then wrapping his large hands around my throat and squeezing.

All air that remained in my lungs retreated and I began to feel light headed. He raised me off the ground. I kicked and squirmed, but it was no use. Just as my vision went blurry, two uniformed men came in, and he dropped me to the ground.

I gasped, panting, the oxygen refused to re enter my lungs so I forced myself short cut breaths.

"Have both their lives terminated immediately" I could barely make out what the officer spoke of, but when I felt two hands grip both sides of my hip I knew I couldn't be good.

 _Hello my lovelies!_

 _Wow! The amount of reviews I received was incredible and I am sooo appreciative for those who did review. I would also like to thank 'guest' who I was unable to thank since they don't have an account. They had made a major contribution to the astounding amount of reviews I received so THANKYOU!_

 _I'm excited to soon be getting back to the script of the movies XD_

 _So I wonder what you guys think of Abi and Lando eh? OF COURSE THE TWO AREN'T GUNNA HAVE ANY ROMANCE, but it's gonna add some tension to the whole story…. Particularly between Luke and Lando_ _ *** cackles***_

 _I just absolutely love writing for you all and hope you enjoy the rest of this fic, cause there are plenty more fics after this!_

 _~ BB_


	27. Take Me To The Clouds

Chapter 17-Take Me To The Clouds

The X-Wing looked out upon the planet of Bespin, the rouge and white swirled together to make a magnificence of a border. Blinking stars lit up the infinite dark space that surrounded the single planet. The blood on my head from our escape was dried and I had managed to aid the cut in Maisha's lavender lekku.

I was astonished how we had even managed to escape Xania, which we did barely manage. What would have happened if we had not succeeded? The whole plan we'd winged, leaving us constantly running from death.

" _Vader will be accompanying your execution" addressed the female guard, the iciness of her grey eyes was sickening. Her ash blonde hair was pulled into the neatest of ponytails._

 _My stomach grew sick in memory of the vicious beast who had sliced through the body of dear Obi-wan. The fear in Maisha's eyes welled and trickled in depressing tears._

Waiting in the detention block was not pleasant, the cell was isolated and tiny, a single bench sat to allow room for us to sit. I recalled the good news, well, better news, clearly.

 _The guard strode back and fourth, her pacing was growing pesky._

 _The buzzing sound of her com-link rattled the silence of the cell and gurgled into the sound of an Imperials voice._

" _Lord Vader has been sought to another event in Cloud City, Bespin. He has requested a delay of the termination so he can still witness it upon his soon arrival"._

 _I knew this was good news, my blue eyes lightened in hope rather than fear, the fire within them flickered in anticipation._

" _I copy" the guard had replied before deactivating the communication link._

What happened next was beyond the extraordinary. I knew how wondrous the Force could be, but using it for escape, against thousands of Imperial troops and on coming blast fire, that was defining its new capacity for me.

" _Maisha hide in the Command Bay!" I cried above the noise of the battle that lay in the populated foyer._

" _No you need help!" she screeched in reply, snatching a blaster of which belonged to one of the storm troopers that lay on the ground, billowing smoke lifelessly._

 _My frustration was escalating; I wasn't sure how much longer we'd last. "Fine! But be VERY careful!" I wasn't sure whether my orders were a great idea, but she wouldn't listen anyway._

 _The blaster bolts fired dangerously at the two of us, luckily these storm troopers had terrible aim. Whenever possible, I'd use the Force to protect us from the deadly battle._

"Escape now, if you continue fighting it will be a battle with no victory" _Grandfather reminded me, his humbling voice I hadn't heard in a while was the only comfort I felt._

 _I nodded in agreement and attempted to guide Maisha and I away from the battle subtly. My blaster was held firmly in my hand and I shot every chance I had, the agonizing screeches of Imperial's chorused in unison. The door outside wasn't close, nor far off. I couldn't make it seem as if we were attempting to escape or they'd cut off our exit._

 _My heart was thumping rapidly, my head pounding, my stomach tied in knots just like how it does every time I encounter and life threatening event._

 _We were growing closer, perhaps we would escape soon, but the sound of Maisha's pained cries threw me off._

" _MAISHA!" I scream, turning to see he kneeling on the ground, blood spewing from her right lekku. She was in terrible, awful pain, I saw and felt it._

 _I snatched her off the ground and made our run for it, I threw her over my shoulder and attempted to speed up, but my thighs, shoulders, neck, my everything ached in ultimate pain._

 _The trickles of Maisha's blood ran down my back, and I heard her muffled cries throughout the thunderously loud battle._

 _The door was approaching, not long and we'd be out of here, we just needed more success. I recalled the bombs we had planted throughout our build up to the escape, reaching for the activation button in my pants pocket I realize it's gone. Somewhere amongst the floor of this foyer._

 _Fear over lapses me at knowledge that it could set off at one touch, possibly while we're still here._

 _And without my knowledge a tumbling storm trooper landed with a thump on top of the activator, sending a chorus of explosion throughout the base of Xania._

 _All I knew was that it was bad, the sight was not mine to see and I could here the thundering loud blasts in all corners. This was it. I sprinted, bolted, to the door in hopes of escape before being blasted to oblivion. Once I'd reached it I was running outside through the pouring rain and thunderclaps, and then and there, right behind me, the bomb erupted in a ball of fire._

 _It was as though a fist of orange flame had decided to punch it's way out of the main complex. Windows shattered. Smoke and fire rushed out. Thousands of pieces of glass and steel, a deadly rainfall,_ _showered down. Alarms - shrill and deafening- erupted. A huge bite had been taken out of the side building._

 _The gust of wind from the massive explosion send me powering face first forward, Maisha suddenly out of my grasp. I'm flying in the air, debris rushing into me as I collide painfully with the side of my X-wing._

 _Pain everywhere, my legs, hips, chest, head, and it was to severe to describe with any kind of vocabulary. Torturous cries scream in my bleeding ears causing my heart to thump harder, that's when I realize the screams are but my own._

 _I manage to lazily open my eyelids, slowly like opening a shutter to a window. All I see is orange dust and grey clouds of smoke, tiny flames of debris fly into my dry blue eyes. Blood trickles down my face, drops catching on my lips. Tears are streaming down my face and the taste of blood lags at the back of my tongue._

 _The migraine thumps loud in my ears and dizziness overcomes me, and before I know it… I'm asleep._

I'm not entirely sure what happened after that, it was all a blur of events. I awoke where I had blacked out, found Maisha and gotten the two of us outta there at the speed of light.

And well, that led to now, looking out upon Bespin.

I knew Han was there, and I needed to act quickly if I was to rescue him. The Force was yanking me down there, into the man-made gas-mining colony.

I've heard plenty about the city, knew it was famous for it's luxury casinos like Yarith Bespin and Pair O'Dice. I also knew of its mayor, Baron Administrator… _Lando_ Calrissian.

Avoidance would be tried, attempts to not cross his path. When I had gone to Sorocco unbidden all those years ago I hadn't had a clue I would meet and date a smuggler, or as he liked to address himself, galactic entrepreneur.

Perhaps it was his sweet talk that caused me to fall, but I ended up staying with him on Sorocco for 3 months until I decided I wasn't in love, and somehow I realized, throughout those entire 3 months, my crush on Luke never vanished.

So that was it, I took a transport and was flown back home.

And now, in my X-wing star fighter, both Maisha and I stare out the cockpit window at the enormous gaseous planet.

Maisha cleared her throat, signaling my attention "yes Maisha?".

"Master, may I ask, who was that on the com link earlier?" her adorably young voice un settled the clear silence of the X-wing.

"Luke" I smiled gently at saying his name, and for once not to myself "Luke Skywalker".

Maisha narrowed her eyes "isn't that the guy the interrogator was talking about?".

I nodded "why yes".

"And you said he was your colleague" she recalled thoughtfully. I smirked,

"But he is far more than just my colleague" I begin before adding; "he's my best friend".

Maisha gently nods her head, attempting to understand, before cutting herself off upon notice of my dopey grin.

"Why are _you_ so smiley?"

"Because I love him"

Maisha's brows knit together again curiously "what's love?"

"What do you believe love is?" I question my dear padawan.

She presses her purple lips together thoughtfully before answering, "love is when you go out to eat and give somebody most of your French fries without making them give you any of theirs".

I chuckle at that, how cute and genuine. I love hearing children's answers about love because their answers aren't trying to be deep yet somehow they are the most in depth of all. They use examples that adults couldn't think of, and they make it sound as if that's what the universe is.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"What do _you_ think of love?"

I stare absently into the deep darkness of which we call space, rehearsing my answer. And eventually, I recite it, "to me, love is when you can look into their eyes and see their heart".

"Oh" Maisha attempted to understand my statement, how love feels. But if I can't even always understand love, how could she?

I accelerate the star fighter into the atmosphere of Bespin, and hopefully, we'd be able to rescue Han before he's put into the carbon freeze.

 _Hey guys xx_

 _Another chapter up! I hope the flash back strategy was alright because if I had kept going the way I was we would've had a couple unnecessary chapters…._

 _How cute is Maisha and her thought on love?! I think I'm gonna have to bring it up in another story I will write with Maisha and herrrr love XD_

 _I love you all for your support, and, as always, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEE REVIEW_

 _Like and follow, it would mean the world! ~ BB_


	28. A Welcome, Loss and Goodbye

Chapter 18-A Welcome, Loss, and Goodbye

 **Abi's pov:**

cloud_city/set?id=195101697

I'd landed the X-wing with ease, not an ounce of difficulty…. But us Maisha and I crawled subtly through endless white, tall ceilinged hallways, we knew something was odd.

There was a strange quietness, minimal hustle, _very_ few people. Something was wrong in Cloud City.

We pulled around another corridor, which only led to several more. And even if we could save Han, I doubt it now because we've gotten ourselves lost. We're about to turn yet another corner until I hear the sound of footsteps approaching that way.

Pulling back quickly, I drew the blaster from my belt into a tight grip in my hand. Flattening myself against the wall I hold my breath, as Maisha copies my every move.

I hold my silence as the figure tip toes down the corridor. Knitting my eyebrows together I watch curiously as the man makes his way subtly down the hall, _why would he be trying to move un noticed?_ It was then I noticed an odd familiarity about him…. from the back I saw his dirty blonde hair.

It took me a moment to capture the event, a few moments to get the information to my brain, but when it did, my heart began pounding out of my chest.

"Luke?" my voice echoes down the hall and he slightly turns his head until his blue eyes lock with mine. _I missed you._

"Abi?" he tries to register the whole scenario, and I know he realizes it all when a twinkle radiates in his eyes.

"Luke" I began sprinting towards him down the hall, and when I reach him, I jump into his arms. I wrap my legs around his waist as he wraps his arms around me. Tears begin to pick up in my eyes and the trickles down my cheeks, I press my forehead against his and his warmth blossoms on me.

I pull my face down to his and press my lips against his, throwing my arms around his neck and he begins to kiss me back. Not once breaking apart he slowly levers me down until my feet place against the floor. The kiss continues passionately and I never ever want to let go, but slowly, I break away…

 **Luke's pov:**

"Luke?" her voice echoes down the hallway. I wonder if it's simply my mind playing tricks on me, that it's simply just trying to mess with my head. But it couldn't hurt to check. I swivel around slowly, and when I see her standing in the middle of the hall way I don't know what to do.

She looked different. Her dark brown hair was now short and there were more freckles on her face then before. _She has never looked more beautiful._

"Abi?" I know how puzzled I look, why would she be here? Where was she before? I didn't really care right now though.

"Luke" she begins bolting my way and we collide together. Eagerly I bring my arms around her as she throws herself onto me. That vanilla smell she gives off makes me grin dopily and I press our foreheads together. She's warm. The heat under her skin circulates within me and I grow so caught up in the moment.

I missed her so much. Her touch. Her smile. Her smell. Her voice. My thoughts vanish into thin air when I feel her lips interlock with my own. The kiss was passionate and life giving. Her arms wrapped around my sweaty neck and I pull her in closer, gently dropping her to her feet.

I want this to last forever.

But like life goes, nothing can last forever, neither can this kiss. And with great reluctance, I feel her lips part from mine.

We're both panting, out of breath, but smiling like never before.

I slowly creep my hand up to her cheek and use my fingertips to caress it "Abi…" I can barely muster a whisper and I stare into her gorgeous blue eyes. She shines me a pearly smile and she combs her fingers through my hair.

"Oh Luke" she replies as my fingers trace over a deep gnash on her forehead, just under her hairline.

"What happened?" I ask concerned, referring to the wound.

"A lot Luke, a lot has happened" she responds as something tugs at the bottom of her grey shirt.

I jump back startled as Abi calmly turns to a little twi'lek, lavender, young, female. I watch curiously, _who? What?_

The two turn to me kindly and I continue to stare dumbfound. "Luke this is Maisha, my Jedi padawan" Abi introduces _Maisha_ and I. _Wait what._

"But- you have to be a knight to be a master…" I trail off obliviously, and when I see Abi nodding my way in assurance I realize she's a knight.

"Well, uh, nice to meet you Maisha" I greet her padawan, gently shaking her little lavender hand.

"Maisha this is Luke, my….. uh-" Abi begins, and starts stuttering in un assurance.

"Friend" I put in. Was that telling her that's what I saw us as? Surely not.

"Nice to meet you Luke" Maisha offers me a genuine, cute grin before turning to look at Abi "is this the boy you were talking about in the ship?"

Abi turned red, her face chagrined. "Uh.. well um, yer" she replied quietly before turning back to me, a look of fear and worry.

"Luke Han's in danger" she tells me clearly, reminding me of why I'm here as well.

"I know, I had a vision" I respond knowingly.

"So did I" she pointed out.

"So where to from-"

"Abi?!" a familiar male voice echoes down the hall and all 3 of us turn to see Skyron standing in the opening of the passageway.

"Luke?!" he added I stun, before he cam running our way.

"Skyron?" Abi and I chant in unison as we all draw together like magnets into a hug.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Abi asks curiously at her brother.

"Looking for you, I sensed danger" he told her sternly.

"Well we're looking for the others, they're in trouble" I said scanning the premises for approaching Imperials.

"Should we split up?" Abi suggested, as Maisha let hers sight wander across each of us jaggedly, confusion overwhelmed her large grey eyes.

Both Skyron and I nodded "I'll take this path" I announce pointing down an adjoined hallway.

"We'll go this way" Skyron proposes pointing the opposite direction.

"Sounds good, contact each other if we find anything" Abi addressed before the three of them disappeared down the hall and I was left standing in the passage with R2 chorusing in beeps.

"Don't worry R2, everything will be alright" I warily assure the astromech droid as we escort ourselves through Cloud City once again.

 **Abi's pov:**

"So what exactly did you sense?" I question Skyron as us three make our way through endless passages.

Skyron's brows knit together thoughtfully, then eased when he decided his answer "I wasn't entirely sure, I saw you in pain, I saw Vader, I saw Cloud City, that was enough for me to know that I had to come" he replied.

 _Vader? Pain? I'm not sure what this means._ "Did you see anything else, any specific details?" I dig deeper, avoidance could be achieved if we can pin point when or where the event took place.

Skyron shrugged "not really, I saw a well light chamber, that's about it".

"Ok" I nodded as we encountered a large silver door.

"Ladies first" Skyron says gentlemanly as he opens the door for Maisha and I to enter.

Once all 3 of us had entered the door slid shut, locking itself. Maisha seemed frightened as we moved further inside cautiously.

"Wait" Skyron slowed down, standing up taller as he examined the room "this is the chamber I saw"

I gulped in fear as I looked around the room for danger, and in the distance saw a dark figure in a helmet and cape.

A dark shiver rolled down my spine and I knew exactly who it was.

 _Vader._

"Seems you've become a Jedi Knight, young Colt" he addressed, his timed mechanical breaths filled in the silence of which came after that.

"What do you want from us Darth?" I ask him abruptly, making sure to continue moving.

"I simply want you, Abi, someone powerful as you could come to great use of the Emperor" he replies.

"I will not turn" I state firmly.

"Turn our I will bring great harm to your companions" he bribes. I gulp, _can not turn, can not turn… I suppose this is why they don't allow attachments._

"I will not turn" I repeat, a little shakier.

"Very well then" Vader announces before retracting his light saber from his cape, igniting it's red blade. I copy his moves with my own 'saber as he springs towards us.

I swung first but Vader blocked the blow with ease. I pulled away and swung again, but Vader blocked and pushed back with considerable strength smashing me to the ground.

"HEY!" Skyron shouts thunderously at the Sith Lord, who shifts his head to stare blankly at my brother.

"Leave her alone!" he cries again as I shuffle subtly to my feat.

"I will do what I wish" Vader announces, turning back to be, raising his light saber in preparation for a deadly lunge.

"NO" Skyron protests, drawing the blaster from his belt and begins shooting dangerously at Darth.

With each blast Darth Vader deflects, sending the pistols all around the chamber. Maisha and I stare at the scene as if in a trance, like we can't move or feel. Vader grows closer to Skyron and Skyron grows weaker by the moment, sweating breathlessly as he continues shooting to no avail.

I can see tears streaming down Skyron's face and I wish my mind could comprehend the whole matter, if I could move my ass and help him!

Vader was getting closer to him, to close for my liking, the red blade he held firmly never missing the deflection he needed to make.

And suddenly Vader's to close and the 'saber lunges straight forward, scorching a hole right through Skyron's chest.

"NO!" I cry, dropping to my knee's in spluttering tears. "NO! NO! NO!" I can't restrain it, I can't hold back my screams. It's like I've been dropped into the fiery lava of hell and can feel all the pain and never perish. I can feel my head throbbing in headachy pains and the sweat drizzling down my face mixed with the hot, angry tears that poured from my eyes.

Maisha looked mortified, staring in ultimate fear at the smoldering corpse of which was once Skyron Colt. But now he was dead. And I couldn't be more furious!

I knew anger lead to the dark side, but, it was almost impossible to hold back my fury.

"You monster!" I scream at Vader who turns to me and begins his approach.

I was no longer fearful or terrified, I was determined. I noticed a flash of bravery in Maisha's eyes.

"You best not hurt my Master!" she yelled at the Sith.

"What can you do about it?" questions Vader in his mechanical, deep voice.

Maisha sucked in a terribly brave breath "I can kill you"

Vader bellowed in a thunderous cackle "no you can't-!"

And with that the evil Sith Lord raised his hand powerfully, and somehow with the use of the force he choked at Maisha's neck, though she was halfway across the room from him. He raised his black gloved hand higher and Maisha began hovering in the air, clutching at her neck in serious pain.

"LET HER GO!" I scream at Vader, throwing myself to my feat and powering towards him. Vader notices my outburst and thrashes Maisha against the chamber wall.

I continue my sprint and activate the green beam light saber, slashing it at the black caped Lord.

A crackling sound erupts as our sabers crash together, his red blade against my green. I thrust forward and block one of his blows, throwing one back at him.

"You can not win" states Darth sternly. I shove him back with considerable power,

"Your to confident in yourself" I tell him with a deep crease in my face from the furious frown that layed on my lips.

"The confident always defeat the doubtful" Vader remarked, taking a blow at my waist, only just missing with my quick dodge.

"That's so cliché" I state before throwing back at him fiercely, only to be replied to with a block.

There was a long silence as the two of us thrust forward through the battle, and I could feel that Vader was winning, his strength only increasing whilst mine decreased.

"Your weak, young Abigail, much like your brother" Vader acknowledged, infuriating me to a new extent.

I didn't reply, and only kept swinging the green blade at him, but it all was difficult with my increasing weakness.

"He was to easy to kill, much like how you'll be" Vader continued, blocking each attempt I tried at him.

"You can't kill me" I tell him in a low, quiet voice as our sabers crash together, the blades collided with a crackling hum as we held position, never losing eye contact.

"I will avenge my brother" I tell him, holding stance, our sabers still stuck together as we both looked icily at one another.

"You are _nothing_ " he replies, the tip of his dark black helmet is merely brushing against my forehead.

"You will go down like your brother, your father, your mother, and grandfather, you have no family, no one who loves you, and no one to protect you" Vader bellows fiercely. I'm crying, sweating, and raging, _how dare he….._

"You have no-" I cut him off with a deep cry as I throw my light saber at him, but when I feel a skyrocketing pain in my shoulder and leg I know I had missed.

I collapse to the ground screaming and crying, the pain is so severe and torturous and I lose all sense of direction. My lungs feel as if they've been drowned in a pool of salty water and the dizziness causes me to feint.

My eyes can barely see, my vision insanely blurry, and the only thing my sight allows me to visualize is Vader's evil dark figure retreating slowly, his cape sweeping across the chamber floor as he exits.

And that's it, before I lose all my feeling and I fade into the drift of oblivion.

 _And there we go! Another chapter is up xD_

 _Yay schools done for the term, giving much more time to write… especially with the cold I've come down with_

 _FINALLY Luke and Abi have reunited, and what happens next is a mystery of their relationship *evil laugh_

 _Skyron dieddddd NO he was so wonderful, and his would've been girlfriend Holly probably gonna be a bit upset._

 _Just letting you know Abi is not dead! And only unconscious, what happened at the end of the battle is still unknown for you all so stick around to find out._

 _This chapter was originally gonna be longer but I decided I wanted it to end with more suspension._

 _I apologize for the spelling errors, I'm so terrible with these things._

 _Love you all, I have so many readers, (in the thousands), it's fantastic to see your enjoying and I hope you stick around for more._

 _Ok next chapter will be concluding Empire Strikes Back so I would like 6 reviews before I post the new chapter._

 _C'mon guys it's not costing you anything but a few seconds of your time._

 _Like and follow and stay tuned for more of the love story of Abi and Luke_

 _~ BB_


	29. Looking Foward

Chapter 19-Looking Forward

 **Abi's pov:**

 _Where am I?_

It's just a trail of white blinding lights, my aching blue eyes squinted as they looked up at the hallway ceiling I was being walked through.

I lay on my back on the white fabric, and each corner of the bed was held by an Imperial medic. The pain had receded mildly, instead the key feeling I had was that I was without an arm. Vader, he had severed it.

Another bed was walked beside me, also carried by Imperials meds, and thy who lay on the bed was none other then Maisha. She was asleep, well, I prayed that was the case, not unconscious or worse… dead.

And then I recall exactly what happened before all this, and I wish I could forget it. Skyron. Oh poor Skyron. My vision blurred with on coming tears for the loss of my dear brother.

The events played out continuously in my head and my wish of forgetting how it all happened would not come true. It was all clearly burned into my head, printed to my brain as if it were a tattoo.

The flaring anger from before had faded, and only now was I truly mourning.

"Abi!" it was a female voice I had grown quite familiar to, Leia.

A wookie roar was also heard that I knew to belong to Chewbacca.

Footsteps pattered as they ran our way, but I knew nothing could be so easy.

"Sorry Miss, but these two belong to the Empire now" an Imperial announced, halting my friends encounter.

"But these are our friends!" Holly exclaims in disapproval.

"That makes no difference Miss"

"My apologies for this inconvenience, everyone, but I'm the mayor of this city which we stand on, and I will have to be taking these two into custody for violating code 2123. So if you don't mind I'll need you to be heading off" it was Lando…..

"Well- uh. Very well then" the Imperial spoke as he and his men levered Maisha and I to the ground and they vacated the premises.

And just in moments later I felt two warm hands cupping my face, which I knew, were Leia's, and seconds after that, furry arms lifting me off of the floor.

I'm bouncing in Chewie's arms as they all run for the Falcon, Storm Troopers blast viciously at us as we board.

I'm rushed to the crew quarters as is Maisha, the two of us gently placed on two recovery beds. It's all a rush, my breaths are short cut due to my lung spasms, and it feels as if a screw driver is drilling into my head.

I'm slowly comprehending that we're leaving without Han or Luke, and that scares me more than anything. I stand up ignoring the pain but a new dizziness overcomes me, in a form I've never felt before.

The thoughts are accelerating inside my head. I want them to slow so I can breathe but they won't. My breaths come in gasps and I feel like I will black out. My heart is hammering inside my chest like it belongs to a rabbit. The room spins and I squat on the floor, trying to make everything slow to something my brain and body can cope with. I feel so sick. I want to call for help from someone in the cockpit but it's too far away, it's too far away, it's too far away. I don't know where Luke is, who's he with, who's he with, too far away, he's gone, he's not here, breathe, gone, where is he, too far away... blackness... creeping blackness... I'm on the floor in a ball- the foetal position. Where is he, what's my name, who to call, is he hurt, the floors too steep, the room is spinning...creeping blackness.

I hear screams of pain and wonder who it is, and realize they're mine. I want to let darkness take me but I can't, I'm rocking back and fourth faster and faster and I want to vomit, I want to black out, I want to severe this pain… I want to die.

Words pour out of my mouth, sentences, sentences that are fragmented and missing words. The moment I notice a figure standing in the doorway I pounce to my feat and clutch the baby blue cape they wore, I can't even register who it is, what's my name… where is Luke. I tighten my grip and my knuckles turn white, I look at them with pleading, painful eyes.

"Will it be ok?" I speak un biddenly.

"Yes", the person keeps repeating it will be all right after that, and they stroke my back and sit me down on the bed. They lie me down and stroke my nose as I twist and turn restlessly.

"Luke-" "where-" "Be all right-" I'm not constructing full sentences and I'm shivering even though I'm sweating.

The person continuously tells me it's all ok, and repeatedly try to sooth me, and somehow, eventually, they do, and everything slowly fades back to normality.

My vision thins out and the blurriness vanishes, and when I see who the person was that released me from my panic attack I force myself to suppress my gasp.

"Are you all right?" Lando asks softly, gently seating himself at the end of my recovery bed.

"Yes"

"Can I get you anything?" he asks.

"No"

"All right.. uh, do you want me to leave?" he tries.

"Take me to the cockpit with you, I need to speak to everyone"

"I'll get Leia to treat your wounds first"

He turns to leave before I speak again.

"And Lando?"

"Yes?"

"What's code 2123 anyway?"

He chuckles lightly and grins with his shimmering white teeth "stealing 1000 credits worth of grease".

I narrow my eyes brows as he leaves the crew quarters, and shortly after Leia and Holly are sent in.

They rush to my side, eyes full of concern. "Are you all right?"

"Well not really…" I reply smirking, gesturing at the loss of my arm.

"Sorry stupid question, but what happened? Like how did it happen?" Holly questions.

I scratch my head before explaining the whole scenario. "Uh well we entered the chamber-"

"We?" Leia inquires, raising her defined brown eye brows.

"Maisha, Skyron and I"

"Skyron's here?!" Holly asks, accidentally more excited than she wanted to sound.

I press my lips together to suppress the cries that were creeping up to me. "So Vader was there.. and he pushed me to the ground, Skyron started shooting him…" I pause, looking up into space as if seeing the whole event occur again "Vader killed Skyron".

The shock, sadness, and anger in both girls eyes was unmistakable, I forced myself to bat away the tears crawling into my blue eyes.

"Vader then knocked Maisha out" my voice was cracking in sadness "and then he and I battled, and he severed my arm, and hurt my leg, and then I fell unconscious" I was crying now, face in hands, tears spluttering everywhere.

Holly was also crying now, Leia was the only one showing true bravery. Suddenly Holly was on her feet, sprinting to her room, and even though she was meters away, the sound of her door slamming shut was all that could be heard.

"Abi I'm so sorry" Leia sighed in sadness. I nodded in the slightest.

"Here" she shuffled to reach for a bandage, and with precision and care she wrapped it around my arm, or, where my arm used to be. The blood had dried mostly, allowing the aiding process to be less messy then it could be.

Once that was done, my leg was the next target, and when we lifted the quilt off of it to reveal it, it may have been more horrifying than my arm.

The wound was deep for starters. A thick line was shown across my thigh, and the depth of it was extraordinary. 5 mm + I'd say. The rim was burnt, like _really_ burnt. The skin was bubbly and scorching red, and blood still dripped hastily from it.

I cringed, as did Leia, who stood up quickly.

"I'm gonna get some bacta for this" she announced, rushing to the shelves, retrieving a small bottle of bacta which she dabbed across the wound.

I continued to wince, it stung incredibly, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?

As she wrapped the bandage around I felt the ship shudder, the lights blinking on and off, almost like a strobe.

The two of us stood up, and Leia assisted me walking to the cockpit. It wasn't incredibly difficult to walk, it was just that the pounding headache which I felt was causing dizziness.

Once we'd reached the cockpit I watched the Falcon flying frantically through the clouds, tailed by TIE fighters.

The rest of them were screaming at each other exasperated, tension chocked at the air as they all attempted to discover a solution. But I just stood there, I looked absent, and I really almost was. But there was something, someone, tugging at my mind, and with great will and power, I let them in.

" _Abi…."_

"Luke"

" _Abi please.. find me"_

I couldn't see him at first, but I used his force signature as a guide, it was strong, and willed me to where I knew he was, and that meant we had to act quick.

"I know where Luke is" I interrupt what clearly was a heated argument, everyone was staring at me blankly, and I shoved Lando from the pilots seat, placing myself there instead.

"What do you think your doing?" Lando prospected gravely.

"Saving my friend" I reply, fiddling with the controls, and accelerating the speed.

I closed my eyes gently, rummaging again for Luke's force signature, and there it was, and with that I followed it.

Right. Left. Left. Right. I kept flying, and one more long corner and we'd find him.

I twisted the stick with power and we were flying straight at him. He was hanging underneath Cloud City, just managing to stay up on a weather line.

"There he is!" Leia cries, pointing directly at him.

"I see him" I answer, directing the ship forward before jumping up from my seat.

"Lando follow me" I order Lando, who tags behind me as we head to the port side-docking ring. Lando shot up the tube as I waited impatiently for him to retrieve Luke.

It could quite possibly have felt like the longest moment of my life, why? I'm not sure. All I needed to know was that he was all right.

And as if on queue, Lando had Luke's arm slung over his shoulder, and the two were on the metal grid floor beside me.

"Abi" Luke fell into my arms exhaustedly and I hugged him, placing my lips softly on his forehead.

"C'mon" I tell him, assisting him to walk to the crew quarters, and when we enter, I realize I entirely forgot of Maisha.

I place Luke on the recovery bed, quickly rushing to Maisha's side. Pressing my thumb on her wrist I'm relieved to feel her pulse beating at a normal rate.

She was only asleep, which meant I could fully focus on Luke.

I turn to him, allowing the corners of my lips to slightly twist upright. He was in pain, he had lost a hand, and his face covered in bruises and cuts.

"Are you all right?" I ask him, caressing his wound free cheek as I sat beside him on the bed.

"I'm fine" he replied nodding.

"What happened?" I question him kindly, observing his wounds more intensely.

"Tell me what happened to you first" he put in, referring to my own injuries.

"Oh just Vader" I wave it off.

"Where's Skyron?"

I gulp, the tears in my eyes shimmer and when he notices he doesn't need an answer.

"Sorry" he apologizes softly.

"It's all right" I manage to muster, as I stand up to retrieve some bandages.

"What happened to Maisha?" Luke asks, eventually noticing Maisha on the recovery bed opposite him.

"She got knocked out" I reply, rummaging through a draw, finally finding a roll of bandage.

Luke nodded as I strode back to him, gesturing for him to pass me his wounded arm.

"How'd you manage to lose a hand, Skywalker?" I question with a light smirk, but when I felt him shudder I knew it was serious.

"What did he do to you?" I instead ask, referring to Vader.

Luke sighed "nothing, just won the battle" he responded, but there was something in his voice, a hint of lie, he wasn't telling me something.

"Anything else?" I try again.

"No"

"Ok" I decided not to press it, though it hurt a little not having him tell me.

I finished wrapping the bandage around his wrist, and brang it to my lips, gently kissing his wound. His other hand reached for mine, and his fingers in twined with my own, everything would be all right.

XXX

 **Later:**

end_scence/set?id=195165863

"Miss, please move your fingers" the droid requested.

I gently twinkled with my new robotic fingers, slightly painful, but nevertheless in better condition than before.

"Your arm as well miss"

I nodded and waved my arm around with caution, I could almost hear the wires inside the fake flesh squeaking as they worked as a real arm.

"Your all good" the droid announced, and I quietly thanked it as I stood up from the elevated bed.

I waltzed over to where Luke was being treated to, the new scars on his face only made him more handsome, not less, but when we met with eye contact I could see his eyes were less blue than normal, and I knew it was because of everything that's been happening. But when he smiled at me…. That sweet, beautiful smile… I could almost see his eyes brighten.

"Luke, we're ready for take off" Lando announced, which reminded me, I was yet to tell Luke about Lando and I….

"Good luck Lando" Luke answered through the comm.

"When we find Jabba the Hutt and that bounty hunter, we'll contact you"

"I'll meet you at rendezvous point on Tatooine" Luke replied. Leia and I stood beside each other at the foot of the bed whilst Holly stood at the surgery suites window, overlooking the rebel fleet. She had rarely talked since what happened to Han and Skyron, and when she did, you could hear the despair in her voice.

"Holly, we'll fine Han. I promise" Lando spoke to Holly, who turned slightly, and gently smiled.

"Chewie I'll be waiting for your signal" Luke spoke. Chewie's wailed into the comm link.

"Take care you two. May the force be with you"

Chewie wailed again, and to that, Leia and I smiled. Luke grinned back at us, but I noticed Leia's smile fade into the devastation about Han. She moved across the suite beside Holly and the droids.

Luke turned his attention back to 21B, his medical droid, as did I.

At Luke's right wrist there was an open panel that exposed the working mechanisms for his new hand, a realistic replica that the droid had already attached to the end of Luke's arm.

21B prodded Luke's new fingers with a thin metal pin, to test the hands artificial nerve connections.

"Ow!" Luke winced at the pins contact, and I could almost feel it happening to me.

Luke then flexed and wriggled his fingers, made a fist, then relaxed his hand. It was fully functional.

Luke rose from the bed and outstretched his hand to me, which I gladly took. His fingers in twined with mine and together we strode to the window.

It was there we stood, looking out the large window as the Millennium Falcon headed off to Tatooine, and it was there we stood, that everything that had happened washed over me like a 10 foot wave.

I wrapped my arms lightly around Luke's waist and I stood closer to him, lying my head on his chest. I felt his soft, warm lips on my forehead and his hands stroking my back. And when he leaned closer to my ear, I felt his comforting breath.

And then he whispered to me "as soon as we meet I knew you were the one, the one I would spend my days thinking of, and the one I would spend my nights dreaming about. The one who I could hold when they cry, and the one who would laugh with me. The one who I would share my life with and the one I would love forever"

And after that a single tear trickled down my cheek. No not from sadness, or anger, or happiness. From love.

I turn my neck and stare into his dreamy blue eyes "I love you Luke Skywalker"

"And I you, Abigail Colt"

And together, we looked out at the infinite space, Holly and Leia beside us, and the droids of the other side. Everyone asked individual questions to themselves…..

 _What will happen now? Where is Han? Will my arm ever be the same again? What danger beckons at us?_

 _What's around the corner?_

XXX

 _Hello my lovelies!_

 _How'd you like this chapter? Good conclusion of Empire Strikes Back? Please tell me in a review XD_

 _Constructive critism is greatly appreciated, simply a good job is just as well appreciated._

 _Have you guys seen the trailer for Rogue One?! I'm am dying to watch it now, the trailer looked FANTASTIC._

 _Only 3 days and another chapters up?! I think that deserves me 3 reviews at the least, so PLEASE review, it makes such a big difference._

 _Like and follow, means just as much and maybe more XD_

 _Love you all ~ BB_


	30. Fate Awaits

Chapter 20 – Fate Awaits

beginning_rotj/set?id=195101959

 **Abi's pov:**

Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. All the elements Yet, somehow, even as a Jedi Knight with full loyalty the light side, it wasn't difficult to slip up.

I was full of fear, because of what lay ahead.

It's been a year, a whole 'frickin year, and we were yet to save Han.

The events that occurred during that year were astounding. Most of the time we were running for our lives, from Vader, the Empire, Jabba and an new enemy…. Dark Prince Xizor.

And now I lay sound asleep, the heat of Tatooine creeped at my skin and eventually it's annoyance awoke me.

With exasperation I throw the sheet off of me and stumble to my feat, but when I hear my companions morning groan I fill of guilt.

"Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to wake you" I blushed profusely, stuttering every word.

And with that I swiftly retreated to the refresher, a good cleanse, that's all I needed.

 **Luke's pov:**

Freshly showered, dressed suitably in a shirt, pants and boots, I stride towards the cockpit.

And she was there.

She sat with poise yet causality, her brown hair tied into a braided ponytail (grown out longer from that year ago), her stunning blue eyes looking out at the Tatooine desert beyond the cockpit window. Her new freckles added to her beauty, each held another reason why I love her. She wore simple denim jeans, and a cropped peach top.

I stood un-noticed in the door way, staring breathlessly at her. She was…. So beautiful, insanely beautiful, jaw-droppingly beautiful. She was no longer the girl I was best friends with when we were teens hanging out at Tosche station, no, she was a women who fought bravely for the right reasons.

Her head shifted, finally realizing my presence. And she smiled. Boy, that smile never gets old, her pearly whites gleamed in perfect formation and her genuine heart radiates from it.

"Sorry for waking you earlier" she apologizes as I sit in the co-pilot seat beside her.

I wave it off "it's all right".

"Good" Abi sighed relieved before turning her head to look out at the desert again.

"Remember how we used to come here when we were 7? How we'd build sand castles 'cause the sand was best here?" she reminisced.

I humbly chuckled "oh yes!" And when we'd ask for your parents to walk us through the caves when we were 12 'cause we were _to scared"_

She burst into laughter "those were good times", but slowly her grin melted into a blank frown. I silently cursed myself or reminding her of her parents.

"Sorry" I apologized, reaching for her hand, but she shook her head and declined my hand.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. At least I had parents, you never did" she said, and I froze, I was yet to tell her about my parents.

"Abi?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you"

"And what's that?"

"My parents…. My father never died"

"Oh Luke" she sighed.

"What?" I question.

"I already knew"

"WHAT?!" I'm abrupt with this. _When did she find out? Why didn't she tell me?_

"Well I just found out, ok I was forbidden to tell you- but I wanted to" she responds.

"When?!"

"About a year ago" she recalls.

"Well, do you know anything else?" I'm intrigued now.

"Actually I do"

"Tell me" I ask of her, placing my chin in my palm, looking at her like a child ready for story time.

"It's a long story"

"We have a long time here"

"Fine" she gives in, clearing her throat in preparation.

 **Abi's pov:**

"Your Mother and your Father met at young ages. Your mother 14, your father 9. They're names ere Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker. Padmé was Queen of Naboo at the time and Anakin was a slave of Tatooine. Padmé's ship had some dysfunctions s they had to stop at Tatooine to fix some parts before they could arrive at their original destination planned of Coruscant. The two met in Watto's work shed when Anakin mistaked Padmé for an angel because he thought she was beautiful, which she was, _very_ beautiful indeed".

"You know what she looked like?" Luke interrupts, eyes wide.

"Oh yes, long brown hair, deep brown eyes, fantastic poise and grace" I attempt to explain the true beauty of Amidala.

"Can you show me?"

"I can try"

And with we both gently shut our eye-lids and I placed my fingertips on his temple, I use the Force to transfer my image to him, one of Padmé in a yellow dress sitting among meadows. A click in the Force is felt and I relax myself from the process, knowing it was complete.

"She's stunning" Luke gasps in awe, drawing himself from the trance as well.

"Your father would agree. Anyway Anakin ended up in a pod race to hopefully win the prize of credits to pay for the parts the ship needed in order to function properly again. He ended up winning and was brought with Qui-gon jinn Obi-wan kenobi the Queen and more to Coruscant because Qui-gon believed Anakin was the chosen one who'd bring balance to the Force. But when Anakin as shown to the Jedi High Council they declined him for being too old."

"That's stupid honestly, if he has great potential and a high midi chlorian count then he should be trained regardless of his age" Luke protested.

"That's what many Jedi's disagreed with about the Jedi code. Regardless of being dismissed Qui-gon takes Anakin with him, Obi-wan and Padmé to Naboo to settle this dispute. Anyway Obi-wan and Qui-gon dueled with Darth Maul, a Sith Lord apprentice to Darth Sideous. A battle which only Obi-wan walks away from. The dispute is settled, Anakin becomes Obi-wan's padawan , and it is well. Ten years later Obi-wan and Anakin are assigned to protect Padmé, who's now senator of Naboo, Padmé was attempted at assassination but the attempt failed. Obi-wan has to attend to another mission, so Anakin and Padmé return to Naboo, over that time they grow closer, and Anakin senses his mother in pain. He and Padmé return to Tatooine where they find Shmi, your grandmother, killed by Tusken Raiders"

"Sand people?" Luke inquires.

"Yep. So the two get a call for help from Obi-wan so they go to save him which fails miserably and are sentenced for treason. Somehow in the battle arena they survive with the help of the Jedi Council, and escape. His begins a Clone War. Padmé falls out the ship and Anakin and Obi-wan duel with Count Dooku, Darth Sideous' second apprentice, and Dooku escapes and Anakin loses his arm. After this battle Anakin and Padmé return to Naboo and marry".

"Secretly"

"That's right. Three years later Anakin is turned to the Dark Side by Darth Sideous, who says Anakin can save Padmé's doomed life if he uses the powers the Dark Side offers. Anakin transitions to Darth Vader assists Sideous with Order 66 killing all the Jedi but two, Obi-wan and Yoda".

"How'd they survive?"

"Yoda sensed and escaped and Obi-wan was thought to be killed at first"

"Oh ok"

"After this Anakin is sent to Mustafar where he and Padmé meet. At first joy, but then when she discovers his new darkness she says she can not follow him. This angers Anakin and he chokes her till she's unconscious…. This begins Obi-wan and Anakin's duel. It was a deadly battle, but Obi-wan succeeded, severing all Anakin's remaining limbs, leaving Anakin to burn to death. But Sideous manages to rescue Vader and puts him into his life support suit. During this Padmé gives birth and dies".

Luke sits in his seat in disbelief.

"I know" I looked into his eyes knowingly and squeezed in support.

"How did she die?" Luke asks referring to Padmé.

"She lost the will to live".

"But she had a child" Luke protests in madness.

"She loved your father, far to much to explain, and without him, well she didn't have the will to keep trying to stay alive".

Luke just sighed, and I stood up, squeezing his shoulder.

"I'll give you some time" I offer him, leaving himself and the cockpit alone.

"Abi?" Luke calls from down the passage.

"Yes?"

"Do- do you really think they truly loved each other?"

"Only an oblivious dumbass wouldn't know they were insanely in love"

"Do you think…. We're as in love as them?"

I _was not_ expecting that question.

"Luke, I know I'm insanely in love with you, but you have to speak for yourself"

"Abi?"

"Yes"

"I'm insanely in love with you"

And to that I smiled, this farm boy…. This manly Jedi, sure knows how to make a girl for head over heels.

XXX

 _Heyyy my lovelies!_

 _Another chapter already?! Hell yer._

 _Have you guys put in the time to check out my other writing account on Quotev yet? If not please check it out now!_

 _Review review review! I want at least 4 before my next chapters published…. So get typing ;)_

 _Ily ~ BB_


	31. Conquering Old Memories

Chapter 21-Conquering Old Memories

 **Luke's pov:**

I sat in the main hold, sitting absently at the dejarik table as if waiting for an opponent.

Returning to Tatooine has brang back many memories, of my childhood, of Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen. Before I had looked out the window and in the distance, saw Beggar's Canyon. Boy, it'd been years since I'd raced around that desert course.

The sound of footsteps approached the room, and I casually smiled at her as she entered, taking a seat opposite me from the table.

"Lets play" she stated, a smug grin plastered upon her lips, competitiveness in her eyes.

"Very well then" I replied, activating the board.

"Prepare to lose Skywalker"

"Don't be so sure miss Colt".

XXX

 **(later)**

"So I was speaking with Leia about the plan, before she and Chewie retreated" I began, yes we were enjoying a good board game, but we didn't just need a game plan for this, we needed to discuss what must be done with taking action on retrieving Han.

"As did I, next stage of the plan is for me to visit Jabba's, you after that, I'll meet with Lando outside the castle".

"Sounds good. I still don't fully trust Lando, though, giving us to the Empire, to Darth Vader himself, I don't know if I can ever trust him after that" I pointed out, surely she felt the same way.

"Luke I can assure you he's trustworthy" she defended Lando.

"What makes you so sure?"

"He gave me his word, that he'd never betray us again"

"Why would he give it to you? Are you special to him?"

She looked down to her feet ashamed, her sparkling blue eyes fell dark.

"Well are you?" I ask, more abruptly, raising to stand.

She shook her head in fluster "I'm not sure if I still am or not"

" _Still?_ " I inquire further, what was she getting about?

"Perhaps I was special to him at one point in time!"

"When? In the last year? You've only known each other that long"

She shook her head once again, this time slowly, that shameful look returned to her face. "No. I've known him far longer than that"

I tilted my head at her "what do you mean?"

"I _mean_ that we met when I was 16!"

I widen my eyes in stun, dumb founded "when could you have possibly met! You never left Tatooine until we were 19"

She shook her head again, and I was starting to believe it was malfunctioning it was shaking so much.

"No Luke. Remember when you didn't see me for 3 months?"

I narrowed my eye brows at her, yes I did. I only allowed myself to nod.

"Well I didn't have a parasite, I was on Coreilla".

I widen my eyes, wider than a trangia stove. "Why didn't I know!"

"Because I couldn't tell you" she sighed.

"Tell me what?"

"That I had a boyfriend"

"You what?!"

She rushed over to me, pressing my broad shoulders down as if it would calm me.

Her voice was speedy now "when I went to Coreilla I met Lando at deluxe café, I agreed to let him take me to dinner"

I began walking out the main hold, closely followed behind by Abi.

"We dated for the three months I was there but when I realized I loved you I broke up with him!"

We were closing in on my room.

"Stop trying to sugar coat it" I tell her firmly, we've reached my room.

"Luke please!" she shoats at me as I slam the door behind me in anger.

I stormed through the room in a newfound silence and plummeted onto my bed, throwing my face into the quilts.

Men had a reputation to be strong and handy, they had a reputation to not cry, but that was a stereotypical form of men. And so I allowed a few tears to escape my eyes.

 **Abi's pov:**

I sat in the cockpit, staring out the foggy window, paralyzed.

He was angry, _very_ angry, and I regretted whole fully forever going out with Lando, for not telling Luke.

I'd given Luke his space, but I felt now I had to go speak to him before he had to leave. Even if he didn't speak back.

So I lift myself from the seat groggily, my neatly braided hair now a little out of place, my fresh face now blotchy from the crying.

I don't bother knocking on the door before entering, I'd be dismissed before even being seen. So with gentleness and ease, I click the doorknob and creep slowly into the room.

He's flopped on his moth eaten arm chair, his face barely is visible and I can't with the might of me see his eyes. I knew he knew I was here, that he could see me staring guiltily at him from across the room.

I didn't dare smile, not even twitch my lips upwards.

His eyes were avoiding me and I needn't ask why.

"Excuse me for barging in I just-"

"Don't" he protested against hearing my voice.

I silenced all together and just stood, locked to the wall. He still couldn't look me square in the face, but at least his hand had emerged away from his face.

The silence was deafening, stretching along a enduring period. We were in the same room but on two different planets, in need of a wormhole to meet again. And it was killing me.

"Luke can I please have the chance to speak!"

Upon my outburst his eyes shot up and when his blue met mine, they weren't as blue as before. A line of red danced around his pupils and rage poured from it, and all at once I filled with guilt again.

"I know, your angry, I know" I shuddered.

He grabbed a few of his hair and pulled on it, I was horribly aware now he was more confused and crazed than angry, though he was most certaintly still fuming. "Abi how could you not tell me! … I…. just…. How could you?"

He was more furious than I anticipated.

"I was ashamed Luke! Dating a man nearly twice my age isn't exactly something I was proud of"

"Then why did you?!"

"16 year old girls aren't known for being wise!" I shouted back at him.

"Your right 16 year old girls are known for being sluts!"

I silenced after that.

"I mean who goes to another planet for 3 months, dates a 28 year old smuggler, dumps him and comes back home, and doesn't tell their best friend!" Luke continued in anger.

I remained silent.

"Abi! You tell me!"

I stood away from the wall and lingered my way to the door.

"To answer your question, a slut, which apparently is what I am according to you" and with that I stormed out his room, sprinting for the boarding ramp, I had to get off this ship.

XXX

 **(later)**

The Y-Wing flew full throttle along this rocks red sandy terrain. The speed blew gusts of sand behind the ship, and the flight would've been _exhilarating,_ if I wasn't so…. So emotional.

I was guilty, devastated, miserable, furious, all the above you could say.

I felt toxic when I was on the Falcon, I _had_ to get outta of there.

The trip came to a halt as I approached it, and it didn't look at all different.

I stopped the Y-Wing and hopped out, walking towards my childhood, my home.

I froze, staring up at the old wooden door that lead inside, and slowly opened it.

It was _exactly_ the same.

The living room, occupied with the same few green lounges and worn patterned rug. The TV sat on the rustic wooden bench it always had, surrounded by the hundreds of pictures my parents had cherished so deeply.

I subtly strode towards the pictures, and gently picked one up.

It was covered in a layer of dust, but aside from that, it was the exact same.

It projected a young girl, wide, childish blue eyes and brown hair past her ass. On her right she lay in the lap of a man, he possessed deep blue eyes, dark brown hair, and a scruffy, short beard. And on her left was a beautiful women, with popping green eyes as chest nut hair, and this women held the little girls delicately small hand.

The next image I observed, included two tweens, twelve could be an accurate guess. The girl had her brown hair tied into an abundance of braids, and she was carried on the back of a handsome boy with sand blonde hair and blue eyes. They were smiling, laughing a better description, the happiness they felt couldn't be compared to.

I missed that.

The next portrait held the image of a baby, blue eyes, soft brown hair, dressed in a purple romper. I could almost hear the giggles, the joyfulness.

With resistance I drew myself away from the images of my life, I couldn't really tell that there were tears streaming from my blue eyes.

I moved to the kitchen down the hallway, and when I entered, my heart dropped.

At the dining table an open newspaper sat, almost waiting for father to return from the dead and continue reading the article.

On the chopping board sat a dirty knife that'd never been washed, and a few moldy ingredients for what looked like would've been a soup.

I observed the ingredients further and noticed potato, cheese and leek, all ingredients of my favourite meal.

I gasped, more tears trickled in floods down my cheeks, Mother was cooking me my favourite meal for that night.

I threw my hands to my face and sobbed loudly, of course I wasn't upset that I'd missed out on the meal, I was _devastated_ because it was my fault we didn't all get to eat it together as a happy family.

I ran from the kitchen and to my room, as if on instinct I flopped onto the bed.

Immediately I began choking in spluttering coughs from the dust that coated the quilt. I jumped up from the bed and stood in the room wiping the dust I was now covered in.

And once I was clean I was able to take in the entire thing.

It was almost like a sanctuary, it hadn't been touched since I last left it.

Upon the dresser sat the mascara and lip-gloss I'd used the day Luke and I were cleaning R2 and 3PO. Beside it was my scratched hand mirror, the same crack went right through the reflection.

I opened my wardrobe, more dust blown into my lungs. I coughed loudly before exploring inside my clothes, all moth eaten.

I pushed through the coat hangers, and came across something I didn't recognize.

Pulling it off of the rail, I placed the item on the bed, stripping it of the cover that protected it.

And when I saw the dress, I was gaping in awe.

It was stunning. (this is the dress dress/set?id=196553393)

Words could not begin to describe it's beauty, only two could, truly magnificent.

It was like a dress out of a fairytale where they live happily ever after.

As I continue observing the piece I noticed a piece of paper handing off of it, and I curiously retrieve it, reading what it said.

 _To our dearest Abi,_

 _We knew this day would come, and we are truly excited to experience it all right by your side._

 _We know the groom is probably all sorts of amazing, exactly what an amazing girl like you deserves._

 _Hopefully you remember on this special day how truly wonderful you are, giving yourself to a man you love to pieces._

 _We're sure he'll be a great son and law to us and husband to you… but if he doesn't treat you right we're gonna be out to get him!_

 _You are the light of our life and we are so incredibly happy for you._

 _~ Mother and Father_

I didn't recognize the tears at first. From what I can tell my cries not pretty. My eyes swell and turn red. I'm unable to speak, unable to breath, nothing. The world around becomes a blur of colour that melts to grey. A weight in my chest and locks in my throat. The pain in the back of my mind comes forward by the slightest reminder. A small token of sorrow and misery. Small crystal beads trail down my cheeks to my neck, and then chest. Only to melt into the cloth I wear or to fall off my pouting lip.

My loud sobs echoed through the empty house…. I would call it a home but the warmth it once held vanished. A home should bring your spirit up not down, make me smile not frown. I wasn't attempting to rhyme but the sorrow almost made me feel as if I were a poet, expressing my every emotion, and right now I was in sniffles into my sleeve.

I couldn't be sure if returning home was a good idea or bad. But I wasn't sticking around to figure it out, and so I zipped the dress back up, throwing it over my shoulder, and left.

Standing in the doorway I look one last time at the house I once called home and whispered.

"Rest in peace"

One last bead of salty liquid fell form my eye before I gently closed the front door, making my way back to my Y-Wing.

XXX

 _Bonjour tout le monde!_

 _Sorry felt like I needed another way to greet you guys without saying hey, hi or hello ;)_

 _I feel sad now, because of Luke and Abi's fight, and because of her trip back home._

 _I'd hate to imagine myself in her position._

 _I think I'm writing as fast as lightning at the moment, I can't pull myself away from my laptop._

 _Those who have checked out my account on Quotev, thank you, yes I know I know, I have the exact same story, I just wanted to be abled to share it with my people._

 _How'd you guys enjoy this chapter? Please tell me in a review xx_

 _Sace and I are going camping this weekend so that means I won't be writing for 3-4 days_

 _Anyway like and follow as well, it makes such a difference._

 _Love youuu ~ BB_


	32. Jabba's Palace

Chapter 22-Jabba's Palace

 **Abi's pov:**

It had been two excruciatingly lengthy days since I'd returned home, and since the argument.

And I couldn't be sure what was more painful…. The hurtful words, or the tense silence following.

Neither of us had exchanged much communication since, only a few words to clarify the plan or to acknowledge when we were to retreat.

And now, I was finally off the ship and arriving upon Jabba's palace to meet with Calrissian.

The tangerine sunset bathed the secret entrance in a buttery gold light, and as I stood patiently waiting for Lando's arrival, I watched as the sun hid behind a mountain of stones and sand.

I slightly jumped as Lando hurdled forward from the doorway in an attempt to startle me, and he did so with great success.

He chuckled as I snarled at him "miss me?" he asked in his low, charismatic tone.

"Not at all" I answered, crossing my arms and turning my nose up.

He chuckled again, looking down at the floor before taking me all in.

"Wow"

"Like what you see?" I giggle lightly, my blue eyes twinkling in the new moonlight.

"You've grown"

"Well I'm 22"

"Very beautiful for a 22 year old" he smirks, leaning in to place a kiss on my hand, but I push him away hastily.

"Lando" I sigh.

"Yes?" he looks up with a devilish gleam in his brown orbs.

"No" I state firmly, cementing in my decision.

"Very well then" he shrugs, as if he were shrugging a jacket off his shoulders.

"So is all going to plan?" I question after a short moment of silence.

"Well….." Lando squinted his eyes, and the fact that he even remotely grimaced warned me that something was not falling into place.

"Well?" I stare square into his chocolate brown eyes, but it feels as if I'm looking right through him.

"Well, Han's free of the Carbonite"

"Great!" I begin a mini celebration within my own head, and I do so grinning triumphantly, but when I look back at Calrissian, he doesn't seem to be grinning.

I cock my head to the side and he takes that as a request for more information, accurate guess.

"And he's being held prisoner with Chewie, not a surprise, that was planned, as was the droids acting at the Hutt's commands… but Leia got caught, so now she's Jabba's slave" Lando explained, his voice appeared drained.

"Well it won't be for long until.." I begin, but when I come across having to say Luke's name… for some- some reason it made my chest tighten.

Lando observes me curiously, knowing something was up.

I sigh painfully, and then continue, "Until Luke comes and saves the day".

Lando knits his eyebrows together again but decides not to press, and begins escorting me to the throne room.

Jabba's throne room was filled with the vilest, most grotesque creatures ever conceived in the universe. I felt very small as I pause in the doorway to the dimly lit chamber. As Lando and I overlook the room of drunken courtiers, a twi'lek, partially illuminated by the light shafts, approaches us.

"Who are you?" the male twi'lek, known as Bib Fortuna, asks me in Twi'leki. A language I was lucky enough to learn, along with a few others apart from Basic.

"No-one" I wave my hand, much like how Ben had done to the 'troopers 4 years ago.

"I will not be fooled by your Jedi mind tricks" Bib protests in Twi'leki.

"Yes you will" I wave my hand a second time.

"No I won't!" he restrains weakly, I almost had him under my trance when….

"Fortuna!", it was a deep, terrifying voice that I knew belonged to one person… well Hutt.

"Who Sa this?" Jabba gestures towards me, speaking in Huttese that was easily interpretable.

"A girl sir, she attempted to use a Jedi trick on me!" Bib exclaims hysterically.

"Koose here Tah me" Jabba orders for me to be brought to him.

Bib escorts me across the room to the platform upon rested the leader of the nauseated crowd: Jabba the Hutt. The monarch of the galactic underworld was a repulsive blob of bloated fat with a maniacal grin. And as I stand be forth the horrible creature, I notice chained at the neck to the gruesome Hutt was Leia. I can see the shame on her face, and the concern in her eyes.

At the foot of the dais sat an obnoxious birdlike creature, Salacious Crumb.

The slobbering degenerate then began to speak after I stood upon his vision.

"What Sa Do name?" the Hutt slurred his Huttese words, which I could barely make out.

I had to be careful from here on, this powerful figure most likely knew my name if said it, and that meant I'd be handed over to the Empire.

"Olivia Amaro" I lied blankly, staring straight through his large, bulging black eyes.

"Chone why a U here?"

"No reason" I responded emotionlessly. I had no responses for this gruesome criminal, and I'd have to reply on the spot, so it was simpler to go with a straight, plain lie than a complexed.

"Bib" Jabba requests for Bib's attention.

Bib directs his attention to the cruel Hutt.

"Make Da girl may dancer" the blob of fat ordered, whilst seducing me.

"As you wish" Bib bows to his master before tugging harshly at my wrist, nearly knocking my shoulder from it's socket. Shortly after I was shoved inside a petite room.

The floor was eroded, water sat in the sunken areas in the cement. A single window cast a dingy light in the dressing room making all that surrounded me barely visible. A mirror hung dangerously on a rusting nail knocked into the wall, the mirror was worn, scratched and cracked making it impossible to see the reflection.

"Change" Bib Fortuna ordered, pointing his wrinkly pink finger towards an erotic dancers costume, just viewing it caused me to snarl in disgust.

The red-eyed Twi'lek then slammed the heavy door closed and I stared miserably at my slave gown. I was not looking forward to this.

XXX

g02. .

The costume beyond humiliated me, I felt so trampy, a slut as Luke had called me.

 _Oh Luke….._

I pressed my rosy pink lips together and bat the salty tears away fro, my glistening blue eyes.

Why did _I_ feel guilty? Yes originally I had been the criminal, but what Luke called me…. It was unforgivable.

I loved him, so, so, so much, but I hated him. My heart broke in half after our fight, and it was a wound that could only be repaired with turning back time.

First my heart dropped to the floor, then began beating at the speed of a cheetah, next it was burning as if it were a flame in the fires of Hell… and lastly it detached, one half was Luke, the other half was me.

As much as I was upset with the farm boy, I hoped and wistfully prayed he would show up soon and save us all. As long as he didn't see my clothing.

The shiny gold bikini top certaintly boosted my cleavage, but it probably chagrined my face further.

As I stood in the throne room, the drunken aliens watched my every move in pure lust and I sighed deeply.

The murky light glowered on my contoured cheeks and an applause rippled like a chorus through the audience – beginning the music.

I stretched down into my beginning pose, and slowly emerged to a sky height, foot in palm, leg perfectly straight.

"Feeling used, but I'm, still missing you, and I can't, feel the end of this, just wanna feel your kiss, against my lips"

The lyrics flow through my lips and harmonize perfectly in time with the instruments.

"Now all this time, is passing by, but I still can't seem to tell you why it hurts me every time I see you, realize, how much I need you"

As I sung the melody I could feel my heart gasping for air as if it was suffocated by love.

"I hate you, I love you, I hate that I love you, don't want to but I can't put, nobody else, in front of you"

I danced gracefully, elegantly and precisely, but it felt as if my feet were being weighed down with led. It had been years since I did my ballet, and I hadn't practiced my vocals in some time. But the audience seemed pleased with my performance.

"I hate you, I love you, I hate that I want you, but you want her, you need her, and I will never be her…" as I sung the lyrics I felt the tears creep and surge in my glistening blue eyes and all at once it blurred my vision, threatening to erupt in streams of beady tears. And I allowed it.

I collapsed to my knee's upon the grotty floor and threw my face into my soft hands, sentencing for the tears to flood. The tears stung my eyes and blocked my sight of two gamorrean guards approaching me in my spluttering break down.

"No" Jabba protested, and the two snotty guars backed away.

I looked up at the treacherous overweight creature hoping for mercy, freedom. Instead the Hutt brought his hand down on a button, and I felt myself plummet.

Jabba's dais slid forward across the trap doors opening, sealing it closed.

As I tumbled through the tunnel I acknowledged an echoing scream, and slowly came to terms it was my own, unbidden and all.

I landed amidst the skeletal remains of various creatures, of twi'lek, humanoid, falleen and more. The harsh sand I seemed to have landed upon massaged un comfortably between my bare toes and a migraine rushed to my head upon impact.

I glanced up at the bottom of the grating, where Jabba and his courtiers gazed down at me and cackled mercilessly.

I saw Leia and 3PO through the grating far above me, easily recognizing the fear that displayed in Leia's chocolate brown eyes. _It's going to be alright, Leia, don't worry._

Then, there was a deafening rumbling sound, and I looked to the pits far wall of beige rocks, where a large iron door began to rise up into a slot in the rocky ceiling. A ghastly growl echoed from the holding cave beyond the iron door, and it was that sound that triggered the trauma in my eyes, and is stumbled whilst backing away.

"Oh dear!" 3PO stressed from above the Rancor Pit. I'd heard stories about this creature, heard story of what it can do, what's it's done, what it's capable of.

Which was exactly why I wasn't looking forward to my fate.

When I caught a glimpse of the Rancor's massive claws I shuddered and my eyes widened in alarm, and upon instinct ran to the tunnel I had fallen through. I didn't have various options, so I'd take what I could get. I was no match for a Rancor, so I did not plan on battling one.

I lurched inside the tunnel on two powerful legs, and struck one leg onto the side of the metallic tunnel and pressed my back as forcefully as I could on the top of it.

Held my position. Repeated. At this rate there was a good chance I'd escape.

As I continued my tactic I grew closer and closer to the opening. My bare back employed with goose bumps like how it had on Hoth in the blizzards. The purple drape of my outfits bottoms flung to my dominating side.

Once I'd finally reached the peak of the tunnel, my relief was short-lasted as I saw it was blocked off.

How stupid of me! How did my brain not comprehend that the trap door was sealed!

I allowed myself to slide back down the shaft, no-use wasting my energy attempting to open a seal I had no chance at opening. I fell back upon the rough substance we call sand again.

As I whipped up to my feat I was able to examine the reptile-like beast in full scale.

Five meters tall. Could be worse.

The Rancor had an enormous, fanged maw set beneath a pair of small glowing eyes. It's head and jaw seemed to take up most of it's body. It's two, long arms ended in absurdly long talons. A broken chain dangled from a monacle at its right wrist. I noticed the pits walls bore deep scratched and claw marks from others to attempted to escape the Rancor and failed.

 _I can't do this, I'm going to die today._

" _Don't say such rubbish"_ Master.. well- Grandfather as he preferred, spoke.

" _I have no chance"_ I knew it as a fact.

" _Try, you're a Jedi Knight"_ he attempted to encourage me, and failed.

" _I will try, but I'll only die tired"_

And with that finished, I focused back on the Rancor. Jabba's cohorts cackles and jeered whilst the Hutt himself smiled grotesquely.

As the gruesome, enormous Rancor approached me my heart raced to an extent that was faster then it ever had before, me, even in pristine physical health, had an unhealthy heart rate at this moment – but it dropped to my feat at the sound of ones voice.

"I'll pay for her"

Almost every being who could here the voice looked to it's source.

 _Hello my lovely people!_

 _I'm incredulously apologetic for taking so bloody long to get a chapter up, please let me explain._

 _You see I've had it written for some time now but haven't had access to my electronic devices to write it up and post._

 _Again, so, so, so… sorry_

 _I have a feeling from here on I'm going to be taking longer to update, but it will be for all our benefits xx_

 _What do you think? What can I do to be better? Reviews are GREATLY appreciated_

 _Like and follow as well xD_

 _Love you all ~ BB_


	33. Bad News

Hello my wonderful people,

I bring sad news, unfortunately, and I do hope you can all here me out…

I am going to put all my writing on hold for a little while – as I have reached an extremely stressful time. My family will be needing my help whilst I'm committing to school and there will simply not be time for me to ever write for a few months. Of course I will return! I truly love writing here and am devastated I'm going to have to take a break, but I had no other choice.

You guys have been great, and I hope that your all still here when I return. If you want to know more about my stories or why I have to leave please message me.

Goodbye, for now ~ BB


	34. Rescue's and Reunions's

Chapter 23 – Rescue's And Reunion's

 **Abi's pov:**

"I'll pay for her" declared Holly, who approached Jabba who slumped lazily upon his throne, stroking Leia's bare skin as if she was a domestic pet.

"Kava much?" the Monarch of the underworld asked the young Solo, who's brunette curls matted into a messy bun that allowed the warm breeze to tickle the back of her neck.

"Name your price" Holly stated boldly, and in true Solo style, smirked with not an ounce of doubt or worry within her chocolate brown orbs.

Jabba listed the amount of credits he despired, all the while I frantically sprinted around the Rancor pit in hopes of surviving.

The audience formed a collective gasp at the price the vile gangster proposed, even I managed to stumble in shock, though Holly's facial expression held no differ, and she firmly agreed with the Hutt's ridiculous offering.

"You have a deal, mighty Jabba"

In a matter of seconds I was rushed out of Rancor pit, shoved to the side of my best friend, and be forth the evil, manacled, grotesque, Hutt.

In the quietest whisper I could muster, I murmured into Holly's ear "you don't possess that many credits". I knew she was up to no good when a devilish grin arose upon her face.

"We'll all chip in" she assure me, though I just incredulously shake my head, my loose brown locks freely moving. It took a great abundance of force to restrain my own sly smirk, stifling the snorted giggle that crept up my mouth.

"Wamma je ateema" the 604 year old Hutt demanded, causing Holly's figure beside mine to shudder.

"See, I don't have the cash with me _currently,_ but with just a little time-"

Jabba Desilijic Tiure flung and wailed his flubby arms, his anger as boiling as lava, it was churning within him eating away in destruction.

"Solo! Do much like do older brother, take hoohah tah do cell! The slobbering creature exclaimed in such a thunderous manner that I finally understood. I finally understood what ever meant when they warned about his vicious temper, endless greed, gruesome appetite, and fondness of violent and erotic entertainment. That was why so many criminals found him legendary, and why he was the reigning crime lord of the Outer Rim territories for centuries.

A couple of Gamorrean guards emerged from the drunken and crazed crowd and locked their grasp on both Holly and I. Their thievishly large hands crunched harshly at my flesh, and I knew a lavender bruise would come as a result.

I scowled at the Monarch as the guards fiercely pressed my shoulder blades together, an immensely painful position, and escorted Holly and I to our cells.

As we were shoved harshly down the corridor, I noticed how it basked in a murky moonlight and how an individual skylight casted a glow in the eroded hallway that appeared much like my changing room. The passage radiated the scent of loam and perspiration, and as much is it was off-putting, it slightly acted as a comfort, an invisible, companionable presence. Though I knew very well that when morning arose, the binary blazing suns, Tatoo 1 and 2, also known as G1 and G2, would mold the loamy fragrance into a scorching scent at atmosphere.

The sentries were grasped tightly onto me with one hand, while the free hand clasped their heavy-duty axe, a necessity for them, as I had never come across a Gamorrean that didn't have it's axe within a meter range. I was mildly surprised that they recognized my cell with their weak eyes, and formidable low intelligence, which they were commonly known for. It struck as a thought, why a wealthy Monarch such as Jabba, who practically bathed in endless credits and riches, would purchase such cheap, useless sentries, when he could use his wealth to purchase the best in the industry.

The heavy iron door whined and timely creaked open. Both guards chucked me inside the dingy cell, collapsing me upon my bare knees. Though I didn't bother to arise, instead I huddled into a ball, the welled up emotions finally released. The door slammed shut, allowing only a thin silver light from the crack in the door to alight the dim cell.

I cried, slowly, and with tears dripping down my temples and the soft hum of my own voice echoing throughout the cell. I knew I existed and breathed, it was the only thing I needed to know. Yet, it sometimes seemed that I meant nothing to anyone, more rather, _someone_. I was alone, sinking deeper and deeper within my own ocean of tears.

The rest of the galaxy could be seen, drifting farther and farther away as teardrops made up my ocean. They fell into my parted lips and stuck to my eyelashes. I could taste them, rolling down my parched throat.

I had thought that I was alone, but a shaky, timid, male voice, echoed inside the cell.

"Hello? Who's there?"

It appeared very dissimilar to the last I'd heard it, seeing as it lacked its usual arrogant flare, though it came to me like a wrecking ball, _I knew that voice._

"Han!"

It erupted past my lips before I gave it permission, but my bubbling jubilancy couldn't be masked.

"Abi?!" He seemed to be excited just as I. His cry was followed by a wail from Chewie.

"Chewie!"

Han and I drew to each other like magnets and embraced, the hug was the most comfort I'd felt in a while, because I knew with ultimate certainty, that Han would never let anything happen to me. Together we laughed ecstatically, grinning as if we never had before. The dim shafts of light allowed me to visualize Han just slightly, but it was enough, because I hadn't seen his humbling face in a full year, and I had truly missed it.

"How are you?" Han questioned, pulling himself from the envelope as Chewie wrapped his furry arms around me.

"Been better" I shrugged, still beaming a perfect smile, shining my pearly whites.

"It's good to see you" I sigh, throwing once arm around Han as I press my frosty face against his chest of radiating warmth, and I feel his arm around me.

"It's good to see you to" he hummed quietly.

XXX

I was sprawled across the eroded concrete and pure, and immense, utter _exhaustion._ I huddled beside Han, who peacefully slumbered, whilst Chewie refused to sleep, instead standing at the heavy door of the cell.

Han acted to me as a cozy teddy bear, of which I could snuggle into, although Chewie would seem more qualified for this, my only choice was Han, and he ended up fitting the role perfectly.

In the darkness our embrace felt like a little touch of heaven, warm, together, cozy. A small part of me wished I could extend the night just so I could stay close to him for longer, safe in his embrace, comforted, and away from the ridiculed world I live in. His arms wrapped right around me bringing a peace I hadn't felt for a long time, a calming of the storms in my heart. In his embrace, I began to believe that there is nothing out there to fear.

All the while guilt swallows me up, as if feeling the comfort of my best friend was cheating on Luke, even though Luke and I aren't even and official couple. It was outrageous how I felt this way! How _he_ made me like this. Though I suppose it's my fault, just as much as it's his. I mean – you have to truly love someone to feel guilty doing nothing. But then again, why do I even love him? He did wrong by me, called me things I wish he hadn't. I attempted to force myself to hate him... but there was this conscience within me telling me it was impossible to hate him, because I've fallen so madly in love with him that I can't escape it. And I _truly_ can't.

In an attempt to distract my thoughts, I think to my padawan, Maisha, and how she's going back on Admiral Ackbar's flagship, under the surveillance of Mon Mothma. She's most likely already wrecked havoc on the flagship, as the mischievous child she is. 10-year-olds can truly be quite cheeky, can't they? I suppose I was just the same at her age.

When I can no longer extract myself from my direct thoughts, I forlornly noiselessly weep, and eventually, fall into the oblivion of dreams…

XXX

 **Well, It's been awhile!**

 **I'm back baby, I couldn't resist the urge any longer, and so with great happiness I uploaded – and this will continue.**

 **My break is over, I've helped my family best I can, and will have to continue this, so chapters may take a while to upload, but some is better then none!**

 **I'm moving to a different country, so as you can imagine, there's a lot to get done in the next month and a half, but I've decided to include writing in there as well.**

 **In our time apart, I've done a lot of reading and researching on Star Wars, and have learnt a lot of which I'm going to include in my stories.**

 **Yes, STORIES.**

 **I'm currently publishing this story, as well as another on my account. It's an Obi-wan kenobi/OC and is called** ** _Built Up Feelings._** **Please press on my account and check it out, it will not disappoint!**

 **Wow so much has happened and it feels great to talk to you guys again, and, as always, please REVIEW!**

 **~ BB**


	35. Meeting Eye's

Chapter 24-Meeting Eye's

 **A/N: Some dialogue from this chapter will be different from dialogue from the original movie. Sorry, but with original character's comes an original story. Jokes, all credit goes to the man we worship who calls himself George Lucas, I've just changed minor things xD Ok then enjoy!**

 **Abi's pov:**

Though my eyes are open I can't think of why; my heart is pounding, mind empty. It's as if a hypodermic of adrenaline has been emptied into my carotid. I strain into the utter darkness, breathing rate beginning to steady.

Once my brain comprehends, I become aware of the firm grip at my arm. A languid Gamorrean sentry tightened his grasp on my shoulder, and as his square grubby nails nipped at my flesh I suppressed a grimace.

He escorted me roughly through a dimly lighted passage, and deep into the monastery's subterranean chambers, until we encountered Jabba the Hutt's throne room. The ominous Hutt sat on top of a pit that housed the pet rancor which had tried to mangle me. At the flick of a switch, the concealed door in the floor of the chamber would deposit a threatening guest into an inescapable pit while onlookers could watch as the rancor made short work of its meal.

It had been first instinct to glance over to the notorious Hutt from Nal Hutta, the Hutt home world, but after so, it came to my attention I had not been the only one escorted.

Boldly, my azure eyes traced like a pencil over the other captives. _Holly, Han, Chewie….._ then from a cross the room another figure was dragged be forth the steaming Hutt, _Luke._

 **Luke's pov:**

With a flurry numerous guards dragged me across the chamber violently. To give us a path, the courtiers parted like the red sea. When I was standing before the throne, I acknowledged Han, of whom I finally get to see released from the carbonite. A full year of risking our lives in search for Han. Friendship and love had been what drove us. I didn't for a second regret that, for looking upon my friend in this moment was more rewarding then a million credits.

With subtleness, I nudge the side of Han with a beaming grin "good to see you again, old buddy"

I only smile brighter when Han's face alights with glee "Luke! Are you in this mess now, too?"

I recognize how his brown orbs squint, quite likely blind from being trapped within the carbonite for so long "wouldn't miss it".

In that moment, I felt like a boy again, the one that had lived on this rock of a planet for 19 years, a moisture farm boy who dreamed the impossible. Who relied on his friends for excitement. I still reminisce when I had been piloting the swoop through Beggar's Canyon, Abi clinging on my back, with all her trust in me.

In a second my joy had vanished and I was swallowed by guilt.

What _had_ I been thinking?! Why was I such a heartless beast?! Abi, since her first breath, had full faith in me, believed in me, and trusted her heart with me, and I broke it in a miller second. Truthfully, she didn't tell me about her and Lando, but she said she loved me not him. Jealousy does horrible things, I've discovered.

"Well, how we doing?" Han interrupted my thoughts, both brunette brows quirked.

"Same as always" I replied.

"That bad, huh?" Solo muttered. He looked one-hundred and ten percent relaxed, _just like old times_ I contemplated. But in a second he stiffened.

"Where's everyone else?"

"I'm here, Han" Holly murmured from beside him, a gentle grin plastered upon her rosy lips, and a similar grin rose upon his.

"Sis!" he exclaimed jubilantly.

"I'm here" announced Leia stiffly from the Hutt's lap, the chain choked around her neck feeling foreign on her flesh.

"And me"

I missed the voice even though we hadn't been separated all to long, that surge of love wells within my very soul once again and I'm left feeling paralyzed by its strength. If I'd ever give up on the love I feel then I have slain myself, for it is her heart that pumps blood in my veins. If I ever recoiled at her touch I have harmed my soul and need her forgiveness. With her love around me I will always find my way home, for when fear sets my compass spinning, it matters not which direction I take, only that I keep on walking in her direction.

Abi managed to turn on her heel a little and she stood calmly beside Han, her lengthy brunette locks freely slung over her shoulders. The few freckles dotted her cheeks and brang out her azure orbs. I assumed she'd been enslaved at some point judging by the slave bikini, which she bore, and it angered me. Jedi aren't meant to feel such emotion as anger, and with that I extinguished the raging fire. I suppose I can control my emotions well better then my father, Anakin Skywalker.

Suddenly, Jabba bellowed, causing all other audio in the room to terminate "talkdroid!"

Timidly 3PO emerged from behind the gruesome Hutt, and with an embarrassed with a reticent head gesture, spoke to us captives.

"His High Exaltedness, the great Jabba the Hutt, has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately" the golden protocol droid addressed.

It was almost humorous how the Hutt believed we'd die, I had formulated numerous plans of escape and success, none of which had our lives terminated.

"Good, I hate long waits…." Han spoke aloud.

"Your extreme offense against His Majesty" 3PO continued "demands the most torturous form of death-"

"No sense in doing things halfway" Han grumbled again, cutting off 3PO, who, admittedly, simply hated being interrupted.

"You will we taken to the Dune Sea, where you will be thrown into the Great Pit of Carkoon…"

Shrugging, Han spoke again "that doesn't sound to bad"

 _Same as he was before the carbonite,_ I realized broodingly which a faint smirk.

"The resting place of the all powerful Sarlacc. In his belly you will find a new definition of pain and suffering, as you slowly digest for a thousand years"

"On second thought, we could pass on that" reconsidered Han, and I humorously wondered if he'd ever stop interrupting.

Chewie barked in agreement.

I just grinned "you should have bargained, Jabba. This is the last mistake you'll ever make". I was incapable of restraining the satisfaction in my voice.

Jabba was, simply putting it, evil. Jabba's refusal of the bargain was actually positive in my mind, it gave me the opportunity to burn the despicable crime-lord. Of course, my primary objective was to free my friends and escape out of harms way, but freeing the galaxy of this underworld kind was not a negative thing. Just a darkly tinted prospect.

Despicably the Hutt chortled "take them away".

A thunderous applause rippled through the courtiers as myself and the others were carried off. Leia looked to us with a gaze of true concern, but once we caught each others glimpse I radiated back a broad and genuine smile.

 _Bad mistake for you, Jabba._

XXX

 **Hey hey hey! Enjoy this chapter? Great!**

 **I loved writing it so much, having Luke look at Abi is what gives me life quite truly.**

 **I've came to the decision that I would like** ** _at least_** **5 reviews until I post the next chapter. Cause guys – that'd get me to 100 reviews!**

 **Love you all so much, your support is what keeps me going through my rough times.**

 **~ BB**


	36. Thank You!

Sorry guys, unfortunately, this is not an update, though the next chapter is well underway!

This is actually a note of appreciation, please, take a minute, because everybody….

WE'VE REACH 100 REVIEWS!

Sorry, but I can not actually get over how amazing this is, as it's been my goal for, like, ever.

I couldn't have done this without you guys, you are so amazing, bless you all xx

As a reward for your amazingness, I will try to update in a couple of days, and will be adding a MAJOR plot twist into one of the future chapters that I hope you guys will absolutely love!

Love, love, love you all and hopefully I'll update soon xD ~ BB


	37. Escape

Chapter 24-Escape

 **Abi's pov:**

Cells, as it seemed, were my new home. Consistently I'm imprisoned in one of these chambers of hell. Sometimes belonging to the Empire, but in today's case, Jabba Desilijic Tiure, also often referred to as the great 'Bloated One'.

It seemed to me that the infamous Hutt didn't give much care to his cells though, regardless of the fact that he was continuously using them. The slabs of concrete within them were un even and eroded, and the only slither of light came from the miniscule window that peeked out from the floor of this prison. And it wasn't as if the pathetic excuse of a window gave of enough light to make the barest amount of the jail visible, I'm lucky to even manage to see the outline of my own hand.

I suppose I shouldn't be complaining, Jedi are tolerant, and persevere, so I very well will fall in those footsteps.

Suddenly, I inadvertently toppled onto my back on the dodgy floor, nausea circling within my gut. I wrapped myself in the duvet, waves of nausea adding to my misery.

Suddenly, my brain felt like it would swell beyond the capacity of my skull and now my dehydration was too obvious to ignore.

Again, my stomach lurched and gurgled. I raised my heavy eyelids half way only for them to fall shut. I raised them again and swung my bare feet to the concrete again. It was cold and damp underfoot. One bleary look passed my azure eyes, and then I was leaning forward prepared to hurl.

My stomach contracted violently. My meals from the last week propelled into the air and splattered the eroded floor space and wall of the cell. I heaved again and once more the room was sprayed. I felt weak. I sank to my knees and retched until only clear liquid was coming up. I surveyed the mess with bleary eyes as my stomach gradually settled.

Where had that came from? I couldn't think of anything to cause such a nauseous action. Supposedly the dehydration, or deprivation of food. Perhaps simply the stress.

Abruptly, there came a faint hum. Perhaps not a hum, but a twitching echo. It was barely audible, but I could hear it. The sound came from the rusting bench, the sound something between the buzz of a Lock Pick droid, and the blow of an X-Wing engine.

With caution, with both reasons of aspiring to avoid walking on my last weeks lunch and not wishing to frighten and scare off whatever the noise belonged to.

The nausea now fully evacuated from my body, I crept towards the sounds source, and as I peaked around the oil slicked leg of the bench, I found myself staring square faced at a miniature droid. And, quite frankly, it was plain _adorable._

For an eye, or what I suppose would be the eye, was a single large ebony sphere. And the body, well, figure of the droid was quite tiny and round, and on the surface was two short wings, one on the left, and one of the right. It was coloured in oranges and whites and light greys, and floated a few centimeters off the ground.

Lucky, he doesn't have to sit on this dreadful excuse of polished concrete.

Softly, I spoke to the very tiny droid, not aspiring to scare it, "hey, little guy".

It chirped in response, proving why hypothesis wrong, as I had believed it'd be shy, where as the droid, in fact, is quite courageous, or just not shy.

I chuckled, a slight grin on my rosy hued insolence, "what's your name fella?" I questioned, cautiously branching my hand out so it can crawl up my arm, and, with success, it did.

Raising it to eye view, I observed the rudder, and read the aurebesh letters upon it, printed in a white scale.

 _RX-8347._

RX-8347 spoke again, mustering in binary the words " _what is your name?"_

I humbly grinned, "call me Abi, Rex. _Rex… hmm_ , can I call you that?"

The droid beeped in a chirpy tone. That's a yes.

"Great" I agreed, continuing to observe the structure of the droid.

"So why are you here Rex?" I strike a conversation, in simple curiosity. After all, why would a droid be in a prison cell in the one and only Jabba the Hutt's palace?

Rex chorused with beeps.

"Came here to investigate, eh? You some kind of spy or something?"

Rex beeped again, more negatively this time.

"Then what do you mean _investigate_?" I inquire further, mildly confused by what Rex was leading on.

Rex bleeped to myself an explanation, his hurried droid tone, high pitched from his littleness. It was just so adorable, I can't stress how cute this droid is.

"To investigate the planet?" I knitted my defined chestnut brows in thought, wasn't that task for explorer droids? "are you some kind of exploration droid?"

Rex chirped with affirmative.

I arched both my eyebrows, in, admittedly, startle, " _you,_ an explorer droid? Then what are you doing trapped in this hell?"

Exploration droids are second-degree droids designed for investigating planets. They're often assigned to scout vessels, as I've heard. They're often equipped with repulsorlift units and advanced sensors., which is perhaps why Rex would've so easily sensed my presence. Exploration droids are one of the main subcategories of second-degree droids, same as astromech, environmental, engineering, and sand sophisticated repair droids.

Rex replied in a low tone of beeps, obviously negative.

"How in the blazes are you trapped? Your small, can't you fit through a gap?" as I speak, I observe the cell, and then I immediately realize, the only gap was the window. "Oh".

Again, Rex exhaled with a string of beeps, sounding, if it were even possible for a droid, smug.

"Yeah, yeah" I surrendered, settling Rex back to the ground, when a thought struck me. Nearly like a bolt of lightening.

"Hey Rex? I may have an idea on how to escape" I announced. Why had I been afraid? Everything would fall into place, it was how the Force worked. I suppose, their are perks with being engulfed in it's power.

I settled into a cross-legged position of the floor that was all but erosion, and together, Rex and I formulated a plan.

XXX

 **Well, I cut this chapter shorter then I had originally planned, but that only means next chapter is going to be more action-packed!**

 **I hope it was good enough, and as I promised in the previous note I left, a major plot twist is impending XD**

 **Review, comment, favourite, follow and all that, it is honestly going to make SUCH a difference!**

 **~ BB**


	38. A Runaway

Chapter 26 - A Runaway

Abi's pov:

Rex and I had devised ourselves an intricate escape plot, but now was no time for procrastination, no, now we had to put our plan into motion.

The primary step in our objection was for Rex to open the door.

I understand that it's supposedly confusing how a droid such as Rex could open a locked door, but amidst our formulating, Rex informed me of his few abilities, one of them, including lockpicking.

It was the perfect gift to commence our escape.

Tentatively, I lifted the diminutive droid from the eroded earth and held him before a panel, which I assumed would be the way to the lock that sealed this silver slate door.

Intrigued, I observed Rex as he unveiled several meager arms from beneath his wings. The scanty arms were thin and short in appearance, but I quirked a 'brow as each arm extended by a significant length.

Each second this droid was impressing me more and more.

The tip of one of Rex's right arms abruptly sparked with an azure light that evoked me of Luke's old light saber.

I sighed forlornly.

I missed him, yet we hadn't been separated for long. I missed him, even though he'd insulted me. Yet somehow, I really, truly, missed him.

The urge to cry comes, chaotic, powerful, spilling hot tears, but I refuse it. My eyes became glacier blue under the sheen of water.

"as soon as we meet I knew you were the one, the one I would spend my days thinking of, and the one I would spend my nights dreaming about. The one who I could hold when they cry, and the one who would laugh with me. The one who I would share my life with and the one I would love forever"

It was the very beginning thought that hit me. The very words Luke himself had whispered to me a year ago upon the Admiral's flagship. At the time, I'd never been so assured that he was truthful in his words. Yet now, I contemplated if he'd even meant it.

My brooding thoughts were all at once interrupted by the sudden absence of my companion, but before my panic could commence, I was relieved to find him inside the door, hopefully fixing our escape.

Intently I listened to the audio of the squeaking of wires and the arms of Rex, but after a little while of hearing the same endless engineering, I concluded that I was a tad weary, and sat myself down.

In the heat, I was barely formulating a thought. There was no cooling in these shabby cells or cloud to block the high twin suns. I curl my fingers around the thin fabric of my skirt, waving it in and out to create just a little air flow, but it's not enough, like an ice cube into hot soup.

Finally, Rex lays out a string of binary beeps to me, signaling his success. I jump up like I'm sitting on a wasp and throw an excited glance at the gradually opening door. I stop and force my face into something more pleasant, before offering Rex and hand, and as he gently sits himself upon my palm, I venture past the door.

Glimpsing out from behind the corner, I note that the Gamorrean Sentry, who supposedly was meant to be standing guard of the multiple cells, was napping.

Perfect, I thought.

Still having Rex gently situated upon my hand, I cautiously make my way down the corridor.

My bare feet were dripping glands of sweat, and therefore the pebbly flooring began to hug my feet, making my trip past the Gamorrean fairly uncomfortable. And unfortunately, audible.

In horror, I watched the Guards green eyelids flutter the slightest bit open. But I was not about to allow myself to be caught once again. That was not even a remote option.

So, not allowing him enough time to notice my appearance, I sprinted. The warm humidity of the Palace made me feel sticky and suffocated. My bikini and hair, slick with perspiration, clung to my skin. I tentatively kept the droid balanced on my palm but it was most difficult in my bolting state. Sweat rolled down my skin in thick, salty beads. I began to feel my heart throbbing inside her chest. My skin felt like it was roasting. I began bouncing slightly as I dashed, which wore me out quickly.

Eventually, when I was 100% sure I was safe, I halted. Panting like a dog, I bent down on my moist knees. My lungs felt like they would burst and my throat was so dry. My stomach churned in ultimate disapproval. Why hadn't I thought of that? Why would I push myself to my limits when I was already nauseous? I settled on that I was stupid.

With all my might I suppressed the loss of another meal chucking from my own very mouth. Again my stomach lurched and gurgled. I shook off the feeling.

Gingerly, I relaxed her arm and lodged Rex on the solid concrete floor, much more suitable than the floor had been in my drab cell.

Rex beeped.

In exhaustion, I nodded, "step 3, seeing as we've already accumulated step 2, is finding a hiding site which we'll disappear within until the others are taken to the execution".

My instructions were followed by a series of extra beeps, questioning on how we are meant to assist in the others escape.

I broodingly frowned, "I'm not sure yet, Rex. But as long as you stay unseen, and I use my 'saber, we should do alright". I knitted together my defined brunette 'brows before resuming my speech, "ok now let's find us a hiding spot"

With that, myself and Rex made our way down the closest corridor in our proximity, attempting to remain unnoticed.

XXX

So, it appears our attempts at hiding have dismally failed.

While we had been searching for a site of hiding down a particularly isolated passage, one of Jabba's worthless employees seemed to have regarded our trespassing display and signaled the rest of the Palace's fugitives. Now, Rex was again lodged to my palm, and we were sprinting for dear life.

The distance was all that mattered now. I wasn't stopping for anything and I sure as hell wasn't taking a break 'cause of a tad nausea. My eyes stayed glued on the next corner which could possibly hold our escape from this mad chase.

Rex beeped in worry, and I looked at him in reassurance. In that instant, I lost the opportunity to evade a new figure in my path of running. Even if I'd been paying attention I would have been hard pressed to make the maneuver.

One moment I'd been rushing forward, eyes on the path ahead and face showing my exuberance. The next I is flying in a superman pose tangled with the figure that had blocked my getaway. I hit the dirt sending a plume of dry mud skyward.

Swiftly, I disentangle myself from my captor, groaning as I moved my pained limbs. As I launch my captor off of me, though, I manage to snag a glimpse of its face, only to discover my captor was Lando!

"Lando!" I gasp, projecting my voice a tad louder then I'd aspired to, "what are you doing?" I flip my head around to survey the distance between myself and my pursuers. I nodded in slight pleasure at the distance I'd made.

In exasperation, Lando struggled to his feet before responding my remark. "The whole kriffing Palace has been alerted of a runaway, what in the Force possessed you to do that?" he exclaimed, his tired brown eyes alive.

I folded my arms neatly across my chest, careful to not dislodge Rex from my palm. I narrowed my 'brows in surveillance, "answer my question, Lando, I don't have all day".

I masked my smirk at how similarly I sounded to Han.

"Right", and with that, he snatched the hand that happened to not house Rex, and hauled me down a vague alley. "The other day, before most of you clods arrived, I stumbled upon this nookie".

He rounded another snug corner, and upon his speech, waved his hand in front of his to present to me what I supposed was what he was proposing as a hiding sanctionary.

I mounted both my eyebrows is astonishment, "what is this supposed to be?" I queried incredulously. Rex even relayed in beeps of his displeasure.

Lando cocked his head, "your hiding spot!"

I shook my head, "that is not a hiding place, Lando, that is a grimy, diminutive air vent".

Lando rolled his eyes at the density of her stubbornness, classic Abi. "For Force sake Abi it's the only place they won't find you. It's now up to you if you want to hide in it, or get caught".

Now his arms were crossed.

"Fine!" I exclaimed, not particularly wanting to seclude myself and Rex within the tiny space, but not wishing to be once again taken captive by the gruesome gangster. I abruptly turned on her heels, "Lando, you know what to say if they ask if you found me?"

He simpered, "I think I can handle it, now hurry up" he demanded, and with that he dashed back into the open. Leaving just myself and Rex to find some way into the air vent, well, that is what it seemed to be, and if it was not, I am not eager to discover it's true purpose.

With not a second wasted, I bounced on the balls of my feet as Rex swiftly scrambled to my shoulder, reaching up and sliding my fingers beneath the panels.

They budged upon pressure, but only in the slightest. Understandable, something in such a rusty state, I wouldn't expect it to cooperate well with what I wanted.

Noticing how it was next to impossible for me to shove aside the panel with my bare hands, I called upon the Force to support me. Gently, I shut the lids of my azure eyes and was relieved to find that golden beacon of energy within my mind, the light side of the Force. Swiftly, I extracted the power to my current situation, and upon opening my eyes, the panel was set aside, resting on the interior wall of the shaft.

It was made of a sturdy material, so the framework supporting my weight would indeed not be the issue, as I'd suspected. The true issue would be managing to fit inside.

I gripped the edges firmly and placed a foot against a segment of circuited wall, and kicked off.

I've never been a professional at climbing walls of such, but over the past few years, I've had my fair share at scaling walls, mountains and all. And even before that, back on Tatooine, Luke and I would always climb rocky walls as young children, admittedly, I'd never been amazing back then.

Once both feet were off the ground, I swung a knee up to hook around the edge. It was immaculately painful as the side dug into my skin, but I, with the Force, persevered. The next part was trickier - wiggling and adjusting my body, I managed to lodge my torso inside the vent. Though that took immense time and pain poking into my ribs to achieve. Next, was the simple matter of edging further forward to squeeze my legs in, just one thing, it was anything but simple.

The side pressed against my hips awkwardly, but not too much to bear. What was the most difficult was sliding backward, just so I could replace the paneling. I mean, no good hiding in an air vent when a Guard could march past and clearly see where I'd entered from.

Once the panels were replaced, I was shrouded in complete and utter darkness. It was the darkness that I'd used to see before a vision or telepathic communication 4 years ago. The darkness was of a high density, cool air pressed against my face, smelling musty, but unmoving. Just existing in a stagnant state.

My breathing was soundless, in fact, non-existent, and it was suffocating my lungs, squeezing them like a tea bag. But I was too distressed to risk my audible breathing to have me captured. It seemed Rex was in a vast attempt to remain silent too.

My heart was sitting in my feet and goosebumps arose in trails upon my flesh. It felt almost like a game of hide and seek. Remember, when you were young and you'd take the game too seriously to the point that you were busting your bladder? That was how it seemed in this moment.

All I could do was wait. But that's never been my strength in the past.

XXX

Hello, my lovely readers!

I see some of you have taken the time to check out my other stories, and I love you guys for doing that.

how did you like this chapter? Too long, too short, too boring? Positive and negative comments are always appreciated, after all they improve my writing.

I haven't updated this story in what feels like forever, but I promise I was trying to get to it.

I'm desperate to complete the battle against Jabba because afterward I will be revealing my big plot twist!

Please, please, please review/comment, favorite and follow guys because it's the reason I continue updating my stories. if I don't receive any feedback in any shape or form, how do I know people are even reading it? If people aren't I will simply stop updating.

I'll update soon XD ~ BB


	39. Remaining Hidden

Chapter 27-Remaining Hidden

Luke's pov:

Tatooine had always been a desolate wasteland, and I of all people should know that. I'd grown up here. But never throughout my first 19 years had I witnessed such an endless sea of sand.

But that was the Dune Sea for ya.

The Dune Sea is a vast stretch of desert on the Outer Rim planet of Tatooine. The Great Pit of Carkoon, which contains a creature known as the Sarlacc, which we were to be shortly fed to, is located in the Dune Sea. The Western Dune Sea is the location where the Mos Espa Grand Arena is located.

According to Jawa folklore, the Dune Sea was once a genuine ocean. Although many colonists found it hard to believe that water had once flowed abundantly on Tatooine, ancient fossil-bearing rocks, and eroded canyons seemed to back up the Jawas' tales.

And it was upon the Dune Sea that Jabba's sail barge traveled, accompanied by two scantier skiffs. One of the skiff's, housing myself, Holly, Han, and Lando, disguised as a guard.

"I think my eyes are getting better" Han declared squinting in an attempt to grasp a better view of our current situation, "instead of seeing a big dark blur, I see a big light blur".

"There's nothing to see" I respond, "I used to live here, you know".

"You're 'gonna die here, you know. Convenient" Han riposted, sharing a blinded glance with myself.

"Just stick close to Chewie and Lando, I've taken care of everything" I murmur, glimpsing back at the Abominable Wookie and Surreptitious Guard. I resumed to watching as mounts of sand disappear underneath the skiff as we glide over the desert plains.

"Oh... great" Han returned with a sentence drenched in irony.

I managed a glimpse to see Holly roll her eyes, causing me to gently grin.

"What exactly do you have planned skyguy?" Holly inquired, looking to myself with raised 'brows.

"I've got everything under control, alright? Do you Solo's just not trust me?" I question chuckling, though chuckling did not return.

"Where do you think Abi is?" Holly whispered in worry.

I had been troubled too. Originally, Abi had been meant to be executed along with us, but she wasn't here. I'm not sure whether she's no longer to be sentenced, or it's been delayed for later. All I know is that she's not been previously executed, for I would've sensed it through the Force. But what if she had? Perhaps our fight has disconnected our bond through the Force and now I can't sense her.

My face paled at such a somber prospect.

"I'd thought you'd be more concerned Luke" Holly struck up again, looking to me with, was that an angry look in her eyes? She couldn't possibly know about the fight, she and Abi hadn't been together for that long?

I gulped down the lump in my throat, but did not form any response.

Instead, I continued to watch the sand dunes wave as we glided across the surface of the once sea, now deserted wasteland.

XXX

Abi's pov:

I made a vast attempt to blend in with the drunken crowd on Jabba's enormous, luxurious sail barge, known as Khetanna. Though the vastness was definitely not required, as it was seemingly easy to melt into the party. And the density of the masses was indeed no surprise, I'd heard the barge, manufactured by Ubrikkian Industries, could house up to 500 passengers.

We were on our way to the Great Pit of Carkoon, a large depression in the dune sea and nesting place of the all-powerful Sarlacc. Due to its proximity to Jabba the Hutt's palace, the crime lord uses the pit and its Sarlacc for torturous executions. Such as the impending one, of Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Holly Solo, and Chewbacca.

Abigail Colt, myself, was meant to be alongside them for the death sentence, but the guards, who were still restlessly searching back at Jabba's Palace, were yet to find me. Sparing my life, well, for a least a bit longer.

I would use the time that remained for me to rescue the prisoners, my friends.

I'd hid Rex beneath the auburn cloak I'd found in the crew quarters. I've decided it's my favorite thing as of now, it's hidden my half naked display, and the explorer droid.

As of now, I hid amongst the courtiers in the banquet room, located on the deck beneath the privacy lounge at the barge's stern. The room was as luxurious, perhaps more, than the Palace upon Galu. By any standards, the Khetanna had style, though today, my standards were higher than most.

The sooner I get off this stinking death trap, the better.

I caught a glimpse of Leia, who was seated beside an open window. She remained scantily clad, much to the pleasure of Jabba, and the look on her face said enough to me.

Desperately, I desired to accompany her side, vent amongst her, soothe her, anything but be a simple coward. But, as painful as it was, that was all I could possibly do. If I approached the Princess Jabba would discern me, and I'd resume to my imprisonment, quite likely attending the execution, and losing the opportunity of saving my friends. So I continued to shy away.

Abruptly, Jabba violently yanked at the chain that choked around Leia's neck, and she was returned to his side, a glare of displeasure upon her face.

I pivoted away, not wanting to watch any longer.

Instead, I reach into my cloak, well the cloak that belonged to one of the crew members, and subtly drew out Rex.

His digital eyes blinked, once, twice, and he switched back into power. Upon noticing me, the droid whirred in excited beeps in binary. I grinned genuinely at the little one. Supposedly, droids housed no emotion, but I find that I'm constantly encountering the only droids that do. 3PO, certainly included, with his considerable worry for the safety of friends, R2 as well, with his courage, and honorable sarcasm, and the droid that lodged onto my palm.

We endured a basic conversation amongst each other, as I aspired to get to mingle, though it was not even an option to do so with my surroundings, no, I would have to talk with the droid.

Suddenly, though, our mingling, if you could even say that, was disrupted when a tray perching a heap of drinks and goblets clattered to the floor, drenching the hem of my cloak. In more shock than rage, I flip my head around, only to find two familiar droids exchanging some angry words. R2 beeping and whistling fiercely, and 3PO obviously taken by surprise.

"Well I can see you're serving drinks," 3PO stressed , "but this is a dangerous place. They're going to-"

"R2? 3PO?" I knew it was them, the same golden plated droid and his counterpart I'd known for the past 4 years, yet I still felt the need to be reassured of their presence.

The two droids broke apart from their bickering, R2's dome head whirring around, and 3PO's, admittedly, eerie yellow eyes falling upon myself.

The next conversation struck.

"Mistress Abi!" 3PO exhaled in relief, whilst R2 whistled excitedly, "what a relief you are safe. I'd calculated the odds of you remaining hidden and it was approximately three thousand seven hundred and twenty to one!"

Swiftly, I bring a finger to my plump rosy lips, signaling for 3PO to hush before someone overheard him. He noticed, and silenced himself.

Frantically, I surveyed the party anxiously, what if someone had heard him! But, with my luck, no one had. Upon this realization, I return my dazzling blue eyes to my companions.

"Hey fellas" I beam a radiant smile.

R2 relayed in beeps hs news, and at that, my face dropped to a much, much more serious glower.

"Let's get to work".

XXX

Did you like it?

It's hard to decipher if you do with not comments/reviews!

Thank you to my recent followers, though, you guys keep me going with this story.

In the next chapter, I'm glad to say, the crew will escape Tatooine! And then we can get to the juicy stuff XD

Let me know your thoughts, it makes such an immaculate difference!

~ BB


	40. Hiatus

I bring news…..

As most of you know, a little while ago I put all my stories on hiatus, as I simply needed to assist my family in preparation for our move. And now, with less then 2 weeks left before the move, I will have to do so again.

I genuinely, and deeply, apologize, for I would've loved to not pause my stories, but I simply have to keep my priorities straight.

Hopefully they'll be on hiatus for no more then a month, but I hold no promises, other then the promise that I _will_ continue you them, it's just the matter of when.

I will still be online, happy to talk with you all lovely readers, but I will have no time to update my fanfics.

~ BB


End file.
